Espérame
by ViridianAlien
Summary: Si dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, tarde o temprano lo estarán... Syaoran creía tener su vida planeada, pero el encuentro con una persona especial de su pasado pondrá todo esto en duda. CCS - AU [En proceso de edición. Capítulos del 1 al 20 editados.]
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y esta historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

 **Capítulo I**

¿Que tan cierto creen que sea eso de que las almas que están destinadas a estar juntas se volverán a encontrar? Que el destino borra la distancia, une los caminos y desafía lo imposible.

Hace años creí saber la respuesta, pero el destino es caprichoso y sabe como desafiarnos...

En las vacaciones de invierno, durante la semana de navidad, muchas familias viajaban a las montañas para disfrutar de las actividades de invierno. Patinar, esquiar, crear figuras en la nieve, entre otras cosas, sin embargo, un día antes de noche buena, una terrible tormenta se desataría.

El "Clow Hotel" albergaba en esa semana a más de doscientas familias, llevaban atrapados en el hotel alrededor de seis horas y las personas, en especial los niños comenzaban a impacientarse.

Aunque el hotel contaba con calefacción en las habitaciones, un par de personas se acomodaban cerca de la chimenea, en el salón central, en busca de algo de calor extra. Entre ellos, un niño de alrededor de diez años, sentado en la alfombra frente de la chimenea, abrazando sus piernas fuertemente contra su pecho mientras su mirada se perdía entre las llamas que poco a poco se consumían.

—A veces no las soporto...—

Murmuró aquel niño de despeinado cabello castaño, cuyos ojos color ámbar seguían entretenidos en el fuego. Su estadía había sido menos que placentera en el hotel, al ser originario de Hong Kong, el clima frío no era algo que le gustará, además que debía aguantar la compañía de sus cuatro hermanas, y no, no compartían habitaciones, puesto a que su familia pertenecía a uno de los clanes más influyentes de oriente, además de ser dueños de algunos negocios en Hong Kong, bien habían podido reservar una suite de cuatro habitaciones solo para ellos, consiguiendo tener una habitación para el solo, pero al ser sus hermanas cuatro extrovertidas jóvenes, no dejaban que el niño gozará de algo de privacidad. Tres días llevaban de sus vacaciones en Japón y justo cuando comenzaba a divertirse, llegó la tormenta, dejando a su familia varada en el hotel y a el atrapado con sus hermanas, hasta que al fin, en un descuido de ellas, había logrado escaparse hacia el gran salón para tener algo de paz, y aunque en este había mucha gente, al menos no tenía cerca a cuatro jóvenes parlanchinas.

* * *

—¡Frazadas, frazadas! ¿Alguien quiere una frazada?—

Entre los corredores aledaños al lobby del hotel, se abría paso una niña, con varias frazadas que entre sus manos. Con una gran sonrisa las entregaba, ganándose las gracias de los huéspedes.

—¡Frazadas, frazadas!... ¿Quieres una?—

Tras haber recorrido un buen tramo y con solo una manta en sus manos, había llegado al gran salón en donde continuaba ofreciendo estas hasta que a lo lejos diviso a un niño cerca de la chimenea, tiritando pese al calor que emanaba de esta. El niño estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que había tardado en darse cuenta de que alguien le estaba hablando, hasta que notó una sombra junto a él. Una alegre niña de cabello castaño claro y de ojos esmeralda le ofrecía una manta, mientras que él solo la observaba sin decir palabra.

—Creo que tienes algo de frío ¿verdad? Tómala, podrás entrar en calor más rápido.—

Finalmente el niño tomó la manta, agradeciéndole en un murmuró.

— _Respetables huéspedes, lamentamos mucho los inconvenientes que la tormenta pudo causarles, nos alegra reportar que esta finalmente terminó. Por desgracia, al ser tan tarde y al encontrarnos en días festivos, el equipo que despejará los caminos no podrá llegar sino hasta el día veinticinco en la mañana. Sabemos que muchos no planeaban celebrar con nosotros las fiestas, pero por favor, siéntanse bienvenidos en participar de la cena de navidad que ofreceremos. Sin más que agregar, les deseamos una buena noche.—_ Tras escuchar el anuncio por el altoparlante, varios de los huéspedes murmuraban sus quejas los unos con los otros, la tormenta no había podido llegar en peor momento.

—Oh, es una lástima… Tenía muchas ganas de aprender a esquíar. — En un tono un tanto audible, dijo la niña para si misma mientras dejaba ver un mohín de decepción en sus labios.

—Tampoco es para tanto, la nieve es muy molesta, además, el veinticinco de seguro reanudarán las actividades.— Con su vista de nuevo en la chimenea, el niño comentó, aún sabiendo que aquella niña no hablaba con él.—

Tras volver su vista al niño, parpadeo un par de veces analizando lo que le había dicho. —Puede que tengas razón… ¿La nieve te parece molesta, acaso no te gusta?—

Lentamente negó el castaño antes de continuar —No estoy acostumbrado al frío, me molesta mucho, estoy aquí porque mis hermanas convencieron a mis padres de venir.—

—¿Ah si?— Continuo la niña mientras tomaba asiento cerca de él —¿Y de donde eres? Si es que puedo saber.—

—De Hong Kong.— respondió a secas, notando como tomaba asiento más sin volver su vista.

—Ya veo, dicen que el clima allá es muy cálido. Yo soy de Tomoeda, esta a una hora de Tokio así que el frío es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada.— Con una leve sonrisa mencionó aquello, recordando con cariño su ciudad natal. —Creo que no te había visto antes por el hotel.— Aunque la niña pertenecía a una humilde familia, cada año tenían el gusto de viajar a ese hotel, ya que el administrador y dueño del mismo era un viejo amigo de la familia, casi un hermano para su padre. Ella tenía una buena memoria y podía recordar los rostros de varias personas, estaba segura de que ese era el primer año que veía al niño de ojos ámbar en el hotel.

—Es la primera vez que vengo. — Respondió mientras acomodaba la manta sobre sus hombros. No deseaba tener compañía en ese momento, pero la niña parecía ser bastante amable y dulce, no tenía la intención de ser grosero, finalmente volvería su vista hacia ella y procuraría conversar por un rato. —¿También vienes con tu familia?—

—Si, con mi padre y mi hermano, venimos casi cada año, el administrador es amigo de mi padre y siempre nos invita.— La niña había perdido a su madre siendo muy pequeña, desde entonces, el amigo de su padre los invitaba al hotel, como una manera de levantarles el ánimo a la familia tras el trágico suceso.—Oye ¿Aún tienes frío? Podemos ir a tomar chocolate al restaurante si quieres. Es delicioso, y creo que nos caería muy bien. —

Por primera vez durante la conversación, el niño cambió el gesto serio en su rostro, sus cejas se alzaron ligeramente ante la mención de dicha bebida. —¿Estas segura? No quiero quitarte tu tiempo, puedo ir al restaurante yo solo.—

—¡Para nada! Después de entregar las frazadas iba hacia allá de todos modos.— De pronto se puso de pie, ofreciendo su mano al niño para así ayudarlo a levantarse. —Por cierto, soy Sakura Kinomoto.—

—Syaoran Li.— respondió mientras tomaba su mano para incorporarse, mientras que con la otra sostenía la frazada para que no se deslizará de sus hombros.

—Vamos, es por aquí.— Sin soltar la mano de Syaoran, se dispuso a caminar en dirección al restaurante, caminando un par de pasos antes de el para así guiarlo. Una vez en el lugar, una joven de cabello largo rojizo que se encontraba en la recepción, saludo animosamente a Sakura. —Espera un momento por favor, no me tardo.— Sin esperar respuesta, dejo ir la mano del niño para luego correr hacia la recepción. Intercambio un par de palabras con la joven del mostrador, quien tras dar un vistazo a Syaoran, asintió y se retiro adentrándose al restaurante. Rápidamente volvió con el niño, alzando su mano para indicarle que la siguiera. —Ven, hay una mesa vacía por aquí.—

Entre varias tazas de chocolate los niños conversaban, pese a su deseo de permanecer sin compañía, Syaoran se encontraba hablando con la niña muy a gusto. Ella le contaba de su vida en Tomoeda, la escuela y su pasión por los deportes. Por su parte, él hablaba de su vida en Hong Kong, sus clases privadas, sus hermanas y las artes marciales, aquellas que al principio había tomado por obligación pero que al final les habían terminado por gustarle. Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo pasó quedando prácticamente solos en el lugar y aunque ninguno estaba cansando, sabían que sus familiares les esperaban, ambos se despidieron con la promesa de que se verían al día siguiente.

* * *

Noche buena llegó. Ambos niños habían pasado el día juntos, pese a los malos gestos del hermano de Sakura, y a las maniobras de escape que Syaoran había tenido que tomar contra sus hermanas, disfrutaron de recorrer el hotel e incluso, jugar en la nieve aún cuando el niño había reiterado su disgusto por la misma.

Al llegar la noche, el hotel deslumbraba entre los detalles rojos y dorados de sus decoraciones, un gran árbol rodeado de luces blancas se alzaba en salón central resguardando en su copa los regalos que varias familias habían colocado en espera de la Navidad. El restaurante tampoco se quedaba atrás en cuanto a las decoraciones. Manteles dorados en las mesas y guirnaldas rojas sobres estas ayudaban a que la atmósfera navideña se impregnara en el lugar. Las mesas habían sido acomodadas a de manera circular, dejando en medio la gran mesa con el banquete de esa noche. Los huéspedes que habían decidido asistir a la cena vestían sus mejores galas para esa noche. Sakura y Syaoran habían acordado en verse frente al gran árbol luego de cenar con sus familiares y antes de que dieran las doce.

—¡Cuantos regalos!— Sakura veía con gran emoción la copa del árbol, sosteniendo la falda de su vestido, de mangas largas y rojo, congeniando a la perfección con los decorados del árbol.

—Oye, el joven que estaba junto a ti en la cena es tu hermano ¿verdad?— Observando los regalos al lado de la castaña, Syaoran comentaba de forma casual aunque con cierto interés. Tras un breve saludo entre ambos en la cena, el niño había notado como un joven de cabello oscuro le miraba fijamente de mala manera, y aunque el no entendía a qué se debía aquello, había resuelto en devolverle la mirada de la misma forma.

—Si, es mi hermano Touya. Es algo gruñón pero es buena persona.— Su atención había pasado de los regalos hacia los decorados de aquel árbol, sosteniendo entre sus dedos una esfera dorada con delicadeza para observar esta mejor. —Tus hermanas parecen ser amistosas y muy alegres, pude escucharlas reír hasta nuestra mesa.— Luego de saludar a Syaoran, noto a cuatro jóvenes muy parecidas, todas sonriendo y alzando sus manos hacia Sakura, a lo que ella respondió alzando su mano con una tímida sonrisa.

Un ligero rubor apareció en el rostro del niño al recordar como sus hermanas lo habían abordado con varias preguntas luego de ver a Sakura. Desvío su vista un momento recordando como enfatizaban el hecho de que para ser tan serio, pudiera conseguir una amiga tan rápido, y una muy bonita. —Son algo escandalosas, mi madre siempre les recuerda que deben comportarse pero, a veces simplemente no logra que la escuchen.—

Sakura no pudo evitar el reír imaginando lo difícil que sería el lograr la atención de las cuatro jóvenes. —¡Casi lo olvido!— espetó de pronto la castaña para luego correr alrededor del árbol buscando debajo de este algo en específico, mientras el niño tan solo le seguía con la vista. —¡Aquí! Toma.— regresando al frente del árbol, sostenía una pequeña caja azul con un moño gris entre sus manos. —No es mucho, pero espero que te guste.—

Syaoran se sorprendió ante el gesto, tan solo mirando la caja frente a él. —¡No, no, no tenías que molestarte en darme un regalo! Además, yo no tengo nada para ti…—

—Descuida, no es nada extravagante, es que lo vi y pensé que te gustaría. Anda, acéptalo.— Sakura sonrió dulcemente esperando a que tomará el regalo.

Finalmente, el castaño terminó por tomar la caja, devolviéndole la sonrisa a la niña. Realmente no esperaba aquel gesto y desde ya pensaba en que podía darle, aunque no tendría mucho tiempo para buscar algo ya que el veinticinco en la tarde, él y su familia se retirarían del hotel.

—Sakura… — Un hombre apareció en el inicio del corredor. De cabello azabache que contrastaba con su blanca tez y sus oscuros ojos azules, que aún estando tras unas gruesas gafas denotaban tranquilidad.

—¡Señor Clow, buenas noches! Déjeme presentarlo, el es Syaoran Li. Syaoran, el es Clow Reed, el administrador de este hotel.— Rápidamente volvió su vista al hombre, esbozando una gran sonrisa mientras hacía las presentaciones.

—Mucho gusto.— respondío el castaño mientras realizaba una reverencia ante el hombre quien a su vez le devolvió el gesto.

—El gusto también es mío. Sakura querida, tu padre y tu hermano están buscándote.—

—¡Ah, si! Les prometí estar con ellos para el postre, en seguida iré ¡Gracias señor Clow!—

—Voy a acompañarte. Fue un gusto conocerlo, su hotel es muy hermoso.—

—No hay de que Sakura, y si vez a Nakuru, dile que enseguida llego. Gracias joven Li, espero poder verte pronto por aquí.—

Sin moverse de su sitio, Clow observo a ambos niños irse a prisa por el pasillo hacia el restaurante. Muchas veces había presenciado situaciones similares en el hotel, pero la de aquella noche sin duda era especial. Sabía que el destino estaba ya armando su jugada, y si él podía intervenir, estaba seguro de que lo haría.

 **¡Hola! Se que este capitulo no dice mucho acerca de lo que será la historia y quiero aclarar que los primeros capítulos serán parecidos quiero establecer ciertos puntos antes de dar paso a la trama principal.**

 **Dicho esto ¡Gracias por leerme! Espero les guste mi historia. Estoy algo nerviosa por este proyecto, aunque no es la primera vez que escribo, es la primera vez que publico un fanfic, así que espero les guste.**

 **¡Cualquier pregunta o sugerencia no duden en dejarla en los reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y esta historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

 **Capítulo II**

Los años pasaron sin siquiera dar tregua para Sakura y Syaoran, quienes luego de esos días en las montañas no se habían vuelto a ver. Quince largos años en los que ambos habían pasado de ser niños a jóvenes hasta finalmente convertirse en adultos.

De Syaoran se esperaba lo mejor. Al ser el único hombre heredero en su familia, el clan había marcado su destino prácticamente desde el nacimiento. Con veinticinco años, el niño de rostro serio se había convertido en un hombre de buen porte y complexión, gracias a sus continuos entrenamientos y la imagen que debía mantener como jefe de su clan y de sus compañías. Syaoran denotaba confianza y firmeza con cada paso, los cuales también demostraba al momento de interactuar con las personas.

—… Si realmente quieren que seamos socios, tendrán que comenzar a poner sus cuentas al día, los bancos nos apoyan, pero si saben que tenemos entre nosotros a socios deudores, puede que este apoyo desaparezca.— Con el teléfono en su oreja derecha, sostenido por su hombro, el castaño también escribía en su computadora portátil. Llevaba varias semanas con las propuestas para los nuevos socios de su compañía, y aunque era cuestión de revisar finanzas y antecedentes, consumía gran parte de su tiempo.

El clan Li había impuesto sobre Syaoran un sinfín de obligaciones que debía acatar al pie de la letra. Comenzando por su educación, como carrera universitaria había optado por la administración de empresas, carrera enfocada en la organización y números, algo en lo que era bueno. Su único pasatiempo, el único que se le permitía eran las artes marciales, las cuales practicaba por lo menos una vez al día, alegando que estás le ayudaban a sobrellevar el estrés que tenía como líder de su clan.

— _Señor Li, tiene una llamada en la línea dos.—_

Tras terminar de escribir el balance de uno de sus socios, fue sacado rápidamente de sus pensamientos por el mensaje de su asistente. La línea dos era utilizada sólo para sus familiares, y suponía de quien era esa llamada. —Hui Ying… No, aún estoy en la oficina… Supongo que llegaré más tarde también hoy… Lo sé, lo sé, también lo sé… Pero ese evento es hasta la otra sema- Si, tienes razón… Esta bien, nos vemos en la noche.—

Muchas veces tras recibir llamadas como esas, Syaoran se ponía de pie un momento y comenzaba a caminar alrededor de su oficina. Por alguna razón siempre se encontraba analizando su vida, el como con el paso de los años le imponían responsabilidades de las que muchas veces el deseaba escapar, sin embargo debía recordarse del peso que recaía en él por ser el único varón heredero, los múltiples encargos que su padre había dejado en su lecho de muerte, y aunque procuraba cumplir con su palabra para con él, a veces no podía evitar el pensar como habría sido de diferente su vida si hubiera sido más rebelde, si hubiera escapado de todo aquello como su hermana mayor Fanren, quien había sido desheredada tras contraer matrimonio con un joven americano. Y el problema no había sido la descendencia del joven, más bien era porque Fanren ya tenía un matrimonio arreglado, al cual ella se había resistido hasta que finalmente escapó, quedándose sin herencia, ni privilegios, y prácticamente sin familia.

Siempre pensaba en ella cuando veía parejas felices por las calles, pues a pesar de no contar con grandes fortunas o el renombre de un apellido, las veces que el la había visto la encontraba feliz, con una hermosa familia y un acogedor hogar. Muchas veces el deseaba algo parecido, más al final terminaba por volver su atención al trabajo, comprendiendo que su vida era otra, aunque no por eso debía ser una mala vida, o al menos de eso se quería convencer.

* * *

—¡Muy buenos días y bienvenidos al "Clow Hotel"!— Para Sakura el tiempo también había pasado, trayendo con este todo tipo de experiencias en su vida. Siendo una persona tan extrovertida y alegre, además de buena estudiante, se había ganado una beca en el extranjero. Aunque nunca había pensado en una vocación en específico, la repostería era algo que sin duda llevaba en las venas, al ser su padre un muy buen cocinero quien le había enseñado durante varios años hasta que la beca la llevaría a Francia para pulirse en aquella profesión. Estando en Francia las oportunidades también le llegaban, durante cinco años viajó a otros países para aprender sobre la gastronomía del lugar. Alemania, Inglaterra, Italia, Rusia, incluso Estados Unidos entre otros que había podido visitar gracias a sus excelentes habilidades. En cada lugar le ofrecían la oportunidad de quedarse y trabajar, sin embargo ella los rechazaba, indicando que volvería a su tierra natal. Estando en Japón las oportunidades tampoco cesaban, pero ella ya tenía su vista puesta en cierto lugar, un lugar en donde había pasado parte de su infancia, el "Clow Hotel". El dueño del hotel se sentía honrado de saber que ella deseaba ser parte de su personal, y gustosamente le dio el puesto como Jefa de cocineros pese a su corta edad, ya que para él, su gran habilidad lo compensaba.

Aun con un puesto oficial, Sakura gustaba de ayudar en otras áreas del hotel por lo que muchas veces se encontraba en la recepción del mismo. El recibir a los clientes era un gusto que nadie le podía negar y que muchos de ellos agradecían.

—Buenas días pequeña Sakura.— Llevando las cartas de los inquilinos entre manos, se acercaba un joven a la recepción. De cabello azabache y tez blanca, con grandes y oscuros ojos azules que observaban a la joven tras unas gafas. Aquel era la copia exacta de su padre cuando joven, quien tenía a cargo la administración del hotel, y al igual que Sakura, gustaba también de ayudar en lo que le era posible.

—¡Buenos días Eriol! Parece que estamos por comenzar la temporada en donde llegan varios huéspedes.— Ayudando al joven a colocar la correspondencia para cada habitación, la castaña indicaba aquello con gran ánimo puesto a que la época de verano era una de sus favoritas, aunque estando en las montañas era difícil poder disfrutar del clima propio de la temporada, muchos que no gustaban del calor buscaban refugio justamente en esa área. —Hoy comenzaré a preparar el menú de verano, tengo un par de ideas y espero que también me ayudes.— Sakura disfrutaba el poder hacerse cargo de la comida del hotel, no solo por el título que poseía como jefa de cocineros, también el poder brindar un buen servicio a los huéspedes le satisfacía grandemente.

—Por supuesto que voy a ayudarte ¿Qué clase de administrador sería si no lo hiciera? Por cierto Tenji llamó, dijo que si hoy tenías tiempo le gustaría venir a saludarte.—

Las mejillas de la castaña se ruborizaron ligeramente ante aquello último, sin saber realmente qué decir, quedándose en silencio un par de segundos mientras acomodaba las últimas cartas —Ah, si… creo que le llamaré luego para decirle a que hora.—

Eriol podía notar la incomodidad de la joven, más no haría mención de aquello sabiendo bien a qué se debía. Sakura se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. Un cuerpo esbelto y curvilíneo que se adecuaba a sus femeninas facciones. Su corto pero hermoso cabello claro enmarcaba su rostro a la perfección, dejando que sus ojos esmeralda resaltaran por sobre este. No le faltaban los pretendientes y aunque había tenido un par de relaciones, ninguna había llegado a algo serio e incluso habían tenido malos desenlaces. Por ello la joven decidió enfocarse en su carrera, enfocarse de lleno en lo que hacía puesto a que de cualquier forma lo amaba, así como también algunos deportes que aún practicaba y que simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlos. Sakura tenía una vida plena que parecía ponerse cada vez mejor.

* * *

La semana finalmente había terminado, y aunque para muchos eso significaba descanso, para Syaoran solo significaba estar fuera de la oficina pero aun trabajando. En ese fin de semana asistiría a una cena en la que varios miembros del clan estarían presentes. Habían adelantando la reunión debido a que gran parte de los miembros no tendrían tiempo el siguiente fin de semana, algo que a Syaoran no le molestaba, mientras más rápido saliera del compromiso, mejor para él.

—Joven Li, que gusto que haya podido acompañarnos aún con el cambio de la reunión.— Uno de los ancianos del concejo de clanes era el anfitrión de aquella noche, quien recibiría a más de ciento cincuenta miembros del clan en su hogar a las afueras de Hong Kong. — ¿Y su esposa? ¿No va a acompañarlo esta noche?... —

Ser líder de su clan implicaba que Syaoran cumpliera con ciertos requisitos para tomar su puesto. La mayoría académicos, algunos físicos, pero el requisito más importante y necesario era que antes de asumir su puesto, Syaoran debía contraer matrimonio, y justo un año antes lo había hecho, su familia había arreglado el matrimonio con una joven de otro clan importante, su unión simbolizaba la alianza de ambos clanes. —Huí Ying aún no estaba lista y me pidió que me adelantara, ella sabe que hoy el concejo tiene un anuncio importante y no quería que me lo perdiera por su culpa.— Aquel matrimonio no era precisamente uno de cuentos de hadas. A Syaoran aún le costaba trabajo el convivir con Hui Ying, y no porque la joven no fuese agraciada o bien educada, su problema de convivencia residía en que apenas un año que se conocían, al ser un matrimonio arreglado ambos habían sido presentados días antes de la boda por lo que aún su relación estaba en etapa de inicio. Todos le aseguraban que con el tiempo aprenderían a llevarse bien, incluso a amarse, sin embargo, ambos poseían personalidades frías, eran bastante distantes el uno con el otro, a tal grado que hasta la fecha habían dormido juntos tres veces y sin ninguna intimidad de por medio, algo que tendría que cambiar ya que sabía que dentro de poco presionarían a Hui Ying para tener un heredero.

—Mujeres ¿No es cierto? Bien, espero que Hui Ying no tarde mucho o ella también se perderá el anuncio.— La reunión continuo de la misma manera por un par de minutos más hasta que el mismo anfitrión requirió la atención de todos en medio del salón. —Gracias por venir esta noche, como ya sabrán, tengo algo importante que decirles.— En ese momento, un joven de cabello oscuro se acercó al anfitrión, mientras una joven de largo cabello negro se colocaba a su lado, ambos sonriendo para ellos y para los invitados. —Me complace en anunciar el compromiso de mi nieto Jiang y la joven Yuga. Esperamos que esta unión traiga mucha abundancia para ambas familias.— Los presentes aplaudieron al unísono tras aquella noticia, mientras que la pareja se tomaba de las manos, manteniendo las sonrisas sobre sus rostros.

Syaoran observaba la escena desde lejos, pensaba en la suerte que había tenido Jiang al contraer matrimonio con alguien que el conocía desde pequeño, incluso sabía que ambos jóvenes poseían fuertes sentimientos el uno por el otro. No podía evitar el sentir envidia de aquel joven, su matrimonio, aunque arreglado, sería una unión de amor entre una pareja, algo que en su momento el había deseado tener, pero al ser educado desde muy joven para su puesto, se había hecho a la idea del matrimonio que él tendría. Y nuevamente recordaba a su hermana, el como ella había rechazado una unión planeada por alguien a quien realmente amaba ¿Cómo se sentiría eso? Enamorarse de alguien a tal grado de dejar todo, incluso su familia atrás, él no podía llegar a comprenderlo puesto a que no lo había podido experimentar, sin embargo siempre se lo preguntaba.

—¿Por qué están aplaudiendo? ¿De qué me perdí?— de pronto, tras él apareció una joven de cabello rubio, delgada y bastante refinada, con un vestido azul marino que acentuaba a la perfección su figura.

—Jiang y Yuga se comprometieron…— respondió mientras hacía espacio para que la joven se colocará a su lado, entrelazando su mano con la suya. Aunque no eran afectivos entre ellos estando a solas, podían aparentar a la perfección frente al resto de los clanes, ya que ninguno deseaba que se les llamara la atención por no llevar una matrimonio como era debido.

—Señor y Señora Li, que gusto de verlos, si tienen un minuto, quisiera que me acompañaran por favor…— Otro anciano del concejo de clanes había requerido la presencia de la pareja por lo que, dejando a un lado la celebración, se apartaron hasta llegar a las mesas del fondo en donde el anciano les invito a tomar asiento. —El compromiso de Jiang y Yuga no pudo llegar en mejor momento, pues como ya sabrán los Xio tienen negocios de gran interés en Japón y al ser usted jefe de su clan y el encargado de los negocios de su familia, es el mejor candidato para seguir paso a paso los negocios del joven Xio, esta será también una instrucción para él ya que luego del matrimonio se convertirá en líder de su propio clan.—

—Entiendo, será para mi un gusto ayudar a Jiang en lo que pueda, aunque aun tengo pendientes en mi compañía así que creo que primero tendré que- —

—No, no, por eso pierda cuidado.— El anciano interrumpió prontamente al castaño para así continuar con su explicación. —La revisión de socios se aplazara hasta después de la reunión en Japón, así pueden encargarse con tranquilidad con el joven Jiang.—

—Me parece bien… ¿Cuándo es la reunión de Japón?—

—La próxima semana, por eso adelantamos el anuncio del compromiso para hoy. El próximo jueves los cuatro viajarán a Japón a una conferencia, luego tendrán una cena con nuestros futuros socios.—

Syaoran asentía con todo lo que el anciano indicaba hasta que algo llamó su atención. —¿Los cuatro? Se refiere a… —

—Si, la familia es algo importante para nuestros futuros socios, y para probarles el compromiso que tienen, ambos viajarán con sus respectivas compañeras.—

Hasta ese momento Hui Ying se había mantenido inexpresiva durante la conversación, pero la mención de que ella debía viajar junto a Syaoran no le agradaba del todo, y aunque procuro pretender el no molestarse, su ligero ceño fruncido no pasó por alto para su esposo, ya luego averiguaría a que se había debido eso, mientras tanto, se enfocaria en el viaje que tenía por delante con el joven Jiang. Luego de años volvería a Japón, mas lo que ahí le esperaba sin duda sería algo fuera de cualquiera de sus planes.

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez! Espero no me maten por lo de Syaoran -' pero me gustaría explorar esta versión de la historia entre ellos**

 **Dudas, comentarios ¡Ya saben que hacer! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y la historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

 **Capítulo III**

En el hotel los días pasaban casi sin notarse, un día podía estar corriendo por la cocina preparando la comida del día o ayudando con los últimos toques de cada platillo. Al otro día podía estar en la recepción, recibiendo a los clientes y resolviendo uno que otro problema en las habitaciones. En cada tarea se tomaba el tiempo y la dedicación para cumplirla, por ello es que Clow le estaba profundamente agradecido y no dudaba en recordárselo en cada ocasión que le fuera posible.

—Sakura querida, había olvidado decirte que el menú para este mes me parece espléndido, estoy seguro que nuestros huéspedes apreciarán el toque tropical en las comidas que se realizarán.— Los años no habían pasado por alto en Clow Reed, su cabello azabache ahora era cubierto por un color grisáceo aunque vibrante y muy semejante a la plata, que hacía que su semblante sereno se suavizara aún más.

Clow, Eriol y Sakura se encontraban desayunando en la oficina privada del hotel, algo que procuraban hacer una vez por semana para así estar al tanto cada uno con lo que acontecía en el mismo además de sus vidas personales.

—Estoy muy emocionada por realizar las recetas caribeñas, la última vez que las prepare fue en un viaje a Hawaii en donde también aprendí un par de recetas del lugar.— comentaba con gran emoción la castaña mientras terminaba de beber su té.

—Padre, tenemos que preparar el salón para la conferencia de mañana, empezará en la tarde pero algunos de los asistentes querrán entrar antes para obtener un buen puesto.— recordando aquel evento, Eriol hizo pronta mención para así poner al tanto también a Sakura.

Dejando su taza de té a un lado y con su característica sonrisa, Clow asintió lentamente hacia su hijo —Tienes razón, enviare al equipo de limpieza para allá hoy en la noche, Sakura ¿Podrías preparar algún menú simple para la conferencia? Los asistentes a querrán un refrigerio luego de haber terminado así que no estaría mal tener preparado algo de té.—

—¡Con gusto! Por cierto ¿De que será la conferencia?—

—Será sobre jóvenes emprendedores y el ascenso a sus compañías. El objetivo es que entiendan desde ya cuál es el ámbito en los negocios que tendrán sobre sus hombros. Yo también asistiré a la conferencia como orador, además que algunos de esos jóvenes desean hacer negocios conmigo luego de la misma. Eriol, quiero que también vayas y trates de conocer a los asistentes, después de todo, algún día tanto este hotel como los demás que poseo en Japón serán tuyos. —

Sakura no podía evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta cada vez que Clow hablaba de relevar sus negocios a Eriol. Para ella, él era como un segundo padre al no tener el suyo cerca, tanto Eriol como Clow la habían acogido con ellos con gran cariño y el imaginar que un día aquel hombre ya no estaría presente la llenaba de una gran tristeza.

Siempre perceptivo, Clow noto el cambio de humor en Sakura, por lo que decidió cambiar el tema. —Querida, quiero prepares algo especial para la cena que tendré con los jóvenes con los que me reuniré, y si tienes tiempo me gustaría que nos acompañes.—

—Por supuesto, les preparare uno de mis mejores platillos, pero ¿esta seguro de que quiere que me les una en la cena? No quiero incomodarlos con mi presencia cuando hablen de negocios.—

—En realidad, por eso es que quiero que estés presente.— El hombre volvió su vista hacia su hijo, ambos dieron una sonrisa a la joven en señal del acuerdo que habían hecho días antes. —Nakuru ha insistido en dejar de ser parte de la sociedad de los hoteles, y aunque ella aún tiene derecho a parte de las acciones, no estará al tanto de la administración. Por eso es que quiero que tu junto a Eriol se encarguen de estar al tanto.—

Aquella noticia la había tomado por sorpresa. Nakuru Akisuki era la hija adoptiva de Clow Reed, la habían adoptado antes de que su esposa diera a luz a Eriol. Dos años antes, Nakuru había decidido que no deseaba estar entre las paredes del hotel para toda su vida, por lo que, con la bendición de Clow, había optado por viajar por el mundo por sus propios medios, pasando de hostal a hostal y alguno que otro campamento. Sakura y ella hablaban seguido acerca de sus viajes, en especial de los países en los que la castaña también había estado. —Esto… Es un gran honor para mí, no creo que sea algo que me corresponda pero, si usted cree que puede dejar tal responsabilidad, entonces la aceptaré gustosa.—

—No puedo imaginar en alguien mejor que tu para tal compromiso, estoy seguro de que Fujitaka se alegrará en cuanto lo sepa. Muy bien, creo que eso es todo en lo que debemos estar al tanto, recuerden que ambos deben estar en la cena de mañana. Que tengan un buen día.— Tan pronto como se incorporo de su asiento, salió de la oficina, permitiendo que las mucamas ingresaran para retirar el servicio.

—Sakura, necesito que me ayudes a verificar las habitaciones en el ala oeste, algunos de los asistentes de la conferencia vienen de muy lejos y se hospedaran con nosotros.— Mientras se levantaba de su puesto, Eriol comentaba a la joven, comenzando a encaminarse hacia la salida.

—¿No todos vienen de Tokio entonces?—

—Algunos, pero también tendremos visitantes de Hong Kong.—

La mención de aquel lugar le había traído algunos recuerdos a Sakura. Muchas veces recordaba a aquel niño de ojos ámbar del cual nunca volvió a saber, se preguntaba que había sido de su vida y si aún vivía en Hong Kong. Con aquel pensamiento en mente se dispuso a preparar las habitaciones que habían sido reservadas para aquellos asistentes.

* * *

El viaje era relativamente corto si lo comparaba con otros que había realizado en sus años como aprendiz de líder, y en el avión privado de su compañía no podía tener más comodidad.

— _Joven Li, Joven Xio, en quince minutos estaremos en la terminal de Tokio, por favor preparen sus pertenencias para el momento del aterrizaje.—_

Luego del aviso del capitán, Syaoran acomodo su asiento a una posición vertical, retirando la manta que tenía sobre él, ya que durante el viaje había aprovechado el tiempo para descansar. Aquella noche había sido bastante pesada, aunque no por razones de trabajo, más bien por razones personales.

 **Flashback—**

—¿Qué quieres decir con qué no me acompañaras?— Dejo a un lado su maleta con apenas un par de prendas en esta para así poder poner entera atención a su esposa.

—Lo que te dije, no pienso ir a Japón contigo, al menos no este fin de semana, ya tenía planes y una reunión de negocios no me lo va a arruinar.— Recostada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Hui Jing replicaba molesta una vez más a su esposo. —Mi madre y mis primas planean este viaje desde hace tres semanas, ninguna tiene libre otro día, y como el concejo cambia de planes a su gusto y antojo, no veo porque yo deba de hacerlo.—

—Esto no se trata sobre el concejo, es sobre los negocios en Japón, ya oíste al anciano, quieren vernos con nuestras parejas o la posibilidad de una sociedad se disminuirá.—Continuo preparando su ropa para el viaje mientras le explicaba aquello. Hui Ying y el nunca convivían lo suficiente como para comenzar una pelea, pero varias veces la joven le había hecho desplantes parecidos y el había tenido que resolverlos. Esta vez el estrés y el cansancio de sus días de trabajo estaban causando que su enojo se incrementará, y no quería perder el control y mostrar la molestia que la actitud de la joven le causaba.

—¡¿No entiendo para que me quieren ahí a mi o a Yuga?! Solo seremos un par de accesorios decorativos junto a ustedes.— La joven había sido criada para ser la esposa del líder del clan, por desgracia, su madre la había convertido también en una mujer caprichosa que muchas veces se salía con la suya.

—¡Tienes que ir y punto! No voy a quedar en mal frente a los posibles socios por culpa de tu maldita terquedad.— finalmente Syaoran alzó la voz. Su dura mirada se fijaba en la joven mientras está le correspondía con una igual. Esperaba que ella continuara gritando, pero en lugar de eso la vio esbozar una extraña sonrisa mientras se le acercaba.

—Xiao Lang, se que lo último que quieres es tener que convivir conmigo, ambos sabemos que lo nuestro es un arreglo y nada más.— camino hasta quedar tras él, posando sus manos sobre los hombros del castaño mientras, en un susurro le hablaba al oído. —podemos llegar a un acuerdo, ya sabes, como lo haces en tus negocios, yo te daré algo para que te relajes y tu me dejaras ir por mi lado ¿Qué dices?—

Las manos de la joven comenzaron un trayecto, deslizándose por el pecho del castaño, pasando por su vientre hasta llegar al cinturón, el cual se disponía a desabrochar cuando el joven abruptamente le tomó por las muñecas, volteando hacia ella hasta quedar frente a frente. —Deja de perder el tiempo y comienza a empacar…— en un frío tono de voz, Syaoran habló para luego dejar ir sus muñecas y continuar empacando.

Hui Ying no pudo esconder el enojo que aquel desplante le había causado, pero en lugar de reclamarle, salió de la habitación, azotando su puerta fuertemente tras ella.

 **Fin del Flashback—**

Había tenido que disculparse con Jiang y Yuga sobre la ausencia de Hui Ying, les había dicho que no sentía muy bien de salud y que había preferido quedarse con su madre para no enfermar más. Solo esperaba que aquello no influyera en la decisión de sus futuros socios.

Tras llegar al aeropuerto, fueron recibidos por el chófer que los llevaría hasta el hotel, hasta ese momento Syaoran no se había molestado en revisar a donde es que sería la conferencia ya que su asistente se había encargado de las reservaciones. —Jiang ¿En que hotel será la conferencia?—

Jiang y Yuga observaban a través de la ventana del auto, para ella era la primera vez que visitaba el país y había dejado saber la emoción que aquello le causaba. —En uno que esta al oeste de Tokio, cerca de los Alpes japoneses.— dejando ir la mano de su prometida un momento, saco una especie de folleto de su maletín de negocios para entregársela al castaño.

En cuanto recibió aquel folleto no pudo esconder sus sorpresa al ver de que hotel se trataba. "Clow Hotel" en letras doradas y con una imagen del lobby debajo del nombre. Eran pocas las veces que recordaba aquellos días de su estadía en ese Hotel, pero sin duda siempre venía a su mente la dulce niña de ojos esmeralda, aunque para ese entonces sería ya una mujer.

Quizá había sido mejor que Hui Ying no fuera en este viaje, así él podría recorrer aquel hotel que le traía tan gratos recuerdos. Pues aunque habían sido un par de días, disfruto de ellos como nunca lo hizo en toda su infancia, junto aquella niña se dio la dicha de recordar lo divertido que podía ser el dejarse llevar. Procuraría tener tiempo para recorrer por sí solo el lugar, esperando a que el hotel continuara con aquella esencia que alguna vez olvidó y que ahora más que nunca necesitaba.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Este capítulo es un poco más corto pero como les había dicho, aún estoy estableciendo la historia ^^**

 **Dudas, quejas, sugerencias ¡ya saben que hacer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y la historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Flashback—**

—¡Buenos días!—

La noche anterior ambos niños habían acordado reunirse en la salida del hotel para así dar un recorrido alrededor de este. Syaoran no estaba emocionado por caminar entre la nieve, sin embargo Sakura lo había convencido en salir junto a ella, prometiendo que se divertiría.

Tras salir del hotel, una gruesa capa de nieve los recibió, debido al mal clima, los empleados no habían podido arreglar el área alrededor del hotel. —¡Ven Syaoran, es por aquí!—

—Aun no entiendo como es que me convenciste de salir…— con un gorro y una gran chaqueta sobre el, Syaoran se abría paso entre la nieve, dando largas pisadas para poder avanzar.

—Ya lo verás, falta muy poco.— En la parte trasera del hotel, habían plantado veinte pinos desde hacía un par años. Sakura adoraba ver las ramas de los mismos luego de que la nieve caía. —¡Aquí esta, mira!— el sol se alzaba en el horizonte, justo detrás de los pinos, causando que la nieve cristalizada sobre estos brillará, dando la apariencia de luces blancas en todo el lugar.

Syaoran no pudo articular palabra ante aquella vista frente a él, las veces que había estado cerca de la nieve no ponía atención a los alrededores, tan solo se dejaba llevar por lo molesto que le parecía el frío. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció sobre los labios del castaño hasta que la sensación de algo frío sobre su mejilla lo sacaría de sus pensamientos —¡Oye!... —

Sakura había aprovechado la oportunidad para lanzar una pequeña bola de nieve justo al rostro del niño (aunque le había apuntado al hombro.) sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a reír por la reacción del castaño, perdiéndolo de vista un momento —¡Lo siento, lo siento!— era lo único que había podido decir entre risas.

Debía estar molesto ante aquello, el frío seguía sin agradarle y sin embargo, la risa de la niña le resultaba tan contagiosa que en lugar de molestarse e irse, opto por lanzar una bola de nieve hacia ella, aprovechando que tenía la guardia baja.

—¡Oye, ahora verás!— en cuanto volvió su atención al niño, comenzó a correr hacia él, tomando un poco de nieve para poder lanzarle.

Syaoran corrió entre risas, escudándose con los pinos e intentando contraatacar a la niña. Un par de minutos continuaron de aquella manera hasta que el castaño perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas sobre la nieve.

En lugar de continuar lanzándole nieve, Sakura se acercó hasta él para luego tirarse a su lado, jugando con la nieve debajo de ella. —¿Sigues creyendo que es molesta?

—No. — con su vista en el cielo, Syaoran negó un par de veces para luego continuar. —Creo que encontré algo más molesto que la nieve.— Con una gran sonrisa volvió para ver a la niña que parecía estar confundida ante sus palabras. Estaba a punto de aclarar lo dicho cuando de pronto Sakura frunció el ceño y sin más, Syaoran río a carcajadas.

—¡Así que esto te parece divertido, que malo eres!— Había intentado parecer enojada al haberle llamado molesta, pero terminó por contagiarse de las carcajadas del niño, mientras ambos giraban sobre la nieve.

 **Fin del Flashback—**

Aquel había sido el primer recuerdo que Syaoran tuvo al llegar al hotel. Después de ese día no recordaba en qué otro momento había reído de esa misma forma, o siquiera reído. Sus ojos se clavaban en la edificación que se encontraba a pocos metros, el área principal parecía estar intacta luego de todos esos años, sin embargo habían un par de edificios a los lados cuyas construcciones parecían ser bastante recientes.

Una vez en el vestíbulo, Syaoran se perdió por completo en la vista. Casi podía recordar las decoraciones del lugar, y el gran árbol en el salón principal.

—Oye Li, Li… ¡Syaoran!— Jiang había pasado casi cinco minutos intentando llamar la atención del joven sin ningún éxito. Finalmente había resuelto en llamarlo por su nombre consiguiendo que al fin le prestara atención. —Tu asistente ya había reservado suites para ambos antes de que Hui Ying enfermara, pero si quieres puedo decirles que te busquen una habitación más pequeña para ti.—

—Ah, no, no, la suite estará bien, me gusta el espacio extra.— un tanto avergonzado respondió. Procuraría prestar atención de ahora hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de andar el solo por el lugar.

Un joven de cabello oscuro y tez blanca que se encontraba tras el mostrador, realizaba la asignación de las habitaciones, para luego entregarles a cada quien sus tarjetas y los programas de esa semana del hotel —Aquí tienen, suite 230 y suite 236. Que disfruten su estadía.—

Syaoran noto con atención al joven y aquella sonrisa que les había dedicado, una que por alguna razón se le hacia familiar.

Faltaban un par de horas para la conferencia, por lo que cada quien había decidió ir a sus habitaciones en donde ya estaban sus pertenencias. Jiang y Yuga habían decido aprovechar a descansar ya que durante el vuelo no habían podido dormir mucho, Syaoran por otro lado, se encontraba bastante descansado así que por fin podría ir a dar un paseo como tanto quería. Con una gruesa chaqueta cubriéndolo, decidió salir a la parte trasera del hotel en donde para su agrado, aun estaban aquellos pinos, aunque esta vez sin nieve sobre ellos.

* * *

La cocina a medio día siempre estaba con mucho trabajo. Los cocineros corrían de un lado a otro preparando sus platillos mientras que Sakura se ocupaba de revisar que estos estuvieran perfectos y listos para ser servidos. —Un poco más de sal… Si, pon la hoja de menta encima… El pollo es para la mesa treinta… — Al ser tan joven, le había sido difícil que el resto de los cocineros la tomara en serio, pero gracias a su esfuerzo, su amable personalidad y demostrando lo apta que era para el puesto, había logrado ganarse a todos y a cada uno del equipo, el cual ahora la respetaba y cuidaba como un familiar.

La hora del almuerzo había transcurrido tan pronto que apenas si había podido darse cuenta de que era su hora de descanso. —Rika, iré a pasear a Kero y a Spinel, vuelvo en media hora. — Tras indicar aquello a su compañera, Sakura salió por la puerta trasera de la cocina, aquella en donde recibían entregas pero también se encontraba una especie de bodega. —Hola amigos, es hora de pasear un rato, por favor, recuerden que hablamos anoche ¿si? Quiero que se comporten o tendré que castigarlos. —

Un par de perros labradores se encontraban en la pequeña bodega que más bien era el lugar que habían adaptado para que las mascotas durmieran. Antes de dejar libres a los labradores, Sakura les había colocado a cada uno sus correas. Una vez listos, cerró la puerta de la bodega detrás de si mientras los perros comenzaban a jalar de sus correas para así poder apresurar a su dueña. A pesar de lo que su esbelta figura aparentaba, Sakura tenía una buena condición física, quizá no practicaba la misma cantidad de deportes como cuando joven, pero aún corría cada mañana, además que había aprendido a esquiar y a hacer snowboarding, deportes que se habían vuelto su pasión invernal. Ambos perros comenzaban a correr con más velocidad mientras la castaña les seguía el paso, adivinando a donde ambos querían dirigirse. De pronto, entre las ramas de un arbusto, una ardilla apareció provocando que uno de los labradores perdiera el control y comenzará a perseguirla. —¡No Kero, no, espera!— ante la fuerza, la correa del perro se había deslizado de la mano de Sakura, dejándolo libre para poder seguir a la ardilla hasta la parte trasera del hotel.

Tardo un par de minutos en llegar junto con el otro labrador, divisando a lo lejos a Kero, por suerte había dejado de correr, ya que parecía que el perro recibía caricias de una persona que se encontraba a espaldas de ella.

* * *

La lista de los asistentes a la conferencia había llegado. Clow se encontraba en su oficina preparando su presentación de ese día, al terminar, decidió revisar los nombres en la lista y ver si es que en caso alguno se le hacia conocido. Algunos de aquellos nombres se le hacían familiar, sin embargo uno resaltaba entre los demás. Las cejas del hombre se alzaron ante la sorpresa de aquel asistente. —Eriol, necesito que me ayudes con algo en la oficina.— Tras la llamada a su hijo, se dispuso a trabajar en su computadora. Algo le decía que aquel encuentro no sería pasajero ni muchos menos irrelevante, y como siempre tendría algo pensado entre manos.

* * *

Recargado sobre el tronco de uno de los pinos, Syaoran había tomado asiento para así poder disfrutar del clima de la tarde. Aún cuando había frío era uno bastante soportable, a diferencia del de invierno. La tranquilidad de aquel lugar le brindaba una paz que le había sido imposible encontrar en algún otro lugar, en especial estando en Hong Kong. Nuevamente venía a su memoria las imágenes de la mañana cuando él y Sakura jugaban entre los pinos y la nieve, podía casi recordar el lugar exacto en donde habían permanecido recostados y lo que sucedió luego de ello.

 **Flashback—**

El frío de la nieve al fin había sido demasiado hasta para la niña, ambos se levantaron y nuevamente se dirigieron al interior del hotel, Sakura comentaba acerca de lo que había hecho las vacaciones pasadas pero justo a mitad de su relato, Syaoran la tomó del brazo abruptamente, obligándola a ponerse tras su espalda mientras ambos se escondían detrás de un gran jarrón del corredor.

—Que pas- —

—¡Shhh!... — Syaoran no tardo en silenciar a la niña para el poder escuchar mejor. Al final del pasillo se escuchaban voces, varias voces femeninas riendo. —Ay no, mis hermanas. — murmuró con disgusto sin dejar de ver el corredor.

El castaño le había comentado el poco espacio que ellas le daban, en especial al estar en el hotel. Sakura volteo hacia ambos lados intentado encontrar una puerta, tras al fin divisarla, fue ella esta vez quien lo tomó por el brazo. —¡Ven, por aquí!— procurando que no los escucharan, se encaminaron rápidamente hacia una puerta cuyo letrero indicaba que sólo podía entrar el servicio. Al entrar, una serie de escaleras y puertas en cada nivel se desplegaba frente a ellos, Sakura dejó ir el brazo de Syaoran y sin decirle nada comenzó a subir. —No te preocupes, ellas no podrán saber que estas aquí… ¿Tienes hambre? Por aquí podemos llegar a la cocina sin que nadie se de cuenta.—

Syaoran observaba curioso aquel lugar, parecía que nadie pasaba por ahí, de pronto, por una de las puertas del piso inferior, dos mucamas entraron a toda prisa, descendiendo dos niveles antes de volver a desaparecer. —La verdad es que tengo mucha hambre, esta mañana solo tome algo de chocolate y pan, no quería perder tiempo o no podría escapar de mis hermanas.—

—bien, entonces sígueme.— subieron un par de pisos más hasta que al fin salieron por otra puerta de servicio frente a ellos. El corredor con las habitaciones del cuarto piso estaba junto a ellos y del otro lado un corto pasadizo que conectaba con la entrada del restaurante. Vio como Syaoran se dirigía a la puerta de entrada del restaurante, pero antes de que pudiera ingresar, tomó su muñeca obligándolo a verla. Con una pequeña sonrisa, negó antes de guiarlo a otra puerta antes de la entrada, en donde varios cocineros corrían de un lado a otro por una gran cocina. Esquivando a estos, llegaron hasta el otro lado de la cocina en donde un hombre de cabello castaño, el mismo tono del de Sakura, se acomodaba las gafas antes de seguir decorando el pastel que tenía frente a él.

—¡Pequeña Sakura! Me preguntaba en donde estabas, no te vi luego del desayuno.— el hombre esbozó una amable sonrisa a ambos niños uno a vez alzo la vista del pastel —Veo que has hecho un nuevo amigo.—

—Papá el es Syaoran Li.—

—Es un gusto señor Kinomoto.— El niño realizó una respetuosa reverencia a la que el hombre respondió.

—Por favor, dime Fujitaka. Es un gusto conocerte.— Dejando a un lado sus instrumentos, camino hasta quedar frente a los dos niños para luego inclinarse y así quedar a la altura de ellos —¿Tienen hambre? Estamos a punto de servir el almuerzo, llegan en buen momento.—

En una esquina en donde no estorbarían el paso de los cocineros y podrían comer su almuerzo con tranquilidad. Sakura le contó que su padre era uno de los mejores chefs en su ciudad natal, por ello es que a ella también le apasionaba la cocina, aunque aseguraba que no era tan buena como él.

 **Fin del Flashback—**

La familia de Sakura era pequeña, pero unida, algo que había envidiado luego de conocerlos. Una vez más ese día, fue sacado de sus recuerdos, sin embargo esta vez habían sido unos fuertes ladridos los responsables. Un labrador dorado corría a toda velocidad hacia él, su primera reacción fue la de ponerse de pie, en caso de que el perro se lanzará o algo parecido él podría defenderse, pero una vez lo tuvo en frente, el perro se detuvo, inclinando la parte delantera de su cuerpo mientras movía su cola frenéticamente. —Hola muchacho ¿Qué haces aquí?— colocándose de cuclillas, el castaño acaricio al perro, dándose cuenta de lo dócil que era una vez estaba tranquilo.

—¡Kero, Kero, ven aquí por favor!—

La voz de una mujer resonó a lo lejos, en cuanto el perro la escucho, se incorporó en posición de alerta aunque sin alejarse del joven.

Una joven castaña, corría en dirección a ellos en compañía de otro labrador de cabello oscuro. —¡Lo lamento tanto! Kero es muy juguetón y no pude sostener su correa.— apenada, la joven se disculpaba por lo sucedido, mientras intentaba recobrar el aire tras la carrera que había realizado en busca del animal.

Syaoran dedico una sonrisa a la joven intentando así tranquilizarla —Descuide, no pasó nada, creo que solo quería jugar, ah-. — De pronto los vio, aquellos ojos esmeralda cuya dulzura no había cambiado en el paso de los años. Syaoran no podía articular palabra mientras sus ojos se fijaban en la joven mujer frente a él, volviendo a estar de pie. Sabía que era ella, aunque su cuerpo hubiese cambiado y su cabello estuviera un poco más largo, aquella mirada seguía siendo la misma. —Sakura… — Sus labios pronunciaron aquel nombre casi sin pensarlo, un nombre, su nombre, el nombre de aquella niña que no había podido olvidar.

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez! Al fin algo bueno ¡el encuentro de Sakura y Syaoran! Prometo subir pronto el siguiente capítulo para no dejarles con duda por mucho tiempo.**

 **Dudas, quejas, sugerencias ¡Ya saben que hacer! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la historia. Aprovechando la inspiración hoy les traigo dos capítulos y si todo sale bien, subiré dos cada que pueda ^^ y bueno, espero que les gusten!**

 **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y esta historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

 **Capítulo V**

Nunca en su vida había estado más confundida, salvo a aquella vez que no había estudiado para un examen de matemáticas y aún así había aprobado pero, esto era distinto. En aquel momento solo intentaba recordar si alguna vez había conocido a aquel joven, se preguntaba si se habían topado en alguno de sus viajes, alguna fiesta o incluso en el hotel. —¿Perdón?... — fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

Syaoran se sintió un tanto avergonzado por lo sucedido, tal parecía que ella se había olvidado por completo de él, o quizá es que había cambiado mucho en esos años ¿Era eso? Esperaba que así fuera. —Yo, lo lamento, creo que... — Ni siquiera sabía como continuar la conversación, o si en verdad quería hacerlo, al final optaría por despedirse de ella sin más y así evitarse la vergüenza.

La castaña continuaba escaneando el rostro ajeno. Su cabello castaño corto un tanto alborotado le daba una apariencia de rebeldía, algo que sus refinadas y pulcras ropas contradecían. Debía admitir que era bien parecido, algo fornido, alto, un tipo de apariencia con la cual sería difícil pasar desapercibido. Sus ojos ámbar reflejaban tanto vergüenza como seriedad mientras la observaban en espera de poder decir o hacer algo. Ojos ámbar, ámbar… —¡Syaoran! ¡Syaoran, eres tú, no lo puedo creer!— sin esconder su emoción y tras atar los cabos sueltos, Sakura finalmente recordó de quien se trataba aquel joven.

Y ahí estaba, aquella gran sonrisa llena de dulzura volvía a aparecer, el castaño relajo su rostro dejando ver así una pequeña sonrisa, aunque aun incómodo, no sabía muy bien cómo continuar —Esto es algo inesperado ¿Sabes? Recordé la vez que vine a este hotel pero nunca pensé que realmente te encontraría aquí.—

Kero y Spinel se habían recostado a los pies de cada uno mientras ellos conversaban, por lo que Sakura aprovecho a tomar la correa de Kero antes de responder. —¡Lo sé! Justamente eso pensé cuando me contaron que vendrían huéspedes de Hong Kong, realmente es una gran sorpresa.—

—Lo es, sin duda, y dime-— El sonido del teléfono del castaño resonó de pronto, y aunque había pensado en no responder, recordó que ese día tenía la conferencia. —Diga… Si, salí un momento a caminar… Aja… En realidad estoy listo, podemos vernos en la entrada del salón de conferencias… Esta bien, ahí los veo.—

—Viniste por la conferencia de jóvenes emprendedores ¿Cierto?—

—Así es, vine con unos compañeros de trabajo, de hecho están buscándome porque en breves comenzará.— respondió el castaño tras dar otro vistazo a su teléfono. No había notado lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, aún cuando solo se había sentado a descansar.

—Entiendo, también debo irme, Kero y Spinel necesitan comer.— al mencionar sus nombres, ambos perros se levantaron, moviendo sus colas con emoción en espera de que la joven los llevará de vuelta.

—¡Oye!— Antes de los perros comenzarán a jalar a la castaña, Syaoran se apresuró a hablar. —¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo esta noche? Después de la conferencia tengo otra reunión pero luego estaré libre, así podremos hablar con más calma ¿Qué dices?— Por un momento Syaoran se había sorprendido consigo mismo ante la invitación que le había hecho a la joven, había sido un mero impulso y esperaba no sonar desesperado o loco por ello.

Sakura se había alegrado, a decir verdad, tenía ganas de saber que había sido de la vida de Syaoran, por lo que con una enorme sonrisa asintió antes de responder —Me encantaría ¿Te parece bien a las nueve? También tengo cosas que hacer.— estaba a punto de decirle que se vieran una hora antes hasta que recordó que esa noche debía asistir a una reunión con Clow y los futuros socios. Los perros comenzaron a impacientarse, jalando con ellos a Sakura en dirección a la bodega en donde dormían. —Bien, te veré en el bar del restaurante, ¡hasta luego!—

—¡Hasta luego!…— aquello fue lo último que logro decir antes de que la joven desapareciera de su campo visual. Parecía increíble el volverse a encontrar con Sakura luego de casi quince años, y más que nunca agradecía el haber venido solo a la conferencia.

* * *

El salón de estaba casi lleno, los asistentes platicaban entre ellos en espera de que iniciarán las charlas. Finalmente y tras un par de avisos, cada quien tomó su lugar. Syaoran, Jiang y Yuga lograron encontrar asientos en la segunda fila, querían tener una buena vista de la conferencia.

Luego de que el maestro de ceremonias diera la bienvenida y dejara el escenario, Clow apareció en este, saludando a los presentes con característica sonrisa. —Buenas tardes tengan todos, me siento honrado de estar en presencia de jóvenes tan trabajadores y visionarios como ustedes, algunos quizá se crean muy jóvenes para desempeñar el cargo que tienen entre manos, pero déjenme decirles que no sólo la edad les garantiza el obtener el éxito también tienen que poner empeño y esfuerzo de su parte, si tienen ambos entonces vamos por buen camino. Cuando inicie mi negocio… —

* * *

La Conferencia había finalizado, en breves los jóvenes chinos debían estar en la reunión. Jiang caminaba de un lado a otro intentando calmarse, era la primera vez para él estar en una reunión de ese tipo —Esta bien, esta bien, es solo una cena, nada fuera de lo común, ajá… Solo cenaremos y expondré porque es conveniente que sean nuestros socios, no es gran cosa, si.— Jiang se repetía aquello una y otra vez mientras continuaba con su caminata, siendo observado por su prometida y el castaño.

—No te angusties, verás como todo saldrá bien, he estado en reuniones parecidas desde hace años y ni siquiera cuando era un novato me fue mal.— Syaoran intentaba dar un poco de calma al joven, los nervios solo empeoraban las cosas en aquel tipo de situaciones.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu llevas esto en la sangre y no te es difícil interactuar con extraños.— Jiang continuaba con su frenética caminata, causando ansiedad tanto en Yuga como en Syaoran.

Finalmente el castaño se incorporo de su asiento, sostuvo a Jiang por los hombros, obligándole a verlo —Escucha, tu padre también está en el ámbito de los negocios así que si hablamos de sangre, tu también lo llevas. Solo relájate, respira, y habla muy claro de las intenciones que tenemos con esta sociedad, si en caso veo necesario yo intervendré así que no te preocupes, además, tienes el apoyo de Yuga y la bendición de su matrimonio de tu lado.—

Tras mencionar a la joven, esta se acercó, sostuvo la mano de su prometido brindándole una cálida sonrisa. Jiang respiro lentamente un par de veces, logrando así calmar sus nervios. —Estoy listo, andando.—

La reunión de esa noche seria en una área privada del restaurante. Syaoran, Jiang y Yuga se encontraban esperando en la mesa, a diferencia de la pareja, Syaoran no sabía con quién se reunirían. Mientras los tres comentaban acerca de la conferencia, perdieron la atención de su alrededor por un momento y sin darse cuenta, un hombre y un joven entrarían al lugar.

—Muy buenas tardes, lamentamos haberlos hecho esperar. —

En cuanto escucharon el saludo, los tres se levantaron para luego hacer una reverencia hacia ellos. El hombre que había hablado era nada más y nada menos que el mismo Clow, con su hijo al lado.

—No tiene porque disculparse señor Reed. No hace mucho que estamos aquí.— respondió Syaoran luego de algunos segundos de silencio por parte de Jiang

Clow les indicó que tomarán asiento mientras él y su hijo tomaban los suyos al otro lado. —Creo que no hace falta que me presente ya que los tres estuvieron en la conferencia, pero les presentaré a mi hijo Eriol, el quiso asistir también, sin embargo tenía sus propias ocupaciones.— tras escuchar su nombre, el joven les dedico una amable sonrisa una ligera inclinación de su cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Es un verdadero gusto que nos reciba. Yo soy Syaoran Li, el próximo director de Industrias Li.—

—Mi nombre es Jiang Xio, el próximo vicepresidente de Xio y compañía, y ella es mi futura esposa Yuga Yen.—

—Un gusto a todos, aun falta un miembro más por nuestra parte, así que si desean- Oh, ahí está. — justo cuando Clow iba a pedirles un poco de tiempo para esperar al sexto integrante, las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par, entrando por estas dos cocineros con carretillas en las que llevaban la cena de esa noche, por último, la castaña entraría, portando aún su filipina de chef, con una enorme sonrisa mientras mantenía sus manos entrelazadas frente si al momento en el que todos intercambiaban miradas entre ella y la comida.

Syaoran estaba sorprendido de verla, y a diferencia de los demás, su mirada se fijaba únicamente en Sakura, alzando una ceja de forma inquisitiva, preguntándose la razón por la que estaba ahí. Sakura también se había sorprendido de verlo sin embargo el intercambio de ambos se vería interrumpido por la voz de Clow.

—Jóvenes, ella es Sakura Kinomoto, además de ser nuestra chef está noche, es parte también de la sociedad del hotel.— mientras Sakura les ofrecía una reverencia a los invitados, Clow indicaba el nombre de cada uno, sin poder evitar la mirada cómplice al momento de la mención del castaño.

Antes de que los cocineros se fueran, Sakura se retiraría la filipina, entregándosela a uno de ellos para luego de tomar asiento.

La cena había comenzado con una amena conversación mientras comían. Los invitados no podían dejar de elogiar a Sakura por lo que les había cocinado. Syaoran por otro lado no hacía comentario alguno, sin embargo, su rostro complacido con cada bocado dejaba ver lo mucho que estaba disfrutando la comida.

—… Xio y compañía tiene una excelente reputación en cuanto insumos de limpieza y maquinaria para la misma. La mayoría de hoteles en Hong Kong cuentan con nuestros productos así que cuando supimos que usted estaba buscando a algún proveedor, no dude en venir para mostrarle lo que podemos ofrecer.— Al principio, Jiang se encontraba nervioso, pero conforme avanzaba la noche, y gracias a la amabilidad de Clow, por fin pudo desenvolverse con gran soltura, hasta que finalmente realizó el ofrecimiento de sus servicios.

Clow, Eriol y Sakura tenían en sus manos un catálogo con los productos de los que el joven Jiang hablaba, sin duda eran bastante profesionales, en el hotel les serviría mucho contar con aquel equipo.

—Sus productos serían de gran ayuda en este y en los demás hoteles… Joven Li ¿Usted que es lo que puede ofrecernos?— Clow se dirigió al castaño tras notar que el aún no había mencionado nada acerca de negocios.

Syaoran había estado observando a Sakura durante toda la conversación (algo que no pasó por alto para Clow y Eriol.) él no había llegado con la intención de hacer negocios, tan solo era un apoyo para Jiang, por ello se había recostado en su asiento con tranquilidad. En cuanto el hombre lo mencionó, se recompuso, tomando de nuevo una posición erguida para responder. —En industrias Li trabajamos en productos tecnológicos que ayudan con algunas tareas diarias.— mientras explicaba, tomó el maletín que había traído con él, sacando de este tres catálogos (siempre traía varios consigo por si acaso) entregándoselos a cada uno. —Nuestros productos son utilizados mayormente en oficinas. Intercomunicadores, cámaras, teléfonos con líneas únicas, además de algunos sistemas de seguridad… —

Eriol y Sakura fijaron sus miradas en Clow, esperando a que el diera su veredicto final. Dejando a un lado ambos catálogos, Clow sonrió hacia sus invitados antes de proseguir. —Se que se quedarán en el hotel esta noche ¿Qué les parece si en el desayuno de mañana les doy mi decisión? Podemos tomarlo en la terraza del restaurante. No hay necesidad de que sea algo de etiqueta. —

Los tres invitados intercambiaron miradas antes de responder, para Syaoran no había tanto problema, pero Jiang era el interesado en aquel negocio por lo que dejaría que el decidiera. —Por supuesto, no tenemos ningún inconveniente en esperar.—

—Entonces, me retiro, les deseo una buena noche a todos.— Incorporándose de su asiento, se despidió inclinando levemente su cabeza, a los que todos respondieron levantándose de sus asientos para luego dedicarle una respetuosa reverencia. Clow dio un último vistazo a Syaoran y Sakura, antes de sonreírle su hijo. Eriol y Sakura también realizaron sus despedidas para así dejar a sus invitados solos.

—Eso salió bien ¿Estuvo bien, verdad? Porque yo creo que nos fue bien.— Jiang finalmente dejó salir todo sus nervios lo que provoco una pequeña risa en Yuga.

—Estuvo bien, créeme, te fue mejor que en mi primer negocio.— Syaoran no quería dejar ver lo ansioso que se encontraba, por ello se levantó con lentitud de su asiento, tomando su maletín mientras comenzaba a encaminarse a la salida —¿Ustedes irán a descansar?— el castaño realizó aquella pregunta con la intención de saber hacia donde iría la pareja.

—Eso será lo mejor, imagino que el señor Reed debe desayunar temprano y a Jiang le son difíciles las mañanas.— Yuga era una muchacha bastante callada, muy pocas veces dejaba saber lo que estaba pensando, pero en ese momento habría creído conveniente el dejar saber el problema que su prometido tenía.

—¡Oye!— Jiang parecía hacerse molestado, más luego de ver como su prometida sonreía con una risilla, también el sonrió, tomándola de la mano mientras salían del restaurante. —Yuga tiene razón, será mejor que descanse bien y me levante temprano, no quiero que el señor Reed tenga una mala impresión de mi.—

Luego de despedirse de la pareja, Syaoran corrió a su habitación para asearse antes de ir hacia el bar. Nunca antes había tenido tal emoción por encontrarse con alguien, era una sensación extraña pero que le resultaba agradable. Una vez listo salió nuevamente, procurando apresurarse sin correr.

* * *

—Ya dejó de ser un niño y Sakura lo notó.— Clow dijo mientras observaba el ventanal frente a él.

—Ella tampoco es una niña ahora, y estoy muy seguro de que ese hecho no le paso por alto.— en un sillón a pocos pasos de su padre, Eriol comentaba mientras le observaba. —Por desgracia esta casado así que no hay mucho que hacer.—

—Eso podrías creer si no te fijas en los detalles. Por ejemplo, la ausencia de dicha esposa o incluso algo más simple, el hecho de que él no use su anillo.—

Eriol abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido pues no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Su padre siempre le decía que fuera observador pues en los detalles residían las cosas importantes.

Clow volteo a ver a su hijo portando una sonrisa un tanto traviesa, una que Eriol conocía bien. —Veamos como avanza la noche, y mañana podré dar más de un veredicto.—

Al fondo de la oficina, un panel con varias cámaras se alzaba, en ellas podía verse casi cada área del hotel, y justo ahí fue donde ambos dirigieron su mirada, notando como cierto joven castaño caminaba a toda prisa por los pasillos hacia el restaurante.

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez! Espero que les haya gustado el encuentro, o al menos la primera parte de este xD**

 **Clow como siempre confabulando y Eriol que no se queda atrás jeje**

 **Dudas, sugerencias, quejas ¡Ya saben que hacer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y esta historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Flashback—**

En la mañana de navidad, la familia Li se encontraba en la sala de estar de su suite, repartiendo los regalos que varios familiares, amigos y socios les habían entregado para sus hijos. Querían esperar a abrirlos hasta media mañana, pero las cuatro hermanas y sus ansias por ver los regalos les hicieron cambiar de planes. Syaoran también había despertado, a diferencia de sus hermanas, el no tenía la emoción de abrir obsequios, no era porque le molestarán o no quisiera ver que le habían regalado, en realidad era porque estaba preocupado. A su lado aun tenía aquel regalo sin abrir, sentía curiosidad por saber que era lo que Sakura le había dado, sin embargo, le daba pena el no poderle dar algo a cambio. La única tienda del hotel permanecería cerrada por ese día, salir de ahí tampoco era una opción pues aún estaban trabajando en abrir los caminos, para cuando terminarán él y su familia se irían.

—Xiao Lang, estos son para ti.— Su padre le había entregado siete cajas, algunas pequeñas y otras grandes, dejando todas en sus manos para luego volver a su puesto junto a su esposa.

Fingiendo una sonrisa, inclino su cabeza en modo de agradecimiento para comenzar a abrir los regalos.

Entre los gritos de emoción de sus hermanas, su madre se abrió paso entregando una pequeña caja a cada una y a él. —Estos son de parte de Yun Tao, pero creo que el no recuerda que tuvimos un niño, así que espero que no te moleste el regalo Xiao Lang.—

En cuanto todas sus hermanas abrieron la pequeña caja, se percataron de que dentro de cada una había un hermoso prendedor para el cabello con la forma una flor y cada uno de distinto color. El de Fanren tenía una flor rosa, el de Feimei una amarilla, el de Fuutie una púrpura y el de Shiefa una naranja. El de Syaoran también era un prendedor que tenía una flor verde en el, al darse cuenta, sus hermanas rápidamente comenzaron a discutir acerca de quién debía quedarse con el prendedor del niño, Syaoran continuaba sin decir nada.

—Chicas, no es correcto que decidan quien debe quedarse con el obsequio de Xiao Lang, aun cuando fue un error, él es quien debe decidir si quiere dárselos. Aunque él no lo utilice, puede obsequiárselo a una de sus primas o guardarlo… —

De pronto, se le ocurrió algo al castaño, poniéndose de pie con la pequeña caja en sus manos al fin respondió —Esta bien madre, no quiero dar el regalo pero ¡Fanren! ¿Podrías cambiar tu prendedor con el mío?—

Los seis observaron al niño sin decir nada, hasta que la misma Fanren asintió para luego cambiar con él de cajas, después de todo, el verde era el color favorito de la muchacha. Agradeciéndole y antes de que le interrogaran, Syaoran corrió hacia su habitación con la caja en manos y algunos de los papeles de regalo que sus hermanas no habían roto. Tardo alrededor de media hora en su habitación antes de por fin salir con una pequeña caja roja en las manos, decorada con una flor hecha de papel. Tenía que apresurarse a ir con Sakura antes de que sus padres le dijeran que debía empezar a empacar. Justo antes de salir de la habitación recordó que no había abierto el regalo de Sakura, corrió a abrir la caja con el mayor cuidado que pudo y cuando por fin lo había hecho, sacó de esta una bufanda verde, Syaoran sonrió mientras se la colocaba y nuevamente se disponía a salir.

 **Fin del Flashback—**

El castaño tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa del bar en donde estaba sentado. En el lugar no habían tantos huéspedes como había imaginado por lo que se permitió mostrar su ansiedad. Tras recostarse sobre su asiento y voltear por milésima vez hacia la puerta, vio entrar por esta a Sakura, quien le buscaba con la mirada. Se incorporo de inmediato para que ella pudiera verlo.

Tomando el asiento contrario al del moreno, espero a que el mesero que estaba cerca les tomará la orden y se retirara para poder hablar. —Lamento haber tardado, me llamaron de la cocina para verificar el menú de mañana.—

—No tienes porque disculparte, después de todo es tu trabajo. Me alegra ver que mejoraste en la cocina como tanto deseabas.—

La castaña se había sorprendido de como Syaoran recordaba su anhelo por llegar a ser tan buena cocinera como su padre. —No fue tan fácil en realidad, tuve que estudiar mucho y también viaje a algunos lugares para pulirme. Tu te ves como todo un ejecutivo, se nota que estás listo para tomar las riendas de tu empresa.—

Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de Syaoran ante los halagos de Sakura —Si, bueno, no es la gran cosa, después de todo es algo que he estado aprendiendo desde que nací.—

La noche continuo de la misma manera, entre un par de tragos Syaoran y Sakura hablaban de sus familias, de lugares que habían visitado, aunque sorpresivamente, ninguno había mencionado algo acerca de sus relaciones amorosas. Sakura estuvo a punto de preguntar algo, pero no se atrevió a hacer mención debido a que pensó que eso incomodaría a Syaoran. El castaño también quiso hacerlo, pero sabía que eso llevaría a él tener que hablar sobre su actual relación, y era un tema que de momento no quería tocar.

A las once de la noche, el bar había cerrado, ambos castaños caminaban despreocupados por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón central en donde decidieron tomar asiento para poder seguir hablando.

—… La atmósfera es muy vibrante y la mezcla de culturas es algo que me encanto, pero siendo honesta, todo ese ambiente al final te termina por abrumar. — Sakura estaba sentada en un extremo del sillón, con una pierna doblada debajo de su regazo, viendo en dirección al castaño, quien por su parte tomó la misma posición en el otro extremo.

—¿Por eso aceptaste el trabajo que Clow te ofreció?— En varias ocasiones había tenido conversaciones con mujeres, pero todas de su mismo ámbito. Esposas de otros empresarios o aspirantes a ser las amantes de algún millonario. Ninguna de ellas lograba que el se mantuviera interesado. Hablar con Sakura no sólo era interesante por todo lo que había hecho en esos años, su humilde, alegre y bondadosa personalidad hacia que cualquiera se quedara prendado, incluso para alguien tan despectivo como él.

—Si, él es como un padre para mí y el hotel un segundo hogar, realmente no era una difícil decisión. Adoro mi trabajo y las personas con las que me relaciono, además de las que llego a conocer.— Los ojos de Sakura brillaban al momento de hablar de su trabajo, demostrando la sinceridad en sus palabras. —Espero que Clow acepte la sociedad con ustedes, así, podremos vernos más seguido.—

Hasta ese momento, Syaoran no había considerado lo que sus negocios con Clow traerían. Siempre era bueno conseguir nuevas sociedades, pero una como la del hotel le obligaría a estar viajando por lo menos cada tres meses, y estar pendiente de las instalaciones de su equipo durante unos seis meses. Aunque el joven no tenía intenciones de cerrar un trato, en ese momento comenzó a desearlo porque así, podría visitar a la castaña regularmente.

El reloj del gran salón comenzó a resonar, obligando a ambos a voltear hacia la chimenea, en donde esté se encontraba.

—¡Media noche!— expresó sorprendida Sakura, el tiempo realmente había pasado volando sin siquiera darse cuenta. —Ya es tarde y mañana debo supervisar el desayuno que tendremos con ustedes.— sin más, se puso de pie.

—¡Espera!...— Syaoran también se había levantado al ver a ella hacerlo, y sin pensarlo habló, luego se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras la castaña lo observaba con duda. —Yo lamento haberte mantenido despierta tan tarde, por favor, déjame acompañarte a tu habitación, es decir, es lo menos que puedo hacer.—

Con su característica sonrisa, Sakura se detuvo al escuchar al castaño. —No tienes porque disculparte o sentirte culpable, también te he mantenido despierto. Y no tienes que llevarme a mi habitación, la mía esta en el edificio contrario a la tuya.—

—Aun así quiero hacerlo...— ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Por qué es que insistía en el ofrecimiento? Syaoran siempre había procurado tener los mejores modales con las personas, pero no era un hombre que se considerará caballeroso ¿Por qué ahora quería serlo?... —No es molestia, en serio, pero si no lo quieres así, lo entenderé.—

—Esta bien, no tengo problema en que me acompañes, además podremos platicar por otro rato mientras llegamos.—dicho esto, ambos comenzaron a andar mientras seguían con la platica previa.

* * *

—… Y estas son las hijas de Feimei, son muy traviesas y les gusta jugar con mi cabello cuando las visito.— La conversación entre ellos cambiaba constantemente, de pronto se encontraba mostrando a Sakura una foto con sus sobrinas y él en donde tenía varios accesorios en el cabello, la imagen causó que Sakura soltará una fuerte carcajada la cual tuvo que acallar con ambas manos sobre su boca tras recordar que habían personas durmiendo en las habitaciones por las que pasaban. En lugar de sentirse molesto, Syaoran estaba encantando de ver el rostro de Sakura al reír, un tanto ruborizado por la fuerza de su risa, suavizando aún más sus facciones.

—¿Y los hijos de tu hermana mayor?...— después de calmarse, pregunto Sakura debido a algo que había notado en la conversación con Syaoran.

—… ¿Eh?— estaba tan distraído observando a Sakura reír que tardo en escuchar lo que le había preguntado.

—Los hijos de tu hermana mayor, Fanren. Me mostraste fotografías de los hijos de todas tus hermanas pero no los de ella.—

Syaoran desvío su vista hacia el frente, tornando su rostro en uno serio, realmente no sabía como explicar la situación de su hermana mayor. —Ella vive en América desde hace años, y no la veo desde hace mucho.—

Sakura noto cierta tristeza en la voz de Syaoran, aunque trataba de disimularlo con su seriedad. —Mi hermano también se fue a vivir lejos de nosotros.— comenzó a relatar, desviando su vista del castaño. —Él y su pareja tuvieron una oportunidad de trabajo en Inglaterra y luego de adoptar a su primer hijo, decidieron irse. Procuran venir dos veces al año y cuando tengo la oportunidad, viajo para visitarlos, pero a veces me hace falta tenerlo cerca, aun con lo gruñón que era.— Hablar de su hermano le entristecía, le era imposible esconderlo, más al recordar aquello último no pudo evitar reír al pensar en el rostro molesto de su hermano cuando la veía acompañada por algún muchacho, incluso imaginaba como se pondría si la viera en ese momento. —Se que es difícil pero, si ellos son felices con sus vidas, nosotros también debemos serlo.— se detuvo al estar en frente de la puerta de su habitación, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa una vez volvió a ver al joven.

Syaoran le daba la razón a la castaña, él, aunque no lo demostrará, extrañaba a su hermana y deseaba conocer a sus sobrinos, pero también recordaba que ella era feliz, quizá la única que realmente lo era de su familia. Se detuvo frente a la joven tras suponer que habían llegado. Su sonrisa tenía un efecto de bálsamo para Syaoran, algo de lo que se había dado cuenta durante la noche, no se cansaba de verla sonreír e incluso llegó a imaginar lo que sería verla todos los días.

—Gracias por acompañarme, ya no quiero quitarte más tiempo así que, buenas noches Syaoran, que descanses.—

—Que descanses… — viendo como la castaña ingresaba en su habitación, se despidió sacudiendo ligeramente la mano. Un par de segundos se quedaría observando la puerta antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su edificio.

Sabía que era tarde, sabía que debía descansar tan solo un poco, pero su mente seguía proyectando imágenes de lo sucedido. Desde el momento que vio entrar a Sakura con los cocineros, con aquella sonrisa llena de orgullo, hasta la estruendosa risa que el le había provocado. Sabía que no debía sentirse como un adolescente pensando en algo platónico, pero le era inevitable. Y justo antes de caer dormido, susurro su deseo por lograr la sociedad con Clow.

 **Flashback—**

—¡Feliz navidad, Sakura!— Había tardado veinte minutos en encontrarla, pero al fin, cerca del vestíbulo, la había visto junto un niño. De inmediato alzo una mano para llamar su atención y así ella había llegado a donde él estaba.

—¡Syaoran! De verdad no tenias que darme nada… Aunque, me alegra ver que te gustó la bufanda.—

Con la pequeña caja aún en sus manos, el castaño sonrió sonrojándose ligeramente. —Me gusto mucho, el verde es mi color favorito, gracias otra vez. Y no te preocupes por el obsequio, tampoco es algo tan extravagante.—

Sakura dudaba en tomar la caja que le ofrecía, al final la había aceptado, sosteniendo esta contra su pecho. —Esta bien ¿Puedo abrirlo ahora?—

Syaoran asintió rápidamente sonrojándose aun más, estaba nervioso por su reacción al ver el regalo.

Con cuidado, Sakura retiro la tapa de la caja, dejando a la vista un broche para el cabello, con una hermosa flor rosa sobre el y un pequeño cristal justo en el centro. —¡Es hermoso! Muchas gracias.— sin esperar respuesta, tomó varios mechones de su cabello, colocándose el broche del lado derecho. —Feliz Navidad, Syaoran.—

De repente lo abrazó. su cuerpo entero estaba estático ante el contacto. Tardó en corresponder el gesto pero cuando al fin lo hizo, pudo perderse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor unos segundos, aunque para él el tiempo en sí se había detenido. No importaba lo que sucedería, él mantendría ese gesto y las sensaciones que le había dejado en su memoria por el resto de su vida.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback—**

 **¡Hola otra vez! Adore escribir este capítulo ¿Saben? Me inspire en esta historia más que todo por el capítulo "Sakura y la primera lección de esquí" es uno de mis capítulos favoritos ^^**

 **Dudas, sugerencias, quejas o teorías de Clear Card (Si, la estoy viendo y voy al día xD) ¡Ya saben que hacer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y la historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

 **Capítulo VII**

—… Lamento mucho por la ansiedad que les cause a la espera de mi respuesta, pero como ya sabrán, hay decisiones que deben tomarse con calma.—

Reunidos nuevamente, los jóvenes y Clow disfrutaban del desayuno. La conversación era de nuevo amena, creando un ambiente bastante cómodo incluso sabiendo que aquello era por negocios. Aquella mañana era realmente hermosa y fresca, la terraza del hotel había sido sin duda buena opción para tomar el desayuno, la hermosa vista de las montañas tras ellos sin duda ayudaba a apaciguar la dura atmósfera que se suponía debía tener la reunión al ser por negocios.

En cuanto Clow toco el tema de la noche anterior, tanto Jiang como Syaoran fijaron sus miradas en él. —Joven Xio, sus productos son precisamente lo que necesito en el hotel, hoy mismo realizare el pedido para que puedan abastecerme al final de este mes.— Jiang sonrió complacido, celebrando mentalmente por su logro. —Joven Li, estoy interesado en una red de intercomunicadores con la que ustedes cuentan, es una especie de tableta en donde al comunicarse con cada área seria en una especie de video llamada ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en instalarme el sistema si hago el pedido hoy?—

Syaoran trato de ocultar la emoción por la noticia, aclarando su garganta antes de responder —En dos semanas tendría listo los artefactos necesarios, después, mi equipo podría venir a instalarlo, algo que tomara alrededor de cuatro días. Luego de un mes tendría que venir a supervisar que el equipo trabaje en óptimas condiciones.—

Clow asintió con su explicación para luego continuar. —Me parece bien, entonces todo esta claro. Los veré en dos semanas para terminar el papeleo legal pero, tengan claro que es un trato cerrado.— Ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie para darle la mano a Clow, quien al verlos copio su gesto.

Tras indicar que debía retirarse, Clow se despidió de los presentes, dejando que estos continuarán con la conversación del desayuno.

* * *

—… Kero es mío, Spinel es de Eriol, pero ambos se llevan tan bien que los puedo llevar juntos a pasear, aunque como viste, Kero es mucho más juguetón.— Sakura le contaba al castaño la historia de los perros que había visto la tarde anterior.

Por la manera tan familiar en la que Syaoran y Sakura hablaban, dejaba en evidencia que ambos se conocían, algo que Jiang y Yuga notaron desconcertados, ya que no sólo nunca habían escuchado el nombre de la joven Kinomoto hasta la noche anterior, también parecía que Syaoran estaba muy cómodo con su compañía.

—Es una lástima que sólo hayas podido venir al hotel cuando niño una vez. De venir más habríamos podido conocernos e incluso ir a esquiar juntos.— comentó Eriol de manera casual. Antes del desayuno le había preguntado a Sakura sobre la noche anterior y su reunión en el bar, y de como había conocido al joven Li. Ella ya le había hablado alguna vez acerca del castaño, por lo que solo basto ponerlo al día de lo sucedido.

Syaoran alzo una ceja al escuchar al joven, suponiendo que ellos ya habían hablado acerca de él, algo que no sabía si debía alegrarle o preocuparle. —Fue idea de mis hermanas venir ese año, el siguiente mi padre falleció y la verdad es que no volvimos a tomar vacaciones fuera de Hong Kong.—

—Lamento lo de tu padre.— Respondió Eriol con sinceridad dejando ver cierta pena en su rostro.

—Descuida, fue hace mucho y guardo lo mejor de él conmigo.—

—Siempre guardamos lo mejor de los seres queridos que ya no están con nosotros.— Sakura hablaba tanto por el castaño como por si misma. En la noche anterior ambos habían hablado de lo sucedido con su padre y madre una vez que estos fallecieron, Syaoran incluso se había percatado de que aquella había sido la primera vez en años que mencionaba a su padre.

—Bien, no quiero retrasarlos más, se que aun deben prepararse para su viaje de regreso a casa.— Eriol se despidió de los jóvenes para luego retirarse del lugar.

Yiang y Yuga se habían adelantado a su habitación para terminar de empacar, Syaoran por otro lado estaba listo para partir por lo que él y Sakura caminaron por los corredores del hotel.

—Me alegra mucho que el trato con Clow haya salido bien para ambos. Volverás en pocas semanas para comenzar con las instalaciones ¿Verdad?— mientras pasaban por un corredor con varios ventanales, la castaña preguntó, manteniendo su vista hacia la arboleda que podía observarse fuera de las ventanas.

—En realidad, si tengo la cantidad que necesito para la instalación, puedo venir antes, pero eso es algo que tengo que ver en la fábrica.— Syaoran cruzaba los dedos mentalmente porque así fuera. A pocas horas de su vuelo, sentía una indescriptible angustia al saber que ya no vería a Sakura. —Por cierto ¿Podrías darme tu número telefónico? Aun no tengo tanta confianza con Clow como para pedirle su número directo, y si en caso algo sucede con la producción y él no está disponible, tu podrías ayudarme a pasar el mensaje.— Aquello era quizá una de las peores excusas que había dado en su vida. Sabía que podría dejar cualquier recado a Clow con algún asistente o incluso Eriol, y esperaba que la castaña no descubriera sus verdaderas intenciones.

—¡Claro! Será un gusto poder comunicarle lo que necesites al señor Clow, así también podremos hablar los días que no estés aquí.— Sakura saco su celular del bolsillo donde lo guardaba, para así comenzar a intercambiar números con el castaño. —Syaoran ¿Tienes algún problema con que te escriba? Es decir, aunque no sea por trabajo. —

Syaoran se había sorprendido, ella tenía más agallas para preguntarle algo que el mismo no se atrevía. Con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, asintió un par de veces antes de responder —Por supuesto, no tengo problema en eso, de hecho me agradaría seguir sabiendo de ti cuando no estemos cerca.—

—¡Que bueno! Pero no te molestes si recibes mensajes míos diarios ¿eh?— En un tono de broma dijo aquello, aunque en realidad sabía que en algún momento vería algo que le recordará al castaño y no podría evitar enviarle algún mensaje, como hacia con el resto de sus amigos. —Será mejor que me vaya, en una hora se sirve el almuerzo y debo ver que todo este listo. No creo que pueda verte antes de que se vayan al aeropuerto, así que—

De repente lo abrazó, y justo como en el abrazo que alguna vez le dio cuando niños, Syaoran sintió como de repente el mundo a su alrededor se detuvo, impregnando su cuerpo con una calidez indescriptible. Hui Ying podría ser su esposa, pero ella no causaba ese efecto en él, o más bien, no causaba efecto alguno. Syaoran rodeo la espalda de la castaña, presionando su cuerpo delicadamente contra el suyo, un par de segundos duraría el abrazo, pero lo suficiente como para recordar las sensaciones que nuevamente le había dejado. —Hasta luego Sakura, nos veremos la próxima semana.—

Sakura se separo de él, quedando frente a frente mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa. —Nos vemos, Syaoran.—

Sin agregar más cada quien dio media vuelta para dirigirse a sus obligaciones.

* * *

Tras descender del avión, Syaoran se despidió rápidamente de Jiang y Yuga, al parecer su madre quería hablar con él en cuanto llegara, por ello tomaron autos distintos. El castaño agradecía tener un momento de soledad tras el vuelo. No había podido dormir esta vez ya que la pareja prácticamente le interrogó acerca de lo que ambos habían presenciado.

 **Flashback —**

—… ¿Entonces no la habías visto desde que tenía diez años?— Jiang aún estaba sorprendido por ese hecho ya que, por lo que había visto, Syaoran y la señorita Kinomoto parecían ser amigos de toda la vida.

Con un gran suspiro, Syaoran procuro no ser grosero con el joven y responder con sarcasmo, como tanto quería, pero aquello comenzaba a molestarle. —No… Para esa navidad fue la única vez que nos vimos. Ella es muy amigable y dulce, aun cuando yo no soy el tipo más amable me es imposible no congeniar con ella, incluso ustedes le terminaron hablando abiertamente. —

Yuga aún se mantenía en silencio, al parecer tenía algo que decir pero debatía consigo misma en hacerlo o no.

Por otro lado, su prometido continuaba cuestionando las acciones del castaño. —Si, lo sé, lo sé. Quizá sólo es raro ver que te lleves tan bien con otra mujer. Te soy sincero, no te he visto igual con Hui Ying, al menos no que yo recuerde.—

—Bueno, eso es porque ella y yo tenemos personalidades parecidas, ambos somos reservados y serios.— En esos dos días se había olvidado por completo de su esposa, la pelea que había tenido con ella y de lo poco que quería llegar a su casa, por ello agradecía que su madre le hubiera llamado para reunirse con él.

—Yo creo que solo deberías tener cuidado, Hui Ying es muy celosa y dudo que le guste que tengas una amiga con tanta confianza como Sakura.— Yuga conocía a Hui Ying mucho antes del compromiso de Syaoran y ella. Sabía de las relaciones previas que había tenido la joven, sabía que podía llegar a ser muy manipuladora y dominante, sus celos llegaban a extremos cuando estos se desataban por completo. Yuga no quería ver que Syaoran sufriera de un desplante de Hui Ying.

—Se que es celosa pero ¿Acaso no puedo tener amigas? ¿Solo por estar casado tendré que cerrar mis ojos en la presencia de otras mujeres?... ¿Tu le harías un tipo de prohibición parecida a Jiang una vez casados.—

Yuga negó lentamente mientras miraba a Jiang, quien a su vez le sonreía algo aliviado.

—Te agradezco por preocuparte, pero descuida, no creo tener problemas con Hui Ying.—

 **Fin del Flashback —**

Una vez en la mansión Li, Syaoran esperaba a que su madre terminará la llamada en la que estaba para así poder saber a qué lo había citado con tanta prisa. —… También lo tendré en cuenta, gracias. Xiao Lang, me alegra ver que vengas sin novedad de Japón.—

—Gracias madre, a decir verdad todo salió bien en la reunión, tanto para Jiang como para mi, pronto volveré a viajar para instalar el equipo que me han pedido.—

—Perfecto, todo por ese lado está bien… — Ieran Li era una mujer de carácter fuerte cuyo rostro era capaz de mantenerse inexpresivo pese a cualquier eventualidad, incluso al momento de que su esposo Hien falleciera, Syaoran no pudo ver ni una lagrima por parte de ella, por eso era difícil saber que era lo que en ese momento quería. —Me encontré con la madre de Hui Ying, ella me invito a una salida con las mujeres de su familia, y me sorprendió saber que incluso la misma Hui Ying estaba con ellas. ¿No se suponía que iba a ir contigo en el viaje?—

Ahí estaba, era cuestión de tiempo para que su madre se enterará, lo único que quedaba era decirle la verdad. —Si, pero no quiso. Dijo que tenía una reunión con su madre y sus primas, a la misma a la que te invitaron supongo, por eso dijo que no quería ir. Por suerte su presencia no fue necesaria para cerrar el trato, creo que el señor Reed en realidad considera más nuestra calidad que lo que hagamos con nuestras vidas personales.—

—Hmmm… Por esta vez ambos han quedado exentos, pero no puede repetirse.— Ieran se levantó desde su asiento tras el escritorio mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor de su oficina. —El lugar de Hui Ying es a tu lado, al concejo no le gustará saber que ella y tu no mantienen una relación conyugal como es debido.—

Syaoran siempre había deseado decir que lo último que el quería era permanecer al lado de Hui Ying, y que aquel sentimiento era mutuo, pero su madre sólo lo aleccionaría sin darle algún consejo o algo que le ayudara. —Intentaré que así sea, solo espero que la próxima vez este menos caprichosa.—

—Eso espero Xiao Lang. El matrimonio es algo para toda la vida, un simple capricho no puede ser razón de separación. Para eso se requeriría de algo más, adúltero… — Observando las fotografías de sus hijos en una mesa al otro lado de su oficina, Ieran dejó aquellas palabras al aire, esperando que su hijo las captará, tarde o temprano.

Syaoran solo asintió aunque un tanto confundido, sabía que aquello tenía doble intención, pero como siempre, era difícil saberlo con su inexpresiva madre.

—Eso es todo Xiao Lang, tengo trabajo que hacer y tu también lo tienes.— Tras darle un beso en la frente, regreso a su asiento para continuar con su trabajo.

Syaoran aún no sabía que había sido aquello último, las palabras de su madre seguían dando vueltas con su cabeza aún en el camino a casa hasta que su celular vibro, anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

— _[¡Hola Syaoran! Espero hayas llegado a tu hogar sin problemas. ¿Sabes? Hoy me pidieron hacer soufflé de chocolate para la cena y recordé lo mucho que te gusta, quizá cuando vengas pueda hacer uno especialmente para ti. ¡Cuídate!]—_

Tenía demasiado trabajo por delante, soportar a su esposa y su desdén mientras fingía tener un matrimonio ejemplar frente a los demás, pero saber que ahora tendría la posibilidad de hablar con Sakura, y mejor aún, de verla, le daba el animo necesario para seguir, uno que necesitaría de ahora en adelante.

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez! La historia va lenta pero así se disfruta más ¿No? Bueno eso creo yo xD**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en serio me ayudan a mantenerme con animo y seguir con la historia**

 **Bien, ahora publico el siguiente capítulo ^^**

 **Dudas, quejas o sugerencias ¡Ya saben que hacer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y la historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

 **Capítulo VIII**

Los días pasaban con tortuosa lentitud, Syaoran había estado sobre los fabricantes de sus dispositivos como mosca sobre la miel, nunca lo habían visto tan insistente. Aún así, todo el pedido estaría listo hasta después de veinte días, más un día de pruebas. Quería regresar a Japón lo antes posible, pero no quería llegar con equipo defectuoso por apresurarse, tendría que usar hasta el último gramo de paciencia para poder seguir.

Tras terminar de revisar los primeros dispositivos con el equipo de pruebas, Syaoran se marchó con rumbo a su hogar. Con las ventanas abajo, conducía en la tranquilidad de la noche.

Luego de que el semáforo diera verde, Syaoran condujo por algunas calles de la misma avenida, en la tranquilidad que el poco, o más bien nulo, tráfico le estaba semáforo le esperaba pero al momento de querer frenar por este, no pudo. —¡¿Qué diabl-.— siguió presionando el pedal del freno aún en vano, pasándose la luz roja y algunos cruces más, por suerte las calles estaban vacías y tenía que estar esquivando autos, eso hasta que un camión de entrega cruzó hacia la calle en donde justo él iba a pasar, el camión era lo suficientemente grande como para poder esquivarlo y ya le quedaba poco para llegar a él. Con el pedal inservible, procuro bajar la velocidad lo más que pudo, aún asi Syaoran se vio en la necesidad de maniobrar para no chocar contra este, y lo logró, por desgracia no pudo esquivar el poste de luz que estaba más adelante, impactándose de tal forma que su cuerpo se presiono ante la fuerza del cinturón de seguridad. Luego del choque, se mantuvo en su asiento, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos. Su visión era algo borrosa ante la fuerza, aún así, intento ver que tanto daño tenía el auto. La defensa había quedado atorada entre el poste y parte del chasis delantero se había destruido casi llegando al motor. Al fin pudo desprender el cinturón de seguridad y salir del auto, buscando un lugar donde tomar asiento mientras pensaba que hacer.

El dependiente de una tienda cercana al choque, logró escuchar lo sucedido por lo que salió a ver que había pasado, en cuanto vio al auto y al joven, llamó inmediatamente a la ambulancia para que vinieran en auxilio del joven.

Había salido ileso de aquel accidente. Poco antes de la media noche su aseguradora y una ambulancia habían llegado al lugar, Syaoran había insistido en que estaba bien, aún así los paramédicos lo revisaron con gran cuidado, el único afectado era su auto, el impacto había sido del lado derecho del frente, arruinando la carrocería y un par de focos pero nada que lo dejara inservible.

—Hola… Si estoy bien… No, los frenos fallaron aunque no lo entiendo, antes de irme de viaje lo llevé al taller… La aseguradora se lo llevó para verificar y arreglarlo, Wei vendrá por mi… Gracias Jiang, mañana te veo.— sentado en la parte trasera de la ambulancia, esperaba para que lo fueran a recoger. Tras unos minutos, un auto negro se estacionó a un lado por lo que dio las gracias a los paramédicos para luego encaminarse a este.

—¡Joven Xiao Lang! Me alegra tanto que este con bien, la señora manda a decir que si desea puede quedarse en la mansión para que cuiden de usted.— Un hombre mayor bajo del auto dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia el castaño, su cansada pero atenta mirada lo escudriño verificando que no tuviera heridas. Wei era el mayordomo de la familia Li y aquel que había cuidado de Syaoran desde muy niño, y aunque el castaño no lo admitiera le tenía una gran cariño.

—Descuida Wei, estoy bien, llevaba cinturón así que no me paso nada, los paramedicos me dieron un analgésico para el dolor, ahora solo quiero ir a mi casa y descansar.— Syaoran subió a la parte trasera del auto para poder recostarse en el trayecto a su casa. Tras la llegada de los paramédicos, Syaoran no respondió ningún mensaje, tan solo se dedico a hacer las respectivas llamadas. En el auto, comenzó a revisar los mensajes que había recibido, algunos emails e incluso un mensaje de Hui Ying donde decía que saldría con sus primas ya que él llegaría tarde de nuevo. Para ese momento todos los de su círculo de confianza sabían lo que había pasado, sus hermanas lo habían llamado, su madre, Jiang e incluso su prima más cercana Meiling, todos a excepción de su esposa. No lo quería admitir pero estaba dolido, aunque ese sentimiento se desvanecería tras percatarse de que un mensaje esperaba por ser respondido, uno de Sakura.

Luego de su regreso había recibido mensajes de Sakura, cada día sin falta, a los que el respondía prontamente. Al principio habían sido mensajes de saludos, de pronto se habían transformado en conversaciones cada noche antes de irse a dormir, el castaño no quedaba tranquilo hasta que enviaba un "buenas noches" a Sakura al final de cada día. Cuando pudo ver su casa a través de la ventana del auto, decidió que era hora de responder el mensaje de Sakura, aunque probablemente no tendría respuesta pues por la hora la castaña ya estaría durmiendo. —[Perdón por no responder antes. Tuve un pequeño accidente ¡Todo bien! Mañana te contaré.]— Justo cuando atravesaba la puerta de entrada, su teléfono comenzó a sonar avisando una llamada entrante, era Sakura.

—Si, hola…—

— _¡Syaoran! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estas bien? Perdón por llamar así pero tu mensaje me ha dado un gran susto.—_

—Ah, si Sakura, estoy bien, en serio…— hablaron durante media hora en donde Syaoran le contó lo ocurrido. Sakura estaba realmente preocupada pero agradecía que aquello no hubiese pasado a mayores.

—Gracias por preocuparte, en serio, pero no fue nada grave, así que no quiero que te martirices preocupándote. —

— _¡No es un martirio! En lo absoluto, cuando aprecio tanto alguien es normal que me preocupe por su bienestar, en especial cuando viven tan lejos de mi.—_

Syaoran sintió como un fuerte rubor cubrió su rostro, agradeció que estuvieran hablando por teléfono y no frente a frente. —Me alegra mucho saber eso, creo que yo también me preocuparía demasiado si algo te pasará, tomaría el primer vuelo a Japón de ser posible.—

— _Oh, me halaga mucho saber eso, aunque no me gustaría que te tomaras tantas molestias, por mi. Bien, creo que será mejor que descanses para que así puedas despejar tu mente de lo que pasó.—_

—Esta bien, y descuida, si muero o algo serás la primera en enterarte.— No era el momento ni la manera de bromear, pero el castaño no había podido evitarlo ¿Qué acaso se convertía en un completo bufón con Sakura, aun estando lejos de ella?

— _Ja-ja muy gracioso Syaoran…—_ quiso molestarse por lo dicho, pero segundos había durado así ya que de pronto una gran carcajada pudo escucharse a través del teléfono.

Aquella risa era música para sus oídos, en el fondo sabía que su sentido del humor cerca de ella se debía a que adoraba oírla reír y no perdía oportunidad para hacerlo. —Soy todo un cómico, lo sé… Lamento haberte despertado, se que es tarde y tu debes madrugar a cocinar así que ve y descansa por favor.—

— _De acuerdo, pero tu también duérmete ¿Si?—_

—Te prometo que lo haré. Buenas noches Sakura.—

— _¡Buenas noches, Syaoran! Que descanses.—_

Estando en su cama y con el teléfono en su pecho, Syaoran no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de la castaña. Lo apreciaba, se preocupaba por él incluso más que su esposa, y con ese pensamiento, por fin se quedó dormido.

* * *

—Un niño rompió el jarrón más grande del vestíbulo, debe cambiarse… la habitación 345 tiene problemas con la regadera, envíen al fontanero a revisar…— Eriol caminaba por el pasillo principal hacia el vestíbulo con los asistentes a su lado, cada quien apuntando lo que el azabache pedía para las tareas del día. —Creo que eso será todo de momento… ¡Joven Li! Que gusto verlo de nuevo.—

En la entrada principal, Syaoran y su equipo estaban ingresando, a punto de pasar a registrarse en recepción cuando Eriol le saludo. —Por favor, puede llamarme Syaoran, creo que tenemos la misma edad y ser formales entre nosotros no nos queda.—

—En ese caso puede llamarme Eriol. Acompáñenme, queremos que la computadora principal esté conectada en el área de las mucamas. No se preocupen por el registro, mis asistentes se encargarán de eso. — Ambos asistentes asintieron para dejar a Eriol con Syaoran y su equipo.

Al cabo de media hora, la computadora principal estaba encendida, Syaoran se dedicaba a explicar los comandos para utilizarla a Eriol mientras el resto de sus trabajadores comenzaban a instalar las pantallas en cada piso.

—… Y así puedes hacer una video conferencia con seis pantallas. Si quieres puedo explicarle el funcionamiento a tu padre cuando tenga tiempo.— sentado junto al computador, Syaoran explicaba paso a paso el funcionamiento de la red principal de las pantallas a Eriol, quien se encontraba justo al frente del aparato.

—Nah, no te preocupes, mi padre es muy inteligente e intuitivo, pero cuando se trata de tecnología no es el mejor. Aún tiene problemas con su teléfono celular. — Sonriendo, Eriol comentaba el problema que tenía su padre, aunque el aseguraba que no tenía problemas, más bien prefería hacer las cosas de la manera antigua.

Syaoran simplemente sonrió con aquello, dando un último vistazo al programa antes de sacar el móvil de su bolsillo.

—Sakura no ha parado de hablar de ti. Me extraña que no haya venido a saludarte aún.— comentó Eriol sin importancia mientras seguía revisando el computador.

—Es casi hora del almuerzo, hoy ella está cargo del plato principal y estará ocupada por casi dos horas.— sin pensarlo siquiera, Syaoran respondió de manera natural.

Eriol alzo una ceja de forma inquisitiva, causando que Syaoran desviará un poco su mirada, para que así no pudiera ver el rubor en sus mejillas, sin embargo, el azabache vio todo por el reflejo de la pantalla, teniendo que reprimir una risilla por ello. —Ya veo, eso lo explica entonces.—

El teléfono de Syaoran vibro anunciando un nuevo mensaje, Sakura le avisaba que ya se encontraba libre y que ambos podían almorzar.

—Si quieres tú y el equipo pueden irse a almorzar, yo tengo un par de cosas que hacer pero los alcanzaré luego.—

—Gracias, te veré luego entonces.— Tan a prisa como le fue posible se fue del lugar en dirección al restaurante.

Eriol se levantó de su asiento, con gran calma comenzó a caminar mientras hacía una llamada. —Hola querida, lamento no haber podido ir por ti al aeropuerto… ¿En serio? Me alegra mucho… ¿Recuerdas de lo que habíamos hablado? Él esta aquí… Si, ya se fue a almorzar con ella… Perfecto, te veré en un rato entonces, te quiero…— Clow y Eriol habían visto parte de lo que había ocurrido en la reunión pasada entre Sakura y Syaoran. Clow aseguraba que algo pasaría, pero Eriol tenía sus dudas, por suerte una persona estaría de visita en Japón, aquella que conocía a Sakura mejor que nadie.

* * *

Al abrir las puertas del restaurante, Syaoran diviso a lo lejos que Sakura se encontraba con un par de meseros, indicándoles en que mesa debían dejar las bandejas que llevaban con ellos. En cuanto lo vio, Sakura alzo su mano para que se acercara a donde estaba y sin esperarlo, ella se abalanzó en sus brazos, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Syaoran se había quedado tenso unos segundos, logrando rodear su espalda mientras se perdía en el gesto.

—Me alegra tanto que estés bien, desde que contaste lo del primer incidente he estado muy preocupada por ti.— Con los mensajes diarios, Sakura estaba al tanto de todo lo que le había sucedido a Syaoran, su preocupación crecía día con día, algo que hasta cierto punto sorprendió a ella misma. En poco tiempo había llegado a desarrollar un gran cariño hacia Syaoran.

Sakura finalmente se alejo de él, permitiendo así que ambos tomarán asiento en la mesa que tenía las bandejas. —Quería prepararte algo especial, así que cuando supe que vendrías hoy, cambié el menú…— quitando la tapa de cada bandeja, Sakura reveló lo que había debajo. —Dim Sum y Soufflé de tres chocolates ¿Qué te parece?—

Syaoran no daba crédito a lo que veía, no uno sino dos de sus platillos favoritos. El olor era casi indescriptible y al sentir este, su hambre se intensificó. —Esto es… Increíble, todo luce realmente delicioso.—

Sakura sonrió completamente satisfecha de la reacción del castaño —Se que debes tener hambre luego del viaje, así que por favor, sírvete.—

—Lo estoy, realmente lo estoy.— tomando el plato frente a él y sus palillos, comenzó a servirse un poco de cada cosa. —Gracias por los alimentos.— pronunció antes de comenzar a comer. Cada bocado creaba un revuelo en sus papilas. Los bollos, las verduras, las carnes, todo tenía el sazón correcto. Por varios minutos ambos comieron en silencio hasta que Syaoran vacío su plato, por lo que aprovecho a hablar mientras volvía a servirse. —No se lo digas pero, tu Dim Sum es mucho mejor que el de Wei.—

Entre risas, Sakura también volvió a servirse, no sólo estaba disfrutando de la comida, también del rostro entusiasmado del castaño al comer. —No me atrevería a quitarle el puesto a mejor cocinero a Wei, seguro le rompería el corazón.—

—Tal vez, pero si sabe que la mejor conociera de Japón lo venció quizá no le duela tanto.—

Sakura no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el halago, sacudiendo su cabeza una y otra vez negando —¡No soy la mejor! Solo me gusta mucho lo que hago y disfruto el poder cocinar para la gente que en verdad aprecio.—

Ahora era el turno de Syaoran para sonrojarse, aunque intentaba no demostrarlo mucho por lo que pronto se le ocurrió como desviar sus pensamientos. —Y bien… He sido un buen chico y ahora me merezco el postre ¿no cree-. —

—¡Sakura!— de pronto, tras abrirse las puertas del restaurante, se escuchó el agudo grito de una joven que obligó a ambos castaños voltear para verla.

Abruptamente, Sakura se levantó de su asiento para correr hacia la joven con los brazos abiertos y así poder recibirla. —¡No puedo creerlo, Tomoyo!—

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez! Y llego Tomoyo xD a mi parecer no puede haber historia SxS sin que Tomoyo este de por medio, y les aseguro que viene a molestar a Syaoran con toda gana.**

 **Espero les hayan gustado los capítulos de hoy**

 **¡Ya en breves se estrena el de Clear Card! Jajaja perdón pero me emociona mucho ^^**

 **Dudas, quejas o sugerencias ¡Ya saben que hacer!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y la historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

 **Capítulo IX**

Una joven de piel tan blanca como la porcelana, de cabello azabache, no tan oscuro como el de Eriol, cuyos ojos amatistas destellaban mientras alzaba sus brazos para recibir en ellos a Sakura, se encontraba en la entrada del restaurante. El castaño recordaba que ella le había mencionado algo acerca de su mejor amiga, de lo mucho que la extrañaba pero lo feliz que estaba de saber que también ella cumplía su sueño, ser diseñadora de modas en París. Una par minutos intercambiaron palabras para que luego ambas voltearan a ver a Syaoran y así acercarse la mesa.

—¡Déjenme presentarlos! Syaoran, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji mi mejor amiga de toda la vida. Tomoyo, el es Syaoran Li ¿Recuerdas que alguna vez conocí a un niño de Hong Kong aquí en el hotel y nos hicimos amigos? ¡Es él!— Con gran entusiasmo realizó las presentaciones, señalando a cada quien al hacerlo.

Syaoran no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente tras darse cuenta de que Sakura había hablado de él con su mejor amiga. Levantándose de su asiento, ofreció una reverencia a la joven frente a él. —Es un gusto señorita Daidouji.—

—¡Por favor, dime Tomoyo! Es un gusto por fin conocerte.— luego de ella hacer una reverencia, todos tomaron asiento para así seguir platicando.

Tras varios minutos de que ambas jóvenes se ponían al día, Syaoran se mantuvo en silencio, disfrutando del soufflé que tanto había esperado en probar.

—Dime ¿Qué tal estaba?— Sakura preguntó al castaño con una gran sonrisa mientras observaba restos de chocolate cerca de sus labios.

Antes de responder, tomó una servilleta para poder limpiarse, suponiendo que su boca debía ser un desastre en marrón. —Mucho chocolate para mi gusto.— ambas jóvenes se quedaron en silencio ante la sería respuesta, lo que provocó una gran carcajada en Syaoran. —¡Estoy bromeando! El chocolate nunca es demasiado para mi, estuvo delicioso, gracias.— luego de su respuesta todos comenzaron a reír.

—Así que… Joven Li ¿Cuántos días estará en el hotel?— Tomoyo fue la primera en dejar de reír para realizar aquella pregunta.

—Por favor, dime Syaoran. Y creo estaré alrededor de seis días. La instalaciones del equipo tardan más que la programación, pueden que tarden menos pero no creo.—

—Imagino que para alguien tan ocupado como tú es difícil estar lejos de casa por tanto tiempo.— Tomoyo colocó un dedo índice en su barbilla de modo pensativo, ella conocía el ámbito de los negocios de primera mano, no sólo por su carrera, también por su madre quien por su lado era una gran empresaria.

—No tanto, deje todo listo en casa para venir tranquilo, a decir verdad, esto para mi es un respiro.— dicho eso último, volvió sus ojos hacia Sakura, dedicándole una gran y sincera sonrisa, una que muy pocas veces se le podía ver, y a su vez, ella se la devolvió.

Una virtud de Tomoyo era el ser bastante observadora, por lo que aquel gesto no pasó por alto, al igual que no dejaría pasar el hacer un comentario. —Así que un respiro… ¡Pero creo que también disfruta mucho de la vista! ¿no?—

El castaño solo desvío su mirada antes de dejar ver su rostro totalmente enrojecido.

—Bien, lamento comer e irme pero el embajador vendrá hoy a probar las opciones del menú. Su hija cumplirá años en unos meses y quiere saber si el hotel cumple con lo que el desea para al fiesta.—

—¿El embajador Tsukinawa? Eso quiere decir que el joven Tenji vendrá también.— preguntó Tomoyo.

—Tenji ¿Quién es Tenji?— Syaoran no había querido sonar tan interesado ante la mención del joven, prácticamente salió de su boca.

—Es un joven enamorado de Sakura.— Aunque Sakura no fuera tan perceptiva, Tomoyo si lo era y pudo notar la reacción por parte de Syaoran, haciendo aquel comentario inmediatamente.

Syaoran Frunció ligeramente el ceño, procurando no exaltarse tras escuchar a la amatista y antes de poder preguntar más, Sakura volvería a hablar.

—Ay, no digas eso Tomoyo.— Sakura sacudió su mano apenada, ella no veía de esa manera a aquel joven y tampoco creía que él la viera así a ella. —Tenji Tsukinawa, es el hijo mayor del embajador, se ha quedado algunas veces en el hotel y siempre que viene nos saludamos. Soy muy buenos amigos.—

Syaoran mantenía un gesto serio aun cuando la castaña había rectificado lo del joven, algo no lo dejaba tranquilo, sin embargo no podía saber que era.

—Buenas tardes, a todos.— Eriol llego mientras Syaoran permanecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Al acercarse a la mesa, lo primero que hizo fue darle un tierno beso en los labios a Tomoyo, quien le correspondió con todo gusto.

Syaoran parpadeo un par de veces por el intercambio pero procuró no demostrar su curiosidad por aquella pareja.

—Syaoran, tu equipo terminó de instalar las pantallas en los primeros dos pisos del ala oeste, quería saber si podríamos ir a revisarlas, no es que desconfíe de su funcionamiento, pero mi padre me lo encargo personalmente.—

—Ah, si, por supuesto, enseguida voy. Tomoyo fue un gusto conocerte. Sakura, gracias por la comida, en serio estuvo delicioso y no puedo esperar para probar algún otro platillo tuyo.—

—También fue un gusto para mí Syaoran.— Agregó Tomoyo dedicándole una sonrisa al joven.

—¡No tienes porque esperar! Esta noche prepararé platillos tropicales en honor al verano, si quieres podemos cenar juntos los cuatro.—

—Eso me encantaría, entonces nos veremos en la cena.—

Tras despedirse, salió junto a Eriol en dirección del ala oeste para comenzar con el trabajo.

—… Dos años.— Ambos iban en completo silencio hasta que Eriol dijo aquello, y aunque parecía fuera de contexto pronto se daría a entender. —Llevó saliendo con Tomoyo dos años, aunque nos conocemos desde pequeños, hace dos años descubrimos lo que sentíamos y desde entonces estamos saliendo.— Eriol era bastante intuitivo y sabía que Syaoran se preguntaba acerca de lo que había visto pero era demasiado reservado como para preguntar.

—Se ve que congenian bastante bien. Ella es muy amable y se nota lo mucho que quiere a Sakura.—

—Gracias, aunque creo que no es la única con un sentimiento fuerte por la pequeña Sakura.— Con una media sonrisa, Eriol dijo aquello aunque sin voltear su vista del camino.

De igual forma Syaoran mantuvo su vista fija, en parte porque se había sonrojado al saber a que se refería. Aclarando su garganta, señaló la pantalla que estaba junto a la puerta de servicio.—¿Quieres que empecemos por esta?—

Eriol se detuvo en donde el castaño le indicaba, sacando su teléfono para poder grabar el procedimiento que haría Syaoran para usarla. —Por mi esta bien, comienza…—

* * *

Mientras terminaban de revisar la pantalla cerca del salón principal, Eriol dejó a solas a Syaoran por un momento ya que había recibido una llamada. El silencio del corredor le permitió escuchar la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro del salón.

—… Las mesas estarían alrededor y al fondo quedaría la pista de baile junto con el equipo de sonido. Se que tiene un menú especial en mente para esa noche.— Era la voz de Sakura la que hacia eco en el salón vacío.

—Me parece bien… ¿Qué hay de las decoraciones?— la voz de un hombre mayor se escucho luego de unos segundos.

—Los encargados de este salón tiene opciones para que puedan elegir, pero si desean, ustedes pueden comprarlas por separado y los encargados las colocaran con gusto.— Sakura continuaba explicando acerca de los preparativos de la fiesta.

La conversación continúo así por unos minutos, hasta que otra voz pudo escucharse en el lugar.

—Sakura ¿Qué harás esta noche? Si no tienes nada que hacer podríamos ir a Tokio a beber algo o al cine ¿Qué dices?— era la voz de un hombre, aunque uno más joven que el anterior.

En cuanto Syaoran escuchó aquello, se acercó hasta quedar con su oreja pegada a la puerta que daba al salón.

—Lo siento Tenji, aun estoy trabajando por este día, si quieres puedes cenar conmigo y mis amigos esta noche.—

—¡Oh! Eso es, genial… Aunque esperaba que pudiéramos estar un rato tu y yo, ya sabes, algo más, íntimo…—

—Ya veo, pero mis amigos y yo quedamos para cenar juntos y me sentiría mal dejarlos plantados.—

—No creo que un día que se queden sin tu compañía les afecte tanto.—

—Lo siento Tenji, quizás en otra ocasión...—

El tal Tenji… Ese era el joven con el que Sakura estaba hablando, tal parecía que lo que Tomoyo había dicho era cierto, el joven estaba interesado en Sakura, y aunque parecía no ser recíproco, Syaoran no pudo evitar molestarse por la actitud de este.

—¿Sucede algo?...— Eriol apareció de pronto tras Syaoran, sabía bien lo que hacía, pero no había podido evitar tomarlo por sorpresa.

Syaoran dio un pequeño brinco ante la repentina aparición de Eriol, retirándose de su posición sobre la puerta para voltear a verlo con el rostro totalmente enrojecido. —Na- nada, yo solo estaba… Es que, escuché algo, y…— Aclaró su garganta, antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a otro pasillo. —Las pantallas de este piso están listas, podemos seguir con el resto…—

* * *

Entre las instalaciones de los dispositivos y las comidas que compartía con Sakura y sus amigos, el tiempo de Syaoran para estar en el hotel se había terminado, teniendo que volver a su hogar. Tendría que regresar un par de meses después para poder verificar que todo estuviera trabajando en orden. Mientras tanto mantendría su comunicación, no sólo con Sakura, ahora también con Eriol, a quien había dado su número personal en caso de que algo ocurriera con el equipo. Aunque también se lo había dado ya que ambos jóvenes congeniaron bastante bien y de vez en cuando platicaban por mensajes.

* * *

—La naturaleza amigable e inocente de Sakura nunca le dejará ver las intenciones que tienen algunas personas con ella. No se ha dado cuenta de las insinuaciones de Tenji, y estoy más que segura que no ha notado la forma en la que Syaoran la observa…— Sentada al otro lado de un escritorio, Tomoyo mantenía una conversación con Clow, quien se encontraba revisando algunos papeles que tenia en manos. —Y algo me dice que Syaoran tampoco se ha dado cuenta de lo que realmente está pasando, pero debo decir que es muy diferente al Syaoran Li que todos describen. Muchas veces oí hablar de él con los socios de mi madre. Es un joven muy serio y tajante, tiene una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros y aun con su corta edad la maneja muy bien, pero en los días que estuvo aquí no vi rastro de ese joven, se veía menos serio, haciendo una que otra broma, muy malas por cierto pero hacían reír a Sakura, incluso me atrevo a decir que lo veo relajado.—

Clow asentía lentamente con las palabras de la joven, dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa cuando está terminó de hablar. —Es verdad, también yo lo note. La fama de Syaoran es reconocida en los negocios y creo que si su clan lo viera como nosotros, creerían que es otra persona. Gracias Tomoyo, como siempre tu don de observación ha sido de ayuda.—

Tomoyo dejó ver una gran sonrisa al hombre, aunque esta pronto paso a ser un gesto serio. —Sólo me preocupa que, bueno, hasta donde se el está casado ¿No es así? Y algo me dice que Sakura aún no lo sabe.—

—Es verdad, pero eso es algo que el tendrá que decirle cuando sea conveniente, mientras tanto, estaremos atentos a lo que sucederá mañana, no sabemos lo que la llegada del joven Tenji pueda desatar.— Para Clow el destino era un tema con el cual él no jugaba. Sabía que habían ciertas cosas que tomarían su propio rumbo sin él entrometerse, sin embargo, habían algunas otras que el podía tomar por sus propias manos, y con la llegada de la mejor amiga de Sakura, sería más que posible.

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez! Capítulo corto, ya se u.u peeeerooo hay una buena razón, el siguiente capítulo sera más largo y habrá de todo un poco! Ya casi está así que espero en un par de días subirlo.**

 **Dudas, quejas o sugerencias ¡Ya saben que hacer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y esta historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

 **Hoy sólo subo un capítulo, pero como les prometí es más largo y tendrá de todo un poco ¡que lo disfruten!**

 **Capítulo X**

Tres meses después de su última visita, Syaoran regreso por fin al hotel. Era el momento de hacer revisión de las pantallas por lo que está vez sólo el había viajado.

Desde su llegada Syaoran y Eriol pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Eriol era mucho más extrovertido de lo que a simple vista parecía, tenía un sentido del humor sarcástico, algo con lo que el castaño se sintió familiarizado de inmediato.

—… En esa reunión casi muero de aburrimiento… El señor Takayama necesita un altoparlante o alguien que hable por él.— mientras terminaba de revisar las pantallas del área de servicio, Eriol comenzó a platicar con Syaoran sobre algunas de sus reuniones de negocios. Si algo tenían en común era que al ser hijos de dos grandes empresarios se esperaba mucho de ellos, pero a diferencia de Syaoran, a Eriol se le había dado la opción de seguir o no el legado de su padre.

—Seria mejor poner una gran pantalla tras el y colocar subtítulos cuando hable.— Ante el comentario del castaño, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reír, sus risas se hacían eco en las escaleras de servicio donde estaban. —Tienes suerte de no tener que soportar a los ancianos del concejo, no solos sus ropas son del siglo pasado, sus pensamientos también lo son y muchas veces tienes que morderte la lengua para no acabar riñendo con todos.—

—Como mantener vigentes los matrimonios arreglados.— Eriol dijo aquello sin darle mucha importancia mientras tecleaba algunos comandos en la pantalla.

Syaoran se tenso con el comentario, quedándose en silencio por varios segundos, suponía que a estas alturas, Eriol había investigado lo suficiente como para estar enterado de su estado civil. Realmente no sabía que hacer o decir y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, el azabache se le adelanto.

—Descuida, se como funcionan esos matrimonios ¿Sabes? Mi padre es de descendencia china, el también estuvo comprometido con una joven que apenas conocía, pero el amaba a mi madre y no quería a otra mujer en su vida, por eso ambos huyeron hacia acá, y aunque perdió todo contacto con su familia en China, nunca se arrepintió de su decisión.—

Syaoran desvío su vista al suelo, en el momento en el que se había comprometido, no había considerado la importancia de su matrimonio y lo que esto conllevaría, para el eso había sido una tarea más de parte del clan. Pero cada día luego de eso, se lamentaba el no haber hecho algo para impedirlo.

—Yo no diré nada, pero en algún momento se enteraran de que estas casado y si tal noticia se sabe por otra boca, no se verá bien para ti.—

Sabia a que, o más bien a quien se refería, Eriol tenía toda la razón, en cuanto pudiera Syaoran hablaría del tema. —Gracias, tomaré tu consejo.—

—Por nada.— Eriol dio una leve palmada en el hombro del castaño para luego comenzar a guiarlo hacia otro punto del hotel. —Oye, hay algo que me causa curiosidad, es sobre tu nombre.—

Syaoran fue sacado de sus pensamientos rápidamente con aquello. —¿Mi nombre? ¿Qué tiene mi nombre?—

—No me lo tomes a mal pero, siendo alguien de un clan importante creí que tu nombre sería distinto.—

Caminando al lado del joven, el castaño sonrió de lado comprendiendo mejor la duda. —Syaoran es como se pronuncia en japonés, mi nombre en realidad es Xiao Lang.—

Eriol se detuvo de repente, alzando las cejas con algo de sorpresa. —… ¿Pequeño Lobo? —

—¡Oye, shhhh! Solo mi abuela me dice así…— las mejillas de Syaoran se sonrojaron ligeramente ante la mención del significado de su nombre.

Eriol no quería ser grosero, pero no podía evitar reír por la reacción del castaño, aún le parecía increíble lo diferente que era el Syaoran que tenía al lado de aquel que el mundo de los negocios y los clanes conocían. —Ya, esta bien, soy una tumba, tus secretos estarán a salvo conmigo… Lobito.— La risa de Eriol se hizo más fuerte, sacándole incluso algunas lágrimas.

Syaoran frunció el ceño con fuerza mientras veía de mala manera al azabache, estaba molesto, aunque no como para odiar Eriol, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer bromas o interactuar de forma amistosa con sus socios o clientes, y ni pensarlo con los clanes. Lo más cercano que conocía a una amistad era Jiang, y aún con el tenía sus reservas. —Ja-ja… Es mejor que me vaya a cambiar, no quiero llegar tarde a almorzar con las chicas.—

—Tienes razón, también debo ir a ver un par de cosas, nos vemos luego.— cada joven tomo su camino y tan pronto como pudieron llegaron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

—… ¡Ustedes también deberían venir a la fiesta! Hablaré con Tenji para que puedan pasar ya que se necesita invitación pero seguro que no habrá problemas.— Sakura comentó dando un pequeño aplauso, dejando a ambos con las cejas alzadas por la propuesta.

Durante el almuerzo, Tomoyo hablaba con Sakura acerca de los preparativos para fiesta que se llevaría a cabo la noche siguiente. Tras la mención del tal Tenji, Syaoran prefirió no meterse en el tema y se dispuso a comer su postre con calma, hasta que la castaña realizó aquella invitación.

—No, no, no tienes porque molestarte por mi, si quieres puedes ir con Tomoyo, no soy muy divertido en las fiestas.—

—¡Oh, vamos Syaoran!— Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sakura tomo la mano del castaño, dándole un breve apretón. —Será divertido, se que trabajas mucho y necesitas distraerte ¡Anda!—

Syaoran trago en seco al sentir la mano de Sakura con la suya, sus verdes ojos brillaban mientras le hacia aquella suplica y el, comenzando a sentir como sus brazos perdían movilidad, tan solo pudo asentir. —Está bien… Solo espero que no tenga problemas por no haber sido invitado por los anfitriones.—

Sakura dejo ir su mano con una gran sonrisa, mientras Tomoyo y ella volvían a hablar acerca de la ropa y el maquillaje que usarían mañana en la noche. Por su parte Syaoran pensaba en lo distinta que era su vida en Japón y lo mucho que le hacía falta casa vez que volvía a Hong Kong.

 **Flashback —**

—… y volveré a Japón en unos días.— De vuelta en su hogar, Syaoran sentía todo diferente. Los colores eran sobrios, la comida insípida y hasta el aire era sofocante. Habían sido varios días en los que Hui Ying y el solo se dirigían la palabra para saludarse y luego cada quien tomaba un camino distinto.

—¿Tienes negocios por hacer allá? Deberías tener cuidado, estos últimos días te han pasado muchas cosas.— Hui Ying comentaba con toda tranquilidad mientras daba otro bocado de su plato.

Del otro lado de la mesa, en su puesto, Syaoran tenía los codos sobre la mesa con sus manos entrelazadas para así sostener su barbilla en ellas. El castaño sabía de lo que Hui Ying hablaba, luego del accidente había tenido otros percances infortunados, pequeños pero infortunados.

El día siguiente, mientras llegaba al trabajo, su chófer y el fueron asaltados. En el almuerzo, un par de días después, tras dar un bocado casi se atraganta, por suerte logró escupir lo que parecía ser una piedra en su comida. Un día después, en la oficina, casi le cae un papelera de metal en la cabeza, mientras algunos empleados se cambiaban de puesto. Y ese día no había sido excepción, había sentido un olor extraño en su comida, y aún cuando Hui Ying le aseguro que no había nada malo en la de ella, dejó por un lado el plato.

—Lo que ha pasado últimamente tampoco me tiene muy tranquilo, pero tengo negocios que hacer, el señor Reed espera a que haga una revisión de rutina en las pantallas, la cual está incluida en el contrato. —

—Espero que no pienses que esta vez te voy a acompañar… Ya entre a un curso de inglés y no quiero perder mis clases.— Hui Ying estaba a punto de hacer aquel mohín que dejaba ver cuando su caprichosa actitud salía a la vista.

Tras dar un trago de agua (al menos esa sabía igual) tranquilamente el castaño negó su cabeza. —No había siquiera pensado en ello. Al señor Reed no le interesa tanto la familia como el concejo nos hizo creer, el está más interesado en la calidad de nuestros productos. Así que descuida, puedes encargarte de tus propios asuntos con toda calma mientras regreso.—

Hui Ying estaba sorprendida, últimamente Syaoran parecía estar ausente y más serio que de costumbre con ella, no sabía a qué se debía pero estaba complacida con ello. —Está bien… ¿Cuándo te iras?—

—En cuanto tengan los dispositivos listos.— respondió tajante Syaoran mientras se levantaba de la mesa. —Debo volver a la oficina, llegare tarde.— Sin más, el castaño salió de su casa para regresar a trabajar.

A otra mujer le molestaría la actitud de un marido tan despectivo, pero para Hui Ying aquello era el paraíso, solo tenía que mantener sus interacciones de la misma forma un tiempo más y todo sería perfecto.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

El iba a muchas fiestas, por negocios, reuniones del clan, etc. Pero nunca iba a una por mero placer, en realidad, Syaoran nunca había tenido la posibilidad de disfrutar de alguna salida como la mayoría de los adolescentes lo habían hecho en algún punto de sus vidas. Siempre tenía cosas que hacer con el clan o la compañía, ese tipo de actividades solo le harían perder el tiempo, aunque en el fondo era algo que siempre quiso experimentar y al parecer la siguiente noche lo haría.

* * *

El día de la fiesta había llegado, los cuatro se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones arreglándose. Tomoyo había ido a ayudar a Sakura para colocarse el vestido que ella misma había confeccionado para esa noche.

—Tomoyo… — Sakura veía apenada su reflejo en el espejo. Tenía ropa formal y vestidos, pero según Tomoyo, para la fiesta de esa noche necesitaba algo especial. Un vestido de encaje verde olivo, entallado hasta sus caderas, dejando que la falda cayera suelta hasta sus pies. Sin mangas, de espalda baja y escote en V, dejando al descubierto la tersa piel de Sakura. Más que una prenda, parecía sobre ella una segunda piel.

—¡Sakura, te ves preciosa!— La amatista salió del baño con un vestido parecido, pero con mangas largas y de color borgoña, haciendo que la silueta de la joven se viera aún más elegante que de costumbre.

—¿Estas segura? Me siento extraña usando algo así.— Sakura seguía viendo el vestido e intentando levantar este, estirarlo, cualquier cosa para que no se viera desprolijo como ella creía.

—Sakura, yo no podría mentirte, así que cuando te digo que te ves hermosa, realmente te ves hermosa. Ahora vamos, nos están esperando allá abajo.—

* * *

La hija menor del embajador cumplía dieciocho años, ocasión que debía celebrarse como era debido. El salón de eventos del hotel lucía casi mágico, las paredes y el techo tenían decorados en color rosa, cada mesa un jarrón de cristal en donde tulipanes del mismo tono de rosa descansaban, hasta los meseros tenían corbatines de color rosa para combinar. Sakura se había asegurado que todo en el menú estuviera tal y como lo habían ordenado. Lasaña de pollo en salsa blanca con una ensalada jardinera de acompañamiento. La pieza principal del menú, un pastel de cinco niveles, de crema pastelera que había sido teñida de rosa y bizcocho de vainilla. Nada podía salir mal, no esa noche.

Los invitados ya estaban en el lugar, el embajador, su esposa e hijos saludaban a todos los que iban llegando. Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraban mezclándose con los invitados. Aquellos que sabían que Sakura era la chef encargada de la cena no dejaban de alabarle, y para su agrado, los anfitriones estaban deleitados a de igual forma.

—¡Sakura! Al fin te encuentro! Vaya, te ves muy hermosa.— Tenji era un año mayor que Sakura. De cabello marrón oscuro y ojos del mismo color, su complexión era bastante delgada la cual lo hacía ver más alto de lo que era aunque, Sakura podría estar segura de que Syaoran era un poco más alto que él.

—¡Hola Tenji! Muchas gracias, tu también te ves bien. ¿Y tu hermana? Quería felicitarla pero no he logrado verla.—

—Ella esta con sus amigos en el balcón, están tomándose fotos y eso.— Tenji no dejaba de ver a Sakura, aun cuando la vista de ella estuviera en los alrededores. —¿Que tal si me acompañas a beber algo a mi mesa?—

Sakura asintió para luego comenzar a seguir al joven hacia su puesto pero justo en ese momento Syaoran entró por la puerta del salón. Lo había visto con traje de negocios, el día de la reunión con Clow. Pero esa noche, su silueta se veía distinta, un traje de noche azul marino con una camisa azul cielo y a diferencia de sus trajes de negocios, esa noche no llevaba corbata, en cambio, su camisa estaba desabotonada mostrando su cuello y un poco su pecho. La castaña había podido decir que Syaoran era bastante atractivo, pero esa noche había terminado de comprobarlo, en especial con la mirada de todas las mujeres sobre el.

—Lamento llegar tarde, me quedé dormido luego de tomar un baño... —Apenado, rasco su nuca mientras intentaba a toda costa no mantener su mirada sobre Sakura, pues ya para ese momento había disfrutado de la vista que su figura le estaba dando. —Te ves hermosa esta noche ¡Es decir! No es que no te veas bien siempre, es solo que…— Sus nervios ya lo habían traicionado, aunque Sakura había pasado por alto estos tras los halagos del castaño.

—Tu también te ves bastante bien, y no te preocupes, llegas a tiempo, la fiesta a penas está comenzando.— Sakura también se había ruborizado. Últimamente el castaño aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para halagarla, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada pero, viniendo de él, era diferente, o al menos lo era para ella.

—¡Sakura! — Tenji había tardado en darse cuenta de que Sakura ya no lo seguía, noto como un joven se había acercado a ella y aunque desde hacía minutos había intentado regresar con la castaña, algunos invitados lo interceptaron.

—Tenji, lo siento, es que- Mira, el es Syaoran Li, es un buen amigo mío. Syaoran el es Tenji Tsukinawa, es el hermano de la festejada.—

Syaoran y Tenji intercambiaron serias miradas, inclinando levemente sus rostros al momento de las presentaciones.

—Li… Ese nombre me es familiar.—

—Seguramente ha escuchado de industrias Li en China, es la compañía de mi familia.— con un aire de orgullo respondió el castaño sin quitarle la mirada el joven.

—Hmmm, no, me temo que no, lo siento.— Tenji terminó por desviar su vista, fingiendo ignorancia ante la mención de la compañía. —Ah, Sakura ¿Aún me acompañaras a la mesa?—

Syaoran alzo una ceja desviando su vista hacia Sakura, quien apenada asintió —Claro, Syaoran ¿Me disculpas un momento? Si quieres puedes ir a buscar a Tomoyo y a Eriol, ellos ya están aquí.—

—No te preocupes, luego te veo.— Antes de irse, dedico una pequeña sonrisa a la castaña, y otra dura mirada al joven. Era el típico niño mimado que se valía del nombre de su padre para brillar. No le agradaba, no le agradaba ni un poco y menos por querer estar tan cerca de Sakura… ¿Celos?

La velada avanzo mejor luego de eso. Era la primera vez que no tenía que interactuar con algún socio por conveniencia, o soportar las críticas directas e indirectas del concejo, y aún mejor, sin la frívola de Hui Ying insistiendo en estar aburrida para irse. Con un par de tragos encima Eriol y Syaoran parecían dos grandes amigos, bromeando entre ellos mientras Tomoyo los veía con gracia. A la mitad de la velada, la cumpleañera había pedido música pues deseaba bailar, y con eso varias parejas se acercaron a la pista de baile, incluyendo a Tomoyo y a Eriol, quienes eran vistos por Syaoran desde una esquina.

Terminando el trago en su mano, Syaoran veía al otro lado del salón a Sakura, aun junto a Tenji, ninguno estaba hablando en ese momento, tan solo se disponían a ver bailar a las parejas. Syaoran no sabía que era lo que ocurría, de estar el cortejando a Sakura ya la habría sacado a bailar, aunque quizá no le gustaba, quizá Tenji ya la había invitado y esta se negó.

Bastaron unos minutos de observación para darse cuenta de que las cosas no eran así. Tenji parecía aburrido, sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano mientras recostaba su codo en la mesa. Sakura por otro lado tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras sacudía ligeramente su cabeza. Ahora si entendía lo que pasaba y también lo que debía hacer.

—¿Quieres bailar?— Subiendo el tono de su voz para que ella le escuchara sobre la música. Syaoran extendió su mano frente a Sakura, esbozando una gran sonrisa. Quizá las copas se le habían subido ya a la cabeza, quizá realmente sentía pena porque Sakura no se estaba divirtiendo en una fiesta a la que había sido invitada. Fuera lo que fuera Syaoran había tenido el valor para hacer aquello aún cuando no sabía bailar muy bien.

Tenji volteo a ver al castaño con claro enojo, algo que ni Syaoran o Sakura notaron pues para ese momento ellos ya estaban en medio de la pista bailando. —¡Gracias por eso! Moría de ganas de bailar—

—¡Por nada! Aunque no te molestes si no te gusta como bailo ¿Eh? No lo hago desde hace mucho.— "O más bien nunca" pensaba para si mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo.

Sakura negó un par de veces sonriendo mientras bailaba animadamente —¡Lo haces bien, descuida!—

* * *

La noche había sido un éxito. Los anfitriones estaban encantados, a excepción de uno pero ese era otro tema. La festejada al final había ido con Sakura para agradecerle por la deliciosa comida y a Eriol por dejar el salón tal y como quería.

Tomoyo y Eriol se habían ido a descansar minutos atrás, mientras que Syaoran acompañaba a Sakura hasta su habitación. Como siempre hablaban de todo un poco durante el recorrido en el cual Sakura llevaba la chaqueta de Syaoran sobre sus hombros pues al salir del Salón el frío de la noche dio de golpe contra ella, en especial con la espalda tan descubierta como la tenía.

—… ¿Y que hay de ese paso de baile?— La castaña reía al recordar la manera de bailar de Syaoran, no por burla, más bien porque no había visto algo igual.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Es algo natural en mi.—

Entre risas llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, quedándose de pie frente a ella platicando unos minutos más.

—Me divertí mucho esta noche, gracias por insistir que fuera.— Su cabello estaba más despeinado de lo normal, sus ojos reflejaban un cansancio que su gran sonrisa no dejaba ver.

Sakura se veía hermosa aún con el saco azul en sus hombros y los zapatos altos en sus manos, sonriendo de la misma forma que el castaño —Me alegro mucho, y la verdad también me divertí.— Sakura no se había dando cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba de la compañía de Syaoran. Muchas veces se engañaba a sí misma pensando en que era porque un muy buen amigo, pero si era honesta consigo misma aquello también se debía a que se sentía bastante atraída a él. —Creo que debo dejarte ir para que descanses.—

—Si… Buenas noches, Sakura.— hasta ese momento no se había percatado de lo cerca que estaban, bastaba solo un paso para acabar con aquel especial entre ellos.

Y eso fue justamente lo que dio, un paso, un solo paso para que la castaña se acercara por completo a el y así poder dejar un pequeño beso en los labios de Syaoran. El alcohol había logrado que sus inhibiciones desaparecían y casi sin pensarlo, le rodeo el cuello con ambos brazos.

Sus ojos se cerraron de manera automática ante el contacto, los cálidos labios de Sakura sobre los suyos era todo lo que en ese momento su cuerpo podía sentir. No podía ni mover un músculo, por más que su mente pidiera a gritos el tomar entre sus brazos a Sakura, no lograba que su cuerpo obedeciera. Una gran alegría lo había embargado hasta que, su realidad cayó como balde de agua fría, pues al separarse de la castaña en lugar de sonreírle, solo pudo expresar la gran pena que sentía en su cristalina mirada.

—¿Qué-que pasa? Yo… Lo siento, yo no quería, es decir yo…— Apenada, intento explicarse aunque los nervios le traicionaron, causando que solo balbuceara.

—No Sakura, no es eso, es que yo… — manteniendo la misma posición, apretó sus puños con fuerza viendo hacia el piso, en aquel momento no se atrevía siquiera a verla. —Lamento no haber sido claro antes, pero hay algo que tienes que saber.—

Sakura inclino su rostro a modo de cuestión sin saber realmente qué era lo que el castaño quería decirle, pues fuera lo que fuera no podía ser nada bueno si se veía tan cabizbajo.

Un nudo se había formado en su estómago y apretaba tan fuertes los puños que hasta sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos. No podía hacerle eso a Sakura, aún cuando las cosas no eran perfectas, no podía mentirle, ella no lo merecía. —Sakura yo, estoy casado…—

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **YA SE soy muy cruel por dejarlos con tal drama xDDD pero ya se supo por todos lo de Syaoran! Que creen que pasará?**

 **Tengo un par de capítulos escritos, pero necesito revisarlos así que lamento decirlo pero de ahora en adelante subire un capítulo por día u.u**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews! En serio me es grato saber que están tan pendientes de la historia y de la aceptación que tiene ^^**

 **Dudas, quejas, sugerencias ¡Ya saben que hacer! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y esta historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

 **Capítulo XI**

Varios días habían pasado tras lo sucedido esa noche. Syaoran viajó de vuelta a Hong Kong la mañana siguiente, no era capaz de ver a Sakura tras su revelación, incluso había dejado de enviarle mensajes.

En las semanas siguientes se enclaustro en su oficina, siempre tenía trabajo por hacer y hoy más que nunca estaba agradecido ya que así podía desviar sus pensamientos, pero incluso estando inmerso entre cuentas y datos, recordaba el rostro de Sakura esa noche.

 **Flashback —**

El silencio era incómodo y de una extraña manera ensordecedor, Sakura tenía sus ojos abiertos cuales platos tras escuchar a Syaoran, en sus labios había un "¿Qué?" sin pronunciar, y su rostro reflejaba tristeza y vergüenza, aunque no sabía realmente el por qué de esos sentimientos.

Syaoran comenzaba a cansarse del silencio, debía decir algo, tenía que. —No quería ocultarlo, es solo que…— ¿Qué? ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón? Según el nunca había hablado de su matrimonio porque nunca se había tocado el tema de una relación. Pero ¿Era eso realmente? O era porque una parte de él no quería estar casado… Syaoran ya no podía seguir viendo a Sakura a los ojos, comenzaba a sentir su corazón estrujarse y de seguir así acabaría sin aire. —Será mejor que me vaya, que descanses.— Se retiro tan rápido como pudo aunque no en dirección a su habitación. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco y sin siquiera darse cuenta, llegó hasta la arboleda tras el hotel, y ahí se quedó, sentado entre los pinos, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada. Mientras que Sakura tardaría un par de minutos en reaccionar hasta que termino por entrar a su habitación en donde se quedó analizando lo que había sucedido.

 **Fin del Flashback—**

Pasarían meses antes de que tuviera que volver al hotel para hacer la respectiva revisión del equipo, mientras, se llenaba a propósito de trabajo, llegando antes que todos y saliendo más tarde. Syaoran sentía haber hecho la peor cosa de toda su vida, y quería arreglar las cosas con Sakura, aunque no sabía como

— _[Lobito… ¿Estas vivo?]—_

El mensaje causó que el castaño frunciera el ceño, por un momento su corazón se detuvo al pensar que era Sakura, pero al ver que estaba equivocado se molesto, tanto con Eriol como consigo mismo. Había pensado en ignorar el mensaje y seguir en lo suyo, pero de pronto una idea llegó a él por lo que de inmediato tomó el teléfono.

—[Digamos que lo estoy… Oye ¿Tienes tiempo? Necesito hablar contigo.]—

* * *

Sakura había estado cabizbaja durante ese tiempo, aunque no por las razones que todos creían, se encontraba sin ánimos por la ausencia de Syaoran, se había acostumbrado a hablar con el a diario, pero luego de esa noche todo había cambiado.

—No creo que haya sido su intención el mentirme, y si lo pienso, realmente nunca lo hizo, omitió su relación, pero nunca intento propasarse conmigo de ninguna manera…— Sakura había analizado una y otra vez lo que había pasado. Con la mirada en el suelo, hablaba frente a su pantalla, minutos antes Tomoyo había hecho una video llamada para saber como estaba.

la amatista estaba al tanto de lo sucedido y estaba preocupada por su amiga _—Syaoran puede ser muy serio y algo frío, pero no creo que sea el tipo de hombre que vaya mintiendo y engañando. Es una lástima que se haya alejado tanto hasta el punto de dejar de enviarte mensajes. Y creo que debes entenderlo, seguro se siente avergonzado aunque no tenga razón para estarlo.—_

—Lo sé, yo no estoy molesta con él en lo absoluto, tan solo estoy triste de no saber como esta, y quisiera hablarle, enviarle un texto diciendo que no debe sentirse mal y que no estoy molesta, pero no sé si realmente deba hacerlo.—

— _Estoy segura de que él no recibirá tu mensaje de mala manera, pero hazlo cuando creas conveniente.—_ la amatista se despidió de Sakura para luego cortar la llamada. La castaña tomó su teléfono, comenzando a escribir un mensaje para Syaoran, pero antes de siquiera terminar de escribirlo, lo borró.

* * *

—Se que él no tenía la intención de engañarme o aprovecharse de mi, si fuera así, el me habría devuelto el beso y creo que hasta se habría sobrepasado, es decir, estábamos cerca de mi habitación…— no podía dormir, en lugar de dar vueltas en la cama, prefirió ir por ambos perros y sacarlos a pasear. Luego de veinte minutos de una caminata en silencio, tomó asiento en la grama, disfrutando de la vista que las estrellas le daban. Ambos perros estaban a sus pies disfrutando de sus caricias y en ese momento ellos eran confidentes de Sakura. —Quisiera poder hablarle y decírselo, pero creo que él no quiere saber de mi… Me duele pero supongo que para el eso es mejor, para ambos... — un par de minutos más se mantuvo en el lugar antes de que el cansancio por fin le afectará, llegando a los perros consigo para asi devolverlos y dejarlos descansar.

En el lento camino a su habitación seguía pensando en cómo arreglar las cosas con Syaoran, tenía que haber una manera, incluso pensaba en llamarlo, pero de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la vista de una caja al final del pasillo, justo enfrente de su habitación. Una caja color rosa con un hermoso moño rojo y un sobre blanco, la tarjeta decía que era para ella por lo que la tomó entre sus brazos mientras entraba a la habitación.

 _Lamento no haberte dicho antes, y lamento también el no poder verte en persona para entregarte esto. Quizá me veas diferente después de lo que paso, pero quiero que sepas que yo aún te veo como una amiga, una muy buena amiga, algo que nunca he tenido… Espero que puedas perdonarme._

 _Syaoran.—_

Dentro de la caja se encontraba un hermoso ramo de flores de cerezo, su flor favorita, y junto a este un pequeño oso de felpa oscura, con un moño verde en él. Sakura adoraba los muñecos de felpa y aun más los ositos. Colocó el ramo en agua y dejo el oso en su mesa de noche, finalmente enviaría aquel mensaje de texto que tanto escribía y borraba. —[Syaoran, no tenías que disculparte, no hiciste nada malo ¡En serio! Tampoco me gustaría dejar de ser tu amiga, sigues siendo alguien a quien aprecio mucho y lamento si te cause confusión. Cuando vuelvas al hotel, prometo prepararte un gran soufflé solo para ti. Por cierto ¡Gracias por los obsequios!]— Tras enviarlo la castaña finalmente pudo dormir.

* * *

Semanas después de que Eriol le ayudara a entregarle aquel regalo a Sakura, las cosas habían vuelto casi a la normalidad. Mensajes diarios y llamadas de vez en cuando eran la rutina entre Sakura y Syaoran, y el no podía estar más feliz por ello pues sus mensajes le ayudaban a sobrellevar los pesados días que estaba enfrentando. —Déjame adivinar… Tian Ru otra vez.—

Recostado en el gran sillón de su oficina, Syaoran observaba hacia su ventana, intentando mantener su temple sereno. Jiang había llegado con algunas malas noticias, tal parecía que la competencia de Industrias Li y rival de Syaoran, Tian Ru, estaba entrometiéndose en varios lugares en donde el había hecho negocios, logrando vender varios de los productos de Tecnologías Ru por la mitad de precio de lo que el lo hacía. —El está empeñado en quitarte del mapa comercial, se que hemos visto competidores en otros años pero creo que el se está pasando de rudo.—

—Es cierto, por desgracia para él, los precios de sus productos no igualan a su calidad, se que no es algo para alegrarnos pero en poco tiempo se dará cuenta del grave error que cometieron. Mientras, seguiré estando al tanto de que Industrias Li mantenga su calidad a toda costa.— Syaoran no temía a algo de competencia, a veces hasta le era entretenido, y con Tian la competencia siempre era dura. Tras terminar de revisar números con Jiang, ambos jóvenes se recostado sobre sus asientos.

—¿Vas a almorzar ahora? Yo iré, muero de hambre.— Jiang se incorporó para luego encaminarse a la salida mientras frotaba su estómago.

Syaoran asintió, dejando su tableta en el escritorio para luego apresurarse a seguir a Jiang. —Oye ¿Cómo van las cosas con la boda? Se que será pronto.—

—Todo va bien, Yuga es quien se encarga de ver los detalles pero siempre me mantiene al tanto…—

Descendiendo por los pasillos de industrias Li, se encontraban algunas obras de arte que ayudaban a embellecer sus fríos corredores. Esculturas, pinturas y demás podían apreciarse cuál galería de arte. En medio de las obras se encontraba una en especial, llamada "Reflejo" que consistía en un enorme móvil con varios trozos de espejo colgando de él, la belleza de la obra residía en que, si una persona se colocaba en la correcta posición, lograría ver su reflejo completo entre los trozos. Jiang caminaba un par de pasos delante del castaño ya que en el trayecto había recibido una llamada de su prometida y el no deseaba molestarlo mientras hablaba. Luego de que Jiang pasara por los espejos, Syaoran se detuvo, escuchando una especie de crujido. Volvió su vista a ambos lados sin poder ver nada por lo que continúo caminando. De pronto, el crujido volvió a escucharse y tras este, el móvil caería en picada justo cuando Syaoran iba pasando.

—¡Syaoran!...— Jiang escucho varios cristales romperse detrás de si, por lo que volvió su vista, dejando caer su teléfono.

Los reflejos de Syaoran le habían salvado por muy poco, antes del impacto, Syaoran saltó lo más lejos que pudo, cayendo de bruces al piso. El móvil se había hecho añicos detrás de él, varios trozos cayeron sobre la ropa de Syaoran pero uno de ellos fue lo suficientemente grande y filoso como para rozar su pierna derecha, dejándole una gran herida. Otra desgracia más para sumar a la lista, no podía explicar que había pasado realmente, y aunque podía culpar al alambre donde el móvil estaba colgado, no terminaba de convencerse ya que habían sido años de que la obra estaba ahí y le parecía difícil el creer que se hubiera desgastado así como así.

Tras limpiar y vendar la herida, Syaoran se encontraba en el vestíbulo de su edificio. Habían estado recogiendo los trozos de vidrio desde hacía una hora y aún no habían terminado, no podría entrar a su oficina si no terminaban.

—Vaya… Eso se escucha como una muy mala suerte…— Syaoran le contó a Jiang sobre los muchos sucesos desafortunados y algo letales por los que había pasado en los últimos meses. Jiang estaba atónito, y aunque culpar a la mala suerte sería lo primero que cualquiera haría, también tenía otra teoría. —Eso o alguien te quiere muerto.— A modo de broma había dicho aquello, mientras observaba la venda en la pierna del castaño.

—¿Que?... — Hasta ese momento no había siquiera considerado esa posibilidad. En el ámbito de los negocios muchas veces existían las artimañas sucias para deshacerse de la competencia, había un rumor incluso de que su padre había muerto precisamente por una de ellas. Y de pronto recordó lo que el mecánico había dicho sobre su auto "parece que alguien arrancó los frenos…" un auto que estaba en buenas condiciones un día y que el otro tuviera los frenos rotos era algo que no podía ser por "mala suerte", desde ahora debía andarse con cuidado si no quería que uno de esos infortunios tomará su vida.

* * *

Los pasados meses habían sido de los más ocupados en la vida de Sakura. Tras su gran éxito en la fiesta del embajador, más personas llegaban al hotel esperando que ella hiciera el menú de sus festividades. Tenji continuaba con sus insinuaciones hacía Sakura, aunque sin mucho éxito y menos tras la llegada de un nuevo huésped. Killian Baxter, un joven de cabello rubio y ojos grises, había llegado al hotel como parte de su recorrido. El era el escritor encargado de un blog acerca de los mejores hoteles en el mundo, por lo que sería cuestión de tiempo que llegara a Japón y al famoso "Clow Hotel". —… Entonces que te parece si escribo "El Clow Hotel, un lugar acogedor, lujuso y con la mejor comida que un turista pueda probar."—

Sakura sonreía mientras caminaba al lado del joven rubio, cuando ambos se dirigían hacia la cocina, ella para comenzar con el almuerzo y él para escribir sobre este.

—¡Oh, oh! Ya sé "El Clow Hotel, hogar de la mejor Chef del mundo.—

Sakura se sonrojaba con los halagos de Killian, los días que había estado platicando con él había descubierto lo mucho que tenían en común, ambos habían viajado a varias partes del mundo, conociendo distintas culturas y disfrutando de la gastronomía, Sakura no podía evitar emocionarse cada vez que hablaba con él e intercambiaban historias. —No creo que yo sea la mejor, es decir, cocinar es mi pasión, no lo hago por un premio o un título.—

—¡Y por eso eres la mejor! Solo un gran chef es lo suficientemente humilde como para creer que es un gran chef.— Killian no perdía la oportunidad de alabar a Sakura, para cualquiera era claro que se sentía atraído por esta. —Sakura ¿Has oído hablar de él nuevo restaurante que abrirán en Tokio?—

—¿Ese de comida árabe? Si, escuché que es una maravilla. Tuve algunas clases de cocina con el chef en jefe cuando estudiaba en Francia. ¿Por qué?—

Killian sacó un par de sobres de su chaqueta antes de proseguir —Bueno, tengo dos entradas para la apertura de hoy, ya sabes, por cosas del blog, así que me preguntaba si tu querías ir conmigo.—

Sakura dejo de batir la crema que tenia en sus manos, observando la entrada que Killian le ofrecía. El joven le caía muy bien, Tomoyo le había dicho lo interesado que estaba él en ella, y aunque por un momento había dudado en sí dejar o no que continuará, creía que quizá era momento de darle una oportunidad. Por más que se sintiera atraída a Syaoran, hhabía comprendido que entre ellos no podía haber más que una amistad. Killian era interesante y muy apuesto, si el estaba realmente interesado en ella, sería una pena despreciarlo. —Por supuesto, muchas gracias Killian ¿A que hora es la apertura?

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **Y bien, todo se arreglo entre ellos dos. Pobre Syaoran y su "mala suerte", si alguien va a sufrir en esta historia va a ser xDD no lo odio, solo me gusta el drama!**

 **El siguiente capítulo está casi listo así que atentos, en unas horas lo subiré ¡Si, antes de que estrenen el capítulo de Clear Card de hoy! Por cierto ¿Quien creen que gane el partido? ¿Son team Akiho o Team Syaoran? XDDD MUERO POR VERLO.**

 **Siempre gracias por sus reviews! Aunque no los responda rápido sepan que los leo y me alegra mucho el saber que les va gustando la historia hasta ahora ^^**

 **Dudas, quejas, sugerencias ¡Ya saben que hacer!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y esta historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

 **Capítulo XVII**

Noviembre y el frío clima que lo acompañaba había llegado. Los huéspedes del hotel se habían duplicado desde el primer día del mes, en su mayoría con el anhelo de disfrutar de los deportes de invierno. Por ello, el lobby del hotel se encontraba abarrotado con gente que deseaba registrarse lo antes posible. Empujando a las personas que se topaban en su camino, una joven de cabello oscuro se aproximo hasta a la recepción.

Eriol se encontraba ese día atendiendo ante la gran demanda por lo que no pasó por alto a la impaciente joven de ojos rubíes en frente de él —Aquí tiene su tarjeta, que disfrute de su estadía.— con una amable sonrisa le entregó la llave del cuarto y un folleto con las actividades de esa semana en el hotel.

La joven le sonrió de vuelta, pero antes de retirarse, se inclino sobre el mostrador, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras los fijaba en el azabache. —Oye ¿cuanto necesitas para decirme algo?—

Eriol alzo ambas cejas ante la pregunta de la joven, no era la primera vez que veía o estaba en esa situación, y pretendería no entender a que se refería solo para ver hasta donde llegaba. —¿Disculpe?—

—Necesito saber si alguien se hospeda en este hotel, dime el precio y yo lo haré posible.— La joven hablaba en serio, todo su rostro lo decía

—Lo lamento señorita, no se nos permite revelar ninguna información acerca de los huéspedes.— Con su sonrisa más amable respondió, sabiendo que la joven no se iría de ahí tan fácilmente.

—¡Vamos! Solo necesito saber si alguien está aquí o no. Mire, haremos esto.— Alzó su bolso para sacar de este un billete de gran denominación, dejando este en el mostrador. —Jugaremos al "Si o no" es simple, yo le pregunto el nombre de quien busco, y sólo tiene que decirme "Si" o "No" ¿De acuerdo?—

Eriol quería reír ante la astucia de la joven, se notaba que no era la primera vez que quería conseguir Algo, Eriol procuro estar lo más calmado posible y sin mover ni un músculo, tan solo le sonrió.

—Bien, creo que entendió… Busco a Syaoran Li ¿Esta él aquí, Si o no?... —

Eriol intentaba no parecer sorprendido pero sin duda aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa. Esa joven buscaba a Syaoran ¿Acaso sería su esposa? ¿Algún familiar? Quizá era alguna espía de parte de la empresa rival de los Li. Fuera quien fuera no podía revelar nada, tanto por política laboral como por la seguridad del joven. —Lo siento, no puedo darle ninguna información, no puedo afirmar o negar que esa persona está aquí, perdería mi trabajo de ser así…—

La joven no estaba nada contenta, volvió a una pose erguida cruzándose de brazos claramente molesta por no poder averiguar lo que quería, pero tampoco haría que una persona perdiera su trabajo por ello. —Bien, al menos puede decirme donde puedo comer algo.—

—¡Eso puedo hacerlo con gusto! Al final del pasillo derecho, doble a la izquierda, la entrada del restaurante son dos grandes puertas rojas, no puede perderse.— Tras agradecer, la joven se marchó. En cuanto Eriol vio desaparecer a la joven, se retiro del mostrador para poder hacer una llamada. —Lobito, me temo que hay alguien en el hotel buscándote.—

— _¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo puede buscarme alguien si nadie sabe que estoy aquí?... ¿Quién era, hombre o mujer?—_

—Mujer, joven, estatura media, tiene unos ojos bastante peculiares, son color rubí. Acaso ella es… —

— _¡No, ella no es, es peor aún! Eriol, por lo que más quieras, no le digas donde estoy. Mi paz se acabará si ella me encuentra.—_

—Esta bien, esta bien, descuida, Van Helsing, te cuidaré la espalda y así luego podre morderte.—

— _¡Este no es el momento Eriol! Pero gracias, dile a Sakura que no iré a cenar esta noche al hotel, no puedo arriesgarme, explícale lo que sucede...—_

—Descuida, yo le digo.— Tras terminar la llamada, Eriol se disponía a enviarle un mensaje a Sakura para dejarle saber la situación que tenían. Pero al volver su vista hacia el mostrador, un gran grupo de turistas había llegado y las recepcionistas no podían con todos, inmediatamente Eriol fue a ayudarles, olvidando el mensaje de advertencia que iba a enviarle a Sakura.

* * *

—¡Vaya, eso sí que fue delicioso!— La joven estaba realmente complacida con su almuerzo, llevaba un par de horas sin comer debido a su vuelo y eso sin duda le había caído de maravilla. —¡Mesero, mesero! Podría por favor llamar al chef encargado de la comida, tengo que felicitarlo.

El mesero se adentro a la cocina inmediatamente y tras indicar a Sakura que deseaban felicitarla, dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo para dirigirse a la mesa. —Buenas tardes ¿En que puedo ayudarla?—

—¿Tu eres la chef encargada? ¡Vaya! Pero si luces más joven que yo. Bien, quería felicitarte por la comida de hoy, mis gustos son bastante específicos y no cualquier comida me convence ¡Y tu lograste cumplir con mis expectativas! ¿Podría saber tu nombre? —

Sakura se había sonrojado ligeramente con lo que la joven le decía, le gustaba que la gente quedara encantada con su comida aunque siempre se sentiría extraña con los halagos. —Me alegro que le haya gustado tanto. Soy Sakura Kinomoto, es un gusto conocerla.—

—Yo soy Meiling Li, es un gran gusto para mi también, muero por probar la cena que hará hoy.—

La castaña se había sorprendido al escuchar el nombre de la joven, sabía que quizá sería demasiado el preguntarle pero no podía acallar a su curiosidad. —¿Li? ¿De los Li de Industrias Li?—

—¡Así es!— Meiling sonrió orgullosa ante la mención de la compañía. —Es la compañía de mi tía y mi primo. ¡De hecho!— La joven alzo su dedo índice indicando a Sakura que se acercara a ella para poder hablarle al oído. —Estoy buscando a mi primo. Hace mucho que no lo veo y me dijeron que cuando viene a Japón, viene a este hotel ¿De casualidad tu lo conoces?—

Sakura no sabía que hacer, Syaoran y Eriol habían dicho que lo mejor sería que nadie supiera acerca de la estadía del castaño, y aún cuando fuera familiar de él, no sabía si podía confiar en ella. —Ah, yo lo siento, es que…—

—Ya se, ya se, que son políticas no decir nada pero ¡Por favor! Hace mucho que no lo he visto y estoy muy preocupada por él. —

Sakura seguía dudando en sí decirle o no. No sabía si era cierto que aquella joven era la prima de Syaoran, hasta donde sabía ella podía ser de la competencia en sus negocios, o incluso pensó que la sería la dichosa esposa… De pronto, Meiling tomó su teléfono celular, tecleo este por un par de segundos para luego mostrarle una foto a la castaña.

—¡Mire! Aquí estoy con Syaoran en la fiesta de navidad del año pasado.— La imagen era una de Meiling bastante sonriente y Syaoran con un gesto de pocos amigos mientras ambos vestían elegantes ropas con un gran árbol de navidad detrás de ellos. Eso aún no le decía nada a Sakura, Meiling continúo cambiando de fotos. —Aquí estamos en el cumpleaños de mi tía Ieran, aquí en una cena con los inversionistas y… ¡Oh! Esta es mi favorita. Syaoran y yo cuando teníamos ocho años.—

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la fotografía. Syaoran de pequeño, tal y como lo recordaba en aquella navidad aunque con las mejillas más regordetas, pero ese gesto serio era imposible de no reconocer en él a cualquier edad, a su lado una sonriente Meiling, usando dos pequeñas coletas mientras sostenía por el brazo al castaño. Ahí fue cuando comprendió que ella no podía ser la esposa de Syaoran, el mismo había dicho que no se habían conocido hasta un día antes de la boda. —¿Realmente está preocupada por él?—

Meiling cabizbaja asintió mientras guardaba su teléfono. —Desde que se caso es muy poco lo que nos hemos visto. Al fin pude viajar a Hong Kong solo para saber que no estaba. Nadie quiso decirme dónde estaba por lo que tuve que investigar exhaustivamente su paradero y descubrí que viene mucho a este hotel. Supuse que si no estaba aquí, al menos podrían saber en donde encontrarlo.—

Sakura no podía soportar el gesto triste de la morena, se veía que le importaba mucho su primo y al recordar ella su relación con Tomoyo (aquella que no sólo era su mejor amiga, también era su prima) supo que de ser ella, también insistiría el buscarla. —Si se en donde esta, pero por favor, le pido que espere a que termine mi turno en media hora y así podre llevarla con gusto.—

Los ojos de Meiling brillaron con dos joyas de fuego al escuchar aquella y olvidando las cortesías se levanto a abrazar a Sakura. —¡Muchas gracias! Esperare con gusto. ¿Qué tal si me traes un buen postre mientras espero?—

* * *

—… Es cierto señor Hieng, yo he estado al tanto de como han ido avanzando las acciones en estos últimos días pero le aseguro que Tecnologías Ru ha tenido una buena racha, no es por desear el mal, pero media vez sus compradores se den realmente cuenta de la calidad productos que están adquiriendo, ellos mismos vendran a nosotros de nuevo. Si desea que le extienda la garantía, lo haré, así de confiado estoy en mis sistemas.—

Syaoran creía que era más fácil tener una conversación con los clientes estando a larga distancia que cara a cara. Aunque muchos le preguntaban sobre su locación y la razón de su partida de Hong Kong, él lograba persuadir sus preguntas tan solo diciendo que se encontraba fuera en busca de mas clientes. No se había despegado de la pantalla de su laptop por más de una hora, por ello al escuchar abrir la puerta de entrada se sorprendió, tras observar la hora, supo quien había llegado. Al terminar la llamada, se levantó de su asiento para así ir a saludar a la joven. —¡Sakura! Llegaste justo a tiempo, muero de hambre—Ah-. —

No tuvo tiempo de hacer o decir más pues ya se encontraba entre los brazos de su prima, con una sonriente Sakura observando desde la puerta. —¡Syaoran! ¡Así que aquí has estado! Te extrañe mucho ¡No puedo creer que no hayas querido decirme en donde estabas!—

Syaoran intentaba a quitarse de encima a Meiling mientras observaba a Sakura —¿Eriol no habló contigo?—

—¿Conmigo, de que?— Sakura veía el desagrado del castaño, no entendía a qué se debía y mucho menos de lo que estaba hablando. De pronto su teléfono vibró con la llegada de un mensaje de Eriol en el indicaba que Syaoran no iría a cenar pues no quería toparse con la nueva huésped del hotel, su prima. Apenada, Sakura sonrió a Syaoran mientras Meiling lo jalaba del brazo hacia la mesa del comedor. —Lo siento…— fue lo único que pudo murmurar mientras caminaba tras ellos. Syaoran negó lentamente aunque sonriendo, conociendo a su prima, de cualquier manera llegaría a él.

En el almuerzo, Sakura y Meiling platicaban muy animadas, la castaña le había pedido que le contará sobre su infancia con Syaoran, y esta gustosa le contaba relato tras relato mientras Syaoran comía en silencio aguantando el no gritar con rabia pues habían relatos realmente vergonzosos.

—… ¿Y como es que ustedes se conocieron?— Meiling al fin había llegado a preguntar aquella puesto a que ya se había dando cuenta de la confianza que había entre ambos.

—De hecho fue hace mucho— comenzó a relatar Sakura sonriendo. —Cuando teníamos diez años, él yo estábamos en el hotel de vacaciones con nuestras familias, pero hubo una gran tormenta y quedamos atrapados por varias horas. Cuando lo encontré junto a la chimenea estaba solo y aunque realmente no tenía cara de querer compañía, no pude evitar el quedarme con él. Los siguientes días los pasamos jugando por todo el hotel, hasta lo convencí de salir a jugar en la nieve.—

—¡¿Qué?! ¿En la nieve? ¿Es en serio Xiao Lang?— Meiling abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquello, su primo odiaba la nieve más que a nada y sin duda eso la había sorprendido.

—En mi defensa… — habló al fin Syaoran. —Luego de soportar el frío me dieron una deliciosa comida con un exquisito postre, así que no podía negarme mucho al salir a jugar.—

—¡Es cierto! Desde ese entonces te chantajeaba con comida.—

—Mi única debilidad al descubierto por una castaña de metro sesenta. ¡Increíble!— Syaoran sonrió de lado a Sakura quien le palmeo el brazo de manera juguetona como respuesta.

Meiling veía curiosa la escena, era raro ver sonreír tanto a su primo, en especial con una mujer, y aunque tenía sus dudas decidió seguir incitándolos a interactuar. —Ah si… Pero te apuesto que no sabes la comida favorita de Syaoran.—

—¿Te refieres al Dim Sum? Eso es fácil, aun no superó su rostro lleno de alegría cuando se lo cocine.—

—Y ese día también moría de hambre, su no hubieras estado ahí me habría comido todo. Y no solo ese día, cada vez que me traes comida tengo que reprimir las ganas de limpiar los platos con mi lengua… Tendré que pedirle a Eriol que me deje hacer un gimnasio en alguna de las habitaciones o terminaré rodando colina abajo como una gran bola de nieve.— Sakura y Syaoran comenzaron a reír con lo último.

Meiling por otro lado veía a ambos sin poder creerlo. Su primo, quien apenas hablaba durante cualquier conversación, a menos que fuera de negocios o si realmente lo requería, ahí estaba, respondiendo alegremente y hasta bromeando. Por un momento pensó que ese no podía ser Syaoran, ese no podía ser su primo.

—¡Ay! ¡miren la hora! Debo irme a preparar la cena de esta noche. Los veré luego.— sin decir mas Sakura salio corriendo fuera de la cabaña mientras Syaoran se disponía a ir a su escritorio.

Meiling le seguía de cerca sin decir nada. Una vez el castaño tomo asiento, está se colocó al otro lado y al fin hablo. —¿Vas a decirme que pasa?—

—Crei que ya sabías pero esta bien; mi vida esta en peligro constante en Hong Kong, alguien intento envenenarme y por eso vine por refugio a Japón mientras averiguan quien fue.— Syaoran habló tranquilamente sin despegar su vista de la pantalla. Sabía el interrogatorio que le esperaba por parte de su prima.

—Eso lo se, nadie quiso decirme nada así que yo misma averigüe donde estabas. Ahora ¿Podrías decirme que te traes con Sakura?—

—Es una buena amiga y cocina delicioso, es todo.—

—¡¿Es todo?!— Meiling alzo la voz incrédula al ver como su primo con tal calma hablaba de la joven como si nada —Xiao Lang, te conozco, se como eres frente a las personas, frente a tu familia y no eres como lo eres con ella. Jamás te he visto estar tan cómodo con alguien, y menos bromear de esa forma…— Meiling se inclinó levemente frente a él para que así pudiera verla a los ojos. —Ella te gusta ¿No es cierto?—

Syaoran dejó de teclear por un momento para volver a ver a su prima, su gesto serio había regresado y con ese mismo le hablaría. —¿Y si fuera así, cual sería el problema? Además de mi matrimonio, el cual, espero acabar cuando regrese a Hong Kong, en fin, tu entiendes.—

Meiling no creía lo que escuchaba, Syaoran casi admitía estar encantado con otra mujer, y aún más hablaba sobre divorcio. Tuvo que tomar asiento en la silla al lado o caería de espaldas ante la impresión. No sabía que decir, por ello dejo que el fuera quien continuará.

—Tu mejor que nadie sabe que lo mío con Hui Ying es un contrato de negocios y nada más. Ya hablé con mi madre y quiero divorciarme, ella no esta de acuerdo por supuesto, incluso quiere que tenga un hijo con Hui Ying, pero eso sería llegar demasiado lejos… No quiero estar junto a ella, quisiera, realmente quisiera que la que estuviera a mi lado fuera Sakura. No puedo evitar sentirme tan atraído a ella y tu sabes que algo así no me ha sucedido, ni con mis antiguas novias, aunque no fueron muchas ninguna me hacía sentir como ella.— Tras la declaración, volvió su vista a la pantalla para continuar escribiendo. —Haré lo posible por dejar todo lo que necesito para estar con ella, hasta entonces estar aquí en su compañía es lo único que hace que no quiera perder la cabeza.—

Meiling aún no creía aquello, sin embargo notaba como su primo suavizaba sus facciones al hablar de Sakura, era algo que jamás había visto y por ello le creía. Finalmente la morena sonrió, si su primo era feliz, y casi nunca lo era, ella igual lo sería. —Vaya, nunca creí verte realmente enamorado. Me alegra que te sientas así aún cuando tu situación no es la más adecusda. Pienso ayudarte, te ayudaré en lo que sea con tal de que te quites a la caprichosa de Hui Ying de encima y seas feliz con quien quieres… Oye ¿Y estas seguro de que tu también le gustas tanto a Sakura?—

Se había hecho la misma pregunta, y aunque a veces dudaba, bastaba con recordar la veces en que se habían besado, el como en ninguna lo rechazaba y de no ser por las interrupciones quizá habrían llegado a más. —No me lo ha dicho directamente pero, estoy seguro.—

Para Meiling aquello no sería suficiente. Ella misma se encargaria de averiguar los verdaderos sentimientos de la castaña para que así, su primo estuviera seguro de que tanto sacrificio valdría realmente la pena.

* * *

—Ya te dije que no se en donde diablos esta...— Hui Ying hablaba bastante exasperada con su socio y amante por teléfono mientras recorría el centro comercial. —Se supone que estaría en la mansión Li pero ayer que llegue no lo pude encontrar, a menos que tengan una habitación secreta, no creo que esté ahí.— con grandes bolsas en una mano y el teléfono en la otra, trataba de disimular el gran enojo que la conversación le daba. —¡Déjame en paz, si tu no hubieras escatimado en el veneno, esto ya habría acabado!... Aún hay varias cosas en la casa así que dudo que se haya ido para siempre, si creo que esta fuera del país pero no durará más de algunos meses en donde quiera que este... ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Entonces en definitiva lo veremos muy pronto, será imposible para Xiao Lang perderse el llamado de la candidatura... Eso es buena idea, así, en cuanto aparezca por el aeropuerto, lo sabremos... Bien, te veo en la noche...— Hui Ying tenía bien planeado el regreso de su esposo, aunque no sería uno placentero. Mientras sería paciente y disfrutaria de la libertad que tenía, ya que desde la partida de Syaoran, no tenía sobre ella la presión de ser la esposa perfecta o peor, estarse preparando para ser madre.

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **LLlego Meiling! Se que a muchos les gusta ella y realmente no podía faltar en esta historia ^^**

 **La esposa sigue en lo suyo y ya tiene planes, uuuuh, pero mientras Syaoran disfrutará de buena compañía, no se preocupen xD**

 **Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews! El saber lo mucho que les logra enganchar mi historia me hace bastante feliz y por eso no dudo en subir capítulo lo más seguido que me es posible. Ya tengo definido lo que quiero para esta historia y aunque se que a muchos les gustará a donde va el SxS, les aseguro que al final será lago totalmente distinto a lo que esperan, pero prometo que tendrá sentido! ^^**

 **Por cierto FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A SAKURA! aquí aun no es primero de abril, pero en Japón ya asi que hay que felicitarle!**

 **Dudas, quejas, sugerencias ¡Ya saben que hacer!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y esta historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

 **Capítulo XII**

Al día siguiente, Syaoran despertó con la boca seca y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, aunque no como las migrañas que últimamente tenía, más bien, sentía la cabeza pesada, como si fuera a estallarle hasta con el más mínimo sonido. Su ropa era un desastre, tenía el mismo traje del día anterior y su teléfono no dejaba de vibrar con mensajes. Tras leer que el pedido llegaría en media hora, se levantó con gran dificultad para ir a ducharse y prepararse.

Justo media hora después, estaba en el área de bodega, recibiendo el pedido junto con Eriol, indicando en donde podían dejar las cajas

—¿Resaca Lobito?—

Syaoran asintió de mala gana mientras bebía de golpe la botella de agua que tenía en la mano. —Tu seguro no tienes porque estás muerto— Se detuvo un momento solo para decir aquello para luego seguir bebiendo hasta acabar con la botella.

—Beneficios de ser vampiro supongo. Oye, se que mañana te iras pero ¿Podrías aplazar tu viaje? Quiero que estés en la cena de mi cumpleaños.—

Syaoran seguía con su vista a los trabajadores mientras ingresaban el pedido a una de las bodegas. Cerca de ahí, en un lugar que parecía ser un gran refrigerador, Sakura salía con tres cocineros y una carretilla llena de carnes, la castaña alzo su mano a modo de saludo en dirección a ellos antes de volver a la cocina. —Creo que quedarme una noche más no me afectará, solo tengo que avisar que cambien mi vuelo.—

* * *

Sakura había terminado sus labores del día por lo que ella y Killian habían decidido ir a pasear por Tokio. El quería conocer un poco más de la ciudad y ella encantada lo guiaba.

—También en Italia tienen esa tradición solo que en una fecha distinta…— Killian siempre tenía algo interesante que decir y Sakura estaba dispuesta a escucharlo, sin embargo habían veces que se perdía entre sus propias conversaciones, incluso llegaba a aburrirse de oírlo, aunque procuraba no demostrarlo.

—… Mi padre era quien sabía cocinarlo así que el fue quien le enseñó al chef de la universidad y-.—

—¡Mira!— Interrumpiendo a Sakura, Killian de inmediato señaló hacia un puesto de comida en la esquina de la calle por donde iban pasando. —Este es el lugar del que te hablaba ¡Oh, tenemos que probar el platillo principal! Debo tener una reseña de el en mi blog.—

—Ah, claro… — con una media sonrisa, Sakura siguió los pasos apresurados de Killian. No le molestaba su entusiasmo, pero muchas veces hacia eso mismo y llegaba a cansaré. A veces la castaña no deseaba seguir saliendo con Killian, pese a las cosas en común que ambos tenían, no lograba conectar del todo con él, y aunque odiara admitirlo, quería que su relación fuera tan buena como con Syaoran, que además de ser novios pudieran ser amigos, pero en los intentos se quedaba.

Luego de almorzar, Sakura se sentía realmente cansada por lo que decidió regresar al hotel, Killian había hecho todo por disuadrila, quería que la acompañara a una especie de mercado de agriculturos que se llevaría a cabo en el centro de la ciudad. —Aún creo que deberías venir ¡Te va a encantar! Y podrás comprar algunos ingredientes que usualmente no venden aquí.—

—Lo se Killian pero no gracias, de veras estoy cansada.—

—Esta bien, te veré luego "Cherry"— Tras decir el apodo con el que el rubio la llamaba, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa para luego acercarse a su rostro y sin previo aviso, dejar un suave beso en sus labios.

Sakura estaba sorprendida por el gesto, quedándose quieta mientras sucedía, luego se despidió rápido con la mano para luego ir hacia su habitación. Estando sola, Sakura repasaba lo sucedido, un beso corto y simple, pero que no había sido nada más que eso, la unión de sus labios con los de Killian. Inevitablemente recordó la noche en que ella besó a Syaoran, recordó lo que había sentido, su cuerpo entero se estremeció ante el contacto y aunque quiso alargarlo más, pensó que el tiempo había sido el perfecto. Por desgracia luego de eso Syaoran le había revelado que estaba casado, dejando un sinfín de dudas en la castaña. Tras analizarlo mejor, pensó en que quizá Syaoran había sentido lo que ella sintió ese día con Killian, nada. Quizá el amaba mucho a su esposa y no quería que nadie se interpusiera en su relación, por eso es que no se había propasado con ella. Se lamentaba por haber sido tan impulsiva ya que casi pudo arruinar su amistad con él, por otro lado no podía sentir algo más ¿Envidia? Quizá... Syaoran era un hombre apuesto, amable, inteligente y muy atento, pensaba en lo afortunada que debía ser su esposa de tenerlo. Sakura no era una persona envidiosa, por el contrario, siempre se alegraba de la buena fortuna ajena. Aún así aquel sentimiento le invadía se solo pensar en el castaño y lo hermosa que debía ser su relación marital.

* * *

Eriol tenía una reunión con los empleados esa tarde, y Sakura aún estaba con Killian por lo que Syaoran decidió dar una vuelta por los lugares que se habían construido más recientemente; la piscina y el gimnasio. En esas fechas no habían festividades por lo que el hotel estaba un tanto vacío, no había nadie en la piscina, el agua se veía tan tranquila y limpia que Syaoran estuvo a punto de entrar a nadar hasta que escucho quejidos desde el área del gimnasio.

—…¡Agh!— un niño de cabello rojizo, se encontraba al fondo del gimnasio, en el área de colchones donde se practicaba el combate. Con una katana de madera en las manos, practicaba sus ataques usando un saco de boxeo. Alzaba la katana de un lado a otro golpeando.

Syaoran no quería entrometerse pero veía que el niño se tensaba con dolor el algunos golpes. —Si tomas la katana así, terminarás por hacerte daño.— Ya no pudo evitar el solo seguir viendo, el castaño se había acercado hasta quedar a un par de pasos del niño, sin saber como este tomaría su consejo.

Con su mirada expectante y curiosa, el niño observo a Syaoran y luego a la Katana en sus manos, intentando comprender que era lo que debía hacer.

—Debes tomarla así— Guiando las manos del niño, le indicó como sostener correctamente la Katana, rápidamente corrió a traer una para él y así mostrarle de una mejor manera los movimientos. —Levántala así, y así, lentamente, la espada no es un arma, es una extensión de ti mismo, de tus brazos, por eso no debes de excederte con la fuerza.— El niño seguía a Syaoran con gran atención, procurando grabarse lo que este decía, copiando los movimientos que este le estaba enseñando.

Al cabo de treinta minutos, el niño había progresado e incluso había podido dar una pequeña pelea con Syaoran. —¡Vaya, muchas gracias señor! Se ve que usted es un gran maestro.— agradecía el niño verdaderamente feliz. Estaba muy entusiasmado por seguir aprendiendo junto al castaño —¿Donde aprendiste a ser tan bueno? ¿Que más puedes enseñarme? ¿Cuando podré usar una espada de verdad?— el niño seguía 6 seguía preguntando hasta que la voz de una mujer en la entrada del gimnasio los hizo volver a ambos hacia ella. —¡Ya voy mamá! Muchas gracias otra vez ¡Ojalá pueda aprender más otro día!— el niño salió corriendo del lugar a prisa dejando a Syaoran entrenando el solo.

Lo había hecho para que le niño no se lastimara, pero al final había disfrutado de enseñarle lo que el sabía. Continúo en el entrenamiento un par de minutos más hats que recordó que tenía la cena de Eriol y aún debía prepararse.

* * *

La cena de cumpleaños de Eriol contaba solo con los amigos más cercanos a este. Clow, Yamazaki y su novia Chiharu, Tomoyo, Syaoran, y Sakura, quien había pedido permiso de llevar a Killian. La castaña había cocinado el platillo favorito de Eriol, filete a la Wellington con puré de papas y vegetales, y un gran pastel de helado. Tomoyo había decorado todo en color azul marino, los globos, las guirnaldas, incluso el hermoso vestido de noche que traía puesto era de ese color.

Aunque aún no se hacía a la idea de ver a Sakura tan cerca de alguien, Syaoran procuró hacer caso omiso de la pareja para en cambio platicar con Eriol y Yamazaki. A pesar de que le jugarán malas bromas y lo molestarán, Syaoran encontraba refrescante la compañía de ambos jóvenes, un cambio agradable de todos aquello estirados hombre de negocios y los chiquillos pretenciosos hijos de estos. Mientras el resto de presentes escuchaban, el trío recordaba lo que habían hecho la noche pasada, o más bien, lo que podían recordar.

—… ¡Y tu me debes un juego de sábanas nuevas! Chiharu, tu novio no puede contener el alcohol, creo que es algo que debe saber.— Eriol comentaba seriamente aquello mientras Syaoran no podía con la risa.

Yamazaki en cambio, veía sumamente apenado a su novia —¡No les hagas caso! Es que ese día no pude cenar y el alcohol solo llego a hacer estragos en mi pobre estómago... Y al menos no tuve una horrible resaca ¡No como cierta persona!—

Syaoran se encogió de hombros queriéndole restar importancia. —Usualmente tomo un trago o dos en las reuniones a las que voy, por eso no sufro de resacas.—

La conversación de los jóvenes y del resto de la mesa seguía igual de animada mientras todos terminaban de comer el delicioso pastel, de pronto, Eriol tomó su copa para luego levantarse y dirigirse junto a Tomoyo, quedando a espaldas de la silla donde ella estaba. —Gracias a todos por esta gran cena, quiero agradecer a mis amigos, por acompañarme en este gran día. A mi padre, sin él yo no estaría aquí. A Sakura, por esta deliciosa comida. Y a Tomoyo, por haber organizado todo esto.— Tras alzar su copa al frente, todos hicieron lo mismo, dedicándole las más grandes sonrisas al azabache. Eriol terminó el contenido de su copa para luego dejarla en la mesa. Intentando mantener la atención de todos, continúo hablando. —Se que no necesito muchas palabras para expresar lo que siento por ti…— Dio un par de pasos para quedar junto a la amatista para así tomarla de las manos, observando como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente con sus palabras. —Simplemente eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Fuiste mi amiga, mi confidente y luego te convertiste en mi novia, pero…— Dejando ir sus manos, Eriol comenzó a meter una mano en su chaqueta, mientras todos estaban atentos a sus movimientos. —Creo que ahora es el momento de agregar un título más…— de rodillas junto a Tomoyo, sacó por fin una pequeña caja negra, dejándole ver el contenido, un anillo de oro blanco con una gran amatista adornándolo. —Ahora también me gustaría decirte "mi esposa" así que ¿Te casarías conmigo?—

En ese momento, todos los invitados observaban con sorpresa aquello mientras Tomoyo anonadada no daba crédito a sus ojos. —¡Por supuesto que si, claro que me casaré contigo!—

Abalanzándose sobre él, Tomoyo lo tomo entre sus brazos para luego besarlo. Los invitados aplaudían y festejaban a los ahora prometidos. Clow no podía estar más que feliz y de inmediato se había acercado a felicitarlos y darles su bendición. Uno a uno los fueron felicitando, quedándose Syaoran hasta el final, quien, aunque estaba feliz, no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que envidiaba aquello. Casarse con alguien a quien realmente se ama…

* * *

—Creí que ibas a salir hoy…— Comentó Syaoran mientras caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a su habitación, esta vez había quedado en el mismo edificio donde estaba la de Sakura.

Al terminar las felicitaciones, cada quien se había despedido para irse a descansar. Syaoran había escuchado a Killian decir que deseaba ver cierto club a las afueras de Tokio, tenía algunos pases por lo que pregunto a cada uno si deseaban ir con ellos. Con amabilidad le rechazaron ya que era tarde y habían tenido suficiente por ese día.

Syaoran se sorprendió al ver que Sakura iba en camino a su habitación por lo que decidió alcanzarla para acompañarla.

Al principio del recorrido, un silencio se había instalado entre ambos, y Sakura agradecía que el castaño lo rompiera. —No, es que no me gustan los clubes y hoy tuve turno en los tres tiempos así que estoy muy cansada.— Al llegar al elevador del edificio, Sakura se quedó en la esquina de este, mientras Syaoran recostado al otro lado, con su vista hacia ella. —Killian está acostumbrado a la vida nocturna así que a él no le afecta tanto desvelarse, pero si yo lo hago… ¡Llego tarde a todos lados!—

Syaoran río bajo con aquello, estaba al tanto de la impuntualidad que Sakura sufría, aunque aseguraba que antes de graduarse era mucho peor.

El elevador comenzó a subir, aún faltaban dos pisos para llegar al de él, de pronto, las luces comenzaron a parpadear, luego un estruendo se escucho, seguido de una gran sacudida. Syaoran rápidamente se coloco al lado de Sakura, quería tenerla cerca en caso de que algo pasara. El elevador se había quedado sin energía, dejándolos a oscuras en el mientras se detenía entre dos pisos. Syaoran se acercó al panel para presionar los botones con fuerza, incluso el de emergencia pero nada. Hizo el intento de abrir la puerta del elevador pero era inútil, esta no se movía. Suspiro con pesadez para luego intentar ver en dirección de Sakura. —No funciona, creo nos quedamos varados.—

—Llamaré a Eriol.— Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba y no quería que nada malo les sucediera, de inmediato llamo a su amigo para que los pudiera ayudar o al menos que consiguiera a alguien que pudiera. —¡Eriol! Syaoran y yo estamos atrapados en el ascensor de nuestro edificio… Aja… Si… ¡Gracias!— Tras cortar la llamada, Sakura dejo encendido su teléfono para poder ver al castaño. —Dijo que llamará al técnico y que ellos verán que pueden hacer desde afuera.—

—Creo que solo nos queda esperar. Será mejor que no uses tu teléfono como lámpara, ambos necesitamos tener batería en caso de una emergencia.—

Sakura asintió para luego apagar su móvil y guardarlo en su bolso. Esperaba que el elevador se encendiera de repente o que al menos no siguiera descendiendo.

Media hora había pasado y aun no escuchaban nada. Syaoran caminaba de un lado a otro cual león enjaulado mientras Sakura lo observaba sentada en una esquina. De pronto, el celular de Sakura comenzó a sonar, inmediatamente respondió sin ver quién llamaba esperando a que fueran buenas noticias. —¡Hola! ¿Eriol?... Ah, Hola Tomoyo… Si, estamos bien, solo que estamos a oscuras… Aja… Aja… Ya veo… Si, le diré, no te preocupes, no es tu culpa… Esta bien, gracias, por favor mantenme informada. Adiós.— Sakura suspiro con fuerza tras colgar la llamada. —El electricista vive a dos horas de aquí así que se demorará un poco en poder venir.—

Syaoran por fin dejo de dar vueltas sin sentido, estarían ahí atrapados por un buen rato así que lo mejor era sentarse y ser paciente. Al otro lado de Sakura, tomó asiento, estirando una pierna mientras usaba la otra para recostar su brazo. —Está bien, quizá podamos descansar un rato mientras tanto.—

—Si tienes razón.— Sakura recostó su cabeza contra la pared para así intentar dormir un rato, pero no pudo. Tenía muchas cosas en su mente en ese momento, pues además de la preocupación sobre la situación en la que estaba, también había otro tema que la tenía pensando y así, de pronto una risilla escapó de ella. —Lo siento, se que tu quieres descansar pero, me invadió una gran emoción ¡Es que solo pensar que podré hacer la comida para la boda de mis mejores amigos me pone muy alegre! —

Syaoran no pudo sino sonreír con aquello, el buen humor de la castaña era imposible de obviar y no ser contagiado por el. —Lo se, la verdad es que ha sido toda una sorpresa, no creí que Eriol fuera a proponerle matrimonio, el tarado nunca mencionó nada.—

Ambos rieron con aquello por un par de segundos para luego volver a estar en silencio, hasta que fue Sakura quien lo rompió —Oye, Syaoran ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Si no quieres responder no tienes que hacerlo ¿de acuerdo? Es solo que con lo que ocurrió hoy, bueno… —

—¿Qué, que pasa?— Syaoran no tardo en preguntar sin tener idea de a qué se refería Sakura.

—Es que me dio curiosidad por saber acerca de ti y tu esposa. Nunca hemos hablado de ello y bueno, ¿Cómo fue tu boda con ella? ¿Tu también hiciste algo parecido para pedirle matrimonio?— con tan poco dicho había preguntado demás probablemente, pero Sakura no podía frenar su curiosidad en cuanto a la relación de Syaoran, a pesar de tener aquel sentimiento de envidia, también quería saber como llevaba el castaño y si era tal y como ella lo esperaba.

El castaño se mantuvo en silencio, agradeciendo la poca luz que había ya que su rostro reflejaba cierto desagrado en el. Sakura no tenía la culpa, era más que comprensible a estas alturas el querer saber más de su matrimonio, pero el solo pensarlo le causaba acidez.

Aunque no podía ver su rostro, supo de inmediato por su silencio que aquello no le había agradado, Sakura deseaba retractarse y reprenderse por lo curiosa que había sido. —Discúlpame, estoy siendo una entrometida-.—

—Yo no hice nada parecido a lo que a Eriol hizo.— interrumpió de inmediato a la castaña para darle a entender que respondería a sus cuestiones. —Ella y yo nos conocimos un viernes, al otro día nos casamos. Lo nuestro fue un matrimonio arreglado, eso es algo usual en los grandes clanes como lo es el mío.—

Sakura se quedó en silencio, no tenía idea de ello. En alguna ocasión, Clow les había relatado a ellos de como huyó a Japón para no casarse con una desconocida. Sakura no podía ni imaginar el estar en una relación tan seria como un matrimonio con algún extraño, simplemente le era inverosímil…

—Muchas mujeres sueñan con sus matrimonios de pequeñas, pero de donde yo vengo, a algunas se les enseña que su esposo será alguien que su familia le asigne le guste o no.— Continuo Syaoran al ver que Sakura no respondía.

—Pero… —Al fin había salido de sus pensamientos para volver a hablar, ahora tenía más dudas que antes. —¿y tu? ¿Ya sabías que debías casarte con una extraña? ¿Nunca dijiste nada?—

Syaoran se encogió de hombros casi de manera automática ante las preguntas —Lo sabía, nunca le puse mucha atención. Soy el único varón de mi familia y el peso del clan recae en mi. Casarme era un requisito importante para obtener el liderazgo… Yo no- yo fui criado para ser eso y nada más.—

Quizá ahora podía entender la personalidad de Syaoran, aquel joven serio y centrado, incluso desde niño. Sakura sentía como un montón de lágrimas comenzaban a amenazar por salir, no quería llorar, no quería sentir pena por él pero tampoco podía impedirlo, ella lo apreciaba demasiado y ahora por fin lo entendía mejor. Se sentía una completa tonta por haber creído que su vida debía ser de ensueño cuando en realidad era una especie de pesadilla.

—No tienes porque sentirte mal por mi, Sakura.— A pesar de la oscuridad, la visión de Syaoran ya se había adaptado, así había logrado ver una especie de luz cristalina salir de los ojos de Sakura y sabia que eran lágrimas. Se acercó hasta quedar de rodillas frente a ella para quedar a su altura, luego le rodeo con ambos brazos y la estrechó contra él un tanto fuerte. —Yo decidí aceptar lo que mi familia planeo de mi vida, soy yo quien tiene la culpa por no haber luchado por algo mejor. De haberlo hecho yo…—¿Qué? ¿Qué habría hecho? ¿Qué sería de su vida de no haber aceptado tantos cosas?... ¿Qué habría hecho esa noche que Sakura lo beso si no hubiera estado casado?

Lentamente rodeo su cuello en el abrazo, tenía razón, el había aceptado aquello, aunque aun así no imaginaba el imponerle a alguien una vida sin siquiera preguntar o considerar sus sentimientos. —¿Tu que?— pregunto mientras se alejaba solo un poco para poder verlo a los ojos.

Syaoran seguía debatiendo consigo mismo mientras la pregunta quedaba al aire. ¿El realmente sería capaz de llevarle la contraria a su clan y al concejo? ¿Tendría el las agallas de dejar a un lado todo por lo que había sido criado y trabajado? Huir a Japón a los brazos de sus amigos y Sakura... Ella lo seguía observando en espera de una respuesta, sus ojos verdes en los suyos bastaban para nublar los pensamientos que tenía y dejar en claro solo uno.

No había otra razón por la que a su lado fuera tan diferente, no había otra razón por la que a su lado fuera tan feliz, y tampoco había otra razón por la que estuviera tan celoso de Killian. No había otra razón más que una: estaba enamorado.

Sin decir nada ni pensarlo, lentamente se acercó hasta que sus labios rozaron delicadamente con los de ella, sintiendo como ella temblaba ante el contacto.

Un beso, uno suave y delicado, como si los labios de ambos fuesen a romperse si trataban de moverlos más, pero era el beso correcto. Aquel estremecimiento apareció nuevamente, la calidez que recorrió sus cuerpos les hizo olvidar todo ápice de cansancio en ambos, en donde estaban y hasta el tiempo a su alrededor. Ninguno pensaba en que estaba mal, o que no debía ser ¿Y como podría ser malo el sentirse tan bien? Era la única lógica que sus corazones les permitían tener.

Su mente no pensaba en otra cosa más que en los labios de Sakura con los suyos. Ni su desabrido matrimonio o los intentos de asesinato importaban, solo ellos dos fundidos en un beso que podría durar minutos, pero para el una eternidad.

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **Este capítulo me ha dado caries de la dulzura mientras lo escribía xDD Dejemos que Syaoran sea feliz un ratito xD**

 **¿Que les pareció el capítulo 12 de Clear card? ESTOY MUERTA DE LA ANSIEDAD ahora a esperar dos semanas nooooo**

 **Les agradezco enormemente sus reviews! Me ayuda mucho el saber que les va gustando la historia hasta ahora. Si tienen sugerencias no duden en dejarlas ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y esta historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

 **Capítulo XIV**

Desde la oficina se su padre, Eriol observaba la pantalla de la cámara en el elevador. El incidente había sido totalmente planeado, en cuanto él se dio cuenta de que ambos castaños compartirían el ascensor, tomó la mano de su prometida y rápidamente actuó. En un panel de control en la oficina se encontraban mandos para casi cada área del hotel, incluyendo el del ascensor, el cual contaba con una parada de emergencia en caso de incendios o terremotos.

—Me siento mal por asustar y mentirle a Sakura, se escuchaba muy preocupada…— Tomoyo observaba la escena, gracias a que la cámara tenía vista nocturna podía ver todo aún con la falta de luz. Estaba mortificada por hacerle eso a su prima y amiga, pero de otra forma no podría hablar con calma con Syaoran.

Eriol estrecho la mano de su prometida para luego dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa. —Lo se, pero dudo que ambos puedan tener un momento a solas tan íntimo como ahora. Tu y yo sabemos que lo necesitan para aclararse. Más Syaoran que Sakura.— al cabo de unos minutos observaron la conversación entre ellos, hasta que Syaoran dejó ver un gesto molesto por algo que Sakura había dicho.

—Cariño, por favor, déjalos salir ya, no se ven nada cómodos.— Rogó Tomoyo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

Eriol asintió realizando el reinicio del ascensor.—En unos minutos se encenderá de nuevo y comenzará a andar…—

Ambos quedaron en silencio mientras veían a Syaoran abrazar a Sakura y a esta corresponderle con ganas. Eriol seguía tecleando los comandos en el tablero hasta que al fin, una luz verde le indicaría que el ascensor se encenderia. —Al menos se ve que- un momento.— de pronto lo vieron.

Tomoyo y Eriol abrieron de par en par sus ojos mientras veían aquel beso. Bastante calmo pero sincero, un gesto que ambos parecían disfrutar. Los labios de Tomoyo formaron una gran sonrisa que seguro ya le llegaba de oreja a oreja. —¡Eriol, esto es maravilloso!—

Las luces del elevador se encendieron de pronto, causando que los castaños se separaran para luego incorporarse. Se miraron sorprendidos por unos segundos antes de que fuera el castaño quien hablara, haciendo que Sakura asintiera. El ascensor se detuvo en el piso de Syaoran y el sin voltear se bajo de inmediato, dejando a Sakura sumamente sonrojada y algo confundida.

—No esperaba eso para ser sincero.—

—Yo tampoco…— Apareciendo detrás de ellos, Clow esbozaba también una gran sonrisa, acercándose al panel de control. —Solo esperemos que esto no sea contraproducente y cause aún más problemas entre ellos. En este momento, problemas es lo último que Syaoran necesita...—

* * *

Nunca pensó que un simple beso le haría dar vueltas a su cabeza, pero ahí estaba, pensando una y otra vez en lo sucedido en el ascensor durante el vuelo a casa. Los labios de Sakura con los suyos se complementaban de tal forma que parecían estar hechos a su medida. La calidez que su cuerpo sentía estando junto a ella era algo inexplicable pero sumamente placentero. Había sido un impulso, algo fuera de lo normal para Syaoran y aunque otra vez no se enviaban mensajes, había valido la pena.

No había puesto un pie en Hong Kong y su madre ya estaba acosándolo con llamadas y mensajes. De momento las ignoraría, solo quería llegar a su casa para poder ducharse y descansar un rato antes de continuar con sus múltiples obligaciones. Su sorpresa al llegar no solo había sido que Hui Ying estaba en casa, sino que estaba acompañada por su madre.

—Xiao Lang, me alegra ver que has llegado con bien.— Su madre se puso de pie al verlo para ofrecerle una reverencia la cual él devolvió. Hui Ying por otro lado permaneció en su sitio, con un gesto de clara molestia en el rostro. —Hui Ying y yo ya hemos comenzado a hablar de la razón por la que estoy aquí, así que no entraré en detalles y te lo diré. Ya tienen más de un año juntos, para el concejo este es el momento de que comiencen su familia.—

Syaoran tomó asiento lentamente mientras procesaba lo que su madre decía, ahora también habían decidido el momento en el que el debía ser padre, fantástico… —Que sucede si no cumplimos con ello.— Preguntó en cuanto pudo hablar. Su madre lo veía confusa mientras Hui Ying alzaba las cejas sorprendida, al parecer eso era lo que estaba pensando.

—Nada, de momento. Esto no se trata de una represalia contra el clan o hacia ti. Se trata de los negocios, las compañías cuyos directivos tienen una familia, poseen más credibilidad a la hora de hacer un trato que los que no las poseen. El concejo cree que siendo tan joven tu credibilidad aún está a prueba pero que un hijo dejaría sin dudas a tus futuros socios de lo serio que eres con las finanzas. Tómalo cómo una manera de reivindicar la seriedad que tienes a la hora de tomar tus responsabilidades. Con un hijo, ellos sabrán que las decisiones que tomes recaeran ya no sólo en la compañía, también en tu familia, haciendo que seas mucho más prudente.—

Syaoran se mantuvo en silencio, de nuevo era solo una marioneta en el sistema tan absurdo de aquellas finanzas, el podía aguantar pero ¿involucrar a un niño en ese mundo? ¿Involucrar a su hijo en todo aquello que ahora repudiaba? Si bien en lo último que pensaba al estar en Hui Ying era comenzar una familia, sabia que algún día querría tener un hijo, pero el solo pensar que tendría que involucrarlo prácticamente desde su nacimiento en aquel mundo, le quitaba los ánimos. No lo había pensado, pero no le gustaba. Ieran continuo con su sermón unos minutos más antes retirarse y dejar a solas a la pareja.

—… No quiero un bebé, no me interesa que tanto tenga que ver con tus negocios ¡Tengo mi propia vida y aun no tengo tiempo para ser madre!— Hui Ying había comenzado a hacer una de sus famosas rabietas, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente a él. Si para Syaoran el tener un hijo no estaba en sus planes, para ella mucho menos. —¡No creas que de algún modo lograrás embarazarme porque pare empezar tendrías que dormir conmigo primero y eso no pasará...!—

El castaño estaba tranquilo, con una pierna sobre otra y sus manos entrelazadas sostenían su barbilla mientras esperaba a que su esposa por fin se callara. —Hui Ying, descuida, no tienes de que preocuparte, tampoco quiero hijos, no aún...— Respondió tranquilamente, Syaoran había estado pensando en algo desde que salió del ascensor, sabía que sería difícil pero si lo lograba sería libre. —Quiero llegar a un trato contigo, si ambos terminamos todo esto juntos, será más fácil que el concejo nos deje impunes.—

Hui Ying parpadeo un par de veces antes de poder responder —¿De- de que… Que es lo que quieres decir?—

Con toda la calma que aún mantenía en el, se puso de pie para comenzar a caminar fuera de la habitación. —Quiero el divorcio...—

Hui Ying se quedó viendo la espalda de Syaoran mientras se retiraba, estaba algo sorprendida. Sabía que ellos dos no congeniaban y que su relación sería de la misma despectiva manera por varios años, pero nunca se imagino que el correcto de Xiao Lang fuera a terminar con su relación, y menos tan pronto.

* * *

Los días habían pasado y ella aún sentía el calor de sus labios con los de Syaoran. Y nuevamente se habían distanciado, ninguno había hecho por hablarse y esta vez Sakura estaba un tanto dolida por ello. Fue él quien la beso, y si, eso era lo que ella quería, pero no sabía por que lo había hecho en el momento que tocaban el tema de su matrimonio. Sabía que le habían elegido una esposa y que básicamente se había casado a la fuerza, pero entendía que aún así debía seguir con su matrimonio ya que era más una obligación que una relación. Sakura intento alejar la idea de que él no era feliz, pero no lo lograba ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía involucrarse con alguien casado, eso se vería mal, al final, ella quedaría con la peor reputación.

—… ¿Sakura? ¿Te encuentras bien?— Kilian y ella estaban desayunando ese día. Había notado que los últimos días estaba algo distraída, más de lo normal.

—¿Eh?... Si, si estoy bien, es solo que no dormí mucho— procuro una sonrisa lo más sincera que pudo. Era cierto lo de su falta del sueño, su mente no la dejaba descansar, pasaba varias noches en vela solo pensando.

—Oh, esta bien, luego de tu turno de la tarde deberías descansar.—

—Gracias Killian, así lo haré.—

Killian sonrió aunque había algo raro en él, parecía ¿Nervioso?... —Oye "Cherry" hemos salido por un par de semanas y quería decirte que en serio me gustas mucho, se que me iré a Corea en unos días pero quería saber si antes de irme, ya sabes, quisieras formalizar nuestra relación.—

Sakura no entendía muy bien a qué se refería. Cuando mencionó aquello último sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos —Ah, Killian yo…—

—Me iré por dos semanas, lo sé, pero si tu me dices que si, regresaré en cuanto acabe mis reseñas de allá. Procuraré continuar con el blog desde aquí, después de todo, siempre me ha gustado venir a Japón, mudarme cerca tuyo no me molestaría en lo absoluto... Así que ¿Qué dices?—

Killian era atractivo, culto y bastante inteligente, Sakura admitía que estar en su compañía se sentía bien, aún con las pequeñas cosas que a veces no soportaba. Lo de Syaoran y ella no estaba definido, al menos no por ella, y aún cuando lo hiciera, no podrían estar juntos pues estaba casado. Tras un par de segundos de silencio, Sakura finalmente asintió sonriendo.

En cuanto Killian la vio, su sonrisa se ensancho para luego acercarse a ella y dejar un tierno beso en sus labios. Nada, otra vez… Sakura esperaba que con el tiempo eso cambiará, quizá en cuanto su relación creciera ella aprendería a quererlo y sus besos sabrían tan bien como los de cierto castaño.

* * *

Syaoran terminaba de comer el almuerzo. Por razones de seguridad nunca comía fuera de su oficina, era más rápido y seguro comer ahí, por desgracia ese día su asistente había salido antes y no le había llevado su comida. Syaoran pensó que para variar podía ir a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos y como ya había pasado varias semanas sin incidentes, nada pasaría.

La comida estaba deliciosa sin duda, desde Japón no había probado platillos tan deliciosos, y no eran como los de Sakura, pero sin duda se le acercaban. Por desgracia no todo podía ser un disfrute para él, de pronto un fuerte dolor de cabeza le atacó nuevamente, justo antes de retirarse del restaurante por lo que antes de irse, pidió un vaso con agua para tomar sus aspirinas, aquellas que siempre cargaba en un bolsillo pues sabía que las migrañas podían aparecer de la nada. Se sentó un momento en su silla mientras la aspirina hacia efecto, el dolor no se iba pero al menos estaba disminuyendo.

—¡Pero miren quien esta aquí! Es el gran Li en persona.— Un joven de ojos azules y cabello negro había llegado al local, alzando sus manos fuera en cuanto vio a Syaoran.

El no estaba de humor y menos para toparse con él en ese momento. Despreciaba tanto a aquel joven que incluso sentía que solo con verlo su dolor de cabeza volvía. —Ru…— dijo simplemente antes de levantarse de su mesa.

—¿Vienes solo Li? Eso no está bien ¿Qué hay de tu hermosa esposa? Se que estas trabajando pero hasta yo aprovecho el almuerzo para estar con la mía ¿Cierto Fia?— una joven de cabello negro corto que se encontraba detrás de Tian asintió levemente sin desviar su vista del suelo.

—Ella está- ocupada, y yo- tengo mucho que hacer hoy-.— Justo en ese momento le invadió un ataque de tos, no podía ni decir una oración sin toser entre palabras. Syaoran sostuvo su pecho con una mano sintiendo como si los pulmones fueran a salírsele. Coloco su otra mano en la mesa para no caerse, la cabeza le daba vueltas y la tos ahora se había convertido en un ataque. Por desgracia aún sosteniéndose, su cuerpo comenzaba a perder el equilibrio, haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Los empleados del lugar se apresuraron a auxiliarlo, pero Syaoran alzo una mano en señal de que no se acercaran. Era lo bastante orgulloso como para no admitir que necesitaba ayuda incluso con la penosa escena que estaba presentando frente a todos y su rival. Su tos solo empeoraba, había cerrado los ojos con fuerza ante el dolor que comenzó a sentir en la garganta, de pronto sintió un sabor metálico en la boca, cuando su tos se calmo un poco logró abrir los ojos y aún entre las lágrimas que le habían salido por la fuerza de sus tosidos, pudo ver claramente varias gotas rojo carmín en el suelo; su sangre.

* * *

—¡El pollo horneado ya casi está!... Creo que la crema aún no está en su punto… Los pasteles son para esta noche…— La cocina era el único lugar donde los pensamientos de Sakura se fijaban solo en los muchos platillos que tenía frente a ella. La cocina era el único lugar donde su ánimo estaba al máximo, esta era su vocación y adoraba hacerla.

Como muy pocas veces sucedía, Eriol entró a la cocina por la puerta de servicio, su rostro era serio pero Sakura sabía que algo le preocupaba.

—¡Eriol! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?— Dejando a un lado la cuchara de madera con la que estaba revolviendo la salsa. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a él.

—Sakura, se que no has hablado con él pero, tienes que saber algo…— La voz de Eriol sonaba aún más preocupante que lo que su rostro dejaba ver, algo que asusto a Sakura

—¿Qué, que es lo que sucede?... ¿Qué tengo que saber?— Oh no, era algo muy malo y era acerca de él… El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir fuertemente, casi sentía como se quedaba sin aire los segundos que Eriol tardo en hablar.

—Está hospitalizado, dicen que es grave… —

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **La crueldad otra veeez En serio que me da pena el pobre de Syaoran pero, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, la historia va enfocada más en el así habrá un poco más de drama en su vida LO SIENTO**

 **Gracias a todos por los que están pendientes de esta historia, y a las personas que se están sumando ¡Bienvenid s! Aprovechando las vacaciones (Wujuuu!) hoy duermo tarde así que voy a terminar el siguiente capitulo para subirlo en un par de horas. Este irá dedicado a todos aquellos quienes siguen el fic así como los que han dejado sus reviews. Y bien ¡Nos leemos en breves! ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen El resto de personajes y esta historia son de mi entera imaginación**

 **Capítulo XV**

Todo había pasado tan rápido. En cuanto vieron la sangre salir de la boca de Syaoran, los empleados del lugar llamaron a una ambulancia. Intentaron levantar a Syaoran y recostarlo en algún lugar, pero el nuevamente comenzó a toser con fuerza para luego perder el conocimiento.

Cuando al fin pudo despertar, se vio recostado en una cama de hospital, con varios cables conectados por intravenosa hacia una máquina. No estaba muy seguro de que había pasado, solo tenía un horrendo dolor de garganta y estómago. Poco a poco recordó lo sucedido en el restaurante, su sangre saliendole de la boca primero en pequeñas gotas y luego en gran cantidad.

Tenía la intención de ponerse de pie e ir en busca de algún médico, pero su cuerpo se encontraba tan cansado que apenas pudo moverse. Tampoco podía llamar a nadie, no tenía idea de en dónde estaban sus cosas y parecía que no había nadie del equipo médico cerca. Al castaño no le quedó otra que quedarse ahí y esperar, rogando porque alguien llegara pronto.

Tras quince minutos de paciente espera observando al techo, el castaño escucho la puerta abrirse, un doctor había entrado al lugar con su expediente en manos. —Joven Li, me alegra verlo despierto. Espero se sienta mejor. —

—Mejor que cuando escupía sangre, si.— Respondió no queriendo sonar muy tajante, aunque con el cansancio y por lo que había pasado le era ya imposible. —Doctor ¿Podría decirme que es lo que-?... —

El doctor alzo su mano en señal de que esperara, volvió su vista hacia la única ventana en el cuarto, esperando a que algunos enfermeros pasarán. —Joven Li, he atendido a su familia por años, usted lo sabe, por eso me tomé la libertad de estudiar su caso y creo que encontré algo que debe interesarle, pero antes quisiera saber si ha tenido síntomas extraños durante los últimos meses o dí favor, trate de recordar lo más que pueda, es muy importante que lo haga.—

Syaoran se quedó pensativo por unos segundos intentando recordar lo más que podía. —Hace dos meses, empecé a tener fuertes migrañas, me he estado tratando pues lo atribuyeron al estrés... He perdido algo de cabello y también he tenido dolores de estómago, hace mucho sufrí de gastritis y creí que había vuelto. ¡Oh! la tos empezó hace una semana creo, pero nunca había tosido sangre hasta ahora.—

El doctor apunto lo que él decía en una pequeña libreta mientras asentía, tras hacer un par de apuntes más, alzo su vista hacia Syaoran. —Si bien el estrés puede hacer estragos en nuestro cuerpo, está vez no le atribuyo lo que le está pasando.— Una vez más el doctor vio detrás de sí antes de volver a hablar. —Me temo que usted está siendo envenenado.—

Syaoran se sorprendió con aquello, y aunque podía tener sus dudas, dejó que el doctor hablara.

—Hicimos algunas pruebas para ver que había sucedido, y no apareció nada. Decidí entonces realizarle un exhaustivo examen de sangre, uno que usualmente se hace en pacientes con cáncer, pero lo que apareció en el me sorprendió mucho, Talio. Este es un químico bastante tóxico usado usualmente en insecticidas, aunque aquí en Hong Kong esta prohibido ya que presenta un nivel de toxicidad muy alto, tanto que incluso inhalarlo afecta a las personas cercanas. Lo especial del Talio es que termina por diluirse casi por completo en el cuerpo y detectarlo con simples exámenes no habría sido nada fácil... Tuve suerte, por decirlo así, que tuviera una dosis tan reciente en usted así que su cuerpo aún no lo había disuelto por completo.—

¿Era en serio? ¿Alguien llevaba tiempo envenenándolo y el no se había dado cuenta? Y quizá podía suponer que algo así le podría pasar ¿pero como? —Gracias doctor, por todo, se que no debe ser fácil su trabajo de por si y quisiera saber algo más ¿Puede descubrir desde cuando es que el veneno esta en mi organismo?—

El doctor mantenía su vista tanto en la ventana como en Syaoran, se veía algo paranoico haciendo eso pero Syaoran pretendio no notarlo. —Su hígado y riñones tienen mucho más daño que lo que su chequeo anual presentó el año pasado. Con los exámenes deduje que el veneno lleva en su organismo no más de seis semanas. Quizá han sido pequeñas dosis las que han entrado en su cuerpo, esta última fue mayor por eso es que esta vez le afecto más.— El doctor se acercó hasta quedar al lado de Syaoran para así poder susurrar. —No puede dejar que nadie sepa esto, quien quiera que sea, la persona que está envenenándolo, no lo quiere vivo, tendrá que tener mucho cuidado con todo lo que bebe o come de ahora en adelante, si saben tratar el Talio correctamente pueden ponérselo hasta en el agua potable. Mi consejo es que no hable de esto con nadie, es mejor que se cuide las espaldas si no quiere morir tan joven…—

Eso asusto aún más a Syaoran, seria imposible de saber en donde si o en donde no estaría aquel veneno. Mientras el doctor se retiraba, el pensaba ya en lo que iba a hacer por su seguridad, y sabía que Hui Ying, su madre, el clan y el consejo no estarían felices pero poco le importaba, ahora tenía que enfocarse en su seguridad y nada más.

* * *

Nunca un vuelo le había parecido tan largo a Sakura. Aunque su vista estaba en la ventana, no dejaba de pensar en lo que Eriol le había dicho. Al parecer algo grave le había pasado a Syaoran pues el día anterior lo internaron de emergencia. Había estado escupiendo sangre hasta desfallecer. Eriol había recibido la noticia por parte de la asistente de Syaoran, aunque sólo le había dicho que estaba hospitalizado, Clow y sus conexiones lograron averiguar el resto, por lo que le indico a su hijo que fuera en persona para saber que había pasado. El azabache sabía que Sakura se preocuparía tanto o más que él, por eso no había dudado en pedirle que fueran juntos, y ni siquiera había tenido que convencerla.

Luego cuatro horas de vuelo sin pegar un ojo, al fin habían llegado a la ciudad. Tras verificar que aún estuviera en horas de visitas, Sakura y Eriol se dirigieron directamente al hospital, esperando fuera de la habitación privada de Syaoran. su madre se había ido hacia una hora y en su habitación solo estaba una joven junto a él, su esposa, ambos supusieron, ya que en lugar de verse preocupada por la salud del joven, se veía molesta, como si estuviera reclamándole por algo.

Finalmente tras media hora, la joven saldría de la habitación. Aún molesta y con su vutsa puesta al frente, sin siquiera prestar atención a las personas afuera.

—Syaoran… — En cuanto Sakura pudo entrar, corrió a abrazar al castaño, aunque con mucho cuidado ya que aún tenía un par de cables sobre él. No se habían hablado hace mucho y ahora lamentaba más que nunca el haber dejado de hacerlo. Con su cabeza recostada en el hombro del castaño, Sakura lloraba en silencio, mientras Eriol se quedaba al pie de la cama observando a ambos.

—Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, lobito.— Pese a la preocupación que tenía, no pudo evitar el molestar al castaño, quien sólo le sonrió ante la mención del apodo. Aunque no lo pareciera, Eriol había llegado a apreciar al castaño, lo consideraba su amigo y verlo en esa situación me causaba gran pesar.

—Gracias a ambos por preocuparse, lamento haberlos hecho viajar hasta aquí pero me alegra verlos.— Syaoran relato lo sucedido en el restaurante, y de los síntomas que había tenido meses atrás. El doctor y el habían acordado en decir que su malestar era por mucho estrés que le había desencadenado una infección en la garganta. Sakura sabía muy bien lo mucho que el castaño trabajaba y lo poco que cuidaba su salud, por ello era que no había siquiera dudado. Tras indicar que debía ir al baño, Sakura dejó a ambos jóvenes en una amena conversación.

—… Se que el estrés puede ser dañino, pero nunca he visto que provoque el escupir sangre.— Eriol supo de inmediato que algo había de más en la historia de Syaoran, pero debía hablarlo solo con él.

—Pues las suposiciones eran ciertas, alguien quiere verme muerto.— Respondió seriamente empuñando sus manos.

—¿Y que harás?—

—Ya hable con mi madre, me iré a su casa de verano, desde ahí puedo trabajar y mis comidas solo las hará Wei.— además del tema de su bienestar, también había hablado con su madre sobre otra cosa, pero eso lo dejaría para después.

Eriol se mantuvo pensativo tras escuchar el plan de Syaoran, tardando un par de segundos por responder. —si vas a trabajar desde esa casa, eso quiere decir que no tendrás reuniones con socios o parecidos ¿Cierto?—

—Así es, de momento haré videollamadas si lo necesito, alegare que todo es en pos de mi salud y por recomandaciones médicas. No esta lejos de ser cierto de hecho.—

—Aja… ¿Qué hay de las juntas corporativas, también las harás a larga distancia?

—Si, también esas.— Syaoran no sabía a donde Eriol quería llegar, pero por su mirada suponía que el azabache tenía algo en mente.

—Hmm… Es solo mi opinión, pero creo que si de verdad quieres estar seguro, tendrías que salir del país por un tiempo. Por supuesto, tu locación tendrá que ser secreta para que nadie sepa en donde es que realmente estás. Y creo yo tengo el lugar perfecto para ello.—

Syaoran alzo una ceja dudoso, sabía que Eriol se refería a Japón pero no sabía si el lugar se trataba del hotel, al menos para el ese sería el sitio menos indicado por lo concurrido que era, cualquiera podría descubrir su locación.

—No, no me refiero al hotel de mi padre, aunque es bastante cerca. Como a quinientos metros de este hay una cabaña que usamos para invierno cuando queremos tener reuniones más familiares. Esta equipada con todo lo necesario y estoy muy seguro que cierta cocinera no dejará que te falte buena comida.—

Syaoran se ruborizo con aquello último, desviando su mirada para pensar en la propuesta de Eriol. Tenía razón, los incidentes, o más bien ataques, cesaban al llegar a Japón, como había dicho el doctor, debía ser alguien cercano a él, alguien de Hong Kong. —Tendré que hacer algunos preparativos y no creo que tomen bien mi partida pero, esta bien, Van Helsing ira tras Drácula al parecer… — El castaño comenzó a reír con su broma mientras el azabache se mantenía pensativo.

—¿Van Helsing no se convertía en hombre lobo al final de la película?...— Con un semblante serio dijo aquello hasta que Eriol por fin comenzó a reír con fuerza.

—¡Tenías que arruinarlo!— refunfuñando, Syaoran se cruzó de brazos provocando que Eriol riera aún más. Estaba demasiado débil como para seguir debatiendo así que dejó que disfrutara de reír a costa suya.

—Que bueno que ya tengas más ánimo— Sakura comentó mientras entraba de nuevo a la habitación, con una bolsa en manos.

—Es cierto, trajiste algo para Syaoran ¿Verdad Sakura?—

La castaña se sonrojo con fuerza antes de acercase hasta él y colocar una caja de almuerzo en su regazo. —No es nada, y no se si puedas comer chocolate aún pero…— Tras abrir la caja, Syaoran observo sorprendido lo que parecía ser un postre de fresa y chocolate. —Es bizcocho de chocolate amargo y salsa de frutos rojos.—

—Pueda o no, me lo acabaré todo… Muchas gracias, Sakura— Sin siquiera importarle las indicaciones del médico. Syaoran tomó la cuchara junto a la caja de almuerzo y tras agradecer, dio un gran bocado al postre. Si de algo estaba seguro, era que la comida de Sakura no tenía veneno, y de ser así, el mismo se dejaría envenenar a gusto. Esta vez sería Eriol quien los dejaría un momento a solas. Había un tema entre ellos que debían tratar antes de poner en marcha el plan que Syaoran tenía.

—Me preocupe muchísimo cuando supe lo que había pasado...— sentada a un lado de la cama, Sakura estaba con su vista puesta en la ventana. Había pensado en mil cosas para decirle cuando estuviera frente a él, y aunque había olvidado casi todo, tenía claro lo que si—Se que has estado teniendo accidentes muy feos pero esto ya es demasiado.— Con lágrimas amenazando por salir, Sakura volvió su vista al castaño, tomando una de sus manos entre las de ella. —Por favor Syaoran, tienes que tener cuidado. Se que no te gusta que la gente esté sobre ti pero es necesario, contrata más seguridad, lleva cámaras contigo y graba todo ¡No lo se! Es solo que no quiero que algo malo te pasé, algo realmente malo... —

Syaoran no pudo sino sonreír ante la preocupación de la castaña, aun cuando no se habían hablado en tanto tiempo, ella no había dejado de estar en sus pensamientos y al parecer él tampoco para ella. —Te agradezco tanto por esto, tienes razón. No soy tan loco o necio como para poner mi vida en riesgo. Ahora solo quiero pedirte un favor.— Sakura solo frunció el entrecejo antes de que el castaño continuará. —¿Podrías hacerme un postre de estos para cada día cuando termine de trabajar? En serio lo voy a necesitar...— Syaoran le contó de la idea que Eriol había tenido y de que aceptaría el vivir en Japón por un tiempo.

La sonrisa de Sakura no podía haber sido más grande en ese momento, tener tan cerca a Syaoran la llenaba de alegría y saber que allá estaría seguro, la tranquilizaba en sobremanera. Había perdido todo cuidado con la emoción mientras estrechaba entre sus brazos al castaño. Tras unos minutos, Sakura susurro al oído del castaño, tan quedo como si de un secreto se tratara. —Ya verás que pase lo que pase, todo va a estar bien...—

* * *

—¡No funcionó! Te lo dije, Xiao Lang es de piedra y tiene suerte de su lado, nada lo mata.— frente a una ventana, la joven se quejaba con ambos brazos sobre su pecho. —Maldita sea y ahora tengo menos tiempo… —

Recostado sobre la cabecera de la cama tras Hui Ying, un joven tecleaba en su teléfono. —No se por qué no llegas a un acuerdo con él, ya te pidió el divorcio, la tienes fácil. Con el acuerdo prenupcial recibirás una buena indemnización así que deja de preocuparte por él.—

—¡No! ¡Yo no quiero solo un pedazo de la tarta, la quiero completa! ¡¿Qué no entiendes?! Si Xiao Lang muere, todo me queda a mi ¡Todo!— camino de vuelta hacia la cama, para sentarse junto al joven, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y así continuo. —No sólo quiero todo su dinero, quiero ver a Ieran Li y todo su clan sufrir como nunca. Siempre me han creído poca cosa para Xiao Lang, siempre estoy teniendo que aguantar sus reclamos de como no soy "La esposa que Xiao Lang merece y espera", siempre tengo que aguantar el desdén de sus cuatro hermanas ¡Y ya me harte! Les voy a quitar lo que más les importa y luego, venderé todas las acciones y la misma compañía, con eso seguro hasta les dará un infarto.—

El joven esbozó una media sonrisa al escuchar lo último, claro que para el también era conveniente la muerte del castaño, sin su más grande competidor los clientes serían solo suyos, sus ventas subirían y si Hui Ying hacia lo que estaba diciendo, tendría los negocios de Hong Kong en la palma de su mano —Entonces tenemos que darle una muerte digna al gran Li.—

Ambos sonrieron mientras Hui Ying se retiraba la bata de dormir de encima de su cuerpo y una vez más se unían por debajo de las sábanas del hotel. Les tomaría tiempo realizar lo que tenían en mente, más del que creían ya que Syaoran iba en camino a Japón en ese mismo momento, pero a la primera oportunidad llevarían a cabo su plan.

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **OOOOOOOH YA SALIO LA MALA Y NO VIENE SOLA. Creo que era más que obvio que la esposa tenía algo entre manos ¿Quien creen que sea su amante-complice? Bueno, una incógnita a la vez xD**

 **Los siguientes capítulos serán menos drama para Syaoran ¡Promesa! Ya sufrió suficiente por ahora¿? XD**

 **Como prometí, aquí daré las gracias a quienes hasta ahora han comentado o seguido la historia,** **YukiMeh**

 **Pat,** **Kendrix Astrix**

 **Luisa,** **Yoari Dank**

 **Dark Zeldalink** **, Rudby**

 **Veritho Frankqui, S** **akurita136**

 **daniela9226,** **ksakura rostran**

 **pao,** **Celes483**

 **Anto Guijon, Ma** **le**

 **AAAA99, AranzaNolasco**

 **Floonox, Kary Patlan**

 **Kira Saotome, Kurumy**

 **Lina.86, Princesa Sakura**

 **Rasestsu, Sarytma**

 **annalopez23, arlethe**

 **aryastarck, loudiaz7**

 **naomi-nakuru, sekaisatoshi1992**

 **3, a los que leen historia como guest y también comentan ^^**

 **Y por supuesto a Potatia 😁**

 **A todos ustedes ¡Gracias! Quiero que sepan que esta historia apenas comienza, aun falta mucho leer y espero que sigan tan pendientes como hasta ahora!**

 **Dudas, quejas, sugerencias ¡Ya saben que hacer!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y esta historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

 **Capítulo XVI**

Nunca creyó que podría disfrutar tanto de estar trabajando. En la tranquilidad de aquella cabaña, sólo el viento de invierno podía escucharse cuando rozaba contra los árboles que rodeaban el lugar. Eriol no mentía al decir que la cabaña contaba con todo lo necesario, agua caliente, Internet, amplias y cómodas habitaciones perfectamente decoradas y amuebladas, electrodomésticos, y por supuesto, ya que aún no toleraba del todo el frío, calefacción. Tras dos semanas de estar ahí, había escogido como área de trabajo una mesa junto al ventanal del frente, aquel donde no solo podía ver a los animales que de un momento a otro pasaban por ahí, también podía ver la edificación del hotel a lo lejos, a donde cada noche iba para cenar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba sintiendo su vida tan plena que le parecía una mentira, y aunque por momentos recordaba lo que su madre le había dicho, bastaba con voltear a ver al hotel para olvidarlo.

 **Flashback—**

—¿A Japón? ¿Para que quieres ir allá? ¡Xiao Lang aquí estarás más seguro!— Ieran no estaba nada feliz en cuanto a la noticia y menos con la otra que ya le había dado. —Xiao Lang, si esto tiene que ver con lo de la idea del divorcio yo-. —

—¡No madre, no se trata de eso!— se había exaltado sin querer, por lo que pronto respiro para recuperar la calma antes de volver a hablar. —Estoy hablando de mi vida, es decir de mi bienestar. Se que parece una locura pero en verdad creo que alguien muy cercano a mi intenta hacerme algo. Han sido demasiadas casualidades en estos meses y justamente cuando voy a Japón, ninguna sucede. No descuidare los negocios, será tal y como íbamos a hacerlo aquí, pero ahora estaré más lejos.—

Ieran aún creía que no era el temas de la compañía. Por otro lado, no quería que su hijo estuviera en peligro, ella también había considerado la posibilidad de que su atacante fuera alguien cercano, socio o competidor. Al final sabía que la mejor opción para él era alejarse un tiempo. —Está bien, enviaremos a alguien que vaya por tus cosas y luego haremos lo posible porque nadie sepa a donde vas, creo que lo mejor será usar un alias el aeropuerto. Hablaré con migración acerca de lo que sucede para que así no tengas problemas… En cuanto a Hui Ying.—

—Ella menos que nadie debe saber. Se lo cuenta todo a su madre y esa mujer es una boca floja, además, pronto dejará de ser mi esposa así que realmente no importa.—

—Hijo… Ya te dije que eso no será posible.— Ieran comenzó a caminar alrededor de la silla donde estaba su hijo. —El divorcio no es una opción, no para nosotros.—

Estaba cansado de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, sin embargo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire para así hablar lo más tranquilo que pudo. —Mi matrimonio no tiene nada que ver con mi desempeño laboral, por el contrario, si no estuviera casado creo que hasta me iría mejor.—

Ieran suspiro volteando a ver a su hijo. —También yo quisiera librarte de algo que no quieres, pero se muy bien lo que pasará si te divorcias. El concejo no estará nada contento, en especial cuando la familia de Hui Ying tiene dos miembros en él. Luego del divorcio harán lo posible por retirarte como miembro activo del Clan, incluso como líder. Esto también afectaría a la compañía directamente, ya que las familias de los clanes en su mayoría son socios accionistas y no dudarían en dejarnos.— Ieran camino hasta quedar frente a su hijo. —Se que piensas que es absurdo que algo como un matrimonio afecte tan directamente al clan entero, pero lo es.—

—¡Todo esto es ridículo! ¡¿En serio quieren que me obligue a estar con una mujer que NO me quiere y a la cual NO quiero porque es malo para los negocios?!— Syaoran no soporto más, estaba de pie frente a su madre prácticamente gritando. —¡Y sobre eso quieren que tenga un hijo! ¡¿Un hijo?! ¿Acaso están locos? Si no soporto a Hui Ying lo suficiente como para convivir con ella ¿Cómo quieren que procree un hijo?—

—¡Sólo intento protegerte de que cometas un grave error! Por favor, tu eres el líder clan, hagas lo que hagas nos afectará a todos. Se que Hui Ying y tu llevan un mal año, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo, veras que terminaras por tomarle cariño. Espero que al menos la convivencia entre ustedes sea más amena, créeme, un hijo puede lograr eso.—

—¿Asi que es cuestión de tiempo?... Bien, entonces también será cuestión de tiempo que se me vaya la idea del divorcio de la mente, y ese tiempo es justamente el que estaré en Japón.—

—Xiao Lang por favor...— Ieran seguía rogando a su hijo pero ya el iba en camino a la puerta.

—… Wei, por favor ve a mi casa y trae dos maletas con ropa y algunas cosas que te daré en una lista.—

 **Fin del Flashback—**

Su madre le enviaba cada día un sinfín de correos para revisar, al no tener presión ni molestia alguna siempre lograba terminar antes de lo que esperaba. Desde temprano, se levantaba con el sol, se aseaba y comenzaba con su día, siempre con ánimos y alegría. Tras un ligero desayuno se sumergía entre los reportes y cuentas en su computadora mientras las horas pasaban sin darse cuenta. Su vida se había convertido en una mera rutina haciendo lo mismo día a día, pero Syaoran no podía estar más feliz y en paz, en especial a esa hora del día.

En su bicicleta, llegaba a la cabaña con dos cajas de comida en la canastilla. Syaoran insistía que el podía llegar al hotel sin problemas, pero Sakura le decía que a ella le gustaba aprovechar para pasear y sentir algo de aire fresco. Aunque adoraba cocinar, muchas veces necesitaba de un respiro y aquel recorrido le ayudaba. Tras dejar su bicicleta frente a la cabaña, tomaba las cajas de almuerzo para luego entrar al lugar con su propia llave. —¡Buenas tardes!— Con gran ánimo avisaba su llegada mientras entraba, dejando ambas cajas de almuerzo en la mesa del comedor, preparando la mesa para el almuerzo.

—Buenas tardes— Syaoran salía del baño luego de haber lavado sus manos, alzando la nariz para sentir el aroma que venía desde la mesa. —¿Qué tenemos para hoy?— si algo adoraba más que la paz de esos días era la comida de Sakura. Tras varios meses de comer platillos insípidos de distintos lugares o comida rápida, aquellos eran manjares dignos de la realeza, o de un hombre de negocios como él.

Tomando asiento al lado del castaño, Sakura quito las tapas de ambas cajas para revelar lo que había dentro. —Pollo agridulce con verduras, arroz, ensalada césar y de postre… ¡Pudin de chocolate!—

Esas dos semanas en Japón, Syaoran había logrado recuperarse en cuanto a su salud se trataba, su estómago estaba agradecido y consentido con todo lo que Sakura cocinaba para él. Tras agradecer por los alimentos, ambos comenzaron a comer, mientras Sakura comentaba lo que había sido de su día hasta ahora. —… Estaba pensando que, si no tienes mucho que hacer en la tarde, podrías venir conmigo a pasear a Kero y a Spinel, se que es viernes y se que hoy Eriol y Yamazaki aprovechan para juntarse contigo, pero en serio quiero ir al bosque para disfrutar de los pocos días de otoño que quedan.—

—Si no hubiese comido el pudin, lo habría pensado.—Dijo en un tono serio y sin levantar la vista del platón de su postre. —… Pero ¿Cómo decirte que no si me alimentas tan bien? Lo único malo es que ahora ya sabes como chantajearme.— Syaoran esbozó una gran sonrisa tras terminar de hablar con la cual Sakura se sonrojo levemente para luego corresponderle con una igual.

Aunque el castaño había llegado a Japón por su propia seguridad, Sakura agradecía el tenerlo ahí. Su compañía era tan grata que día a día esperaba la hora del almuerzo para poder ir con él. Estaba consciente de lo que su corazón sentía cada vez que lo tenía al lado, pero al no tocar el tema de la relación entre ellos, le era más fácil asimilar aquello como una muy grata amistad. —¡Que bien! Podemos juntarnos aquí y luego iremos al bosque.— Tras ambos terminar de comer, Sakura comenzó a levantar las cajas para luego meterlas en una bolsa. Comenzando a encaminarse a la puerta. —Te veré luego, adiós—

—Hasta luego… — Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Syaoran la veía irse a través de la ventana. Nunca volvieron a hablar de lo que había sucedido aquella noche en el elevador y no podía estar más agradecido por ello. Tenía claro lo que sentía por Sakura, pero no haría nada hasta que lo de su divorcio fuera definitivo, por ello era que tampoco le había mencionado que ya lo había solicitado. En cierta forma quería sorprenderla cuando todo estuviera listo.

De pronto, una llamada lo sacaría de sus pensamientos, una lo suficientemente importante como para alejarse de su vista en la ventana para volver a su escritorio.—… Por favor, dame buenas noticias… ¿Qué?... —

* * *

Sosteniendo la correa de Spinel, Syaoran atravesaba el bosque siguiendo a la castaña por el. El sol de la tarde hacia relucir su cabello, y la silueta de su cuerpo le daba un vista exquisita aún cuando llevaba un gran abrigo marrón sobre ella.

—¡Me encanta el color de las hojas! Adoro la nieve, pero extrañare ver los árboles de este color.—

Su mente aún divagaba con respecto a lo que le habían dicho horas. No habían sido buenas noticias en lo absoluto y realmente habita deseado no recibirlas antes de salir con la castaña. Aun así procuraba concentrarse en el paseo con Sakura, en especial cuando el labrador le jalaba cada tanto con la correa. —Nieve… Sigue sin gustarme esa cosa.—

—¡Es en serio!—

Syaoran no estaba viendo al frente por lo que al levantar la vista y toparse con una gran mirada molesta de Sakura se sorprendió. —¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?—

—¡No puedo creerlo! Creí que realmente había cambiado tu opinión con respecto a la nieve aquella vez pero ya veo que tendré que hacer otro esfuerzo.— Sakura hablaba de una manera tan seria y firme, una que Syaoran nunca había visto y tenía que admitir que le causaba escalofríos.

—No, no te enojes... No quise decirlo así, es que, es decir- — no sabía que esperar. Sakura se veía molesta, no quería hacer o decir algo incorrecto y que así se molestara aún más.

—Olvídalo... — Respondió Sakura aún con un tono molesto, quería parecer lo más seria pues en realidad no lo estaba, solo quería molestar al castaño y a juzgar por su rostro, lo estaba logrando. Le era difícil mantener el mismo semblante por ello dio media vuelta para así comenzar a alejarse de él.

—¡Esta bien, esta bien! Cambiaré de parecer con respecto a la nieve. Ah, yo... No es que odie la nieve, hasta puedo aprender a esquíar, patinar o algo. — La castaña se alejaba rápidamente y Syaoran ya estaba desesperado. Nunca había considerado siquiera el intentar alguno de esos deportes, pero sabía lo mucho que Sakura los adoraba y esperaba que con ello se calmara. Comenzó a caminar más rápido al lado de Spinel, procurando seguirle el paso a la castaña entre la espesura del bosque.

De pronto sintió como un cosquilleo le invadía de pies a cabeza. Sabía muy bien lo mucho que Syaoran odiaba estar expuesto al frío, y el que él se hubiera ofrecido a hacer deportes invernales era sorprendente. —¿En serio?...— Sin voltear a ver y procurando un tono de voz neutro, se detuvo de pronto.

—En serio. Se lo mucho que te gustan esas actividades y creo que puedo tolerarlo si eso te hace feliz.— quedando a un par de pasos tras ella, procuro ser lo más sincero posible, esperando así disipar la molestia en Sakura.

Sakura se inclino para, o al menos eso parecía, acariciar a Kero estando aún a un par de pasos de Syaoran. —Me parece bien. En cuanto la nieve caiga, podremos disfrutar de ella. Hasta entonces, creo que aún puedo disfrutar del otoño... — Junto a Kero había un puñado de hojas, tomando un poco antes de levantarse, procuro esconderlas del campo visual de Syaoran. —¡Y definitivamente lo haré!—

Syaoran solo alcanzó a alzar su mano para cubrirse del montón de hojas que contra este fueron arrojadas. Sakura estaba riendo con fuerza, tanta que su rostro había enrojecido por completo, adoraba verlo así, pero no era el momento de apreciarlo —¡Esto es guerra Kinomoto!— Los perros corrían frenéticos entre ellos mientras continuaban lanzándose hojas. Ambos corrían entre los árboles intentando escudarse con ellos.

Sakura las lanzaba una y otra vez con una increíble rapidez, antes de que Syaoran siquiera pudiera responderle.

En cuanto pudo alcanzarla, Syaoran decidió atrapar las manos de Sakura con las suyas, justo antes de que pudiera lanzar otro puñado. —¡Esto es trampa, suéltame!—

Syaoran casi perdía las fuerzas entre las risas de él y Sakura, tras unos segundos de forcejeo, Sakura fue quien terminó por perder el equilibrio, llevándose a Syaoran con ella hacia el suelo, por suerte había tantas hojas que la caída no le dolería. Procuró no dejar caer la fuerza de su cuerpo contra ella una vez que quedó encima, sosteniéndose con ambas manos a los lados de la castaña. Sakura no dejaba de reír sin embargo el ya había dejado de hacerlo para dedicarse, ahora si, a disfrutarlo.

Su respiración era entrecortada, su rostro aún estaba enrojecido y su cabello era un desastre entre las hojas. Cuando su risa cesó, se dio cuenta de la profunda mirada que Syaoran tenía sobre ella, el cómo sus ambarinos ojos la observaban mientras un hermoso brillo se desprendía de ellos —… ¿Qué? — Nuevamente apareció el cosquilleo, aunque de forma más violenta e incluso temia que pudiera sentirse hasta por encima de su abrigo.

Syaoran se había perdido en el rostro de Sakura por lo que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar cuando ella habló, aún así no dijo nada, tan solo sonrió. Con lentitud fue acabando con el poco espacio que había entre sus rostros, sin despegar su mirada de ella, podía sentir como sus labios se entreabrían sobre los de Sakura, creando un ligero roce, aquello había sido demasiado por lo que no pudo más y termino por besarla, pegando su cuerpo contra el de ella, olvidando por completo el peso, o lo demás.

Su corazón parecía latir desbocado y con tal fuerza que saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. Los labios de Syaoran se movían sobre los suyos con un frenesí que los propios acompasaban. ¿Cómo era posible? La habían besado muchas veces, si, había tenido varios pretendientes, un par de novios pero ninguno con la capacidad de hacerle perder la cabeza y toda movilidad en segundos. Sin darse cuenta, sus dedos estaban enredados entre su castaño cabello, mientras que las manos de Syaoran se encontraban apretando su cintura. Ambos perdidos en el momento ni se percataron de que Syaoran había quedado entre las piernas de Sakura, y que además ella había enredado una por detrás de las piernas de él.

Había pensado en separarse de ella y rápidamente llevarla consigo a la cabaña, sólo tenía que sostenerla con fuerza por la cadera y la espalda puesta a que ella ya tenía ambas piernas alrededor de sus caderas… Había pensado en una y mil cosas que deseaba en ese momento, donde el raciocinio había desaparecido por completo de su persona. No quería otra cosa más que tener a Sakura contra su piel. Todo eso hasta que el sonido de un motor aproximándose a lo lejos les obligó a separarse para voltear a ver. Un auto azul marino se aproximaba por el sendero hacia la cabaña. —Es el auto de Eriol.— murmuró molesto mientras aún observaba el vehículo.

—Yo… Tengo que llevar a Kero y a Spinel a comer.— Sin decir más, empujó levemente al castaño para separarse de él, una vez de pie, sacudió sus ropas rápidamente para luego tomar las correas de los perros y comenzar a correr en dirección al hotel. —Nos vemos mañana en el almuerzo.— dejando a Syaoran solo y con el rostro enrojecido, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, sintiendo como sus labios aún estaban cálidos por el roce previo. Estaba mal y lo sabía, se maldecía a sí misma por ser tan débil y dejarse llevar tan fácilmente por sus impulsos y debía tener cuidado la próxima pues sabía que poco faltaba para que ambos se dejaran llevar por un deseo más carnal.

* * *

—… ¡Vaya! Eso sí que es tener mala suerte— habían puesto a Yamazaki al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido a Syaoran mientras los tres bebían en el comedor de la cabaña.

—¿Crees que eso es mala suerte? Espera y escucha, mi abogado llamo hoy, dice que si quiero el divorcio, primero debo llegar a un acuerdo de manutención con Hui Ying. Es decir, tengo que darle una cantidad de dinero que ella crea considerable, adeeeeemás tendría que darle algún bien inmueble para que pueda vivir. Siendo honestos, yo le daría hasta mi herencia con tal de quitármela de encima pero ¡Oh! al parecer no tengo una "causa razonable" por la cual divorciarme, es decir a menos que ella me haya sido infiel y tenga pruebas o se haya ido de casa y no regresado para que se tome como abandono, no hay razón para divorcio ergo no puedo divorciarme.—

—Espera ¿Qué eso no era parte del antiguo código de los matrimonios?— Eriol habló luego de permanecer minutos en silencio mientras ponía atención al castaño.

—Así es ¡Pero resulta que mi matrimonio fue avalado por el antiguo código! Ya que todos los clanes se casan bajo este. Malditos viejos…— Syaoran se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba en lo estúpidos que eran los ancianos del concejo por querer mantener leyes y costumbres antiguas.

—¡Eso sí que es mala suerte!— Fue lo único que Yamazaki agregó tras terminar su trago. —Pero tu dijiste que creías que te estaba siendo infiel ¿Qué tal si investigas?—

—No es tan fácil, y menos tan lejos de Hong Kong—

—A menos que…— Dijo Eriol haciendo que ambos jóvenes posaran su vista sobre el. —Conozcas a alguien en la policía, alguien que tenga acceso a cierta información o a conocidos que la tengan y casualmente yo conozco a alguien.—

—¿Y crees que quiera ayudarme?— pregunto Syaoran interesado mientras servía más Whisky en su vaso.

—Solía salir con su hermana… Y me debe un favor.— Eriol tomó su teléfono para buscar el número del joven con el que necesitaba hablar, tras unos segundos la llamada entró —¿Kai? Eriol… ¡Oh, vamos! Estas feliz de escucharme.— el azabache vio a Syaoran virar los ojos mientras escuchaba, ya se a había dado cuenta de que no era el único blanco de sus burlas. Durante algunos minutos habló con el joven mientras le explicaba a grandes rasgos lo que necesitaba. —Si, si lo harás porque me debes un favor ¡Vamos Kai! Se que conoces a policías por todo Oriente, tendrás a alguien en Hong Kong, en serio lo necesito… Te enviare un correo con el resto de la información, gracias. Saluda a Kaho de mi parte.— Tras terminar la llamada, Eriol se había quedado viendo a la pantalla para luego responder los mensajes que tenia.

—… ¡¿Y?! — Yamazaki y Syaoran preguntaron al unísono tras ver que el azabache no decía nada.

—Dice que conseguirá a alguien de la comisaría central en Hong Kong para que averigüe lo que necesito, pienso que el también puede ayudar a descubrir quien ha estado intentando asesinarte. Podremos matar dos pájaros de un tiro… Ah, sin ofender. —

Con una gran sonrisa, Syaoran alzo su vaso para luego hablar —En lo absoluto… Esto merece un brindis.—

Los tres chocaron sus copas al mismo tiempo. Luego de eso, los temas de conversación cambiaron, entre bromas y otro par de botellas, los tres jóvenes terminaron perdiendo todo sentido, esta vez Eriol no se preocuparía por su bienestar para volver a casa ya que dormirían ahí mismo en la cabaña.

* * *

—… _Tenía mis sospechas luego del accidente con el móvil de vidrio pero no quería alarmar a la señora… Usted entiende señor Reed.—_

—Por supuesto, entiendo su punto, lamentablemente Syaoran ya no está seguro cerca de su hogar, y si las cosas siguen así, no estará seguro en ningún lado… — Clow revisaba las fotografías que había pedido hacía no mucho, en ellas se podía ver a dos personas de espaldas, llegando a un hotel juntas y saliendo por separado. Sospechoso pero no incriminatorio.

—… _Hare lo posible por seguir averiguando lo que sucede, y también si consigo alguna prueba que confirme sus sospechas. Haré lo que sea para que el joven Xiao Lang este a salvo.—_

—Muchas gracias Wei, si necesita o surge algo, por favor, no dude en decirme, le apoyare como pueda.— Tras despedirse, la llamada finalizó.

Clow sabía detectar los problemas, los sucesos rodeando al joven Li no eran meras casualidades y tampoco cesarían así como así. Dejando los negocios a un lado, Clow velaría por el bienestar de Syaoran como si este fuese uno de sus hijos.

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **No la tiene tan fácil Syaoran ¡Aún así no se rendirá!**

 **Los siguientes capítulos serán parecidos a este. Muchos detalles y un desarrollo lento también una visita especial! Y ya se que todos quieren ver sufrir a la esposa ¡pero aun falta para eso! XD**

 **Dudas, quejas o sugerencias ¡Ya saben que hacer!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y esta historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

 **Capítulo XVII**

Noviembre y el frío clima que lo acompañaba había llegado. Los huéspedes del hotel se habían duplicado desde el primer día del mes, en su mayoría con el anhelo de disfrutar de los deportes de invierno. Por ello, el lobby del hotel se encontraba abarrotado con gente que deseaba registrarse lo antes posible. Empujando a las personas que se topaban en su camino, una joven de cabello oscuro se aproximo hasta a la recepción.

Eriol se encontraba ese día atendiendo ante la gran demanda por lo que no pasó por alto a la impaciente joven de ojos rubíes en frente de él —Aquí tiene su tarjeta, que disfrute de su estadía.— con una amable sonrisa le entregó la llave del cuarto y un folleto con las actividades de esa semana en el hotel.

La joven le sonrió de vuelta, pero antes de retirarse, se inclino sobre el mostrador, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras los fijaba en el azabache. —Oye ¿cuanto necesitas para decirme algo?—

Eriol alzo ambas cejas ante la pregunta de la joven, no era la primera vez que veía o estaba en esa situación, y pretendería no entender a que se refería solo para ver hasta donde llegaba. —¿Disculpe?—

—Necesito saber si alguien se hospeda en este hotel, dime el precio y yo lo haré posible.— La joven hablaba en serio, todo su rostro lo decía

—Lo lamento señorita, no se nos permite revelar ninguna información acerca de los huéspedes.— Con su sonrisa más amable respondió, sabiendo que la joven no se iría de ahí tan fácilmente.

—¡Vamos! Solo necesito saber si alguien está aquí o no. Mire, haremos esto.— Alzó su bolso para sacar de este un billete de gran denominación, dejando este en el mostrador. —Jugaremos al "Si o no" es simple, yo le pregunto el nombre de quien busco, y sólo tiene que decirme "Si" o "No" ¿De acuerdo?—

Eriol quería reír ante la astucia de la joven, se notaba que no era la primera vez que quería conseguir Algo, Eriol procuro estar lo más calmado posible y sin mover ni un músculo, tan solo le sonrió.

—Bien, creo que entendió… Busco a Syaoran Li ¿Esta él aquí, Si o no?... —

Eriol intentaba no parecer sorprendido pero sin duda aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa. Esa joven buscaba a Syaoran ¿Acaso sería su esposa? ¿Algún familiar? Quizá era alguna espía de parte de la empresa rival de los Li. Fuera quien fuera no podía revelar nada, tanto por política laboral como por la seguridad del joven. —Lo siento, no puedo darle ninguna información, no puedo afirmar o negar que esa persona está aquí, perdería mi trabajo de ser así…—

La joven no estaba nada contenta, volvió a una pose erguida cruzándose de brazos claramente molesta por no poder averiguar lo que quería, pero tampoco haría que una persona perdiera su trabajo por ello. —Bien, al menos puede decirme donde puedo comer algo.—

—¡Eso puedo hacerlo con gusto! Al final del pasillo derecho, doble a la izquierda, la entrada del restaurante son dos grandes puertas rojas, no puede perderse.— Tras agradecer, la joven se marchó. En cuanto Eriol vio desaparecer a la joven, se retiro del mostrador para poder hacer una llamada. —Lobito, me temo que hay alguien en el hotel buscándote.—

— _¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo puede buscarme alguien si nadie sabe que estoy aquí?... ¿Quién era, hombre o mujer?—_

—Mujer, joven, estatura media, tiene unos ojos bastante peculiares, son color rubí. Acaso ella es… —

— _¡No, ella no es, es peor aún! Eriol, por lo que más quieras, no le digas donde estoy. Mi paz se acabará si ella me encuentra.—_

—Esta bien, esta bien, descuida, Van Helsing, te cuidaré la espalda y así luego podre morderte.—

— _¡Este no es el momento Eriol! Pero gracias, dile a Sakura que no iré a cenar esta noche al hotel, no puedo arriesgarme, explícale lo que sucede...—_

—Descuida, yo le digo.— Tras terminar la llamada, Eriol se disponía a enviarle un mensaje a Sakura para dejarle saber la situación que tenían. Pero al volver su vista hacia el mostrador, un gran grupo de turistas había llegado y las recepcionistas no podían con todos, inmediatamente Eriol fue a ayudarles, olvidando el mensaje de advertencia que iba a enviarle a Sakura.

* * *

—¡Vaya, eso sí que fue delicioso!— La joven estaba realmente complacida con su almuerzo, llevaba un par de horas sin comer debido a su vuelo y eso sin duda le había caído de maravilla. —¡Mesero, mesero! Podría por favor llamar al chef encargado de la comida, tengo que felicitarlo.

El mesero se adentro a la cocina inmediatamente y tras indicar a Sakura que deseaban felicitarla, dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo para dirigirse a la mesa. —Buenas tardes ¿En que puedo ayudarla?—

—¿Tu eres la chef encargada? ¡Vaya! Pero si luces más joven que yo. Bien, quería felicitarte por la comida de hoy, mis gustos son bastante específicos y no cualquier comida me convence ¡Y tu lograste cumplir con mis expectativas! ¿Podría saber tu nombre? —

Sakura se había sonrojado ligeramente con lo que la joven le decía, le gustaba que la gente quedara encantada con su comida aunque siempre se sentiría extraña con los halagos. —Me alegro que le haya gustado tanto. Soy Sakura Kinomoto, es un gusto conocerla.—

—Yo soy Meiling Li, es un gran gusto para mi también, muero por probar la cena que hará hoy.—

La castaña se había sorprendido al escuchar el nombre de la joven, sabía que quizá sería demasiado el preguntarle pero no podía acallar a su curiosidad. —¿Li? ¿De los Li de Industrias Li?—

—¡Así es!— Meiling sonrió orgullosa ante la mención de la compañía. —Es la compañía de mi tía y mi primo. ¡De hecho!— La joven alzo su dedo índice indicando a Sakura que se acercara a ella para poder hablarle al oído. —Estoy buscando a mi primo. Hace mucho que no lo veo y me dijeron que cuando viene a Japón, viene a este hotel ¿De casualidad tu lo conoces?—

Sakura no sabía que hacer, Syaoran y Eriol habían dicho que lo mejor sería que nadie supiera acerca de la estadía del castaño, y aún cuando fuera familiar de él, no sabía si podía confiar en ella. —Ah, yo lo siento, es que…—

—Ya se, ya se, que son políticas no decir nada pero ¡Por favor! Hace mucho que no lo he visto y estoy muy preocupada por él. —

Sakura seguía dudando en sí decirle o no. No sabía si era cierto que aquella joven era la prima de Syaoran, hasta donde sabía ella podía ser de la competencia en sus negocios, o incluso pensó que la sería la dichosa esposa… De pronto, Meiling tomó su teléfono celular, tecleo este por un par de segundos para luego mostrarle una foto a la castaña.

—¡Mire! Aquí estoy con Syaoran en la fiesta de navidad del año pasado.— La imagen era una de Meiling bastante sonriente y Syaoran con un gesto de pocos amigos mientras ambos vestían elegantes ropas con un gran árbol de navidad detrás de ellos. Eso aún no le decía nada a Sakura, Meiling continúo cambiando de fotos. —Aquí estamos en el cumpleaños de mi tía Ieran, aquí en una cena con los inversionistas y… ¡Oh! Esta es mi favorita. Syaoran y yo cuando teníamos ocho años.—

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la fotografía. Syaoran de pequeño, tal y como lo recordaba en aquella navidad aunque con las mejillas más regordetas, pero ese gesto serio era imposible de no reconocer en él a cualquier edad, a su lado una sonriente Meiling, usando dos pequeñas coletas mientras sostenía por el brazo al castaño. Ahí fue cuando comprendió que ella no podía ser la esposa de Syaoran, el mismo había dicho que no se habían conocido hasta un día antes de la boda. —¿Realmente está preocupada por él?—

Meiling cabizbaja asintió mientras guardaba su teléfono. —Desde que se caso es muy poco lo que nos hemos visto. Al fin pude viajar a Hong Kong solo para saber que no estaba. Nadie quiso decirme dónde estaba por lo que tuve que investigar exhaustivamente su paradero y descubrí que viene mucho a este hotel. Supuse que si no estaba aquí, al menos podrían saber en donde encontrarlo.—

Sakura no podía soportar el gesto triste de la morena, se veía que le importaba mucho su primo y al recordar ella su relación con Tomoyo (aquella que no sólo era su mejor amiga, también era su prima) supo que de ser ella, también insistiría el buscarla. —Si se en donde esta, pero por favor, le pido que espere a que termine mi turno en media hora y así podre llevarla con gusto.—

Los ojos de Meiling brillaron con dos joyas de fuego al escuchar aquella y olvidando las cortesías se levanto a abrazar a Sakura. —¡Muchas gracias! Esperare con gusto. ¿Qué tal si me traes un buen postre mientras espero?—

* * *

—… Es cierto señor Hieng, yo he estado al tanto de como han ido avanzando las acciones en estos últimos días pero le aseguro que Tecnologías Ru ha tenido una buena racha, no es por desear el mal, pero media vez sus compradores se den realmente cuenta de la calidad productos que están adquiriendo, ellos mismos vendran a nosotros de nuevo. Si desea que le extienda la garantía, lo haré, así de confiado estoy en mis sistemas.—

Syaoran creía que era más fácil tener una conversación con los clientes estando a larga distancia que cara a cara. Aunque muchos le preguntaban sobre su locación y la razón de su partida de Hong Kong, él lograba persuadir sus preguntas tan solo diciendo que se encontraba fuera en busca de mas clientes. No se había despegado de la pantalla de su laptop por más de una hora, por ello al escuchar abrir la puerta de entrada se sorprendió, tras observar la hora, supo quien había llegado. Al terminar la llamada, se levantó de su asiento para así ir a saludar a la joven. —¡Sakura! Llegaste justo a tiempo, muero de hambre—Ah-. —

No tuvo tiempo de hacer o decir más pues ya se encontraba entre los brazos de su prima, con una sonriente Sakura observando desde la puerta. —¡Syaoran! ¡Así que aquí has estado! Te extrañe mucho ¡No puedo creer que no hayas querido decirme en donde estabas!—

Syaoran intentaba a quitarse de encima a Meiling mientras observaba a Sakura —¿Eriol no habló contigo?—

—¿Conmigo, de que?— Sakura veía el desagrado del castaño, no entendía a qué se debía y mucho menos de lo que estaba hablando. De pronto su teléfono vibró con la llegada de un mensaje de Eriol en el indicaba que Syaoran no iría a cenar pues no quería toparse con la nueva huésped del hotel, su prima. Apenada, Sakura sonrió a Syaoran mientras Meiling lo jalaba del brazo hacia la mesa del comedor. —Lo siento…— fue lo único que pudo murmurar mientras caminaba tras ellos. Syaoran negó lentamente aunque sonriendo, conociendo a su prima, de cualquier manera llegaría a él.

En el almuerzo, Sakura y Meiling platicaban muy animadas, la castaña le había pedido que le contará sobre su infancia con Syaoran, y esta gustosa le contaba relato tras relato mientras Syaoran comía en silencio aguantando el no gritar con rabia pues habían relatos realmente vergonzosos.

—… ¿Y como es que ustedes se conocieron?— Meiling al fin había llegado a preguntar aquella puesto a que ya se había dando cuenta de la confianza que había entre ambos.

—De hecho fue hace mucho— comenzó a relatar Sakura sonriendo. —Cuando teníamos diez años, él yo estábamos en el hotel de vacaciones con nuestras familias, pero hubo una gran tormenta y quedamos atrapados por varias horas. Cuando lo encontré junto a la chimenea estaba solo y aunque realmente no tenía cara de querer compañía, no pude evitar el quedarme con él. Los siguientes días los pasamos jugando por todo el hotel, hasta lo convencí de salir a jugar en la nieve.—

—¡¿Qué?! ¿En la nieve? ¿Es en serio Xiao Lang?— Meiling abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquello, su primo odiaba la nieve más que a nada y sin duda eso la había sorprendido.

—En mi defensa… — habló al fin Syaoran. —Luego de soportar el frío me dieron una deliciosa comida con un exquisito postre, así que no podía negarme mucho al salir a jugar.—

—¡Es cierto! Desde ese entonces te chantajeaba con comida.—

—Mi única debilidad al descubierto por una castaña de metro sesenta. ¡Increíble!— Syaoran sonrió de lado a Sakura quien le palmeo el brazo de manera juguetona como respuesta.

Meiling veía curiosa la escena, era raro ver sonreír tanto a su primo, en especial con una mujer, y aunque tenía sus dudas decidió seguir incitándolos a interactuar. —Ah si… Pero te apuesto que no sabes la comida favorita de Syaoran.—

—¿Te refieres al Dim Sum? Eso es fácil, aun no superó su rostro lleno de alegría cuando se lo cocine.—

—Y ese día también moría de hambre, su no hubieras estado ahí me habría comido todo. Y no solo ese día, cada vez que me traes comida tengo que reprimir las ganas de limpiar los platos con mi lengua… Tendré que pedirle a Eriol que me deje hacer un gimnasio en alguna de las habitaciones o terminaré rodando colina abajo como una gran bola de nieve.— Sakura y Syaoran comenzaron a reír con lo último.

Meiling por otro lado veía a ambos sin poder creerlo. Su primo, quien apenas hablaba durante cualquier conversación, a menos que fuera de negocios o si realmente lo requería, ahí estaba, respondiendo alegremente y hasta bromeando. Por un momento pensó que ese no podía ser Syaoran, ese no podía ser su primo.

—¡Ay! ¡miren la hora! Debo irme a preparar la cena de esta noche. Los veré luego.— sin decir mas Sakura salio corriendo fuera de la cabaña mientras Syaoran se disponía a ir a su escritorio.

Meiling le seguía de cerca sin decir nada. Una vez el castaño tomo asiento, está se colocó al otro lado y al fin hablo. —¿Vas a decirme que pasa?—

—Crei que ya sabías pero esta bien; mi vida esta en peligro constante en Hong Kong, alguien intento envenenarme y por eso vine por refugio a Japón mientras averiguan quien fue.— Syaoran habló tranquilamente sin despegar su vista de la pantalla. Sabía el interrogatorio que le esperaba por parte de su prima.

—Eso lo se, nadie quiso decirme nada así que yo misma averigüe donde estabas. Ahora ¿Podrías decirme que te traes con Sakura?—

—Es una buena amiga y cocina delicioso, es todo.—

—¡¿Es todo?!— Meiling alzo la voz incrédula al ver como su primo con tal calma hablaba de la joven como si nada —Xiao Lang, te conozco, se como eres frente a las personas, frente a tu familia y no eres como lo eres con ella. Jamás te he visto estar tan cómodo con alguien, y menos bromear de esa forma…— Meiling se inclinó levemente frente a él para que así pudiera verla a los ojos. —Ella te gusta ¿No es cierto?—

Syaoran dejó de teclear por un momento para volver a ver a su prima, su gesto serio había regresado y con ese mismo le hablaría. —¿Y si fuera así, cual sería el problema? Además de mi matrimonio, el cual, espero acabar cuando regrese a Hong Kong, en fin, tu entiendes.—

Meiling no creía lo que escuchaba, Syaoran casi admitía estar encantado con otra mujer, y aún más hablaba sobre divorcio. Tuvo que tomar asiento en la silla al lado o caería de espaldas ante la impresión. No sabía que decir, por ello dejo que el fuera quien continuará.

—Tu mejor que nadie sabe que lo mío con Hui Ying es un contrato de negocios y nada más. Ya hablé con mi madre y quiero divorciarme, ella no esta de acuerdo por supuesto, incluso quiere que tenga un hijo con Hui Ying, pero eso sería llegar demasiado lejos… No quiero estar junto a ella, quisiera, realmente quisiera que la que estuviera a mi lado fuera Sakura. No puedo evitar sentirme tan atraído a ella y tu sabes que algo así no me ha sucedido, ni con mis antiguas novias, aunque no fueron muchas ninguna me hacía sentir como ella.— Tras la declaración, volvió su vista a la pantalla para continuar escribiendo. —Haré lo posible por dejar todo lo que necesito para estar con ella, hasta entonces estar aquí en su compañía es lo único que hace que no quiera perder la cabeza.—

Meiling aún no creía aquello, sin embargo notaba como su primo suavizaba sus facciones al hablar de Sakura, era algo que jamás había visto y por ello le creía. Finalmente la morena sonrió, si su primo era feliz, y casi nunca lo era, ella igual lo sería. —Vaya, nunca creí verte realmente enamorado. Me alegra que te sientas así aún cuando tu situación no es la más adecusda. Pienso ayudarte, te ayudaré en lo que sea con tal de que te quites a la caprichosa de Hui Ying de encima y seas feliz con quien quieres… Oye ¿Y estas seguro de que tu también le gustas tanto a Sakura?—

Se había hecho la misma pregunta, y aunque a veces dudaba, bastaba con recordar la veces en que se habían besado, el como en ninguna lo rechazaba y de no ser por las interrupciones quizá habrían llegado a más. —No me lo ha dicho directamente pero, estoy seguro.—

Para Meiling aquello no sería suficiente. Ella misma se encargaria de averiguar los verdaderos sentimientos de la castaña para que así, su primo estuviera seguro de que tanto sacrificio valdría realmente la pena.

* * *

—Ya te dije que no se en donde diablos esta...— Hui Ying hablaba bastante exasperada con su socio y amante por teléfono mientras recorría el centro comercial. —Se supone que estaría en la mansión Li pero ayer que llegue no lo pude encontrar, a menos que tengan una habitación secreta, no creo que esté ahí.— con grandes bolsas en una mano y el teléfono en la otra, trataba de disimular el gran enojo que la conversación le daba. —¡Déjame en paz, si tu no hubieras escatimado en el veneno, esto ya habría acabado!... Aún hay varias cosas en la casa así que dudo que se haya ido para siempre, si creo que esta fuera del país pero no durará más de algunos meses en donde quiera que este... ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Entonces en definitiva lo veremos muy pronto, será imposible para Xiao Lang perderse el llamado de la candidatura... Eso es buena idea, así, en cuanto aparezca por el aeropuerto, lo sabremos... Bien, te veo en la noche...— Hui Ying tenía bien planeado el regreso de su esposo, aunque no sería uno placentero. Mientras sería paciente y disfrutaria de la libertad que tenía, ya que desde la partida de Syaoran, no tenía sobre ella la presión de ser la esposa perfecta o peor, estarse preparando para ser madre.

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **LLlego Meiling! Se que a muchos les gusta ella y realmente no podía faltar en esta historia ^^**

 **La esposa sigue en lo suyo y ya tiene planes, uuuuh, pero mientras Syaoran disfrutará de buena compañía, no se preocupen xD**

 **Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews! El saber lo mucho que les logra enganchar mi historia me hace bastante feliz y por eso no dudo en subir capítulo lo más seguido que me es posible. Ya tengo definido lo que quiero para esta historia y aunque se que a muchos les gustará a donde va el SxS, les aseguro que al final será lago totalmente distinto a lo que esperan, pero prometo que tendrá sentido! ^^**

 **Por cierto FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A SAKURA! aquí aun no es primero de abril, pero en Japón ya asi que hay que felicitarle!**

 **Dudas, quejas, sugerencias ¡Ya saben que hacer!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y esta historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

 **Capítulo XVIII**

Meiling no pensaba quedarse tantos días, pero le era casi imposible el no presenciar las actitudes de Syaoran, realmente era un hombre totalmente distinto al que solía ver. Era mucho más animado, relajado y bromista, sin duda era una persona diferente, en especial cerca de Sakura.

Tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Clow y a Eriol, quien se disculpo por su actitud reservada con ella. Con ambos había congeniado a la perfección e incluso le habían invitado a quedarse lo que deseara en el hotel.

Esa tarde, Sakura y Eriol estaban libres de trabajo y se las habían arreglado en reservar la piscina solo para ellos. Pese al duro invierno de Noviembre en las montañas, el área de la piscina tenía el clima perfecto gracias a la calefacción en el área. Los cuatro jóvenes disfrutaban del agua entre juegos y bromas.

—¡Debiste ver la cara de Yamazaki! Creí que iba a morir cuando la conoció… — Eriol comentaba a Syaoran acerca de lo sucedido el día anterior mientras este reía fuertemente. Ambos habían estado compitiendo por saber quién era el más rápido en el agua, mientras Sakura y Meiling les animaban desde una esquina. Tras cansarse, habían comenzado a platicar al otro lado de las chicas.

Meiling había notado como Sakura no despegaba la mirada de su primo, de por sí le era difícil y ese día al estar el castaño prácticamente sin ropa, le era imposible. —Así que… ¿Desde cuando te gusta?—

—¿Ah? ¡Que! Yo… ¿Qué?— sumamente ruborizada, Sakura volteo a ver a Meiling.

—¡Ni siquiera necesito decirte de quien estoy hablando! Ay Sakura, eres un libro abierto.— la morena reía lo más bajo que podía para no atraer la atención de los chicos.

—No- no, el solo es un buen amigo, me cae muy bien y disfruto pasar tiempo con él, es todo. Además esta casado.— cabizbaja dijo aquello ya que al pensar en Syaoran era lo único que la regresaba a la realidad.

—Y tu tienes novio ¿Pero tu punto es…?— Meiling le hizo recordar aquello a Sakura, quien enrojeció aún más. La joven se acercó a la castaña para así poder murmurar. —El no quiere a su esposa, y tu no quieres tanto a tu dichoso novio, de ser así lo mencionarías más… Y se que el esta casado, pero si conocieras a su esposa, sabrías porque es que eso no me importa, y tampoco a él.—

Las palabras de Meiling la calmaron un poco, pero aún así no le quitaban lo culpable que por dentro se sentía. —Se que él fue forzado a casarse, también deduje hace tiempo que no la quiere o al menos no lo demuestra. Pero, aunque sea así, su matrimonio es una unión legítima, si yo intervengo ¿Qué sería? Una amante… Además, es cierto, tengo novio, aunque no lo vea mucho por su trabajo aún así lo es.—

Meiling empujó el agua frente si con frustración, entendía como se sentía Sakura y su actitud, aún así no podía permitir que los sentimientos de ambos pasasen por alto. —¿Sabes?— la morena desvío la vista de Sakura mientras veía a Syaoran molesto, aunque molesto por las bromas de Eriol hacia él. —Syaoran no es el mismo cuando esta contigo, o más bien, es como el siempre debió ser… Todos lo conocen como el joven serio y centrado, aquel cuya mirada es capaz de cortarte en dos, pero cuando lo veo contigo no lo veo a él, su rostro se suaviza y su comportamiento es otro, sigue siendo el joven centrado, pero uno que quizá se ha dado la oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque sea solo por un momento.— Meiling tomó la mano de Sakura para darle un ligero apretón. —Se que ustedes dos no están en posición para una relación juntos, pero por favor, dile lo que sientes, de esa forma el tendrá una esperanza y seguirá siendo quien es realmente incluso fuera de Japón. No le niegues eso al menos…—

Sakura comprendía a la perfección, aunque no pudieran estar juntos, ellos debían saber la verdad, Syaoran debía saber lo que ella sentía, también debía ser sincera con Killian, ella no lo amaba y lo mejor sería dejar la relación, si no podía estar con quien ella quería, no estaría con nadie.

El teléfono de Eriol resonó en el lugar, haciendo que este corriera a contestar. —El deber llama, los veo después… ¿Diga? — Con una toalla cubriendo sus hombros, el azabache salió del lugar dispuesto a atender su llamado.

—¡Oye Syaoran! Que tal si ahora tu y Sakura compiten para ver quien gana, se ve que ella es buena nadando.— Meiling grito desde el otro lado sorprendiendo a ambos castaños.

—Esta bien, dudo que pueda seguirme el paso pero, veremos.— con tono burlón habló mientras llegaba a donde la castaña estaba.

—¿Ah si? Esta bien, veamos de que tanto presumes.— Sakura salió de la piscina para colocarse en posición en la orilla, Syaoran hizo exactamente lo mismo en espera de que Meiling marcará la largada.

—¡En sus marcas, listos… Fuera!— Ambos jóvenes saltaron al agua, nadando lo más rápido que sus cuerpos les permitian, Meiling había planeado hacer eso para distraerlos mientras los dejaba solos. Rápidamente tomó su cosas y salió del lugar, esperaba que con eso ellos tuvieran un tiempo a solas.

Sakura y Syaoran nadaban casi a la misma velocidad, ambos habían llegado al otro lado de la piscina al mismo tiempo. Por un momento se veía que sería un empate, hasta que la castaña logró dar brazadas más rápidas y así llegar antes a la meta. —¡Ja! ¡Te gané Syaoran!… ¿Meiling?—

—¡Trampa, eso fue trampa Kinomoto!— el castaño llegó con tan solo un segundo de atraso, no estaba molesto, tan solo quería molestar a Sakura en su triunfo. Giro su rostro mientras observaba fuera de la piscina. —¿Y Meiling?—

—No lo se, creo que se fue mientras nadábamos.— Sakura comenzaba a tener una idea de porqué se había ido, quizá ese era el momento para hablar claro con Syaoran.

Syaoran suspiro con fuerza para luego quedar boca arriba sobre el agua, relajándose un momento después de la carrera.—Quizá alguno de sus novios la llamo y no quiso que la escuchara.—

Sakura tan solo veía su cuerpo flotar, el agua definía su abdomen tan bien que parecía más una escultura que algo real. Sintiendo el calor subir a su rostro casi se habia acobardado en hablar, sin embargo inhalo con fuerza tratando así de tomar algo de coraje. —Sabes Syaoran, yo quería hablar contigo…— Su voz era más un murmuró, pero al estar solo ellos dos en silencio, Syaoran había logrado escucharla.

El castaño se detuvo, volviendo a erguirse para poder ver a la castaña —¿Qué sucede?— No sabía si había hecho algo para molestarla o hacerla sentir mal, no tenía idea de que era lo que quería hablar con él y temía que fuera algo malo.

—Bueno yo, desde hace tiempo tengo algo en mente, es que tu y yo… Se que quizá no sea algo de importancia para ti, pero quisiera saber de se que trata, es decir, los besos que nos hemos dado.— Sus nervios le traicionaban con cada frase, hasta que milagrosamente, expresó parte de lo que quería.

Esta vez fue Syaoran quien sintió aquel calor subir a su rostro, no esperaba que fueran a tocar el tema, y aunque había querido él mismo hablarlo, no tenía idea de cómo responder. —No es algo sin importancia para mí, eso te lo aseguro.— Intentando mantenerse lo más calmado posible, nado lentamente hasta llegar frente a Sakura. —Sakura, se que no estoy en una posición muy acertada como para expresar lo siguiente pero, la verdad es que no he podido evitarlo… Estoy enamorado de ti, y he intentado no sentirlo, pero cada vez que te veo, el sentimiento crece…—

Sakura sintió como su respiración se entrecortaba. Syaoran la veía fijamente a los ojos, había intentado desviar su mirada pero no podía, era como estar hipnotizada. Llevo las manos a su pecho involuntariamente, quizá así era como su subconsciente quería prevenir que su corazón se le saliera del cuerpo. —Yo siento igual, se que no debería, se que debería sentir lo que siento por Killian y no por ti, pero por alguna razón mi corazón no me escucha. Supongo que el sabe lo que quiere.— El rubor no dejaba su rostro, pero conforme hablaba una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

Syaoran estaba frente a ella, sonriendo de la misma manera. Lentamente tomó ambas manos de la castaña entre las suyas, sin despegarlas de su pecho. —Pedí el divorcio, se lo pedí antes de venir y en cuanto regrese a Hong Kong firmare lo que sea con tal de que se haga realidad… Solo necesito que seas paciente y me esperes...— era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero debía darle una esperanza a Sakura, se la merecía en lugar de solo fantasías.

—¿Es- es en serio? ¿Lo harás, vas a divorciarte?— Sakura estaba feliz de escuchar aquello, y sabía que tales tramites tomaban tiempo,aun así estaba dispuesta a ser paciente y esperar. —¿Pero eso no te traerá problemas?... ¿Que hay de tu familia?— por supuesto que deseaba que su divorcio se llevara a cabo, pero no quería que Syaoran se metiera en problemas por ella o que le complicara la vida una decisión por su culpa.

—No los tendré, y aún si los tuviera, los aceptaría, nada es peor que estar vinculado a alguien que no amas.—

—Entonces lo haré... Voy a esperarte.—

Deslizando sus manos de las de ella, tomó su pequeña cintura con cuidado, para luego acercarse hasta juntar sus labios con los ajenos. Sakura por su parte le había rodeado el cuello. Su beso era desesperado y a la vez calmo, una extraña mezcla de tiempos en los que los labios de ambos se coordinaban uno sobre el otro. Sus lenguas se habían atrevido a hacer aparición, acariciándose una con la otra. Syaoran se había empeñado en recorrer la boca de Sakura como explorando esta, mientras ella aprovechaba cualquier roce con la suya. Sin darse cuenta y gracias a que aún flotaban, Sakura había alzado sus piernas hasta enredarlas en las caderas de Syaoran, al sentir esto, el había empujado su cuerpo con delicadeza contra la pared de la piscina tras ellos. Se habían perdido completamente entre caricias y besos, tanto que Syaoran había terminado por recorrer la barbilla de Sakura hasta llegar a su cuello, en donde seguía besando cada centímetro de piel que podía mientras sus manos desde hacia minutos habían abandonado su cintura, acariciando sus desnudos muslos de arriba hacia abajo, apretando entre veces sus caderas contra las de él. Estaba solos, con los cuerpos unidos y la calidez del agua solo mejoraba la sensaciones de sus caricias. Syaoran sólo deseaba deslizar el traje de baño de Sakura fuera de ella para así sentir el contacto con sus desnuds piel por completo, un movimiento más y lo haría.

El sonido del teléfono de Sakura había interrumpido el silencio en el lugar. Sakura abrió sus ojos volviendo a la realidad mientras Syaoran seguía besándola sin darse cuenta de nada, por lo que tuvo que aclarar su garganta. —Syaoran… Syaoran, mi teléfono.—

—Al diablo… — Su voz ronca vibró sobre el cuello de Sakura, causando que se estremeciera. Al darse cuenta, continúo besándola y dejando que su lengua jugará sobre su tersa piel.

—Syaoran por favor…— Si no se detenía en ese momento, perdería la poca cordura que aún le quedaba, por suerte, aunque a regañadientes, el castaño al fin se detuvo. Antes de dar media vuelta, le dio un corto beso en los labios, saliendo de la piscina tan pronto como pudo para así ir por su teléfono.

Syaoran gruñó bajo al ver que ella se alejaba, sabía que era lo más sensato, por desgracia su cuerpo ya tenía otras ideas para los próximos minutos. Para despejar su mente (y que su cuerpo regresará a la normalidad) dio un par de vueltas sin rumbo por la piscina, mientras Sakura terminaba de hablar por teléfono.

—… Lo entiendo y claro que no hay problema Rika, por favor ve a casa y cuídate… Era mi subchef, dice que la tormenta de anoche cubrió el camino hacia el hotel y aun no esta despejado, me pidió relevarla de sus labores por hoy así que tengo que irme.—

—Te lo digo y lo repito, la nieve es una molestia.— fue lo último que dijo antes de despedirse de la castaña, observando como se iba por la puerta de salida. Todo estaba claro, ambos sentían lo mismo, y ahora más que nunca haría lo posible por conseguir el divorcio.

* * *

—Syaoran… — Antes de que el joven siquiera entrará a la oficina, Clow había hablado. Desde su escritorio dedicándole una sonrisa al joven.

—Muy buenas noches Señor Reed. ¿Quería verme?— Lentamente se acercó hasta quedar junto a una silla que estaba frente al escritorio de Clow.

Con un ademán lo invito a sentarse, frotando su barbilla uno segundos antes de hablar. —Joven Syaoran, se que ha tenido percances muy peligrosos en los últimos meses, se que estuvo al borde de la muerte tras ser envenenado, también se que pidió ayuda a Eriol para averiguar acerca del culpable.— Tomando un par de sobres manila de su escritorio, los alzo hacia el joven para este los tomará. —Dentro de un sobre, verá facturas de compra y algunas llamadas y mensajes transcritos, en ellos se ven ciertas transacciones, las fechas y llamadas que aclaran los usos de algunas de ellas. En el otro sobre, hay una serie de fotografías… —

Syaoran no sabia que sobre abrir primero, al azar abrió uno dándose cuenta de que eran las fotografías. Una bella joven rubia se veía en las fotos bastante cómoda en la compañía de un hombre, aunque su rostro no era tan visible, pudo darse cuenta que no era quien sospechaba que era el amante de la joven.

—Lamento decirle que sus sospechas eran ciertas, su esposa ha estado engañandolo desde hace mucho. Y ya que usted no ha estado en Hong Kong, se ha dado la libertad de salir con el joven incluso en los lugares más refinados y concurridos. Por desgracia el investigador que nos ayudó a tomar las fotografías no pudo conseguir una acercamiento del rostro del hombre.—

Syaoran sintió una gran furia emerger desde el fondo de su ser, sabía que escondía algo, sabía que su matrimonio le importaba menos que a él ¡Cuánto disfrutaría del divorcio!. Abrió el otro sobre, pasando hoja por hoja ante las transacciones, las habían hecho desde distintos números y direcciones, sin embargo había una que seguía apareciendo en todo aquello, Tecnologías Ru. Maldito Tian Ru, tenía que ser, tenía que ser él quien estuviera tras todo, eso explicaba su "encuentro" en el restaurante.

—Ahora, está evidencia es circunstancial, es importante pero nada que realmente los incrimine, para eso necesitamos testigos. Wei se está encargando personalmente de buscar a quienes Tian Ru les pago para hacer las artimañas en tu contra.—

Al parecer Clow había hecho las investigaciones como eran debidas, solo era cuestión de afinar detalles y todo caería por su propio peso. —Señor Reed, no se, no se como agradecerle por todo esto... Gracias, muchas gracias.—

—Descuida, no hago esto por obtener algo a cambio ni tampoco quedar bien contigo en los negocios. Yo soy padre, si algo malo llegara a pasarle a cualquiera de mis hijos, haría hasta lo imposible por ayudarlos. En tu caso, tu eres la cabeza de todo un clan, tienes ayuda de subordinados pero no es suficiente. Por eso me tomé la libertad de darte mi mano en ayuda. Como socio, como hombre y como padre.— Clow mantenía aquella serena sonrisa mientras hablaba, el tono de su voz transmitía tranquilidad, una que le dejaba saber a Syaoran que todo estaría bien.

Los ojos del castaño se cristalizaban con cada palabra, había quienes lo admiraban, había quienes lo idolatraban, había quienes lo inspiraban ¿Pero ayuda? No contaba con muchos, de hecho podía contarlos con la mano y ahora Clow era uno de ellos. —Siempre estaré en deuda con usted, haré lo posible por servirle y ayudarle en lo que me sea posible... Por siempre le estaré agradecido.—

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **Meiling tenía que aportar su granito de arena si o si xD**

 **Y yaaaa tenemos en claro los sentimientos de ambos y al mismo tiempo se van descubriendo las maldades de la esposa, auuuunque las cosas no son como parecen... O si?**

 **Bueno aún vamos lento pero seguro, no? avanzamos que es lo importante xD**

 **Por cierto ¿Alguien vio las imágenes del adelanto del próximo capítulo? Aún estoy :O QUE ES LO QUE VA A PASAR AAAH** **Perdón, me calmo xDDD toca esperar un par de días u.u**

 **Dudas, quejas, sugerencias ¡Ya saben que hacer!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen El resto de personajes y esta historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

 **Capítulo XIX**

Los días eran cada vez más fríos. Nunca pensó que extrañaría tanto el clima de Hong Kong pues aún en la cabaña y con calefacción, habían noches en las que debía cubrirse con frazadas extras o no podía dormir.

—¿Diga?... Madre, es un gusto saludarla.— Al recibir aquella llamada se había olvidado hasta del frío mismo, si bien aún recibia correos diarios de su madre, hacía mucho que no hablaban por teléfono.

— _Xiao Lang, tengo buenas noticias.—_

—¿Ah si? ¿Acaso atraparon a quien quiere asesinarme?—

— _No, lo lamento, eso aun esta bajo investigación. Esta noticia es referente a La Estrella de oriente.—_

Syaoran abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. La Estrella de Oriente era un grupo de cinco compañías líderes en toda Asia. Sólo las empresas con más grandes ingresos y mejor reputación eran parte de ellos. No era necesario decir que era todo un honor formar parte de ese vínculo, casi como ser parte de una monarquía. —¿Qué es lo que pasa con ellos? —

— _Una de las compañías ha caído en bancarrota, es toda una desgracia y La Estrella de Oriente va a apoyarlos pero ya no serán parte del vínculo… Ya anunciaron a los tres candidatos que serán puestos a prueba para entrar... ¡Industrias Li es uno de los candidatos!—_

Nunca en su vida había escuchado a su madre con aquel ánimo, y no era de menos, ser considerado siquiera para ser parte de aquel grupo era algo trascendental. —Madre esa si que es una gran noticia. Hemos procurado mantener la compañía con integridad y calidad, si ellos llegan a elegirnos no podríamos decepcionarlos.—

— _Tienes razón Xiao Lang, quizá suene muy positiva pero no veo porque no deberían de elegirnos. Sin embargo los otros dos candidatos también tienen un buen prestigio así que no debemos confiarnos. La compañía estará a prueba por un mes, al final habrá una entrevista con los tres directores y ahí se decidirá quien será el quinto miembro. Creo que no tengo que decirlo pero necesito que estés aquí durante el mes de prueba.—_

—¿Cuándo inicia el mes de prueba?—

— _En febrero.—_

—Quedan un par de meses para eso pero... Si aún no hay indicios de quien es mi atacante ¿Cómo quieres que regrese tan tranquilo?—

— _Xiao Lang, yo más que nadie estoy preocupada por tu seguridad, pero que no te quede duda de que ya he planeado el protocolo de tus guardias desde el mismo instante que arribes a Hong Kong. Tienes que volver hijo, haces falta aquí y estoy muy segura de que Hui Ying te extraña.—_

Syaoran no pudo evitar una carcajada con lo dicho y antes de que su madre pudiera preguntar, habló. —Claro, Hui Ying me extraña taaanto, seguro no ha dormido desde que me fui. En fin, ya de ella no tendré que preocuparme.—

— _Hijo espero que no sigas pensando en lo del divorcio.—_

—¿Creiste que cambiaría de parecer? ¿Qué esperabas? Hui Ying no ha hecho por contactarme en estos últimos meses, estoy más que seguro que ella está mejor sin mi, el divorcio nos dará la libertad que tanto anhelamos.—

— _¡Este no es el momento para ello! La Estrella de Oriente estará observando cada paso que demos ¿Crees que esa muchachita no hará un gran escándalo con lo del divorcio? Seremos la comidilla de la prensa y si Xiao Lang, esto afectará nuestra vinculación.—_

Syaoran deseaba refutar, estaba harto que su vida personal fuera algo menos que una marioneta usada para los fines de la compañía. Por otro lado, estaba al tanto de que tan serios eran los integrantes de La Estrella de Oriente. En la elección pasada, uno de los candidatos perdió tras el escándalo que se armo por el embarazo en la joven hija del director de la compañía. El grupo era conocido por su gran poder pero también por su exagerado elitismo. Hasta ese momento Syaoran no había cambiado de opinión sobre su divorcio, pero aquella noticia le había sacudido el pensamiento.

— _Espero que pienses mejor las cosas… Te veo pronto.—_

Enredo los dedos entre su cabello, la frustración que sentía era inmensurable, no quería pasar otro minuto al lado de Hui Ying y menos con lo de su infidelidad, tampoco quería tener esperando a Sakura, no era justo para ella, pero la oportunidad de ser parte de aquel vínculo era única, su afiliación a ellos significaba elevar el estatus de su compañía por sobre todas las de Hong Kong, además de contar con el aval automático de varias organizaciones gubernamentales y crediticias. En resumen, ser parte de La Estrella de Oriente era un sueño hecho realidad para cualquiera dentro de los negocios. El debate interno que tenía en ese momento se detuvo cuando escucho abrirse la puerta de entrada.

Esa noche, Syaoran le había dicho que tenía mucho trabajo y que no iría al hotel para cenar. Aún así, Sakura se había encargado de preparar algo para él y que así no pasara hambre. —¡Buenas noches!— Dejo los envases de comida en la mesa para así ir por un par de platos y servir. —Se que dijiste que comerías algo del refrigerador pero, hoy había Udon en el menú y se cuanto te gusta el que preparo así que ¡Aquí tienes!—

—Insisto, tengo que mandar a construir el gimnasio o terminaré rodando en la montaña en lugar de esquiar cuesta abajo.— Agradecía que ella hubiera llegado, su sola presencia logrado disipar la frustración de sus pensamientos, ya luego resolvería lo que tuviera que hacer.

Entre la cena y la platica el tiempo avanzó, ninguno de ellos se había percatado de cuanto exactamente hasta que una llamada les haría salir de su mundo. —Hola Eriol… No, estoy en la cabaña con Syaoran vine a dejarle su cena… ¿Qué?— Syaoran tenía música de fondo y la calefacción siempre encendidas en la cabaña, por ello ninguno se había percatado del tempestuoso clima de fuera. Sakura se puso de pie para dirigirse a la ventana, tal como Eriol le decía, una horrible tormenta de había desatado minutos atrás. —Si, no creo que pueda salir así, al menos no ahora… Si, eso será lo mejor… Aja… gracias Eriol, buenas noches para ti también.—

Syaoran esperaba atento a lo que la castaña decía, el clima no estaba en las mejores condiciones como para salir, y sumándole a eso ya era tarde. —Creo que deberías pasar la noche aquí. Es peligroso que salgas con este clima y no sabemos cuanto dure la tormenta.—

—Eso mismo dijo Eriol.— Guardo su teléfono para luego dirigirse a la cocina. Observó por la ventana un par de segundos más. Quedarse a solas con Syaoran, es decir, realmente a solas le causaba algo de nervios, y debía disiparlos de inmediato o el castaño se daria cuenta. —Creo que es un buen momento para un chocolate ¿No crees?.— Tras dar media vuelta, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cocina.

—¿Y cuando no es un buen momento para uno?— Syaoran se puso de pie siguiendo a Sakura hacia la cocina para ayudarla con la bebida. —Pero entiendo tu punto.— Muchas veces imaginaba una vida con Sakura, justo como ese momento, ambos en la cocina realizando tareas triviales aunque placenteras. Comer en cada comida posible junto a ella. Despertar a su lado… Situaciones como esas eran las que la idea de mandar todo lo referente a su vida en Hong Kong a la basura volvía ser tentadora.

Tras varios minutos platicando y bebiendo, ambos habían terminado sus bebidas. Sakura se encontraba sentada sobre la encimera de la cocina con Syaoran a un lado. —¡Eso no es cierto, yo no grite con esa película!—

—¡Yo recuerdo muy bien un grito bastante agudo! Se que no era de Eriol porque el estaba dormido y Tomoyo estaba hablando con su mamá, así que eras tu la única culpable.— Antes de su estadía en Japón, no se daba el tiempo de disfrutar de algo tan simple como una película mientras se relajaba en casa. Gracias a Sakura y sus amigos, eso y otras actividades ahora eran semanales.

—... Syaoran ¿Cómo va la investigación sobre la persona que quiere hacerte daño?— Había cambiado de tema abruptamente. Sakura recordó que había querido preguntarle aquello al castaño desde hacía días, pero sus conversaciones siempre se perdían entre otras cosas y lo olvidaba.

—No tan bien como quisiera. La verdad es que solo Clow ha sido de ayuda, mi madre aún no tiene ni indicios, lo único que le interesa es que regrese a Hong Kong.— Recordando la conversación de hacia unas horas con ella, recordó que una parte de él también quería ir aunque no sabía si era debido explicarle sus razones aún.

Sakura se alarmó al escuchar aquello, su semblante había cambiado de inmediato ante la mención de un posible regreso del castaño a su hogar. —Pe-pero es muy peligroso que regreses, si aún no saben con seguridad quien quiere atacarte irías arriesgando tu vida. La última vez casi lo logran, y yo- yo no quiero que eso suceda, yo temo por ti.— Su voz se había entrecortado mientras hablaba. Le era inevitable sentir una gran angustia de sólo pensar que Syaoran se iría, no porque fuera egoísta en quererlo retener, temía que otro suceso lo enviará al hospital aún más grave, o algo peor.

Syaoran veía como los ojos de Sakura se tornaban cristalinos, con lágrimas amenazando por salir de ellos, inmediatamente se acercó para tomar sus manos entre las propias, intentando así transmitirle algo de calma. —No te preocupes, como te dije, Clow ya me ha dado su ayuda y tengo un nombre como sospechoso, pero no quiero que nadie sepa quien es, de ese modo tendré ventaja y podre resguardarme. Tranquila, si llego a irme tomaré medidas antes para que así no me suceda nada.— Sakura aun lucía preocupada, había bajado su vista al suelo con las palabras del castaño. Con delicadeza, Syaoran tomó la barbilla de Sakura para así alzar su rostro y que pudiera verlo. —¿Qué es lo que siempre me dices?—

—Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.— al unísono pronunciaron aquellas palabras, logrando que la castaña de nuevo sonriera. —Tienes razón. Sé que eres muy inteligente y sabrás como cuidarte las espaldas si debes regresar.—

Syaoran aprovecho a jalar el rostro de Sakura hacia él para poder besarla. Casi de inmediato, Sakura rodeo su cuello con ambas manos, acariciándole la nuca con los dedos mientras enredaba su castaño cabello entre ellos. Syaoran dejó ir su barbilla para luego posar ambas manos en la cintura de la castaña. No tenía intención de alargar tanto el beso, solo quería hacerle saber a Sakura lo mucho que le importaba y lo que agradecía su preocupación hacia él, pero entre las caricias que ella le daba y los ligeros roces de su lengua contra sus labios, le habían hecho perder la cordura en segundos, afianzando su agarre para así apegarse contra la castaña, quedando entre sus piernas.

Sus besos habían dejado de ser castos hace mucho, Syaoran había inclinado su rostro para así permitirle a su lengua explorar la cavidad ajena a gusto. Sakura ahogaba suspiros con cada movimiento, su cuerpo había perdido toda movilidad desde hacía mucho por lo que ni sus manos eran capaces de mantener las caricias.

Por otro lado Syaoran permitía a sus manos viajar con gran libertad por la espalda, caderas y muslos de Sakura. Se había percatado de lo mucho que Sakura se había calmado, y pensando en que quizá estaba yendo demasiado lejos, comenzó a apaciguar los besos, pero para su sorpresa la castaña le propinaría una leve mordida en el labio inferior, causando que volviera a su ritmo previo.

Sabía que el frenesí entre ellos había aumentado a un nivel mucho mayor que al de cualquiera de las otras ocasiones donde se habían besado, ya que ahora sus piernas habían apretado las caderas ajenas contra ella. Sin darse cuenta había logrado quitar la camiseta que el castaño traía puesta, y esta vez ella había descendido a su cuello, recorriendo este entre besos y una que otra mordida, provocando que Syaoran gruñera por lo bajo.

Una parte de él estaba encantado con lo que Sakura hacia y de cuanta libertad le daba estaba dando pues ya hacía mucho que había deslizado las manos por debajo de su blusa y entre su falda. Por otro lado había caído en la cuenta de lo mucho que aquello había subido de tono. —Sakura… —¿Era en serio? ¿Él sería la voz de la razón en ese momento? No sabía si se habia vuelto loco, o realmente quería respetar la integridad de Sakura, sabiendo que no podía pasar más entre ellos, al menos no aún.

—¿Mmm?...— Era lo único que la castaña había podido pronunciar ya que aún tenía sus labios sobre la piel del cuello ajeno.

—Sakura, aunque estoy encantado con lo que haces, tengo que advertirte que si no te detienes yo tampoco podré hacerlo.—

De pronto, como si la hubiesen despertado de un sueño, Sakura alzo su enrojecido rostro, dándose cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo, de lo que estaban haciendo. —¡Lo lamento!... Yo no- yo solo-. —

Syaoran le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, quitando un varios mechones del castaño cabello de Sakura de su rostro. —Descuida, si realmente pudiera creo que ya hasta te habría cargado fuera de la cocina hacia mi cama.—

—¡Syaoran!— de manera juguetona empujó al castaño mientras reía, parecía increíble lo mucho que cambiaba, como pasaba a de ser una vehemente fiera a la joven tímida que el conocía. Syaoran reía, causando que su pecho bien definido se inflara. Sakura había olvidado lo mucho le hipnotizaba esa parte de su cuerpo, incluso le provocaba propinarle una que otra mordida, otra vez. —Lo peor es que no te habría reclamado en lo absoluto. Es decir…—

—Lo entiendo… Descuida, no voy a forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres.— Su ritmo cardíaco estaba disminuyendo y su cuerpo también volvía a la normalidad, después de todo, al ser hombre, estando entre las piernas de una mujer en falda le era imposible no tener alguna reacción involuntaria.

Lentamente las manos del castaño le dejaron ir y así también su figura comenzaba a alejarse. Pero ella no quería, aún no. Quizá fuera cosa de un impulso pero de nuevo le tomo por el cuello, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Una voz en su mente le decía que no debía, pero su cuerpo entero la empujaba a ello y al final, había terminado por hacerle caso. —No vas a forzarme, te lo aseguro...— Y dicho eso volvió a besarlo, retomando el entusiasmo previo, como si nunca se hubiesen detenido.

Syaoran se había quedado pasmado por unos segundos, creía haber sido claro en respetar la distancia entre ellos, al menos hasta que las cosas fueran mejor en cuanto su estado civil. Aún así, Sakura había decidido pasar todo por alto, y el no podía estar más que complacido con ello.

Podría ser que por una noche ambos olvidarán el mundo fuera de esa cabaña, al menos él lo haría. Y tal y como le había dicho, sosteniendo el cuerpo de la castaña por sus caderas, la levanto de la encimera para así salir de la cocina e ir directo a su habitación. Esa noche se había dado el lujo de olvidar a hasta su nombre (aunque entre suspiros Sakura se lo recordaba). Sólo le importaba ella y lo bien que sentía estar a su lado, solo le importaba deleitarse de la intimidad entre ellos. Ya después medirían las consecuencias.

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **Un capítulo corto y subido de tono xD todo sea para prepararlos a que llegue el drama XDDDDD**

 **Syaoran ahora tiene una buena razón para regresar a Hong Kong ¿Creen que dude en su decisión del divorcio? Hmmm**

 **Como siempre les agradezco por sus reviews! Me animan mucho y espero que cuando llegue el drama de la historia no me odien xD**

 **Y ahora estoy contando los días para que llegue el sábado ¡Quiero ver a Meiling! Ya me hace falta mi dosis de Clear card u.u**

 **Dudas, quejas, sugerencias ¡Ya saben que hacer!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y esta historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

 **Capítulo XX**

¿Acaso era un sueño? ¿Al final había muerto e ido al cielo? ¿Qué era lo que realmente había pasado esa semana?... Syaoran fue el primero en despertar, acomodando su cuerpo a un lado de la figura de la castaña, quien dormía plácidamente sin percatarse de cómo él la observaba. Si bien era cierto que adoraba lo que pasaba entre ellos, no sólo era por lujuria o deseo carnal, los sentimientos que experimentaba cada vez que estaba con ella eran indescriptibles, una mezcla entre adoración y algarabía que jamás en su vida había logrado sentir. Mientras ella dormía, pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba darle una relación tal y como la merecía, ser única y oficialmente suyo, un título que no era equiparable ni con el de los miembros de La Estrella de Oriente.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Sakura para así poder ir a la cocina a preparar algo para el desayuno. En esos días venía a su mente aquellas vacaciones en donde se habían conocido, nunca habría imaginado que la niña de grandes ojos verdes volvería a su vida, y menos a que la pondría de cabeza.

 **Flashback—**

—¡Sakura!... — Las maletas estaban listas y montadas sobre el auto que los llevaría hacia el aeropuerto. Sus padres estaban marcando la salida del hotel mientras sus hermanas esperaban cerca se la puerta del lobby. Syaoran corría de un lado a otro buscando a la niña, le había prometido despedirse antes de salir del hotel, pero no la encontraba. Recuperando el aire, se quedó recostado en la pared del gran salón.

—¡Xiao Lang! Es hora de irnos— su madre le aviso antes de que ella y su padre se dirigieran a la puerta principal.

Cabizbajo, Syaoran comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, lamentaba no poder despedirse pero se había quedado sin tiempo.

—¡Syaoran!... ¡Syaoran!—Corriendo como nunca en su vida, Sakura se aproximaba por el pasillo hacia la salida, justo cuando el castaño estaba a punto de abrir la puerta. —¡Perdóname, estaba ayudando a mi padre y no note la hora.—

—Esta bien, descuida, solo no quería irme sin antes despedirme.— Syaoran le dedico una gran sonrisa a Sakura, una que muy pocas veces dejaba ver, y que luego de ese día siquiera verían.

Sakura le devolvió el gesto con una amplia sonrisa para luego alzar la mano, dejando ver su dedo meñique en alto frente a él. —Prométeme que volverás el otro año.—

Syaoran se sorprendió con aquella petición, no había pensado en algo parecido, pero haría todo lo posible para que su familia volviera a aquel hotel. Entrelazando su dedo con el de ella, le apretó suavemente antes de continuar. —Lo prometo. Hasta entonces, Sakura… —

 **Fin del Flashback—**

El destino le había hecho una mala jugada pues no volvió a pisar el hotel en todos esos años, y no había nada que lamentaba más que eso. Mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno, pensaba en las distintas posibilidades que habrían sucedido de haber regresado antes.

—Buenos días… Vaya, huele delicioso.— Somnolienta y usando sólo una camiseta del castaño para cubrir su cuerpo, la cual más bien parecía camisón sobre ella, Sakura llegó a la cocina aún frotando sus ojos para disipar el sueño.

—Se que no soy un chef internacional y todo eso, pero ya era mi turno para cocinar.— con un plato de hotcakes en una mano y una taza de chocolate en la otra, Syaoran se acercó a Sakura, dejando un tierno beso en su frente antes de entregarle su desayuno.

—No tenías que molestarte, aunque esto se ve delicioso.— sentada en el mesón degustaba de aquello mientras sus piernas se mecían de un lado a otro.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado, quería tener tu visto bueno como chef, así que al parecer pase la prueba.— con la boca llena de comida, Sakura simplemente asintió sonriendo al castaño. —¿Sabes? Hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo.— Syaoran tenía que decirle tarde o temprano, pues faltaba poco para su viaje. —Realmente quería pasar navidad aquí en Japón pero, creo que no podré hacerlo… Me necesitan allá para cerrar un trato muy importante y debo hacerlo en persona.—

El rostro de Sakura se entristeció rápidamente con la noticia, ella sabía que el debía irse, pero esperaba que antes de partir pudieran pasar las festividades juntos, como años atrás. Comenzó a limpiar su boca con una servilleta mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban con lágrimas amenazandole por salir.

Syaoran se percato de ello y de inmediato dejo lo que hacía para ir con ella y tomarle el rostro entre sus manos. —Escucha, también quisiera estar aquí para las fiestas pero me tienen por el cuello todos en Hong Kong. Se que también te preocupa mi bienestar pero ya tengo todo el equipo arreglado para mi seguridad… Piensa que, mientras más pronto vuelva, más rápido podré terminar con el proceso del divorcio y así estaremos tranquilos.—

Aun se sentía algo triste por ello, aún así, Sakura volvió a sonreír. Tenía razón, habían cosas más importantes que las festividades, en especial con el tema del divorcio. Si Syaoran volvía, podía terminar con el proceso de una buena vez por lo que se había prometido a sí misma que sería paciente y esperaría. Todo sería perfecto después y podrían celebrar a gusto muchas festividades en total libertad. —Entonces cuando vuelvas podremos intercambiar regalos.— Acercándose a él, dejo un pequeño beso en sus labios que el alargo unos segundos más.

La puerta de entrada se abrió de pronto, haciendo que ambos volvieran su vista hacia a donde se escuchaba aquel sonido. —…¡Más les vale que estén vestidos! Y ojalá no hayan profanado mi cocina.—

Los rostros de ambos se tornaron tan rojos como las fresas sobre los hotcakes al escuchar al azabache implicar lo que había hecho en ese lugar. —¡Eres un idiota, ni siquiera saludas y ahora dices eso!— Syaoran gritaba a Eriol mientras este reía sin parar. Había llegado a la cabaña para poder entregar el correo de Sakura que había llegado al hotel.

Sakura bebía su chocolate para así disimular el rojizo rubor en sus mejillas, a ella le apenaba mucho los comentarios de Eriol, en especial cuando eran tan acertados. —Gracias, Eriol...— Aún sin dirigirle la mirada, Sakura tomó los sobres, comenzando a revisarlos uno a uno.

—Por nada, solo venía a eso ¡Oh! También quería decirte que Killian llamó, estaba preocupado al no saber nada de ti y por eso llamó a recepción para poder hablar contigo. Le dije que estabas fuera por compras de la cocina y que le devolverías la llamada luego.—

Syaoran ya se había alejado de Sakura por unos momentos mientras ordenaba la cocina y lo que había utilizado para hacer los hotcakes. No quería parecer molesto o celoso por el hecho de que el novio de la castaña la estuviera buscando.

Tras robar un hotcake de un plato, Eriol se despidió de ambos, saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

—También tengo una postal de él...— Con dicha postal en sus manos, Sakura observaba la fotografía de esta con detenimiento. Parecía ser algun paraje de Corea en donde estaba el rubio. No era justo para Killian que Sakura le fuese infiel, por más que no lo amara, necesitaba ser sincera y aclarar las cosas pues merecía ser libre de encontrar a alguien que si estuviera dispuesta a esta con él.

Syaoran aclaro su garganta antes de comenzar a hablar. —Y... ¿Que harás con respecto a él?— No quería sonar demasiado interesado en el asunto, aunque por desgracia su tono y su gesto lo delataban.

—Voy a terminar con él. Aunque no quiero hacerlo en persona así que lo llamare y le preguntaré cuando vendrá. En cuanto lo haga terminaré todo. Es injusto que siga jugando con sus sentimientos y que yo también niegue los míos.—

Syaoran asintió un poco más tranquilo. Aunque el realmente no tenía nada que reclamar ya que de los dos, el estaba en una peor situación, se sentía mejor sabiendo que Sakura lo dejaría para estar solo con él. Aunque su mente fuera un revuelo entre las cosas que quería, esperaba que esto le impulsará a tomar la decisión correcta.

* * *

Un día luego de la partida de Syaoran, la castaña se encontraba regresando de su paseo vespertino habitual. Ambos perros estaban cansados ya que habían ido a correr por un tramo mucho más largo que de costumbre, algo que Sakura hacia cada que estaba nerviosa. Ese día, Killian llegaría por fin y ella ya había pensado en dejar las cosas en claro con él, no podía ni quería perder más tiempo. Mientras caminaba a su habitación para tomar una rápida ducha, la castaña fue interceptada por alguien que le tomó por el brazo para luego propinarle un sorpresivo beso en los labios.

—¡Sakura! Te extrañe demasiado.— Killian la abrazo con fuerza mientras giraba ligeramente con ella.

Sakura no sabía como reaccionar en ese momento, la culpa le cayó de golpe al escuchar a Killian. No pudo responder y mucho menos sonreírle, ella no era una persona que le gustará engañar a la gente y le mortificaba el haberlo hecho con él.

Killian noto de inmediato el estado de animo ajeno por lo que, tras alejarse de ella, busco sus ojos y así saber que sucedía. —Sakura ¿Estas bien?—

—No... Killian, yo.— Su garganta ardía con las palabras que no era capaz de pronunciar y su mirada estaba fija en el suelo. —Yo no, yo ya no puedo estar contigo...—

El rubio se alarmó al escuchar aquello. Suponía que algo así podría suceder, pero no esparba que tan pronto. —Hay alguien más ¿No es cierto?—

Sakura simplemente asintió aún sin dignarse a verlo.

—¿Es el tal Syaoran?... ¿Verdad?—

Sorprendida, al fin alzo su mirada, dando así la respuesta que Killian quería saber. —Si. Lamento mucho no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos, pero tengo que ser sincera, contigo y conmigo, no quiero herirte más.—

Killian no pudo hablar. Tan solo tomó la maleta del suelo para así comenzar a caminar fuera del hotel. Estaba muy triste pero no dejaría que ella lo viera así.

—Lo lamento, Killian. En serio...—

—Ten cuidado, Sakura.— Sin siquiera mirarla y continuando con su camino, por fin hablo. —Meterse con hombres casados siempre resulta contraproducente, en especial para una mujer...—

Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par al escucharlo. No fue capaz de continuar con sus disculpas ni de despedirse y una vez que el rubio había desaparecido de su campo visual, corrió a su habitación. Probablemente Killian tenía razón, pero Syaoran ya estaba a punto de divorciarse, Sakura no tenía porque estar preocupada ¿O si?

* * *

La salida de un jet privado era más notable que la de uno comercial, por eso es que nuevamente había tenido que usar un alias para poder salir del país junto con todos en el primer vuelo a Hong Kong de ese día. Iba apretado, incómodo y sin poder pegar un ojo gracias a los ronquidos del hombre junto a él, pero nada importaba. Pensaba en los meses que había vivido, las reuniones con sus ahora amigos, Eriol y Yamazaki, un par de tontos que se la pasaban molestándolo pero que al mismo tiempo lo hacían reír hasta quedar sin aire ante sus ocurrencias. Nunca tuvo amigos tan cercanos, no le hacían falta, pero ahora extrañaría los viernes donde podía estar con ellos. Sus días junto a Sakura también eran plenos, incluso antes de intimar ella ya lo hacía sonreír sin siquiera decir una palabra. Sus muchos gestos, su hermosa presencia y ¡Para que fingir! Su cuerpo, aquel esbelto cuerpo que tenía, aquel que adoraba acariciar, observar y abrazar. Ella más que nadie le haría una gran falta mientras estaba en Hong Kong, pero sabía que una vez terminados sus asuntos allá, podría permanecer a su lado para siempre.

Los escoltas que lo esperaban fuera del aeropuerto parecían civiles cualquiera, todos eran hombres trabajando por años para los Li, por eso era que Syaoran los conocía. Una vez en el auto, Syaoran pudo relajarse un poco al ya no estar en la calle. No pensaba ir a su casa y mucho menos que Hui Ying supiera de su regreso, por suerte su madre le había insistido que lo primero que debía hacer al llegar a Hong Kong era ir a verla, así que hacía allá se dirigieron.

La mansión parecía ser aún más grande de lo que recordaba, sólo se había ido tres meses, pero se había adaptado a la calidez de la cabaña, incluso extrañaba el frío, estando ahí comenzaba a sofocarse.

—Xiao Lang, me alegra tanto verte con bien…— como muy pocas veces lo hacía, Ieran abrazo al joven estrechándolo ligeramente entre sus brazos para luego permitir que ambos tomarán asiento. —¿Es mi idea o tus mejillas se ven más regordetas de lo normal?— Por supuesto, su madre no pasaría por alto el ligero cambio en el joven. Syaoran se ruborizo ligeramente ante la mención, lo decía en broma pero al parecer si estaba engordando. —Me alegro que te estés alimentando mejor, la verdad me preocupaba que no lo hicieras y menos luego del envenenamiento… Ahora.— Ieranñn le entrego al joven un sobre de color rojo, no había ningún nombre, solo una gran estrella dorada en el.

Syaoran lo observo curioso por un momento sin saber de qué era hasta que su mente al fin ato cabos. —La Estrella de Oriente…—

Ieran simplemente asintió esperando a que su hijo abriera el sobre.

—"Está usted invitado a la cena de los aspirantes este sábado a las siete de la noche, a llevarse a cabo en el restaurante El dragón dorado. Por favor ser puntuales. L.E.O.— Syaoran estaba sorprendido, no decía nada más y realmente no era necesario. Al parecer la reunión de los aspirantes sería más pronto de lo que esperaban.

—Espléndido, se suponía que la reunión sería hasta el otro año pero, mientras más pronto, mejor.— Un ápice de emoción se podía apreciar en el rostro de Ieran, su oportunidad estaba más cerca de lo que esperaban. —Llamaremos a Hui Ying para que venga y que juntos se preparen, es muy importante que ambos sepan lo que les espera.—

Hasta ese momento, Syaoran estaba realmente feliz por su pronta reunión, pero la mención de su esposa le hizo mostrar aquel gesto de desagrado en su rostro. —No quiero que ella sepa que estoy aquí ¡Maldición! No quiero que ella venga conmigo a la cena, solo va a aburrirse y su rostro no será agradable para nadie del grupo.—

—Esto no es algo que puedas decidir. El grupo está al tanto de tu estado civil, el no presentarte con tu esposa demostraría una falta de integridad en cuanto a un compromiso como lo es el matrimonio. Hui Ying no podrá hacer alguno de sus desplantes, es por eso que vamos a prepararlos.— Ieran habló con gran calma pero con firmeza. Sabía que su hijo aún tenía la idea del divorcio en mente, pero con la llegada de la candidatura, sus deseos debían esperar. —Xiao Lang, esta es una gran oportunidad no sólo para ti, para todos en Industrias Li. Si logramos entrar en la La Estrella de Oriente nuestro reputación mejorará, todos los tratos que tenemos pendientes podrían realizarse casi de inmediato. Sabes lo estrictos que son con respecto a sus miembros ¿Crees de verdad que acepten que su miembro más reciente este atravesando un divorcio?—

Syaoran tan solo observaba a su madre con una dura mirada. Unirse a aquel círculo era el sueño de los altos mandos de Industrias Li, incluso había sido el de su padre durante muchos años. Syaoran no quería tener que fingir que tenía un matrimonio ejemplar, una vez más, por lo que había tomado una decisión. —Llama a Hui Ying, nos prepararemos para la cena del sábado, tras estar con ellos podré ver que tanto afectará mi estado civil en su decisión.—

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **Syaoran vuelve a la boca del lobo, uuuuuuuh. Desde este punto las cosas se le van a complicar antes de mejorar *inserte música de suspenso***

 **Aprovechando que he tenido algo de tiempo (e inspiración xD) voy a subir otro capítulo en un par de horas ¡Nos leemos en breves!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y esta historia, son de mi entera imaginación.**

Capítulo XXI

Luego de las festividades de fin de año, Sakura tenía un mes de vacaciones en donde aprovechaba a viajar, primero, para ver a su padre y luego a su hermano. Este año sin embargo, haría un viaje antes del de su hermano. A pocos minutos de que el avión tocara tierra, Sakura comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, había viajado a Hong Kong antes pero esta vez lo haría sola, por ello antes de siquiera comprar el boleto había pedido ayuda a alguien que se había convertido en una muy buena amiga.

 **Flashback—**

— _Ya tengo todo preparado, un auto te estará esperando en el aeropuerto, el chófer tiene instrucciones de llevarte hacia el edificio de Industrias Li, la secretaria de Xiao Lang te agendo como uno de sus proveedores así que tendrás como dos horas para estar con él… Espero que lo aproveches bien.—_

La pícara sonrisa que Meiling le dedico provocó un gran sonrojo en Sakura, aun por video llamada la morena lograba sacarle los colores. —¡Meiling!... Gracias, en serio muchas gracias por tu ayuda.—

— _Ni lo menciones, para mi será grato ver que el gruñón de mi primo sonría.—_

—¿Estas segura de que no tendrá problemas por mi visita?—

— _Ya me encargue de todo, mi primo ha estado muy ocupado en su oficina y mi tía esta de viaje así que no habrá nadie que los moleste. Tu solo ve y todo saldrá bien.—_

 **Fin del Flashback—**

Sakura respiro lentamente para así calmar sus nervios, aquel había sido un plan de último momento, un impulso del corazón de la castaña, Syaoran le había prometido antes de irse que procuraría acelerar lo del divorcio y según Meiling, el trámite para ese mes debería estar casi listo. Con suma confianza Sakura tomaría el vuelo hacia su persona especial, esperando que le agradara la sorpresa.

El viaje en auto había sido más largo gracias a su nerviosismo, apenas si podía disfrutar de la vista a las calles mientras avanzaban entre estas, cada vez que veía un edificio alto creía que habían llegado a su destino y se desilusionaba al ver que no. Finalmente el chófer le hizo saber que habían llegado antes de que ingresaran a un estacionamiento subterráneo. Meiling le había dado una especie de mapa del lugar por lo que sabía dónde estaba el elevador que la llevaría hacia el vestíbulo de la oficina de Syaoran. Aunque era una visita informal, Meiling le había advertido que lo mejor sería usar ropa formal, por ello Sakura portaba un vestido negro se mangas largas, entallado que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y zapatos altos azul marino, un atuendo en el que no sentía del todo cómoda pero que aún así sabía llevar. Su pequeña maleta se había quedado en el auto ya que no se quedaría en el edificio todo el día, esperaría por Syaoran en el apartamento de Meiling en la ciudad hasta que el terminará de trabajar. Cuando el ascensor llegó al último piso, el corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir aún más rápido, ya no por nervios, esta vez por la emoción de ver al castaño.

—Soy Sakura Kinomoto, Meiling Li le aviso que vendría.— con gran amabilidad se dirigió a la secretaria quien de la misma forma le respondió, indicando que avisaría su presencia al joven Li. Con un simple "ya puede pasar" la secretaria le dio luz verde a Sakura para entrar a la oficina.

Mientras entraba pudo escuchar la voz de Syaoran, quien mantenía una conversación al teléfono, dándole así la espalda por unos minutos, mientras ella aprovecharía a echar un vistazo a su alrededor. La oficina había sido decorada sin duda por Syaoran, las paredes blancas y verdes con detalles en dorado creaban una atmósfera bastante calma y limpia, apenas un par de sillones al otro lado del gran escritorio, eran los únicos muebles en el lugar. Sakura camino hasta quedar al otro lado del escritorio, entrelazando sus manos frente si mientras aguardaba a que el volviera su vista a ella.

—Si, ellos tienen que llamar primero y luego iremos a revisar el equipo… Así es, gracias… Lamento mucho hacerlo espera-.— Estaba atónito, jamás, ni en sus sueños más locos pensaría que a la persona que vería esa tarde sería a Sakura. Inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento para llegar hasta ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos, esperando que no fuera una alucinación suya. —¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que-? ¿Quién te-?—

—Meiling me ayudo.— Respondió mientras buscaba la mirada del castaño para dedicarle una gran sonrisa.

—Claro, ella tenía que ver… Me alegra tanto verte, he tenido días bastantes difíciles y realmente no sé cuando me sea posible volver a Japón y, espera ¿No ibas a ir a Inglaterra?—

—¡Aun lo haré! Me quedan dos semanas de vacaciones así que iré a visitar a mi hermano, pero primero quise hacer una parada por aquí para verte…—

Syaoran tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, aquello era una hermosa sorpresa, antes de poder seguir hablando atajo los labios de la castaña con los suyos, besándola con desespere, haciendo que ambos se olvidarán de respirar.

Fue ella quien les hizo separarse para si poder hablar. —Se que aún tienes mucho trabajo por hacer y Meiling me invito a su departamento, cuando termines podemos vernos allá y hablar con más calma.—

Syaoran estaba a punto de decir algo, pero un par de toques a su puerta le harían dar un paso atrás para alejarse de Sakura, aclarando su garganta antes de hablar. —¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?—

Su secretaria abrió la puerta, lo suficiente como para alzar su cabeza por esta. —Lamento molestarlo señor Li pero, solicitan un audiencia con usted.— Apenas habia dicho aquello cuando de pronto un hombre terminaría por abrir la puerta, seguido por otros tres.

—Buenas tardes Joven Li, avisar de nuestra presencia no es necesaria, eso ya debe- Oh, veo que tiene visitas.—

Syaoran se había quedado estático ante la aparición de los hombres del grupo. Los cuatro habían visto con malos ojos a Sakura y ni siquiera se habían dignado en saludarla, algo que había visto antes, algo por lo que se había molestado, de no haber estado a prueba… —Si, yo… Señorita Kinomoto, tendré que interrumpir nuestra reunión. Por favor discúlpeme, mi secretaria la guiará a la salida. Buen día.—

Sakura estaba realmente sorprendida, Syaoran se había transformado en una especie de robot en cuestión de segundos, su mirada se veía vacía mientras le había hablado, e incluso la forma en la que lo había hecho, Sakura no sabía bien por qué pero le había dolido, más su actitud que la de los hombres maleducados, básicamente la había echado de su oficina. —No hay problema… Buen día.— Tan pronto como pudo salió del lugar, sin siquiera dirigir su mirada hacia alguno de los presentes.

Syaoran se sentía mal por como se había comportado pero no tenía otra alternativa, luego pediría disculpas como era debido.

* * *

—Y eso fue lo que pasó… — Sakura le había contado todo a Meiling en cuanto llegó al apartamento. La castaña aún estaba un poco molesta por lo sucedido, y por otro lado estaba bastante confundida.

—¡Ay, no tienes de que preocuparte! Xiao Lang es así desde que nació, en realidad, el parece más robot que humano, a cualquiera que lo conozca de años te lo puede asegurar. Créeme, el Syaoran que tu conoces y el que vive aquí en Hong Kong es muy diferente.—

Eso último la había dejado pensativa. Sakura sólo había visto un lado de Syaoran, el lado que hacía malas bromas y disfrutaba del chocolate, el lado tierno y dulce que mostraba en la intimidad. Pero este Syaoran era alguien totalmente distinto, tenía razones para serlo ya que el mundo de los negocios demandaba que lo fuera. —De eso pude darme cuenta…— Lo entendía, en verdad entendía la actitud del castaño en ese día, pero no sabía si terminaba de gustarle, no sabía si era algo con lo que podía vivir, y si, sabía que quizá estaba pasando a mayores con aquello, pero Sakura había tenido la idea de que si ella y Syaoran terminaban en una relación, esta vez quería que fuera algo más serio que solo un par de novios adolescentes, ya ninguno lo era y por como la pasaban juntos sentía que podía funcionar. O eso pensaba hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

El timbre resonó en el apartamento, haciendo que rápidamente Meiling fuera a ver quien era. —¡Hasta que te apareces! Deberías dormir en la oficina en lugar de tu casa ya-.—

—Meiling…—

La morena regreso a la sala de estar para ir por su bolso y despedirse rápidamente de Sakura. —Suerte.— Tras un abrazo y un guiño, se marchó.

Syaoran ingreso a la sala segundos después de la despedida de su prima, le había pedido que por favor los dejara solos pues tenían que hablar. —Sakura, lamento tanto el modo en que te trate hace rato, en serio no era mi intención, pero me tomaron por sorpresa y no sabia que hacer.—

—Descuida, se que no era un buen momento y actuaste por instinto.— Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para así poder calmar al castaño, en el fondo sabía que lo que decía era cierto, el no sería despectivo con ella sin razón. —pero ¿Esta todo bien? Según sabia no tenías otra cita a esa hora.—

—Si, todo está bien, esos hombres suelen hacer ese tipo de visitas, no es agradable pero no puedo hacer más que soportar y comportarme.—

Sakura se acercó hasta Syaoran para así rodear su cuello con ambos brazos, para luego dejar un tierno beso en sus labios. —Te esfuerzas mucho en lo que haces y eso se nota. Realmente me gustaría seguir escuchando de tu trabajo, pero creo que deberías relajarte ¿Qué tal si nos cambiamos y salimos a algún lugar? Meiling menciono un restaurante que es fantástico y me encantaría ir.—

Syaoran había posado sus manos en la cintura de Sakura, fijando la mirada en su rostro. Pese a lo sucedido, estaba más que feliz de tenerla cerca. —Me encantaría, pero estoy muy cansado y no quisiera tener que salir ¿Te molesta si comemos aquí? Esta vez podría ser yo quien te preparará algo de comer. Mañana si quieres podremos ir a algún lugar a pasear.—

—Esta bien, mi intención al venir es pasar tiempo contigo, ya sea aquí o paseando.—

Dicho eso, se besaron con calma mientras guiaban sus pasos hacia el sillón más cercano en donde Syaoran tomaría asiento para luego dejar que Sakura se sentara en su regazo. Meiling no llegaría hasta la mañana siguiente, a petición de Syaoran por lo que tendría que aprovechar el apartamento para ellos dos.

* * *

Antes de que Sakura despertara, Syaoran se había levantado para poder hacer unas llamadas. Se tomaría el día libre con la excusa de que iría a revisar los prototipos de una serie de cámaras en las que estaban trabajando. Nadie debía saber lo que realmente haría por ello, había decidido llevar a Sakura a el monte Ngong Ping para desayunar, estaba lejos de la ciudad y sabía que sería difícil encontrarse con alguien de negocios ahí. A diferencia de otros días, su ropa era bastante casual e incluso estaba usando un par de gafas oscuras, quería pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

—Que lugar tan hermoso escogiste, me encanta el ambiente y la vista es increíble.— Sakura había terminado de beber su té luego del desayuno, el día era hermoso, el lugar ideal y estaba realmente feliz de poder compartirlo con Syaoran.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto, se que solo estarás hoy así que tenía que traerte a un buen lugar.—

La conversación entre ellos era tan amena que no se percataban de las personas que entraban al lugar, por desgracia para Syaoran alguien conocido para el llegaría.

—¡El gran Li en todo su esplendor! ¿No estas algo lejos de tu oficina Li?— Esa voz… Esa odiosa voz detrás de si.

—Podría decirte lo mismo Ru…— Syaoran le dedico una dura mirada al joven, quien de pronto estaba junto a la mesa de ambos.

—Pues no puedes, yo estoy de vacaciones y quise venir a comer algo aquí con mi esposa.— al decir eso último, el joven fijo su mirada en la castaña. —Veo que tu prefieres otro tipo de compañía… Muy mal de tu parte Li, dejar a tu esposa mientras tu sales a disfrutar del día. — El joven chasqueo la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Sakura no sabía que hacer, tan solo intercambiaba su mirada entre Syaoran y el joven, podía saber a leguas que no eran amigos y que además, el joven no estaba enterado del divorcio en proceso de Syaoran.

—Lo que yo haga en mi tiempo libre no es de tu incumbencia, Ru. Yo estaría más preocupado en mis actos y sus consecuencias si fuera tu…— De pronto, Syaoran se puso de pie, dejando el dinero de la comida en la mesa. —Nos vamos.— apenas murmuró eso a Sakura para salir rápidamente del lugar.

Sakura quería decir o hacer algo en ese momento, pero todo había sido tan rápido que aún estaba confundida por lo que prefirió pasar de largo al joven y a la mujer que iba con el para así alcanzar a Syaoran fuera del restaurante.

—Ese idiota me tiene vigilado, estoy seguro…—Entre maldiciones y refunfuños, Syaoran murmuraba todo aquello mientras caminaba sin rumbo aparente.

Finalmente Sakura logró alcanzarlo, quedándose a un lado de el. —¿El es quien ha estado difamando tu compañía verdad?— Sakura estaba al tanto de ello, en especial luego de que aquel joven visitará el hotel.

—No sólo por eso lo odio…— Clow le había brindado pistas sobre algunos de los extraños accidentes que había tenido y que relacionaban a Tian en ellos, pero no había nada más, incluso algunos eran compras un poco más antiguas así que todo daba a un callejón sin salida. —Perdón por haberte tenido que sacar del restaurante.—

—Esta bien, igual ya habíamos terminado de comer. Mejor vamos a dar un paseo, este lugar es hermoso y me gustaría recorrerlo.—

En lugar de sonreírle como ella lo hacía, Syaoran mantuvo su mirada al frente, deteniendo su caminar para luego volver su vista hacia el restaurante que había quedado atrás. —Yo… Creo que será mejor que volvamos, Tian Ru nos vio y creo que es cuestión de tiempo para que los medios sepan que estoy aquí, incluso podría llegar a oídos de los hombres de ayer y eso no sería bueno.—

—¿No sería bueno?...— Sakura estaba un tanto confundida, entendía que debían ir con cuidado ¿Pero por que tanto? ¿Qué tan malo era que lo viera con una amiga? Aunque en teoría no lo fuera. En lugar de hacerle más preguntas decidió dirigirse hacia donde habían dejado el auto.

* * *

El recorrido de regreso fue en completo silencio, Syaoran se dedicaba a conducir mientras que Sakura observaba fuera de su ventana, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos para así poder realizar las preguntas que tanto martillaban su cabeza. —Oye…— Luego de casi veinte minutos, por fin se había armado de valor para hablar. Syaoran simplemente le dirigió una breve mirada a modo de respuesta. —Se que hablamos mucho pero hace tiempo que no te pregunto ¿Cómo van los trámites del divorcio? Meiling dijo que quizá ya estarían por terminar.—

Syaoran se enderezó en su asiento al mismo tiempo que apretó el manubrio. No habían hablado del tema porque él principalmente lo había evitado, y es que no sabía aún cómo explicarle a la castaña su situación. —Se que te dije que en cuanto llegara a Hong Kong arreglaría las cosas y me divorciaría pero-.—

—¿Pero?— sin querer aquella palabra se le escapó ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Syaoran no había cumplido con lo que le había prometido tantas veces en Japón?

El castaño respiro hondo antes de comenzar a explicar todo lo referente a La Estrella de Oriente, lo que debía hacer y lo que no, lo que implicaba ser parte de aquel grupo y de cómo debía cuidar su imagen para no afectar su candidatura. —… Todo eso hizo que pospusiera el divorcio. Sólo necesito saber si ellos elegirán Industrias Li como su nuevo integrante o no, media vez tenga esto claro podre actuar.—

Sakura no respondía, entendía bien la situación en la que Syaoran estaba, aún así no podía evitar el sentirse algo decepcionada ya que realmente esperaba a que el pudiera librarse de su compromiso.

El resto del camino continúo en silencio, muchas veces Syaoran quiso romperlo y disculparse con Sakura, pero simplemente no se atrevió a hacerlo.

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **Perdón por no haber subido este capitulo ayer como había prometido, pero al llegar a mi casa caí rendida y me desconecte de todo -' pero ya esta aquí!**

 **Ya va empezando el drama uuuuuh ¿Creen que Sakura quiera continuar con la relación aun con todo lo que pasa? Hmmm ya veremos xDD**

 **Como siempre, gracias por todo su apoyo y sus Reviews! Trato de actualizar tan pronto como me da el tiempo y la inspiración, en serio esta historia cada día me da más para escribir y eso en parte es gracias a que ustedes tienen gran interés por leerme ^^**

 **Dudas, quejas, sugerencias ¡Ya saben que hacer!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y esta historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

 **Capítulo XXII**

Los días habían pasado con una tortuosa lentitud. Sakura estaba realmente decaída y le era muy difícil el disimularlo, al único que lograba sonreírle era a su sobrino Masayoshi, mientras lo empujaba suavemente en el columpio del parque, cerca del apartamento de su hermano. El balbuceo emocionado del niño hacia que Sakura riera, le era imposible no tener buen ánimo cerca del niño.

—Que bueno, por un momento pensé que no te vería sonreír en toda tu visita.— Un joven de cabello grisáceo apareció junto a Sakura, acomodando sus anteojos mientras veía con agrado a su hijo y cuñada mientras convivían.

Sakura se sorprendió con sus palabras, sin embargo sabía que desde que había llegado Yukito y su hermano se habían percatado del humor que tenía, y que en algún momento tendría que explicar que le sucedía.

—¿Sabes? Touya ha querido atacarte con preguntas desde que llegaste, esta muy preocupado por ti pero me temo que solo te iba a abrumar en lugar de ayudarte… No quiero forzarte a que me digas que sucede, pero si necesitas hablar, ya sabes en donde estoy.—

La afabilidad de Yukito era una característica que hacía que Sakura lo quisiera tanto. Por ello no podría seguir callando lo que le molestaba. —Yukito, se que tu y mi hermano han estado juntos desde hace mucho pero ¿Alguna vez dudaste en seguir con el? Es decir, se que tuvieron problemas cuando anunciaron su relación, habían muchas personas que no lo aceptaban y eso…— Esperaba ser clara con el joven puesto a que aquella pregunta tendría que ver con lo que le sucedía.

—A decir verdad fue difícil… Touya y yo no encontrábamos trabajo luego de eso, la gente murmuraba incluso en nuestras caras, pero nunca dude en seguir con él. Tu hermano me hace muy feliz y yo también trato de hacerlo lo más feliz, si a la gente no le gusta ¿Qué más da? La relación es nuestra, no de ellos.— El joven se acercó para poder ver el rostro de Sakura mientras la relevaba de empujar al infante en el columpio.

—¿Y alguna vez las actitudes de mi hermano te han molestado? Al ser muy gruñón o muy celoso, incluso muy callado, no se… ¿hay algo que no te guste?—

Esta vez Yukito estaba sorprendido con la pregunta, era un tema totalmente distinto, aún así le respondería con la mayor honestidad posible. —Cuando llevas años de tratar a una persona, crees conocerla, crees saber casi con exactitud lo que pasa por su mente, pero no es así. Nunca dejamos de conocer a las personas, siempre encontramos algo nuevo en ellas y más aún si viven juntos. El humor de tu hermano no es el mejor, pero no puedo decir que sea algo por lo que lo dejaría para siempre. Tendría que hacer algo demasiado extremo para que yo piense siquiera en ello.—

Sakura analizó un par de minutos las palabras de Yukito, tenía razón al decir que su relación era sólo de ellos, aunque ambas situaciones eran distintas. De igual forma había comprendido mejor lo que Sakura pensaba sobre las actitudes de Syaoran. Finalmente, tras dejar salir un largo suspiro, Sakura le relato todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida al joven, como había conocido a Syaoran, su reencuentro y lo que había pasado hace unos días. —… Se que el tiene una gran obligación sobre sus hombros, de él depende una compañía entera y ahora tiene una gran oportunidad. Lo que no se es si yo estoy dispuesta a esperar tanto, y no sólo eso ¿Qué pasaría si realmente decido estar con Syaoran? No sé si quiera convivir en el mundo que lo rodea, y se que sería inevitable no hacerlo…—

—No deberías siquiera considerarlo…— una tercera voz se escucho detrás de ellos, Touya apareció en el parque con un gesto de suma molestia, había escuchado con calma toda la conversación pero ya no podía callar más.

—¡Touya! Te dije que esperaras en el apartamento.—

—lo siento Yuki, pero quería saber que era lo que Sakura tenía, y ahora que lo sé no puedo evitar hablar. No deberías estar con un hombre casado, aún cuando el no quisiera casarse o lo haga solo por aparentar, el compromiso esta y es legal frente a los ojos de todos. Tu quedarás como una amante, como una mujer que vino a meterse al matrimonio, si la gente se entera, denigraran tu persona hasta lo más bajo que existe, y eso no lo puedo permitir.—

Sakura estaba tratando de ahogar las lágrimas que trataban de escapársele desde hacia rato, pero había sido en vano y menos luego de todo lo que dijo su hermano. —Eso ya lo había pensado. Se que soy yo la que lleva las de perder pero aun así tenia la esperanza de que el pudiera divorciarse.—

—¡No lo hará! Sakura, he conocido a muchos hombres que aseguran odiar a sus esposas, pero nunca las dejan, nunca hacen lo que le prometen a sus amantes pues para ellos es más importante la apariencia. Te aseguro que el mocoso ese ya se hizo para atrás con su promesa del divorcio desde hace mucho, solo te ilusiona porque contigo tiene lo que no tiene en su relación ¡Me niego a que te use solo para sus caprichos! Eres mi hermana, y jamás aceptaría a que te rebajaras a tal cosa.— Touya se acercó a Sakura para abrazarla con fuerza y tras hacerlo, ella terminó por dejar salir todas las lágrimas entre fuertes sollozos.

—Escucha, Sakura…— Está vez fue Yukito quien habló. —Nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras, ni tu hermano, ni yo o tu padre. Eres una mujer capaz de decidir lo que quiere para su vida. Y suponiendo que Li realmente deje a su esposa, eres tu quien decidirá si esta dispuesta a llevar una vida con él en todo su ámbito y lo que este involucra. Tu debes hacer lo que sea que te haga feliz.— finalmente agregó aún con la mirada de reproche de su esposo.

No quería darle la razón a su hermano, pero en parte la tenía, su relación con Syaoran ahora se veía muy distante, incluso dejando a un lado lo del matrimonio habían mas cosas por las que ella dudaba en seguir con él, aunque gracias a Yukito ahora tenía claro que era lo que haría. —Gracias, a los dos, muchas gracias.— Habían cosas que ella no les diría, realmente no debía hacerlo, eran cosas que Syaoran y ella debía hablar solamente.

* * *

Tras los cambios de horarios, tanto de ella en Inglaterra como de Syaoran en Hong Kong, calculo una hora en la que ambos pudiera hablar, aunque primero debía saber si el estaba disponible para ello —[Hola ¿Podemos hablar por video llamada?]—

— _[Dame quince minutos.]—_ Respondió Syaoran luego de que ella le enviara el mensaje.

—Hola…— Con su vista en la pantalla de su laptop, procuro sonreír a Syaoran, quien a su vez le dedicaba una media sonrisa.

— _Hola ¿Esta todo bien? ¿Qué tal esta tu sobrino?—_

—¡Muy bien! Masayoshi es un niño muy alegre y juguetón, creo que la personalidad de Yukito se le ha pegado mucho y ojalá no se vuelva un gruñón como mi hermano.— Ambos soltaron una gran carcajada por el comentario, eso en definitiva había relajado el ambiente. La conversación continúo tranquila por unos minutos antes de que Sakura al fin decidiera tocar el tema del que quería hablar. —Syaoran ¿Sabes? Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, te convertiste en alguien muy especial para mi, eres una persona sumamente increíble y no lo digo solo por lo bueno que eres en los negocios.—

Syaoran sintió una gran calidez recorrer su cuerpo en cuanto Sakura comenzó a hablar así de él, una sonrisa se había plasmado en su rostro y podía jurar que estaba tan rojo como un tomate, sin embargo el tono de voz de Sakura indicaba algo más _—Espera… ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Por qué esto suena como una despedida? —_

La castaña desvío su mirada un segundo antes de hablar, le era difícil pero ya se había decidido. —Porque lo es, en cierta forma…—

— _¿Qué? ¡Pero, Sakura!—_

Sakura alzo una mano como señal de silencio para que así le permitiera hablar. —Escucha, en serio quisiera que las circunstancias fueran otras, que tu pudieras tomar decisiones sin que estás afectarán la vida de otras personas, pero soy realista y se que no es tan fácil. En cambio tu y yo, bueno, es un poco más simple.—

— _No, no lo es, no simple, Sakura ¡Por favor! Se que es demasiado pedírtelo pero en serio quiero estar contigo.—_

—Y yo lo quiero Syaoran, pero no quiero tener que esconder una relación por miedo a que las personas te rechacen o dejen de hacer negocios contigo. No es una despedida definitiva, lo sabes, pero creo que lo mejor será que solo seamos amigos, sin complicarnos tanto. Es lo mejor para los dos.—

Syaoran estaba dolido, su rostro lo reflejaba a la perfección. La realidad era que a como veía las cosas, el divorcio tardaría aún más en llegar, y si para su suerte Industrias Li entraba a La Estrella, las posibilidades serían aún peores. Era injusto que el le pidiera esperarlo, Sakura era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, aunque le partiera el corazón. _—Está bien, no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, eso te lo había dicho y lo sostengo.—_

—Muchas gracias, y por favor, no dejes de enviarme mensajes, sabes que me preocupo por ti y lo último que quiero es no saber nada de tu persona de repente.—

Aun cuando el tema era un realmente serio, Sakura le estaba regalando una gran sonrisa, por lo que no pudo evitar dedicarle una igual. _—Descuida, te mantendré al tanto de lo que me suceda, de hecho serás la primera en sabe si mi compañía entra al vínculo.—_

—¡Me parece perfecto! Estaré un par de días más en Inglaterra y luego regresaré a Japón para el cumpleaños de Clow, será dentro de un par de semanas. Espero que puedas llegar, estoy segura que el se pondrá feliz de verte.—

— _Realmente no se si pueda ir, haré todo lo posible ya que estoy muy agradecido con Clow y quiero regalarle algo… Aunque no se que podría ser.—_

—Puedo ayudarte si gustas, podemos hablar mañana y te daré algunas ideas.— Ambos se despidieron y luego Sakura fue hacia la cocina para ayudar a preparar la cena a su hermano y a Yukito.

Su ánimo mejoro el resto de su viaje, aún cuando su hermano la molestara una que otra vez con apodos infantiles, la compañía de ellos había sido justo lo que necesitaba. Finalmente volvería a Japón en donde tendría bastante en que ocuparse con el cumpleaños de Clow, Eriol y ella querían que fuera una celebración muy especial.

* * *

No se había percatado hasta ese momento de lo mucho que Sakura influía en su ánimo, días después de su conversación con ella, Syaoran estaba más serio que de costumbre, mucho más callado, incluso le costaba trabajo interactuar con los hombres del grupo a tal punto que ellos se dieron cuenta.

—Joven Li ¿Se encuentra bien? Ha estado muy callado el día de hoy.— El mayor del grupo hizo que el castaño se volviera hacia el, negando lentamente mientras sonreía.

—Lo lamento, es solo que tengo algunos negocios en mente y estos me distrajeron. Procuraré dejar eso a un lado durante nuestro desayuno.—

—¡Ven, ven! Por esto es que me agrada el joven Li, todo los ámbitos de su vida los toma muy en serio. Sabía que no nos decepcionaríamos con el.— otro de los hombres había dicho aquello, tomando por completa sorpresa a Syaoran.

El resto de los hombres asintió con sus palabras para que luego el mayor de ellos tomara la palabra nuevamente. —Todos llegamos a la misma conclusión ¿No es cierto? Por eso es que en lugar de esperar hasta el fin de mes, hemos decidido… —El cuarto de los hombres sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro de su chaqueta para entregársela, abriendo esta para mostrar su contenido: Una estrella de cinco puntas bañada en oro, con las iniciales LAO en ella. —Que Industrias Li se convierta en nuestro quinto integrante. Muchas felicidades.—

Con el pin frente a él, Syaoran observaba todo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Los hombres aplaudieron tras la noticia, esperando a que dijera algo. —Esto… Es un gran honor que siquiera me hayan considerado. Muchas gracias, no voy a decepcionarlos.— Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Syaoran tomó el pin para luego colocarlo en la solapa de su saco, así cualquiera que lo viera sabría que era parte de aquel grupo tan exclusivo. Sentía un gran orgullo en ese momento ¡Estaba dentro, era parte de La Estrella de Oriente! Este solo era el principio y aunque entrar al vínculo acarreaba muchas responsabilidades, de momento solo disfrutaría de la dicha.

* * *

—Era de esperarse, Li era el candidato con mejor reputación de las tres compañías a prueba. Era cuestión de tiempo para que lo eligieran ¡Incluso lo hicieron antes de lo que había pensado! ¡Esto si que es un golpe de suerte!— sentado en un gran sillón, dándole la espalda a la joven, un hombre hablaba con una retorcida sonrisa en los labios.

—La ceremonia de vinculación oficial será el momento ideal para llevar a cabo nuestro plan. Toda la familia Li, los clanes y los viejos de La Estrella de Oriente estarán ahí, tendremos a todos los espectadores Reunidos para presenciar la caída de su amado Xiao Lang, mientras nosotros disfrutamos del alboroto, aunque claro, primero habrá que fingir algo de preocupación y pena por el pobre fallecido.— Hui Ying se había acercado hasta quedar junto al sillón, observando al hombre con la misma sonrisa que el.

Por eso es que habían dejado los ataques contra Syaoran, el golpe definitivo sería en un momento clave de su vida, por lo pronto dejarían que tuviera paz. La famosa calma antes de la tormenta, o más bien, apocalipsis.

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **"solo amigos" esoo debió doler... XDD pobre Li, justo cuando es feliz de un lado, es infeliz por otro ¿Pero como dicen? No hay dos glorias juntas, al menos no aún xD**

 **Estoy muy emocionada por el siguiente capítulo, habrán apariciones especiales y más drama muajajajaja xD procuraré subirlo pronto ^^**

 **¿Vieron el capítulo de Clear Card? Esta es zona libre de spoilers así que solo diré que me encanto. El opening y el ending son una belleza aunque extraño un poco los anteriores u.u**

 **Dudas, quejas, sugerencias ¡Ya saben que hacer!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de los personajes y esta historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

 **Capítulo XXIII**

Aunque la fiesta en donde se daría el anuncio oficial tardaría un par de semanas en realizarse, Industrias Li festejaba su reciente ingreso al afamado grupo, Ieran no podía estar más feliz, incluso había sonreído tan amplia y sinceramente como en años no lo hacía.

Todos alababan a Syaoran por su esfuerzo, y algunos otros incluso a Hui Ying pues debían admitir que durante las reuniones en donde ella debía estar había tenido un comportamiento impecable. Casi todo estaba bien para el castaño, casi… La comunicación con Sakura no se había perdido, al menos eso podía agradecer esta vez, pero tenía que admitirse así mismo que el quedar como solo amigos era algo que lo estaba torturando. Antes de eso, ellos no tenían una relación en específico, tan solo habían declarado lo mucho que se gustaban, no más. No habían hablado de amor, no habían hablado de tener una relación o de si algo más allá de eso podía suceder. El no se había percatado hasta que Sakura se lo hizo saber en unas de sus conversaciones por mensajes. Ellos habían asumido todo sin decir nada, y no estaba bien, no para la edad que tenían, ninguno de ellos era un chiquillo hormonal, aunque a veces lo parecieran y si en un futuro realmente decidían retomar la relación, ambos debían poner las cartas sobre la mesa, es decir, aclarar lo que sentían para luego dar un paso adelante.

Su vuelo se había retrasado por lo que llegó entrada la noche al hotel, como siempre los faroles de la entrada parecían una pista de aterrizaje que avisaba la llegada al fin al "hogar lejos de su hogar" sin embargo en esta ocasión había algo distinto, un montón de reporteros se aglomeraban fuera de las puertas del hotel causando que fuera imposible entrar por ahí

—Oye Drácula, ya llegue pero no puedo entrar, hay muchos reporteros fuera y no quiero empujar o golpearlos para pasar… Esta bien, gracias.—

El auto dio la vuelta hasta llegar al área de bodegas en donde un alegre Eriol esperaba a Syaoran para que entrará. —¡Mi Lobito ha vuelto y ahora es parte de La Estrella de Oriente! Felicidades, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.—

—Deja de llamarme así… Y gracias.— ambos jóvenes caminaron entre la bodega hasta que por fin dieron con los pasillos del hotel.

—Por cierto ¿Qué hacen aquí esos reporteros y fotógrafos? ¿Acaso alguien les dijo que yo estaba aquí?—

—Pst, lamento herir tu ego pero ellos no están aquí por ti.— Tras girar un par de veces por los pasillos, llegaron hasta la habitación de Syaoran. Luego de que se había convertido en socio y de las veces que se había hospedado en el hotel, Eriol y Clow habían insistido en dejar fija una habitación para el, en el ala en donde la oficina, sus propias habitaciones y la de Sakura se encontraban. —Están aquí porque Yue ha venido a hospedarse.—

—¡Ay no!— Syaoran se sentó bruscamente en la cama, dejando caer la maleta que llevaba en la mano.

—¿Lo conoces?— Alzando una ceja, Eriol preguntó para luego tomar asiento en el sillón al lado de la cama.

—¿Conocerlo? Por desgracia hasta me sé algunas de sus canciones… Mis hermanas lo adoran, y me quedo corto, una de ellas juro que se casaría con el algún día… — Syaoran hacia muecas de asco cada que hablaba, el solo recordar los días que debía soportar el fanatismo de sus hermanas le ponía mal. —¿Y que hace aquí el príncipe de la melancolía? —

Eriol se cruzó de brazos dejando ver una socarrona sonrisa antes de responder. —Vino para el cumpleaños de mi padre.—

—Espera ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es eso?—

—Pues el fue a la escuela con nosotros, él, Sakura, Tomoyo y yo íbamos en el mismo grado aunque yo estaba en diferente salón. Convivimos mucho durante la primaria y la secundaria, mucho antes de que grabara su primera canción.—

Algo se removió dentro de Syaoran al escuchar eso. No era bueno, no era nada bueno. —Entonces… Sakura lo conoce.—

Eriol sabía a donde iba aquello. Estaba al tanto de cómo habían quedado las cosas entre Syaoran y Sakura, y aunque sabía que posiblemente haría mal en decirle lo siguiente, si no lo hacía, el castaño igual se enteraría por otra boca. —Más que eso… Yue fue el primer novio de Sakura. Verás, su hermano mayor, Yukito, está casado con el hermano de Sakura, su familia estaba feliz por ambas parejas. Creo que el ha sido la relación más larga de Sakura, y todo indicaba que incluso iban a casarse, pero algo pasó, no preguntes qué porque eso no lo se, pero fuera lo que fuera se dejaron, ahí fue cuando Sakura decidió irse a Francia a estudiar ¿Y el? Bueno, digamos que ahora sabrás quien fue la musa tras "Pedazos de mi alma"—

Había sido demasiada información de golpe y realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar o qué decir. Sakura ¿Con una estrella de rock, en una larga relación? ¡¿Y ahora estaban en el mismo hotel?! Si antes odiaba esa melosa y triste canción, ahora lo hacía aún más sabiendo la historia tras la misma.

Al ver que no obtenía respuestas, Eriol decidió acercarse al castaño sentarse a su lado y luego posar una mano en su hombro. —Escucha, se que las cosas contigo y Sakura no están como quisieras, pero fue decisión de ambos quedar como amigos, y no te preocupes, no se bien que paso, pero estoy seguro de que ella y Yue no volverán a estar juntos.—

—Espero estés en lo correcto… — Cualquiera que conociera a Syaoran y su historia con Sakura sabría que el no se quedaría de brazos cruzados aún cuando solo era amigo de la castaña. La sola idea de pensar que ella estaría con alguien más le hacía querer romper la pared más cercana con su propio puño, simplemente era inconcebible.

—Te dejaré descansar, mañana será un largo día así que no te quedes aullando a la luna.— sin agregar más, Eriol salió de la habitación para el también ir a descansar.

Syaoran se mantuvo pensativo por unos minutos hasta que el sueño de su largo viaje lo alcanzó.

* * *

El jardín estaba realmente hermoso esa mañana. Las mesas tenían flores sobre ellas que contrastaban con los blancos manteles. La comida estaba lista y Sakura se disponía a revisar que el servicio estuviera preparado. —Todo esta perfecto, muchas gracias a todos.—

Tomoyo y Meiling habían llegado antes para ayudar con lo que pudieran, dejando sus regalos en la mesa indicada antes de saludar con ánimo a Sakura, a quien tenían tiempo de no ver.

—¡Sakura! Todo está tan hermoso, sin duda tu tendrás que darme una mano para mi boda.—

—¡Por supuesto que lo haré! Lo haré encantada y sabes que no descansaré hasta darte una boda soñada.— Sakura se ilusionaba de solo pensar que podría hacer para el día especial de su mejor amiga.

—Oye ¿Y que van a hacer luego de la boda? Digo ¿Dónde vivirán?— Meiling había hecho una pregunta interesante, una que Sakura no había pensado siquiera con la emoción del evento, o que en realidad temía saber.

—A decir verdad, Eriol y yo tuvimos una larga charla acerca de donde vivir luego de cansarnos. El estaba dispuesto a vivir conmigo en Francia para que yo no descuidara mi carrera… Pero lo cierto es que no puedo imaginar el comenzar una vida de casada allá y menos una familia, adoro París, pero nada sería como aquí en Japón, por eso ya estoy visitando posibles lugares en Tokio para abrir una boutique este año, justo después de la boda.—

—¡Volverás a vivir en Japón!— Sakura no pudo evitar lanzarse a los brazos de su amiga, para así estrecharla entre ellos, la noticia sin duda era la mejor que recibía en meses, tenerla cerca le alegraba demasiado, en especial con su actual situación.

—Al parecer todos tenemos buenas noticias… — Una voz masculina interrumpió el intercambio entre las chicas. Syaoran había llegado al jardín desde hacía unos segundos, realmente no quería entrometerse en la conversación, pero ya a ese punto le había sido inevitable.

—¿Qué noticia buena puedes tener tu Xiao Lang? ¿Recuperaste tu sentido del humor?— Meiling hablo antes de que el castaño terminará de acercarse. Luego de haberse enterado de que Syaoran no estaba realizando el proceso de divorcio, se molesto mucho con su primo, incluso más que Sakura.

—Ajá, no, no. Están viendo al nuevo miembro de La Estrella de Oriente.— Con orgullo alzo el pin que llevaba sobre su camisa de vestir.

Sakura ya sabía la noticia, tal y como le había prometido, ella había sido la primera en enterarse, incluso antes de Ieran. —Se que ya te había felicitado pero aun así ¡Felicidades! — Sakura dejo ir a Tomoyo para en cambio acercarse a abrazar a Syaoran. Toda su fuerza de voluntad se había puesto a prueba en aquel momento ya que había tenido que reprimir sus deseos de plantar un gran beso en sus labios, pero no podía, eso no era de "amigos".

—¡Muchas felicidades!— respondieron Tomoyo y Meiling al unísono antes de que la morena pudiera agregar. —¡Genial! Ahora tu ego será realmente descomunal.—

—Estoy de acuerdo.— Cada minuto un nuevo invitado Llegaba. Esta vez eran Eriol y Yamazaki quienes se aproximaban al grupo. Syaoran dejó ir a Sakura para saludar a Yamazaki mientras Eriol continuaba burlándose del ego de Syaoran.

Solo los más jóvenes estaban en el lugar, riendo y platicando con ánimo en una de las mesas mientras esperaban al resto de invitados. De pronto unos agudos gritos podían escucharse al otro lado del paredón a las afueras del jardín, haciendo que todos volvieran su vista al bullicio. Tres guardias de seguridad tuvieron que resguardar las puertas para que personas no deseadas entraran al lugar mientras abrían paso para la joven estrella. De cabello largo rubio, uno tan platinado que parecía blanquecino, amarrado en una coleta que caía sobre su hombro derecho. Vistiendo ropa negra y azul cielo, Yue camino con calma hacia las mesas del jardín. —Muy buenas tardes a todos.— al llegar frente a ellos, hizo una respetuosa reverencia hacia los jóvenes antes de hablar. A pesar de tener la misma edad que ellos, Yue era bastante formal y serio, algo poco común para alguien en la industria del entretenimiento.

—¡¿El es- el es-?!— Meiling había quedado estupefacta ante la llegada del joven.

—¡Yue!— Yamazaki se levantó de su asiento tan rápido que apenas si habían podido ver la silueta de él moverse hasta quedar frente al joven.

Yue simplemente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante el ánimo de Yamazaki al hacerle preguntas, al cual en minutos y luego de que Sakura le dijera que estaba bien, se le uniría una muy emocionada Meiling. Syaoran simplemente bufo exasperado ante el fanatismo de su prima y amigo, el no creía que Yue fuera la gran cosa desde que sus hermanas morían por el, pero ahora, viendo como dedicaba una que otra sonrisa cómplice a Sakura, el tipo le caía mucho peor.

* * *

La ocasión era una sorpresa para Clow, el se encontraba junto al padre de Sakura recorriendo el hotel, poniéndose al tanto de sus respectivas vidas. La idea era que de emergencia lo llamaran para resolver un problema en el jardín. Cuando todos los invitados estaban listos, se reunieron cerca de la entrada del jardín, esperando ansiosos la llegada del festejado. —… Sabes que siempre he creído en el destino y en las cosas que este nos tiene preparadas así que-. —

—¡Sorpresa!— Con gran emoción, gritaron los presentes al unísono causando que Clow esbozara una enorme sonrisa, realmente no esperaba aquella celebración.

Además de los invitados más jóvenes, habían sido invitados a la fiesta Fujitaka Kinomoto, padre de Sakura. Sonomi Daidouji, madre de Tomoyo y tía de Sakura. Yoshiyuki Terada, antiguo profesor de los jóvenes, y un buen amigo de Fujitaka y Clow. Y por último Kurogane Tetsu, un arqueólogo explorador, sobrino de Clow. Cada quien espero su turno para acercarse y felicitar a Clow, y mientras esperaban, Syaoran y Eriol molestaban a Yamazaki. Meiling y Tomoyo hablaban con gran entusiasmo mientras Sakura y Yue platicaban con tranquilidad, quedándose hasta atrás de los invitados.

—… Estuve allá hace como dos semanas y creo voy a volver un par de días antes de ir a Tokio a grabar mi nuevo álbum.—

—¿Un nuevo álbum? ¡Que bueno! Esperare con ansias tu nuevo material.—

Yue se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de responder. —No tienes porque hacerlo. Hay una canción que me emociona mucho por grabar, quisiera que la escucharas antes que nadie.—

Sakura se sorprendió ante la propuesta, le encantaba escuchar a Yue cantar, tenía todos sus discos y siempre que estaba en Tokio iba a sus conciertos, en los cuales el siempre la hacia entrar en VIP. —Eso me encantaría, gracias Yue.—

Luego de dar sus felicitaciones a Clow, Syaoran se dio cuenta de la conversación entre aquellos dos, lo sonriente que Sakura se veía, incluso Yue parecía sonreír, algo que era muy raro en su insípido y serio rostro. No le hacía nada feliz ver aquello, sentía como sus puños crujían ante la fuerza con la que los apretaba y en su cabeza repetía una y otra vez la frase: "No tienes derecho a enojarte".

El almuerzo transcurrió con la misma atmósfera alegre, todos degustaban de las delicias que Sakura había cocinado para ese día y por supuesto no faltaban los halagos para ella.

—… Y entonces ahí estaba ¡Un enorme tigre! Me veía como un gran trozo de carne bien marinada ¡Oh! Cuanto quería devorarme ¡Y no le daría el gusto! Corrí lo más que pude hasta llegar al pie de las ruinas y entonces…— Del lado de los jóvenes, Kurogane relataba lo sucedido en una de sus expediciones mientras todos expectantes mantenían su atención puesta en él, todos a excepción de Sakura y Yue, algo que no pasó por alto para Syaoran, aún cuando el también estaba interesado en el relato. —Ustedes creerían que el tigre estaba ya muerto ¡Pero no! Justo cuando le di la espalda, salto sobre mi y con sus últimas fuerzas me mordió ¡Si no hubiera logrado moverme ahora no estaría frente a ustedes con tan solo una simple herida!—

—Vaya… Seria increíble tener una vida tan llena de emociones como la tuya.— para sorpresa de todos, Syaoran hizo aquel honesto comentario. El solo en sueños podría vivir algo semejante a lo que Kurogane relataba

—¡Pues lo es! Si un día no tienes miedo de ensuciar tu manos, búscame y te llevaré conmigo a los lugares más inhóspitos del mundo a vivir experiencias únicas.— Aquel ofrecimiento era más que tentador para cualquier joven, por desgracia Syaoran jamás podría aceptar tal cosa, y menos ahora.

Poco a poco los invitados se fueron retirando, Fujitaka se despidió de manera afectuosa de su hija, prometiendo que irían a cenar juntos un día ya que necesitaba hablar con ella.

Syaoran y Yamazaki se habían quedado hablando de un lado de la mesa, al igual que Tomoyo y Meiling del otro lado. Yue y Sakura sin embargo se habían ido minutos atrás para encaminar a Fujitaka hacia la salida. Tras despedirse de él, ambos volvieron a los pasillos del hotel aunque sin intención de volver al jardín. —Masayoshi tiene ese efecto en la gente. Si no fuera adoptado juraría que es hijo biológico de mi hermano.—

—¡Eso es exactamente lo que yo pensé!— No siempre tenía la oportunidad de hablar con tanta calma con Yue, siempre que se veían tan solo intercambiaban un rápido saludo y ya. Sakura se sentía feliz de poder conversar con él, pues aunque habian sido novios en otra época, también eran buenos amigos.

—Mi hermano me dijo que habías estado algo triste días atrás. ¿Quieres contarme lo que sucede o es algo que no me concierne?—

Sakura se detuvo en seco. No sabía por qué Yukito le había comentado tal cosa a Yue, o si le había dicho algo más. Esperaba que no fuera así ya que por alguna razón le daba algo de vergüenza admitir al rubio que había estado involucrada con un hombre casado. —No es nada, en serio. Si estaba algo triste pero ya estoy mucho mejor ¡No te preocupes!—

Yue se mantuvo a solo un paso frente a Sakura, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, aquella que derretía a sus fans. —Me alegro que sea así.— con delicadeza, sostuvo entre sus dedos la barbilla de Sakura, mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras acercaba su rostro con lentitud y así mismo proseguía. —Odiaría ver que algo o alguien borrara la hermosa sonrisa que siempre he adorado.— sin más, Yue posos sus labios sobre los de Sakura y esta casi de inmediato correspondió al sorpresivo gesto.

Tenía que admitir que el encanto de Yue siempre le había gustado, incluso antes de ser novios. La forma en que sus azules ojos la miraban le hacían olvidar todo problema que le aquejara, y sus besos, el había sido su primer beso y desde entonces había marcado un estándar muy alto en cuanto a estos, uno que quizá solo cierto castaño había podido sobrepasar. Sin embargo, aún con sus labios sobre los ajenos, no podía evitar recordar la razón por la que se habían alejado y eso hacía que sus ilusiones para con el desaparecieran. Se alejo lentamente de él agradeciendo sus palabras antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a su habitación mientras Yue lo hacía al lado contrario. Necesitaba estar sola, aún era reciente lo sucedido con Syaoran y no necesitaba otra confusión amorosa que le complicara la vida.

—Creo que ahora entiendo mejor tus razones…— Recostado en la pared junto a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, Syaoran se encontraba viendo al piso, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Cuando se dirigía hacia su habitación para recoger algunos dispositivos que había traído para Eriol y Yamazaki, el castaño se topo con la desagradable escena del beso entre Yue y ella, no quiso ver más, había decidido irse del hotel en ese mismo instante, pero por desgracia su ira le había hecho reaccionar de otra forma y en lugar de ir por sus cosas e irse, se le ocurrió enfrentar a Sakura. Si, el "No tienes derecho a enojarte" había quedado sepultado.

—¿Mis razones?— disminuyendo su paso, Sakura se encaminó con cuidado hacia Syaoran, creyendo saber de que era lo que hablaba aunque en realidad esperaba que no fuera eso.

—Entonces tu idea era alejarnos para que así pudieras estar con el señor súper estrella ¡Todo te salió bien al parecer!— con un tono ácido y sarcástico pronunció aquello aún sin dirigir su vista a la castaña.

—Syaoran, esto no es lo que parece, yo-.— por un momento pensó en explicarle que aquello solo había sido un mal entendido, pero de pronto algo golpeó contra ella, era una especie de ira ¿En serio el estaba reclamándole? Nunca pensó que Syaoran podría ser capaz de tal cosa, y ahí estaba. —Espera ¿Con que derecho vienes a recriminarme? Sabes perfectamente porque es que ya no seguimos avanzando en nuestra relación, no puedes venir y reclamar cosas que ni siquiera están pasando.—

—¡Te dije que esto no es cosa mía! Sabes que estoy atado por las manos y que no puedo simplemente decidir hacer algo así como así, te pedí que me esperaras y no lo hiciste ¡Y ahora veo porque! Claro, seria muy estúpido no ver lo que pasa entre tu y la súper estrella.— Tras dejar estallar su enojo, había dejado su puesto relajado para optar por una posición erguida, con ambos puños bien cerrados y con su vista puesta en Sakura.

—¡Basta!— su ira solo crecía con cada palabra que Syaoran decía y esta vez, Sakura no mordería su lengua para callar lo que desde hace mucho tenía en mente. —¡Si así fuera! Si realmente yo quisiera comenzar una relación ¡tu no tienes derecho a decirme nada! ¿Y sabes por que? ¡Porque yo si soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca y tu no! Tu no tienes las agallas que se necesitan para tener lo que realmente quieres ¡Pero yo si!—

Tenía toda la razón, Syaoran quería seguir reclamándole a Sakura pero luego de lo que había dicho le era imposible. El no era libre, ella sí, era injusto de su parte el no permitirle serlo. Sus facciones se habían relajado un poco, su enojo disminuía para convertirse en frustración y tristeza, la cual sus ojos podían reflejar a la perfección.

—Lo siento Syaoran, realmente quiero ser tu amiga, pero si tu no sabes soportarlo, dímelo y dejaremos todo hasta aquí…— La castaña paso a un lado de Syaoran para así entrar a su habitación antes de que el respondiera, dándole a entender que le daría tiempo para pensarlo.

La impotencia que sentía en ese momento le estaba ahogando, tuvo que desabrochar un par de botones de su camisa o sentía que se asfixiaría. Su habitación estaba a cuatro puertas de la de Sakura por lo que lentamente llegó hasta ella para si tirarse sobre su cama. Necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos, o más bien sus sentimientos antes de poder responder a Sakura, y esta vez debía hacerlo bien.

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **Pooor fin pude meter a Yue a la historia! En serio moría por hacerlo ya que el es de mis personajes favoritos en CCS y justo llego a causar más drama xD**

 **Ay los celos injustificados... Muchos creen que es algo "tierno" que te celen sin razón, pero como alguien que ha pasado por algo parecido les digo que no es naaaada tierno, por eso nuestra querida Sakura actuó como actuó.**

 **Se que todos quieren ver amor entre Sakura y Syaoran ¡Y les prometo que lo habrá! Pero aun falta para eso xD**

 **Como siempre les agradezco por los reviews y lo atentos que están a la historia ^^**

 **Dudas, quejas sugerencias ¡Ya saben que hacer!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y esta historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

 **Capítulo XXVI**

A la mañana siguiente, Syaoran se levantó temprano para poder hacer sus maletas mientras desayunaba, y si, todo en su habitación ya que no tenía ánimos de enfrentar a Sakura aún. Su vuelo saldría poco antes de medio día por lo que prefería hablar con ella antes de irse. En su mente las imágenes de la noche anterior pasaban una y otra vez, en especial aquel beso que, aunque no había terminado de presenciar, prefería no haber visto. Le mortificaba la idea de ver a Sakura en brazos de alguien más, quería no sentirse tan impotente, quería reclamarla para el solo ¡Si! Ser egoísta, mucho, y no podía, no podía hacerle eso a ella. Tocaron a su puerta tres veces antes de que el corriera a abrir.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Sakura se quedó frente a él, mirándolo fijamente, aun sentía una gran ira por lo sucedido la noche anterior y en su rostro esta podía verse.

Al ver que ninguno tenía la intención de comenzar a hablar, Syaoran fue por su maleta, cerró la puerta tras de sí antes de comenzar a caminar por el pasillo, sin prisa y con la intención de que Sakura lo siguiera. —Tienes razón…— Sin dirigirle la mirada comenzó a hablar, esta vez no huiría de Sakura sin darle una respuesta o explicación. —Tu tienes todo el derecho a ser libre y de hacer lo que te plazca, tienes derecho a buscar a una persona con la que si puedas ser feliz y que pueda estar para ti.—

Sakura escuchaba atenta sus palabras, creía saber hacia donde iba aquello, y no le gustaría.

—Acepte ser tu amigo, y en serio quiero serlo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme de esta forma, no puedo evitar sentirme así y menos tras verte junto a alguien más.—

Sakura seguía creyendo que Syaoran estaba siendo injusto, tan solo que ahora lo expresaba verbalmente, en ese momento quiso responder pero el castaño pronto volvió a hablar.

—Ahora se que me siento así porque yo… Te quiero, de verdad te quiero. Nunca has sido un capricho o una distracción Sakura, quiero que lo tengas claro, aun cuando tu y yo ya no podamos estar juntos, se que este sentimiento estará en mi.—

El había continuado con su andar, ella en cambio, se había quedado paralizada. Nunca imagino que Syaoran sería quien confesara sus sentimientos y menos ese día. Su corazón latía desbocado y no había logrado articular palabra alguna para responder, ni siquiera para decirle que ella sentía lo mismo.

Volteo a verla por sobre su hombro tras darse cuenta de que se había quedado atrás. Había sido una gran confesión, y no esperaba una respuesta suya, aunque en el fondo la anhelaba, sabía que era demasiado. —… No se cuando regresaré a Japón y cuando lo haga, espero que las cosas entre nosotros vuelvan a ser como cuando nos reencontramos, así de simples y amigables.— A un par de pasos de la puerta de salida, Syaoran esperaba que Sakura dijera o hiciera algo para no irse, pero no fue así. Dolido continuo avanzando hasta poder salir.

—Ten cuidado, por favor…— Eso había sido lo único que pudo decir antes de perderle de vista, Sakura quiso decirle lo que ella también sentía, pero eso solo complicaría más las cosas y su relación. Syaoran tenía razón, cuando se reencontraron todo iba bien, dos personas volviendo a conocerse para ser amigos y probablemente, eso era lo que necesitaban.

* * *

Sakura le había dejado en claro a Yue que no deseaba una relación con el ni con nadie en ese momento, el había comprendido a la perfección y no la había presionado. Dos semanas después de haber vuelto a Japón, el rubio la había llamado para que llegara al estudio en donde se encontraba ese día. Sakura estaba realmente emocionada, moría por escuchar el nuevo material de Yue, y se sentía honrada de ser la primera en hacerlo.

El productor, su asistente y el equipo de grabación ya se encontraban preparando los sistemas para empezar, Yue estaba ya en la cabina con su guitarra acústica y el micrófono listo. Tras entrar, Sakura se quedó de pie al otro lado de la cabina, alzando su mano para saludar al joven.

—Muy bien, estamos listos… Ah, Yue ¿Cuál es el nombre de la canción?— el técnico preguntó aquello antes de apretar el botón de grabar.

—Está es _When I was your man_ y quiero que sea la primera en el álbum.— Tras tocar los primeros acordes, la canción comenzó. La voz de Yue era tan melodiosa y dulce que era imposible no quedar prendado a sus canciones casi de inmediato.

Sakura había cerrado los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la melodía con gran gusto hasta que cierta parte de letra de la canción llamó su atención, teniendo que abrir los ojos para observar a Yue mientras cantaba.

 _It all just sounds like oooooh ooh  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

 _That I should have bought you flowers_  
 _And held your hand_  
 _Should have gave you all my hours_  
 _When I had the chance_  
 _Take you to every party_  
 _'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_  
 _Now my baby's dancing_  
 _But she's dancing with another man_

 _Although it hurts_  
 _I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_  
 _Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_  
 _To try and apologize for my mistakes_  
 _But I just want you to know_

 _I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man_

Sakura sabía que muchas de las canciones de Yue eran inspiradas en ella, le halagaba tanto como le apenaba el ser la razón por la que escribía tan tristes y a la vez románticas canciones, pero esa en especial sabía que era debido a lo que estaba sucediéndole, o al menos lo que Yue creía que sucedía.

...

—Así que era eso…— En el estudio de grabación solo quedaban el y Sakura. Cruzado de brazos estaba sentado tras el tablero, junto a la silla donde Sakura se encontraba. —Imagine que algún chico te había hecho sentir tan mal pero no pensé que este en particular estuviera casado. —

Con los codos sobre el tablero, usaba sus manos para sostener su rostro entre ellas mientras su mirada se perdía entre la vista de la cabina, no había sido capaz de ver a Yue al rostro tras contarle aquello.

—Me gusta creer que en algún momento todos tenemos un amor prohibido, es como si todo nuestro ser quisiera pasar por alto las contradicciones de la vida y la sociedad para estar con quien deseamos sin importar nada. ¿Por qué no le dijiste lo que sentías?—

Sakura negó lentamente antes de responder. —No creí que fuera importante. Se que el me habría dado falsas esperanzas otra vez para que no me sintiera mal, pero no las quiero. Quiero estar con el sin tener que pensar que afectare su imagen o algo parecido. Soy realista Yue, se que las cosas no son tan simples y que para que eso suceda Syaoran tendría que cambiar su vida por completo solo para estar conmigo, me gustaría ser un poco egoísta y decir que quisiera que lo hiciera, pero no, menos sabiendo que el ha sido preparado desde pequeño para cumplir con un solo objetivo. No puedo ser yo quien se interponga en ello. De cualquier manera estoy bien, tengo una buena vida y debí estar agradecida ya que hay muchos que no corren con la misma suerte.—

—Lo lamento…— Tras quedarse callado unos segundos, Yue dijo aquello.

Sakura volvió su vista al rubio tras escucharlo. —¿Qué cosa? Nada de esto es tu culpa.—

Yue se acercó para tomar la mano de Sakura mientras la miraba. —No me refiero a lo que estás viviendo. Me refiero a lo que te dije hace años, cuando dije que aún eras muy inmadura para ciertas cosas, que eras demasiado crédula y que las personas terminarían por burlarse de ti… Fui muy cruel y me di cuenta muy tarde, hoy más que nunca me doy cuenta de mi error.—

—¡No! Tenías razón, si era muy inmadura, creía que nuestra relación duraría para siempre, que así era como debía ser. No veía ningún futuro más allá que estar a tu lado, en ese momento me hiciste sentir muy mal, pero hiciste que me diera cuenta de que ya no era una niña que soñaba con fantasías, por eso fue que me fui a Francia.— Sakura apretó su mano con la de Yue dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. —Si no fuera por ti no habría descubierto mi pasión por la cocina y mucho menos viajado tanto.—

Yue sonrió a la castaña, aquella adolescente infantil que en algún momento hirió se había desvanecido, ahora tenía frente a él a una verdadera mujer, una cuyo corazón era tan puro como sabio, y por eso sabía que al final estaría bien. —Eso lo debes recordar siempre Sakura. Nadie puede definirte más que tu misma, y siempre debes ser fiel a tu corazón y a lo que te hace feliz. Estoy seguro de que al final te encontrarás con alguien con quien compartir tu vida sin cambiar nada en ella.—

Estaba agradecida con las palabras de Yue, incluso había insistido en que cocinaría algo especial para el pues sin querer, el le había ayudado a tomar una importante decisión.

 **Flashback —**

Una semana después del cumpleaños de Clow, Fujitaka había invitado a su hija a almorzar. Al ser los dos grandes cocineros lo mejor era cocinar algo juntos por lo que ese día, en la casa de su infancia, ambos prepararían Okonomiyaki. Cocinar en su hogar le traía gratos recuerdos junto a su padre, recordaban los inicios de Sakura en la cocina, no era muy diestra a decir verdad, había quemado varios platillos, se había cortado algunas veces y otras simplemente no calculaba bien la cantidad de sal o azúcar en la mezcla. Fueron años de arduo trabajo pero todos dieron sus frutos y sus constantes halagos en el hotel eran la prueba de ello.

—Olvidé felicitarte por la tarta fría que hiciste para el cumpleaños de Clow. Estaba realmente delicioso, la crema estaba su punto y las frutas tan frescas que el jugo logró balancear el dulce la tarta a la perfección.—

Los halagos de su padre eran distintos, estos no la hacían sentir cohibida o apenada, le hacían sentirse aún más humilde de lo que era. —¡En lo absoluto! Tu tarta es mucho mejor que la mía. Yo solo hice mi mejor esfuerzo y agradecí que quedara en su punto. Sin tu ayuda nunca habría logrado cocinar tan bien.—

Fujitaka sonreía ampliamente, la personalidad de su hija era tan parecida a la de su difunta esposa y siempre se alegraba de poder verla así. —Quería contarte algo el día del cumpleaños pero no quería interrumpirte, se lo bien que te la estabas pasando así que decidí esperar hasta hoy.—

—¿Y que es?— Sakura termino de limpiar los restos de comida en su rostro mientras esperaba a que su padre hablara.

—Estuve en una reunión de varios chefs internacionales, cada uno compartía anécdotas y recetas. El invitado de Estados Unidos nos dijo que en la escuela de cocina en donde el trabaja están buscando chefs de distintas partes del mundo para que vayan a enseñar los platillos de sus distintos países por un semestre o dos.—

—¡¿Estas pensando en ir a América?!— no había podido evitar exaltarse ante la noticia, de por sí vivía lejos de su padre pero lo suficientemente cerca como para visitarlo una vez al mes. Si se iba a Estados Unidos no podría verlo tan seguido.

—Tranquila Sakura, la verdad no pensaba en ir, en realidad estaba pensando en que tu fueras.—

Los ojos de Sakura se habían abierto de par en par ¿Ella, ir a América? Sería solo por un año, aun así era una decisión que no podía tomar a la ligera.

—Se que es algo abrupto. Hable con Clow sobre el tema y me dijo que no tendría problema si dejas a alguien de reemplazo para que se encargue de la cocina del hotel mientras regresas.— El hombre contemplo a su hija con una gran calma, una mirada que el y Clow compartían y que con ella transmitían paz. —Estoy al tanto de todo lo que te ha estado pasando, de las confusiones que tienes en mente. No soy quien para juzgarte, jamás lo haría. Yo solo quiero que seas la misma Sakura alegre de siempre, pensé que quizás dándote un respiro podrías poner las cosas en claro.—

No sería la primera vez que visitaba Estados Unidos, el país le gustaba, un poco, y enseñar a preparar sus platillos sería algo nuevo que le gustaría intentar. —No lo sé… Yo-. —

—No tienes que responder de inmediato. El grupo de chefs se irá a fin de mes, tienes hasta entonces para decidirte.—

 **Fin del Flashback —**

Como siempre, su padre velaba por su felicidad, le estaba dando una oportunidad de alejarse aunque sea por unos meses del lío que era su vida y volver a enfocarse en la cocina, aquello que tanto adoraba.

Ese día, gracias a los consejos de Yue, Sakura se había decidido, se iría a Estados Unidos y esperaba que estando ahí, pudiera despejar su mente de estar pensando en cierto castaño.

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **¿Syaoran revelando sus verdaderos sentimientos y Sakura sin decir nada? ¿Donde se ha visto eso?... XDD al menos aquí, Sakura tiene una buena explicación**

 **Quiero agregar que, aunque la canción de _when I was your man_ es de Bruno Mars y este me encanta, quiero que la escuchen pero en la versión de Sam Smith que es como imagine la voz de Yue.**

 **Por un lado, quise juntar a Sakura y Yue aunque sea un rato, por otro, recordé la razón por la que se habían separado y pues, la dignidad de Sakura se quedó xD**

 **Se vienen cosas feas (inserte el meme de Homer aquí) pero les prometo que al final, y como Sakura siempre dice ¡Todo estará bien!**

 **Dudas, quejas, sugerencias ¡Ya saben que hacer!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y esta historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

 **Capítulo XXV**

El momento que tanto esperaba había llegado. Ese día había tenido que realizar algunas entrevistas para las revistas financieras más sobresalientes de Hong Kong, cuya editorial pertenecía al mayor de los de la Estrella. Habían sido sólo tres entrevistas en total pero cada una tomaba su tiempo y en eso estaba agradecido ya que así al menos podía despejar su mente de la celebración en la noche.

— _[¡Buena suerte esta noche! Aunque ya eres parte del grupo, no esta demás que te la desee.]—_

Había leído el mensaje quizá unas mil veces, Sakura lograba sacarle las más grandes sonrisas aún estando lejos de su presencia. El mal trago del último día que se habían visto ya había pasado, o al menos un poco, solo le molestaba el que ella no le hubiera dicho nada tras aclarar sus sentimientos, aunque tampoco la culpaba de no hacerlo. —[Siempre me vienen bien, en especial de tu parte. Muchas gracias, que tengas buen turno.]—

—Señor Li, el chófer ya lo espera.— Su secretaria le dio ese aviso antes de retirarse a su puesto.

Syaoran guardo su teléfono tras ver que el mensaje había sido recibido y de inmediato marchó hacia el elevador. Tenía un par de horas para arreglarse antes de la reunión así que repasaría su discurso una vez más.

* * *

El salón estaba adornado con tal detalle que las guirnaldas en las paredes y mesas parecían ser más bien pintadas al óleo que solo de papel y flores. Los invitados estaban degustando de la cena, charlando acerca de los acontecimientos en la siguiente semana que sería la semana de la gira de Syaoran por toda China, para visitar las distintas compañías de los miembros de la estrella.

Esa noche se encontraban algunos miembros de los clanes, su madre, Hui Ying, Meiling y los cuatro miembros de la Estrella con sus respectivas familias.

Al terminar de cenar, el mayor del grupo se puso de pie, seguido por los otros tres hombres hasta el escenario en donde el primero tomaría la palabra. —Cuando mi padre dio inicio a La Estrella de Oriente, lo hizo con la intención de consolidar la sociedad entre distintas empresas para que así, en lugar de realizar una lucha innecesaria entre las mismas por un poder en común, este pudiera compartirse. A lo largo de los años hemos tenido el honor de tener distintos miembros en nuestro grupo, pero siempre hemos mantenido el objetivo principal intacto. Esta noche, Industrias Li se nos unirá, esperamos que el vínculo que hoy inicia no sea roto por nada ni nadie. Sin más que agregar, reciban con una fuerte ovación al director de Industrias Li, Xiao Lang Li.—

El salón entero comenzó a aplaudir mientras Syaoran se ponía de pie para encaminarse al escenario. Sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir, aún así estaba algo nervioso, raro considerando que ya muchas otras veces había hablado en público, incluso frente a una audiencia mayor. —Es para mí todo un honor el convertirme en miembro de La Estrella de Oriente. De niño, escuchaba hablar a mi padre acerca del grupo, escuchaba lo bien que trataban los negocios aún cuando muchas veces debían ser competencia entre ellos, eso no arruinaba… —

Hui Ying observaba de reojo a su alrededor mientras Syaoran decía su discurso, sabía en qué punto del salón se escondía el tirador, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que todo sucediera.

—… Mantendré la reputación de La Estrella de Oriente en alto para que así la generación que me preceda pueda seguir siendo parte de-.—

Parecía que el tiempo pasaba más lento cuando todo sucedió. En medio de su discurso, sintió una fuerte punzada en medio del pecho, seguido por otra que terminó de derribarlo ante la fuerza. Al caer, pudo sentir como su espalda impactaba en el suelo seguida por su cabeza, causándole un fuerte dolor en esta. Un tercer sonido se escucho, aunque este dio contra la pared detrás de donde Syaoran se encontraba solo segundos atrás. Le habían disparado, dos de estos le había dado contra el pecho, el tercer disparo iba dirigido a su cabeza, pero al caer de espaldas, la bala no logró ni siquiera rozarle.

La caída del joven alarmó a los presentes, por lo que el equipo de seguridad no tardo en movilizarse hasta cada miembro del grupo, empezando por Syaoran. Tras bajar al castaño del escenario y revisarlo, pudieron darse cuenta de que las balas no le habían hecho ningún daño, gracias a las insistencias de su jefe de seguridad, Syaoran siempre llevaba un chaleco antibalas desarrollado por la empresa, delgado y ligero pero con el material lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las balas no penetraran su piel, quizá solo dejarían un par de marcas rojizas en su pecho.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron con el paso de la multitud, los miembros del grupo salieron escoltados por sus guardias mientras que Syaoran era auxiliado por uno de ellos para que se apoyara sobre su hombro y así salir lo más rápido del lugar, pues aunque no tenía ninguna herida profunda, el impacto en su pecho había sido bastante fuerte, lo suficiente como para sacarle el aire.

A pocos pasos del pasillo, las luces se apagaron, causando que varios gritaran sorprendidos, el guardia y Syaoran se detuvieron, el intentaba sacar su móvil para poder iluminar el camino pero antes de siquiera moverse, ambos fueron detenidos ante el un fuerte choque eléctrico que les tenso el cuerpo entero, cayendo así de bruces. Aún en la oscuridad y a punto de perder el conocimiento, Syaoran sintió como alguien tiraba de su cuerpo por el piso, arrastrándolo de regreso al salón.

* * *

—¡Quería darte la muerte de un mártir, pero no! ¡Nooo! Tenías que arruinarlo ¡Maldita suerte de Li!...—

La única luz de la habitación daba justo a su rostro, su visión aún estaba borrosa luego de despertar por lo que no podía divisar ningún rostro o silueta a su alrededor, pero esa voz, esa voz la conocía…

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?...— había intentado llevar sus manos hacia el frente para ponerlas en posición defensiva, pero al tratar de hacerlo se dio cuenta de que las tenía atadas a la silla debajo de él. Movió su cuerpo como pudo para poder zafarse pero todo fue inútil. De pronto, un fuerte golpe le hizo sacudir la cabeza bruscamente, sintiendo como de su boca salía una pequeña cantidad de sangre, posiblemente por su labio roto.

—¿Qué es lo que…? Espera ¿Tu? ¡No, no, esto no puede ser!… ¿Jiang?—

Frente a Syaoran se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Jiang Xio, aunque lejos de mostrar su tranquilo y amigable rostro, el joven más bien tenía una especie de mueca retorcida, una que no podía definir como ira o gracia, era extraña y nada más. —¡Toda mi vida ha sido creada entrono a tu imagen! Xiao Lang esto, Xiao Lang aquello, Xiao Lang, Xiao Lang, Xiao Lang ¡Agh! Estaba harto de que siempre me compararan contigo, aún cuando logre la venta con Clow, todos decían que había sido gracias a ti ¡Y el colmo fue que La estrella te escogiera!— La ira del joven en ese momento se volvió más clara, en su mano traía una navaja, la cual sin ningún pudor clavo en el hombro del castaño causando que gruñera por el dolor.

Con dificultad e intentando soportar el dolor en su hombro Syaoran habló. —¿Por qué Jiang, por qué haces esto? Te consideraba alguien de mi confianza, tu también tienes un buen futuro por delante… ¡¿Por qué?!— el dolor era demasiado, podía sentir como la sangre comenzaba a salir de la herida.

—Siempre has tenido lo mejor Li, siempre has sido el niño perfecto del clan con más poder, todos los demás quedamos tras tu maldita sombra solo esperando que te muevas para recibir algún rayo de sol, pero eso acaba hoy… — Una y otra vez volvió a clavar aquel puñal en distintos puntos del cuerpo de Syaoran, causando que está vez gritara ante el dolor. Sin el chaleco antibalas, no había nada que pudiera protegerlo ante las heridas.

Esta vez no retuvo sus gritos de dolor. Cada puñalada hacia que le doliera diferentes partes del cuerpo y cuando al fin se detuvo, Syaoran tuvo que respirar con fuerza. Tenía muchas cosas para preguntar y aún con el dolor se armaría de la poca fuerza que tenía para hablar. —Así que siempre fuiste tu… Esperaba que Tian Ru fuera el verdadero cerebro tras esto, pero creo que debí suponerlo. —

Jiang estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por una tercera voz. —¿Tian Ru? ¿En serio? Que malo eres para la deducción Xiao Lang…—

—¡Claro! Tenías que ser tu. Maldita niña caprichosa…— Conocía a esa joven, demasiado bien que realmente no le asombraba que ella era parte de la treta contra el.

—Hui Ying me fue de gran ayuda. Ella y yo hemos sido muy cercanos desde que éramos niños y cuando supe que ella sería tu esposa, en serio quise molerte a golpes ¡No solo tenias los mejores tratos, también tendrías la mejor esposa!—

—¡¿Es en serio?! ¿Qué hay de Yuga? ¿Acaso no es ella a quien amas? ¡¿Qué demonios Jiang?!— Tenía que admitir que la traición del joven le dolía más que la de su supuesta esposa. Le había ayudado de manera desinteresada por mucho tiempo, el darse cuenta de que el era el traidor le había dejado un mal sabor de boca.

—Ambos estábamos hartos de estar a merced tuya y de tu familia. Yo le ayude seduciendo a Tian Ru para que desviar las pistas y que todos creyeran que había sido el… — Hui Ying camino hasta quedar junto a Jiang, dejando un beso en sus labios antes de dirigir su mirada al castaño. —¡Oh! Y lo del veneno, si, esa también fue mi idea. Lástima que calcule mal la toma o ya habríamos acabado hace tiempo con todo esto, pero como dijo Jiang, la maldita suerte de Li te ayudo.— de pronto, la joven saco un arma de su bolso, preparo esta para disparar, apuntado esta justo al cráneo de Syaoran.

—Se que teníamos nuestras diferencias pero ¿Realmente crees que esta es la manera de hacer las cosas? Si es dinero lo que quieres, tómalo Hui Ying ¿La casa, los autos, todas mis cuentas? Son tuyas, pero por favor, déjame ir... — El no era de rogar ni de parecer débil, pero al ver que su vida estaba a punto de acabar tenía que hacer algo, tenía que hallar la forma de sobrevivir, no podía terminar de aquella forma, se negaba a hacerlo. —Podemos dejar estipulado en el divorcio que todo te quedará a ti ¡No quiero nada! Solo quiero seguir viviendo, desapareceré de sus vidas en cuanto todo este arreglado...—

Con el arma aún en la misma posición, Hui Ying frunció ligeramente el ceño, como si estuviera considerando lo que el joven decía.

—¡No lo escuches, Hui Ying! Recuerda lo que planeamos, recuerda lo que haremos luego de que muera ¡Tendremos todo y más!— Jiang aún mantenía el puñal en su mano, deseaba seguir atacando a Syaoran con el, pero le había prometido a la joven que sería ella quien le quitaría la vida.

En un repentino movimiento, la joven disparo a Jiang en la cabeza, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera sin vida frente a ellos y dejando a Syaoran aún más confundido de lo que estaba. —El creía que iba a compartir todo ¡Ja!... — Tras verificar que Jiang estaba muerto, Hui Ying volvió a fijar el arma en Syaoran antes de hablar. —¡¿Crees que esto es solo por el dinero?! Bueno, en parte lo es, pero en parte es porque quiero que tu familia sufra. Jiang tenía razón, todos estamos a merced de tu arrogante sombra, de tu insípida madre y tus estúpidas hermanas ¡Estaba harta de que me trataran como poca cosa! ¡¿Y todavía tenias el descaro de querer dejarme?! ¡Maldito fanfarrón-!.—

Syaoran sabía dos cosas: Una, mientras Hui Ying estuviera hablando, estaría distraída, algo que el podía aprovechar pues aunque sus brazos y torso estuviesen atados, sus piernas no, por lo que aprovecharía su monólogo para golpearla en un costado y que así soltará el arma. Dos, Hui Ying no era diestra ni para el combate ni para disparar, tomaría la ventaja de inmediato.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, se levantó con todo y silla para abalanzarse de espaldas sobre Hui Ying, antes de que pudiera alcanzar el arma, dejó caer todo su peso sobre ella, causando que ambos gritaran de dolor. Repitió el proceso una y otra vez hasta que la madera de la silla al fin cedió, partiéndose en pedazos. Hui Ying se arrastro hasta lograr tomar el arma pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Syaoran le propinó un fuerte puñetazo, tan fuerte como para noquearla.

* * *

Los recuerdos luego de lo sucedido eran vagos y dispersos. Al parecer la adrenalina del momento había permitido que Syaoran logrará sobrevivir pero luego de que su atacante quedara inconsciente apenas logró encontrar el móvil de Hui Ying en su bolso, llamar a Ieran y entre murmullos decirle que se encontraba en el sótano del salón.

Había recibido alrededor de diecisiete puñaladas, con las cuales había perdido bastante sangre, aunque había tenido suerte (Si, Jiang probablemente tenía razón de que la poseía) de que ningún órgano vital o vena fuese tocado. Cuando al fin despertó, estaba en una habitación de hospital, no podía moverse sin sentir un fuerte ardor en su cuerpo, seguramente por todos los cortes en su piel. Su mejilla izquierda estaba ligeramente hinchada, no sabía a qué se debía hasta que recordó el golpe que Jiang le propinó al principio. Syaoran no terminaba de entender que era lo que había pasado, Jiang Xio era la persona quien lo había estado traicionando todo este tiempo, y Hui Ying, el sabía lo descarada que podía llegar a ser, pero jamás se imagino que era capaz de asesinar por codicia o venganza, y le daba miedo el solo pensar en el tiempo que vivió con ella, de todas las oportunidades que tuvo de acabar con su vida.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con cuidado, Ieran creía que su hijo aún estaba dormido, pero al ver que estaba despierto, no dudo en correr hasta llegar a su cama, y por primera vez en años, o más bien en su vida, Syaoran la vio llorar con amargura. —¡Xiao Lang! Me alegra tanto que estés bien. Lo lamento tanto hijo, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto. Por un momento pensé lo peor cuando te encontramos inconsciente y repleto de sangre.—

Ieran sollozaba entre el pecho de su hijo mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de los ojos del castaño. Era algo extraño ver a su madre tan vulnerable, pero se alegraba de que aún tenía la dicha de estar entre sus brazos. —Yo también temí que lo peor pasara, pero me alegra de que no haya sido así… Madre ¿Qué pasó con Hui Ying? ¿La policía sabe lo que hizo? ¿Ya está en la cárcel?—

Ieran alzo su rostro para luego limpiar sus lágrimas antes de poder responder a su hijo. —No… Ella esta siendo custodiada por el equipo de seguridad de La Estrella, despertó mucho antes que tu pero no ha querido decir nada. Todos estaban esperando a que tu relataras lo que pasó, mientras tanto yo les informe de los sucesos previos, los accidentes, el envenenamiento.—

Syaoran esperaba tal cosa, claro que Hui Ying no iba a hablar tan fácilmente pero sabía que habían suficientes pruebas como para condenarla.

Ieran salió de la habitación para informar a los cuatro hombres de La Estrella que Syaoran estaba despierto, inmediatamente ellos entraron, alegrándose de que su estado de salud estuviera, dentro de lo que cabía, bien. Syaoran no tardo en relatarles lo que había sucedido, el como Jiang y Hui Ying estaban involucrados y como ambos habían planeado asesinarlo desde hacía tiempo. —Quiero que mi abogado venga para que así pueda hablar con el sobre que condena tendrá Hui Ying por todo lo que ha hecho.—

Los cuatro hombres se miraron el uno al otro antes de que el mayor de ellos tomara la palabra. —Joven Li, es una verdadera desgracia lo que ha sucedido, sabemos que usted no desea otra cosa más que un severo castigo para su esposa, sin embargo, me temo que de momento tendrá que dejar que nosotros nos encarguemos de todo el proceso legal contra ella. Ya tenemos listo el proceso de divorcio para que así Hui Ying ya no pueda gozar de ningún respaldo por parte de la familia Li. Pero su condena es otro tema, no se preocupe, nosotros haremos lo posible para que no quede impune.—

Syaoran se sorprendió por el apoyo que le estaban dando, no esperaba tal gesto por parte de ellos, pero se alegraba, en especial con el tema del divorcio que, aunque no pudo hacerlo, dio un grito en su mente de la felicidad. Los hombres dejaron al joven solo para que descansará, y con la tranquilidad de que todo estaba en sus manos, pudo dormir en completa paz.

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **Querían muerto a Syaoran, peeeerooo no contaban con su astucia!**

 **Pobre Syaoran, ya se quito a la loca de encima, aunque aun tendrá cosas por resolver antes de que llegue el momento de ser feliz...**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. La verdad escribí muchas alternativas de lo que sucedería, y de quien sería el cómplice secreto de Hui Ying ¿Alguien logró adivinar? Díganme! XD**

 **Como siempre será un gusto leer sus opiniones ^^**

 **Dudas, quejas, sugerencias ¡Ya saben que hacer!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y esta historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

Capítulo XXVI

Tenía una semana de haber llegado a Estados Unidos, Sakura aún se estaba adaptando a el horario del país y a su itinerario de clases. Aunque nunca pensó en la enseñanza como una carrera, debía admitir que le gustaba mucho el hacerlo, enseñar a jóvenes chefs acerca de las artes culinarias de su país y de los platillos que tanto amaba preparar. Mientras se encontraba en el receso, Sakura revisaba en su laptop los programas de sus siguientes clases. De pronto, una notificación en su computadora le haría desviar su atención de las clases, era de un correo electrónico que no conocía, aun así decidió abrirlo, encontrando para su sorpresa un corto mensaje de Meiling.

— _[Sakura. Soy Meiling, no importa a qué hora veas esto, entra en este usuario y llámame.]_ — debajo del mensaje se encontraba el usuario que Meiling había mencionado.

No entendía muy bien de se trataba aquello, Meiling tenia el número telefónico de Sakura, al igual que ella el suyo, hablaban casi diario, o eso hasta dos semanas atrás cuando dejó de recibir mensajes suyos. No le había molestado, tan solo le pareció un poco extraño, y más cuando luego de enviarle tres mensajes no le había respondido de vuelta. Sakura trataba de no imaginar lo peor en cuanto a ello, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que algo malo podía estar pasando. Entró al usuario de inmediato y realizo el proceso para hacer una video llamada, tras un solo tono, el rostro de Meiling apareció al otro lado de la pantalla.

— _¡Sakura! Me alegro tanto que hayas podido recibir mi mensaje ¿Esta sola? Necesito hablar contigo, es algo urgente.—_

—Si, estoy sola ¿Qué es lo que sucede Meiling? Hace mucho no se de ti y estabas comenzando a preocuparme ¿Por qué no me llamaste desde tu teléfono? —

Meiling volvía su rostro de un lado a otro, se encontraba en una habitación a oscuras ella sola, pero parecía tener miedo de que alguien la escuchara. _—No puedo, han intervenido todos nuestros teléfonos, nos bloquearon la señal de Internet y se supone que no podemos hablar con nadie fuera de la mansión.—_

—¿Qué, pero por qué? ¿Quién les tiene tantas restricciones?... ¿Meiling, que fue lo que pasó?— en ese momento Sakura imagino lo peor, la morena se veía realmente preocupada, aunque aun no le había dicho nada, en su cabeza imaginaba un sinfín de escenarios.

— _En la cena de la vinculación oficial, atacaron a Syaoran…—_ Meiling relato con lujo de detalle todo lo sucedido ese día. Aún estaba muy afectada por lo que había pasado en especial cuando encontraron a su primo con varias heridas sobre el y cubierto de sangre, al terminar su relato comenzó a llorar.

Sakura había llevado una mano a su boca, cubriendo esta mientras sus lágrimas caían sin tregua alguna al escuchar aquel horrible relato. Syaoran estuvo a poco de perder su vida y ella ni siquiera lo sabía. Sentía el corazón salírsele de pecho con cada latido, imaginando el estado en el que debía encontrarse. —¿Co-cómo se encuentra ahora?... ¿En donde está, estas con él?—

Meiling negó levemente antes de responder _. —Aun esta hospitalizado, las puñaladas no fueron tan graves pero si perdió mucha sangre. La única que puede visitarlo es mi tía, así que no se cuando le darán de alta.—_

—Meiling, no entiendo ¿Cómo es que no puedes ir a visitar? Tu eres su familia ¿Por qué es que los tienen tan incomunicados?—

Meiling limpio sus lágrimas dejando ver ahora un gesto de gran molestia en su rostro _. —Son esos tontos de La Estrella. Dicen que están haciendo recuento de daños colaterales y hasta que no se termine la investigación y los arreglos judiciales, nadie tiene permitido divulgar nada de lo que sucedió. Mientras menos personas se enteren, mejor.—_

Sakura no lograba entender cuál era la intención de esos hombres. Parecía que les preocupaba más su imagen ante el público que el bienestar de Syaoran. No hizo por tocar el tema pues realmente no le concernía y esperaba que fuese solo por, como Meiling había indicado, el recuento de daños. —Meiling, por favor, en cuanto sepas como esta, avísame. Se que es difícil y que se supone que no debes contactar a nadie pero necesito saber de el.—

— _Descuida, este es un teléfono desechable que logre conseguir gracias al chófer de la familia, no esta registrado y logre disfrazar el IP en el para que no me rastreen. En cuanto vea a mi primo y sepa como esta te avisaré. Ahora debo irme o esos tontos viejos del grupo de La Estrella vendrán a buscarme.—_

Tras despedirse, Sakura se quedó mirando a la pantalla oscura por varios minutos. Las interacciones con Syaoran se habían convertido en simples saludos cada día o dos días, ninguno parecía tener interés en pasar más allá de eso, pero dos semanas atrás, dejó de recibir sus saludos, justo después de haberle deseado suerte para su gran noche. Sakura recordó lo molesta que había estado por ello y en lugar de ella enviar algún mensaje, decidió no volver a hacerlo ya que creyó que a Syaoran se le había subido el puesto a la cabeza, o que finalmente la haría a un lado. Se sentía terrible al saber que la razón por la que Syaoran no le había mandado ni un texto era porque estaba mal herido en el hospital. La culpa y la preocupación la tenían pensando en como irse hacia Hong Kong para poder verlo, pero todas sus opciones y posibilidades de hacer tal viaje eran pocas o nulas, empezando porque no contaba con el dinero para un viaje tan largo. Solo le quedaba esperar a que Meiling le llamara con buenas nuevas.

* * *

—Me siento mucho mejor, gracias por preocuparse y estar al tanto.— La Estrella de Oriente había dado estrictas instrucciones al personal del hospital, dos doctores estaban al tanto del progreso de Syaoran y que así su recuperación fuera óptima, por ello es que aún no le habían dado de alta, incluso con la insistencia del joven diciendo que ya se sentía mejor para volver a su hogar.

—Oh, joven Li no tiene nada que agradecer, es lo menos que podemos hacer para nuestro miembro más reciente. Usted sabe que La Estrella es un grupo unido y entre nosotros nos cuidamos las espaldas. Lo que me recuerda…— Tras tomar su maletín, sacó de este una serie de carpetas, en estas se detallaba la investigación que se había llevado a cabo hacia Hui Ying y Jiang Xio, algunos de los accidentes que Syaoran había tenido pudieron vincularse a ellos, en el ataque del día de la cena no había duda de que habían sido ellos tras revisar las armas, la huellas y otros detalles de la investigación. —Nuestros abogados han logrado llegar a un acuerdo con Hui Ying, se le asignado una casa en donde tendrá arresto domiciliario por el resto de sus días. Será monitoreada por nuestro equipo de seguridad, de esta forma no tendrá que verse en la penosa necesidad de atravesar un proceso jurídico, así tampoco habrá manera de que los medios se enteren de lo que ha sucedido.—

Syaoran revisaba con cuidado las carpetas en sus manos, aún le parecía increíble que aquel par fuera capaz de tales artimañas. Dejó de leer las carpetas cuando el hombre comenzó a hablar de lo que habían decidido como condena para Hui Ying, y no estaba de acuerdo, aquello en lugar de ser un duro castigo apenas era una palmadita, era una nada en comparación de lo que el sabía que Hui Ying se merecía. —No… No quiero que ella la tenga tan fácil. Ella necesita tener un escarmiento adecuado ¡Por favor! Estamos hablando de una homicida, manipuladora y codiciosa mujer cuyo único objetivo era el acabar con mi vida de la peor manera ¡Asesinó frente a mis ojos a su propio cómplice! Quiero que se lleve a cabo un juicio como tal, que vaya a la cárcel y se mezcle con la escoria de su misma especie, eso es lo mínimo que ella merece. Se que la prensa arderá en deseos por saber que sucedió pero eso realmente me tiene sin cuidado.—

Los hombres suspiraron ante la insistencia del joven hasta que uno de ellos se acercó a la cama del castaño para hablarle con calma. —Verá Joven Li, esto no solo se trata de la prensa y la atención que vamos a recibir, también queremos ahorrarle las horas de juicios a los que tendrá que ir antes de recibir un veredicto justo. Estamos conscientes de que entre los dos, usted tendrá la balanza de su lado, pero nada le va a garantizar que Hui Ying realmente reciba una condena que merece. Nuestro arreglo no es sólo para proteger la integridad del grupo, también lo hacemos para asegurar que ella no tenga libertad ni una oportunidad de volver a lo que era su vida o atacar a otra persona y peor, volver a atacarlo a usted. Este de por sí ha sido un golpe difícil para su familia, ¿Usted cree que la prensa amarillista dejará de lado lo sucedido tan pronto? Serán meses de hostigamiento en espera de algo nuevo que puedan usar en su contra, creo que su madre ha pasado por suficiente como para tener que soportar esto. Joven Li, no es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a algo parecido, por favor, déjenos guiarlo, usted no está solo en esto.—

Syaoran no estaba nada feliz con aquella decisión, quería lo peor para Hui Ying, en serio la odiaba, tenía que sufrir y sabía que se lo merecía. El grupo no permitiría que un escándalo de tal magnitud los tocara, por ello era que cuidaban tanto sus espaldas y no era ningún tonto como para no darse cuenta de aquello, aunque también le habían hecho dudar en sí realmente tomar el proceso en sus manos era la mejor opción. En aquel momento no tenía idea de qué hacer, sentía la cabeza explotarle ante la confusión y solo deseaba salir corriendo del hospital para gritar con todas sus fuerzas por la frustración que le estaba oprimiendo el pecho.

* * *

—… Todo va bien, mi clase es de principiantes, tengo que explicar paso a paso cada receta y detallar los ingredientes, la verdad me gusta mucho hacerlo, algunos alumnos muestran gran potencial y me emociona ser parte de su desarrollo.—

Una semana después de su última llamada con Meiling aún esperaba noticias de Syaoran, por desgracia lo único que recibía de la morena era un "aún nada, lo siento."

Ese día, Sakura hablaba con gran ánimo frente a su pantalla con Tomoyo. Tras la partida de la castaña se había preocupado por lo repentina de la misma, pero al ver como su amiga estaba tan feliz de ser parte de aquel grupo de enseñanza, no le cabía duda que había tomado la mejor decisión. —¿Qué tal está todo por allá? ¿Cuándo será la inauguración de la boutique?—

— _Aun faltan un par de arreglos en el local, así que espero que podamos abrir el próximo mes.—_ Tomoyo alzo una mano para posarla en su mejilla, dejando ver un gesto de lástima en su rostro. _—Me habría encantado que usaras uno de mis diseños en el desfile que haré para la inauguración.—_

Sakura se sonrojó levemente con lo dicho. Tomoyo gustaba de usarla como maniquí o modelo para sus diseños, y aunque estos eran sumamente hermosos y con un toque refinado, Sakura jamás terminaba de acostumbrarse a ello. —Lo sé, en realidad creo que me habría gustado ser parte también, pero me es difícil viajar hasta Japón en los próximos meses.—

— _Lo sé, y lo entiendo, no te preocupes, me alegro de ver que estás feliz con lo que haces, eso es lo único que importa ahora-.—_

Una burbuja de notificación apareció de repente. El usuario que Meiling había utilizado semanas atrás estaba realizando una llamada a Sakura. Por más que había querido contarle a Tomoyo lo sucedido, Meiling había insistido que de momento guardará el secreto, de por sí tendría problemas si se enteraban que ella se había comunicado con Sakura, no quería que otra persona más se involucrará.

—Tomoyo, detesto hacer esto pero necesito dejarte, te llamare luego ¿Esta bien?—

— _Descuida, tengo algo que hacer, hablaremos luego.—_

Tras terminar la llamada con Tomoyo, respondió la del usuario inmediatamente. —¡Meiling!...— Esperaba ver el rostro de la morena aparecer tras la pantalla, en cambio, se sorprendió al ver un par de ojos color ámbar. —¿Syaoran?— Le costaba creer que era el a quien estaba viendo. Su rostro se veía algo pálido y su sonrisa apagada, pero sus ojos tenían aún aquel brillo en ellos que le hacían parecer dos esferas de miel. Estaba feliz de que fuera el quien llamaba. —¡Syaoran! No puede ser ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuándo saliste del hospital? ¿Cómo te sientes?— Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir en ese momento. Cada día y cada noche se mortificaba pensando en cómo se encontraba Syaoran, si iba mejorando y en lo solo que debía sentirse al no poder hablar con casi nadie de su familia y en la desesperación de solo pensar que estuvo al borde la muerte. La emoción de verlo tras la pantalla la expresaba entre lágrimas y una gran sonrisa que a su vez, el castaño le devolvía.

— _Lamento haberte preocupado y no haberme comunicado contigo antes, aun tenemos restricciones en cuanto a la comunicación. Estoy mejor, hace una dos días salí del hospital, estoy en casa de mi madre y ella está procurando que no haga mucho esfuerzo. ¿Cómo estás tu? Meiling me dijo lo de América, me sorprendí al saberlo a decir verdad, aunque me alegra que te esté gustando tanto estar allá.—_

—Fue algo que surgió de repente… Creí que era lo mejor para mi, y la verdad es que estoy disfrutando el enseñar, más de lo que había creído…— Quería continuar hablando de lo mucho que disfrutaba su reciente labor, pero habían cosas que necesitaba hablar con el. —¡Me alegra tanto poder saber de ti! Cuando Meiling me contó lo que había ocurrido no pude conciliar el sueño, solo imaginaba lo mal que la estabas pasando. En serio me duele el no poder estar a tu lado en este momento y brindarte mi apoyo, pero quiere que sepas que siempre pienso en ti y espero que pronto te recuperes del todo.—

Syaoran le dedico una sincera sonrisa, saber que el estaba en sus pensamientos tanto como ella en los suyos le hacía sentir dichoso. Las cosas entre ellos aún no estaban del todo claras y Syaoran no forzaría porque mejorarán, solo poder hablar con Sakura le bastaba para poder sentirse renovado. _—Te agradezco por preocuparte, en serio, pero por favor quédate tranquila, ya estoy mucho mejor y me recuperaré pronto, ya lo verás. Dentro de poco estaré acosándote con mis malas bromas y para que me cocines un buen postre.—_

Sakura dejo escapar una gran carcajada, le alegraba que al menos el ánimo del castaño no estuviera tan bajo como para no hacer uno de sus típicos comentarios. —Syaoran ¿Qué pasó con Hui Ying? ¿Ya está en la cárcel? ¿Qué hizo la policía?— Cambió el tema repentinamente, tenía dudas sobre lo que había pasado y de no preguntarlas, las olvidaría. La mujer en cuestión era una total desconocida para Sakura. Sólo sabía de ella a por lo que Meiling le había contado, y aunque pareciera increíble, Sakura había llegado a repudiarla, si, aún ella con su dulce y amable ser era capaz de tomar algo de odio para esa mujer.

El rostro del castaño cambió de pronto con la mención de su ahora ex esposa, se notaba bastante molesto y ni siquiera trataba de esconderlo. — _La Estrella de Oriente se encargo de mantenerla sin libertad, tiene un arresto domiciliario y supervisión de veinticuatro horas. Aún no estoy complacido con ellos pero, de momento no hay nada que pueda hacer.—_

Sakura no creía lo que escuchaba, o más bien no lo quería creer. ¿Cómo era posible que no fueran a darle una condena como era debido? ¡Era una asesina! Merecía más, de eso estaba segura. —¿Es en serio…? Después de todo lo que hizo, después de todo el daño ¡¿Esa es la solución que le dan?! ¿Y tu vas a permitir que se quede así?—

— _Lo se, lo se, tampoco estoy satisfecho con ello. Aún estoy buscando una manera en la que pueda tener una condena. La Estrella de Oriente dijo que esto era para que nosotros pudiéramos tomar la justicia de nuestro lado, sin esperar la resolución del juez o que al final Hui Ying quedara en libertad en poco tiempo, y así también nos evitamos que esto salga en todos los noticieros y periódicos, mi familia ha tenido suficiente como para también tener que soportar un escándalo.—_

—Así que es eso… Quieren que todo este oculto del ojo público y por eso dejaran prácticamente impune a una asesina, vaya…— El rostro de Sakura de pronto dejó ver un gesto que probablemente nadie había visto, era uno austero y a la vez sombrío, incluso su tono de voz había cambiado y hasta Syaoran tenía que admitir que le habían dado escalofríos. —No puedo creer que sigan importándoles más lo que la gente dirá de ustedes que hacer lo que se supone es correcto... Hasta ahora pensaba que eras un hombre inteligente y astuto, hasta ahora pensaba que eras alguien capaz de cualquier cosa, hasta ahora pensaba que tu eras de esas personas que volvía lo imposible, posible… Cuánto lamento haberme equivocado. Comprendo que tienes obligaciones y directrices por las cuales guiarte, en serio lo comprendo y se que te dije que parecías solo una marioneta de las personas que te rodean, por un momento lo lamente, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tenía razón, tu no eres dueño de tu vida, nunca podrás serlo…—

— _Sakura, yo-. —_

—Me alegro mucho de que estés sano y salvo Syaoran, no necesitaba saber más que eso. Ahora, tengo que irme, las clases están por comenzar… Cuídate.— la castaña terminó la llamada sin darle oportunidad a decir otra cosa. Era poco decir que estaba decepcionada, no podía creer que al final de cuentas, Syaoran no era el hombre que pensaba. Estaba dejando decisiones importantes en las manos de terceros en lugar de él hacerlas. —Si, tome la mejor decisión…— Observando los portafolios con las recetas que enseñaría durante el semestre, Sakura se daba cuenta de la razón que Yue había tenido hace años, ella no debía ser definida por una persona o un amor, solo ella debía encontrar su felicidad y saber cuidarla, en ese proceso podría encontrar a la persona indicada para ella, hasta entonces, haría lo posible por seguir viviendo su vida a plenitud, aunque en el fondo lamentaba que el castaño no pudiera hacer lo mismo, pero de cualquier forma, era el quien había decidido vivir así.

* * *

La conversación con Sakura no había salido de la manera en la que esperaba. Sus palabras aún seguían taladrándole la mente. Tenía mucha razón con decir que el no era dueño de su vida, le dolía tener que aceptarlo pero esa era la realidad.

Su recuperación había sido rápida, más de lo que los médicos habían dicho. Tres semanas después del incidente, Syaoran ya caminaba alrededor de la mansión sin sentir el ardor en su piel de las puñaladas, aunque su madre insistía en que debía seguirse cuidando. Mientras cenaba junto a su madre, pensaba en que podía hacer para remediar las cosas, tanto con lo de Hui Ying como con Sakura, aunque cualquier posibilidad de mejorar la situación se veía imposible,en especial con el grupo insistiendo en hacerse cargo de la situación.

—Xiao Lang, se que todo esto no está saliendo de la manera que quisieras, pero tienes que confiar en lo que el grupo hará, ellos han manejado situaciones peores y sus compañías nunca se ven afectadas.— Ieran sabía lo desanimado que su hijo se encontraba, tenia toda la razón para estarlo, aún así intentaba hacerle entender que todo era por su bien.

Syaoran resoplo con fuerza sin saber que responder, de momento solo asintió mientras seguía picando su comida. —Quisiera poder sentirme tranquilo con eso…—

—Lo que Hui Ying hizo no tiene perdón pero ¿Realmente crees que metiéndola a la cárcel te hará sentir mejor?—

—La verdad, si.— Por fin había dejado su tenedor a un lado, fijando su vista en la de su madre, ya era hora de hablar con claridad sobre lo que realmente sentía y quería. —Tuve que soportar su caprichosa actitud durante tanto tiempo, tenía que arrastrarla para que siquiera se presentará en los eventos donde debíamos ir como esposos, y luego descubro que no sólo estaba engañándome con el tipo que se supone era un socio de confianza, también planeo varias veces y distintas formas el asesinarme, incluso, presencié una muerte a manos de ella… ¡Si, madre, si quisiera verla pudrirse en la cárcel!—

Ieran sabía que todo aquello era cierto, ella tampoco estaba feliz por lo que esa mujer le había hecho pasar a su hijo, sin embargo estaba tan atada de manos como él. —La Estrella solo quiere lo mejor para ti, ayudarte a que se haga justicia y a que los medios no caigan encima como moscas, eso es lo que menos necesitas.—

—No, no es verdad ¡Eso no es lo que necesito!— Su paciencia se había terminado. Se puso de pie para caminar de un lado a otro mientras con sus manos despeinada su castaño cabello en un gesto de clara desesperación. —¿Sabes que necesito? Necesito llevarla a la corte, que tenga una dura sentencia y verla en la cárcel. Necesito que me dejen de controlar y tratar como un simple títere. Necesito mandar todo al demonio y por primera vez en la vida hacer algo que realmente quiero… Necesito irme de aquí ¡Eso necesito!—

Ieran estaba sin habla, nunca había visto a su hijo actuar de esa manera, por un momento quería creer que sólo decía aquello por lo frustrante de la situación que estaba viviendo, pero su mirada revelaba que lo que decía era exactamente lo que sentía, y lo sentía desde hace mucho. —Xiao Lang, yo más que nadie quisiera que pudieras tener una vida diferente, que hicieras lo que te plazca. Ambos sabemos que las obligaciones como jefe de la familia recaen sobre ti, es un peso muy grande para tus hombros, lo sé, pero debes comprender que de ti depende toda la familia y la vida de los empleados de Industrias Li.— Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Ieran se puso de pie, posando ambas manos en los hombros de su hijo para así intentar brindarle algo de calma con el gesto. —Tu vida podría ser otra, pero el costo de esta sería uno muy grande… Sabes lo que paso con Fanren cuando decidió no acatar las órdenes de su familia y la de los clanes, me dolería perder a otro de mis hijos de esa forma.—

Su hermana... Ella había desafiado al concejo por seguir su corazón, ni siquiera su madre podía contactarla ya que básicamente se había convertido en una deshonra para la familia. Nadie hablaba del tema, para los clanes, Fanren estaba muerta, o más bien nunca había existido. Syaoran pensaba en que tan malo podía ser convertirse en otro expulsado por su familia. Sin decir más, comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación, seguido por su madre quien angustiada lo veía alejarse cada vez más rápido.

—¡Xiao Lang! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué piensas hacer?—

—Necesito respuestas, necesito saber algo y solo una persona puede responderme. Regresaré tan pronto como pueda.— llego hasta su habitación para poder tomar un pequeño maletín de viaje, su pasaporte y algo de dinero, tras estar listo salió de nuevo mientras su madre aún le seguía de cerca.

—¿A dónde piensas ir? ¡Hijo, por favor!— Ieran estaba desesperada, su hijo cada día era más parecido a su padre, por ello sabía que ante acciones impulsivas nadie lo podía detener.

—A América…—

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **Syaoran simplemente NO puede ser feliz... No aun al menos xD**

 **Me alegra ver que muchos se sorprenderieron con el capítulo de la semana pasada! En realidad fue algo que cambió durante los capítulos ya que no tenía planeado a él ser el cómplice xD**

 **En está ocasión quiero agradecer a Nicole por su crítica. Me. Hizo darme cuenta de que realmente no estoy prestando tanto atención a los capítulos como debería y por eso me disculpo, aunque no es por falta de inspiración o por querer acelerar la historia. Simplemente no había notado lo poco que estaba desarrollando ciertas escenas así que, antes de llegar al capítulo final, haré una revisión para poder editar algunos capítulos. No serán cambios muy grandes o de la historia quiero aclarar, pero quizá sean detalles que ayuden a la misma ¡De nuevo gracias por la crítica, Nicole! Me la tomé muy a pecho, aunque no de mala manera xD**

 **Ahora, el capítulo de Clear Card de esta semana... NO LO SUPERO, MI CORAZÓN AUN ESTA ALTERADO POR LO QUE PASO, no quiero hacer spoilers ni nada PERO ES QUE EN SERIO FUE ALGO HERMOSO!**

 **Como siempre, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan ¡No duden en hacerlas! Aunque no responda pronto, siempre leo los reviews ^^**


	27. Chapter 27

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y esta historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

 **Capítulo XXVII**

Aun con las múltiples quejas y advertencias de parte de su madre, Syaoran había tomado un vuelo hacia América, para ser exacto a los Ángeles, Estados Unidos, ciudad en donde su hermana residía. El no tenía comunicación con Fanren, a pesar de que un par de veces la visitará hacia ya años, no tenía un número o correo electrónico para contactarla, por suerte Wei si, el era el único hablaba con la joven cada mes, por ello sabía bien el horario que tenía ese día. Tras bajar del avión y alquilar un auto, Syaoran se dirigió hacia una escuela, ya casi era hora de salida y sabía que su hermana no tardaría en aparecer. Estaba nervioso, hacía mucho que no la veía y le apenaba, aún cuando sabía que su hermana lo recibiría bien, temía que se molestara con su repentina aparición. Finalmente, vio aparecer una camioneta de donde la mujer descendió para ir en busca de un niño y una niña. —¡Fanren!... —

Al principio, la mujer simplemente saludo con una sonrisa al castaño, creyendo que era algún maestro o padre de familia, pero al darse cuenta de que aquel joven era su hermano, no pudo evitar correr hacia él, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos —¡Xiao Lang! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Oh mírate nada más! Ha sido tanto tiempo de no verte, ya eres todo un hombre ¿Te han dicho lo parecido que eres a padre?—

Syaoran esbozo una gran sonrisa al tener aquel recibimiento, su hermana seguía tal y como la recordaba. —Me alegra poder volver a verte Fanren, si, ha pasado tanto tiempo…—

Al llegar a la casa de Fanren, Syaoran, ella y sus hijos se encontraban en el comedor platicando con tranquilidad acerca del día que habían tenido en la escuela, a pesar de ser tan parecidos a su hermana, encontró que ambos eran algo serios, tal como él, aunque muy amables. —… Ha sido una grata sorpresa el verte aquí ¿Has venido por negocios? ¿Alguien más viene contigo?... ¿Madre viene contigo?— aquello último lo dijo casi en un murmullo un tanto nerviosa, hacia años que Fanren no veía a su madre y aunque le dolía, le causaba ansiedad el pensar que ella podía estar en el país.

—No, lo lamento, yo he venido solo… Fanren ¿Puedo hablar a solas contigo?— Syaoran no quería ser grosero y sacar a sus sobrinos de la habitación, pero no tenía mucho tiempo y debía de aprovecharlo.

Fanren asintió para luego indicar a sus hijos que fueran a arreglar sus habitaciones. Tras ver como ambas puertas se cerraban, Fanren volvió su vista la joven. —Podemos hablar en mandarín si deseas, así ellos no nos entenderán.—

Syaoran asintió y tras dejar salir un largo suspiro, tomó las manos de su hermana y comenzó a hablar —Lamento tanto no haberte venido a visitar, quería saber como estabas tu, los niños y tu esposo, pero las obligaciones y la presión de los clanes me lo impedían... Se que lo que voy a preguntarte puede ser algo invasivo pero, realmente necesito saberlo… Fanren ¿Te arrepientes de haber desobedecido a madre y al clan?—

La mujer se sorprendió con la pregunta, sin embargo dedicó una tierna sonrisa a su hermano. Syaoran no era del tipo de personas que se entrometiera en la vida de los demás porque si, y si preguntaba aquello es porque tenía una razón válida. —El primer año que me mude sufrí demasiado, me hacían falta mi madre, mis hermanas y tu. Realmente estaba a punto de echarme para atrás y volver a Hong Kong con ustedes, pero luego de pasar más tiempo aquí, conseguir trabajo y empezar a convivir más con mi esposo, me di cuenta de que todo en realidad estaba bien. Él no es un hombre perfecto, eso no existe, pero con el puedo ser yo misma. Pude darme cuenta de cuánto me gustaba la jardinería y me apoyó cuando le dije que quería especializarme en el tema. Si me hubiera quedado en Hong Kong, yo habría sido la esposa de algún empresario, tendría mucho más dinero y lujos de los que tengo ahora.— Alzó su vista hacia las puertas de las habitaciones de sus hijos antes de seguir hablando. —Pero no sería feliz… Soy feliz aquí, aunque me gustaría compartir mi felicidad con madre y con ustedes eso no me desanima, se que algún día podre hacerlo, y si no, de cualquier manera todo estará bien ya que tengo a mi esposo e hijos, con ellos comparto mis alegrías y pesares… Respondiendo tu pregunta, no, no me arrepiento de haberlos desobedecido.—

Syaoran veía la sinceridad en las palabras de Fanren, nada indicaba que no fuera feliz, incluso sus ojos se llenaban de un brillo especial al hablar de su vida en América. No podía ver arrepentimiento en sus acciones. Syaoran le relato a su todo lo que le había sucedido, su reencuentro con Sakura, el altercado con Hui Ying, su actual situación, dejando a su hermana completamente anonadada. —… Quiero dejar todo, la compañía, mi puesto, al grupo, pero tantas personas dependen de mi y creo que sería muy egoísta de mi parte el solo irme sin considerar las consecuencias que eso traería, sería muy cruel dejar a madre así como asi. Por otro lado, no soy feliz, no me siento satisfecho con la vida que llevo ¿Y quieres que te sea sincero? Las veces que mi vida estuvo en peligro me hicieron pensar que realmente no quería morir, no en ese momento y no de esa manera. Aún hay tanto que me gustaría hacer, tantas cosas que quiero decir y si continuo con mi vida como hasta ahora, no creo que pueda hacerlo.—

Fanren asintió con sus palabras, se había quedado en silencio unos segundos, intentando dar la mejor respuesta a su hermano pues era un tema bastante delicado a tratar. —Xiao Lang, a pesar de ser el más joven de nosotros, eres el que más rápido debió madurar. Mis hermanas y yo todavía gozamos de muchas cosas que a ti se te fueron prohibidas, se que eso a la larga te ha dejado con un vacío y aun cuando te sientas culpable, debes saber que nada hará que te sientas completo a menos que tu mismo decidas ser feliz de una buena vez por todas. ¿En verdad quieres a Sakura? Ve y díselo, haz lo posible porque ella este a tu lado, pero no olvides que también debes darte el derecho de ser un individuo, sin que nadie te diga que hacer o como. Solo recuerda que, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, nunca debes arrepentirte de ello.—

Los ojos del castaño se cristalizaban con las palabras de su hermana, ella tenía razón, por muchos años anteponía todas las necesidades y demandas ajenas a las propias, nunca había pensado solo en él, al menos no estando en Hong Kong. Y era hora de que hiciera un cambio.

Agradeció a su hermana para luego despedirse de ella y sus sobrinos, prometiendo que vendría a verlos en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Luego marchó nuevamente hacia el aeropuerto, aunque aun no regresaría a Hong Kong.

—¿Hola?... ¡Wei! Hazme un favor, dile a Meiling que me llame, es urgente.—

Había terminado una de sus clases favoritas, repostería. Tras revisar que los encendedores de cada estufa estuvieron apagados, Sakura salió del salón para encaminarse hacia la sala de profesores. La siguiente hora tenía libre ya que era el turno de otro chef para enseñar a hacer salsas, así que aprovecharía a descansar y a prepararse para la siguiente clase. En comparación con la escuela de Francia en la que ella había estudiado, el campus de esa escuela era pequeño, solo un patio había en común entre los tres edificios que componían la escuela, por lo que recorrer esta era bastante rápido. Con las carpetas de sus recetas en mano y su bolso con utensilios del otro, Sakura caminaba con calma mientras saludaba a uno que otro alumno en el trayecto entre el patio hacia el salón donde se reunía con los demás chefs y profesores.

—¡Sakura!... —

De pronto freno su andar, quedándose completamente estática mientras observaba hacia el frente. Reconocía esa voz, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en quien se encontraba ahí, aunque por un lado creía que solo lo estaba imaginando.

—¡Sakura!...—

La voz se escuchaba cada vez más cerca y al ver que no tenía a nadie frente a ella, volvió su mirada tras de sí, encontrándose con Syaoran a pocos pasos, jadeando debido a la carrera que había dado para alcanzarla.

—Lamento tener que haber venido de repente pero necesito hablar contigo.— dio un par de bocanadas de aire para recuperarse antes de seguir hablando, pero se vería interrumpido por una sorprendida Sakura.

—¡Syaoran! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar recuperándote en Hong Kong?— Sakura le tomo por el brazo para que así ambos pudieran caminar hasta las bancas del patio tras ellos y tomar asiento.

—Gracias por seguir preocupándote pero ya me siento mejor.—

—Creo que aún no debiste haber salido para hacer un viaje tan largo.— Quizá lo reprendía demasiado, pero la apariencia de Syaoran no era la mejor, se veía cansado, algo pálido y parecía que no había dormido bien en esos días.

—No te preocupes, en serio estoy bien, quizá deba dormir un poco pero eso puede esperar.— Syaoran se acercó a la castaña para tomar sus manos entre las suyas, una gran sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro al tenerla de nuevo tan cerca. —Voy a dejar la dirección de Industrias Li, al grupo ¡Voy a dejar todo!…—

—¿Qué?— Sakura si había escuchado bien, sin embargo no podía creer lo que decía.

—Voy a dejar mi puesto en Industrias Li, voy a dejar al grupo, voy a dejarlo todo. Ya no voy a seguir siendo la marioneta ni de mi familia o los clanes, se acabó.— Su tono se escuchaba basta serio y definitivo como para ser solo un impulso, dejaba en claro que lo que decía lo había pensado ya muy bien.

Sakura no sabia si creer o no en sus palabras, en sus ojos veía lo decidido que estaba, pero no quería ilusionarse por gusto. —Syaoran… ¿Es en serio? ¿Dejarás todo de lado?—

Antes de seguir hablando, Syaoran retiro el pequeño pin con forma de estrella que siempre portaba orgulloso sobre cualquiera de sus prendas, puso este entre las manos de Sakura simbolizando así que lo que decía era verdad. —Lo haré, por primera vez en años haré algo por mi nada más. Por fin seré libre de decidir lo que quiero y lo que me hace feliz Sakura, y eso es estar a tu lado. Ya no más decisiones en pos de una entidad o un grupo, esta vez lo que decida será solo para mi. Tenías razón, yo no tenía las agallas de ir tras lo que quiero, siempre temía el decepcionar a las personas que contaban conmigo, pero todos ellos me han estado decepcionando así que ¿Por qué seguir tratando de obedecerlos? Ya no volveré a ser su marioneta ¡Y voy a mandar a Hui Ying a la cárcel! Es donde merece estar y que la prensa hable lo que quiera, ya no me importa.—

La castaña no podía decir o hacer algo, tan solo intercambiaba miradas entre el joven y el pin entre sus manos ¿Estaba pasando? ¿No era un sueño?... Sus labios dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa y antes de poder decir algo, escucho un timbre resonando a sus espaldas. —¡Es hora de la siguiente clase!— Sakura se levantó de pronto, seguida por Syaoran quien la observaba atento —De veras estoy feliz de que hayas decidido dejar todo, espero que ahora tu vida tome un rumbo con el que te sientas satisfecho… En serio quiero ser parte de esta nueva etapa de tu vida, pero tengo un compromiso con la escuela de cocina y aún me falta para cumplir mi tiempo aquí.—

Syaoran no quería verse desanimado tras escuchar aquello, sabía que Sakura tenía un trabajo y que era importante para ella, por más que deseara que fuera junto a él a Japón, tenía que comprender que no podía, al menos no ahora. —Entiendo, yo tengo un par de cosas que arreglar antes de que sea definitiva mi renuncia, solo quería que supieras que esta vez estoy decido a cumplir mi promesa y que nada ni nadie hará que cambie mi opinión.—

Sakura asintió mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa. Habían cosas que Syaoran debía hacer por su cuenta. Tenía que dejarle saber que antes de estar con él, primero debía aprender a ser un individuo con sus propios ideales. —Entonces espérame, espera a que regrese y mientras lo haces, pon en orden tu vida. Tienes que hacer con tu libertad lo que quieras y no necesitas que yo esté cerca para ello, es hora de que tu controles tu propio destino. Esta es la oportunidad que tanto querías ¡Tómala! Y si cuando regrese aun lo quieres, podremos estar juntos de nuevo, y esta vez sin miedo a nada.— finalmente terminó por rodearle con ambos brazos, sintiendo como él le devolvía el abrazo inmediatamente. —No pude decírtelo antes porque realmente no quería tener de ti una falsa esperanza, pero tienes que saber que también te quiero, siento algo muy fuerte por ti y por eso quiero que me esperes ¿Si?—

Era lo justo, ella lo había esperado en su momento, ella había sabido comprender hasta donde su corazón le permitió, esta vez era su turno. —Por supuesto, te esperaré…—

Despedirse les fue difícil, ninguno quería deshacer el abrazo hasta que Sakura indicó que se le haría tarde para la clase. Con gran dolor, Syaoran la dejo ir, mientras aún la seguía con la vista hasta que se adentro a un edificio.

Sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que volvieran a verse. Ahora que su corazón y su mente tenían claro que era lo que quería, debía ir y enfrentar a su clan, a su familia y al grupo. No sería nada fácil pero ya se había hecho a la idea y se sentía listo.

Habían sido días difíciles luego de que Syaoran avisara su renuncia oficial ante los clanes y la directiva de la empresa, el caos se desató por doquier. Cada parte intento disuadirlo para que no renunciara, el clan ya había dejado a Syaoran sin fondos, pensando que así lo asustarían y se retractara, pero al ver lo decidido que estaba, comenzaron el proceso de sacarlo de la herencia de la familia, así como de las acciones de la empresa. El grupo de la estrella trató de disuadirlo con dinero y propiedades, pero no hubo caso, nada de lo que le habían ofrecido era suficiente como para cambiar de opinión.

—No… Ya le dije que mi respuesta es no. Agradezco mucho que me hayan elegido y siempre llevaré el honor de su grupo conmigo aunque haya estado con ustedes poco tiempo. Yo mismo daré el aviso a la prensa antes de que comenzar con el juicio contra Hui Ying así que descuide, nadie de ustedes se verá afectado… No, en serio no necesito ninguna propiedad, ya tome mi decisión y es definitiva… Muchas gracias, suerte a ustedes también.— Esa tarde, se encontraba junto a Wei guardando algunas pertenencias en su habitación, no se llevaría todo a Japón claro estaba, pero habían cosas que simplemente no podía dejar. Tras terminar con la centésima llamada del día, por fin estaba listo para partir.

—Aun no puedo creerlo… — más que decepcionada, Ieran estaba triste por la partida de su hijo, ya había dejado a un lado el asunto de los negocios pues Syaoran había arreglado todo. Feimei quedaría como directora de la empresa, al ser ella la segunda hija mayor era lo justo, aún cuando los clanes no estaban de acuerdo en que una mujer dirigiera, ella demostraría su capacidad. Lo que realmente le dolía a Ieran era perder a otro miembro de su familia, perder a su único hijo varón. —Lamento que el clan te haya dejado sin fondos y que no permitan a nadie ayudarte, se que lo vas a necesitar.—

—Descuida, madre. Me enseñaste bien, supe que un día necesitaría de un respaldo en caso de que algo grave ocurriera, por eso tengo una cuenta personal que no está vinculada ni con Industrias Li o la familia. Eso me servirá por lo menos para empezar de nuevo.—

Ieran corrió a abrazar a su hijo, mientras acariciaba su castaño cabello como hacia algunas veces cuando niño. Claro que su hijo era astuto y lo suficientemente inteligente como para salir adelante aún sin ninguna ayuda monetaria, pero saber que tenía un pequeño respaldo la dejaba más tranquila. —Pase que lo que pase, siempre serás mi hijo, y siempre voy a estar orgullosa de ti.—

Syaoran no dudo en abrazar a su madre, aquella fría y estoica mujer no mostraba sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, y al hacerlo sabía que lo hacía de la manera más honesta. —Vendré en un mes para la audiencia con Hui Ying, antes de establecerme en Tokio, después podrás visitarme cuanto quieras, por favor dime que lo harás y no solo a mi, debes ir a ver a Fanren, ella te extraña y desea que conozcas a sus hijos, no dejes que esos viejos te nieguen el derecho.—

Tras separarse, Ieran sonrió a su hijo, su vida cambiaría, y lo haría para bien, ella solo podía esperar eso y que fuera muy feliz. —Prometo que lo haré, también me mantendré en contacto… Hasta entonces, hijo.—


	28. Chapter 28

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y esta historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

 **Capítulo XXVIII**

—… ¿Por qué creí que esto sería buena idea?— Syaoran trataba de limpiar los restos de salsa de su uniforme mientras Eriol no podía dejar de reír al verlo.

—¡¿Ya te arrepentiste de ser mesero, Lobito?!— Eriol tuvo que quitarse los lentes para limpiar las lágrimas que tenía por tanto reír. Syaoran tenía cuatro meses de estar viviendo en el hotel, y aunque Clow le había dicho que no tenía necesidad de pagar por vivir ahí mientras encontraba que hacer con su vida, el había insistido en ayudar.

Eriol le daba tareas simples como estar a cargo de la recepción y revisar algunas cuentas, pero ese día estaban escasos de meseros debido a un brote de gripe, sin siquiera dudar, el castaño se había ofrecido a ayudar, pero ya estaba arrepintiéndose. Al principio le era difícil seguir el paso de las órdenes, fue tomando el ritmo y justo cunado ya se sentía seguro, tropezó con otro mesero, provocando que este le lanzará un tazón de sopa sobre el uniforme. —Claro que no, solo fue un tropiezo. Necesito concentrarme más, es todo.— Corrió a la cocina para poder limpiarse, pero la mancha era muy grande por lo que prefirieron darle otro uniforme. Una vez listo, dio un golpe juguetón al azabache en el brazo para que dejara de molestarlo. Ya no era aquel importante hombre de negocios, con cada día que pasaba se hacía más a la idea, y aunque no era mucho, le agradaba lo que estaba haciendo en esos días.

—¡Oiga, déjeme! Tengo mucha hambre y no voy a ducharme solo pare entrar en el dichoso restaurante ¡Mire, ya lave mis manos, con ese debe ser suficiente!—

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a verse al escuchar lo gritos de un hombre del lado del restaurante, Eriol decidió averiguar qué era lo que pasaba y Syaoran le siguió de cerca encontrándose con la escena de un hombre moreno, cuyas ropas estaban polvorientas y algo rasgadas, no tenían que acercársele para saber que le hacía falta un buen baño, pero como había indicado, moría de hambre. —¿Kurogane? ¿Qué haces aquí?—

—¡Eriol! Dile a este fulano que me deje pasar, muero de hambre.— El explorador ardía en furia, no era nada bueno, en cualquier momento estallaría y el hombre que lo estaba deteniendo acabaría en el suelo con la nariz rota, o algo peor.

Eriol hizo una señal al anfitrión del restaurante para que dejara pasar a su primo. En minutos los tres se encontraban en la mesa, observando como devoraba cuánto platillo le traía Syaoran. —… Estuve tres días atrapado bajo esas ruinas, tuve suerte de que había llovido y que el lugar tenía varios estanques pero no conseguí comida. Después de salir a penas pude comer en el avión hacia acá, tenía más sueño que hambre y hoy me paso la cuenta.—

—¿Y por qué viniste a Japón? Se supone que luego de esa expedición te irías a Borneo para el estudio que llevarán a cabo en su selva.—

Antes de responder, Kurogane dio un gran trago a su bebida para así aclarar su voz. —Tu padre tiene algunos mapas que me servirán durante la expedición así que va a prestármelos, además, el cumpleaños de mi mamá será pronto así que aprovechare a pasarlo con ella antes de que me vuelva a ir ¡Dos pájaros de un tiro!—

Syaoran siempre quedaba impresionado con las historias del hombre, su vida era tan intensa e interesante, se preguntaba que se sentiría vivir alguna aventura parecida.

Al terminar de comer, Kurogane limpio su boca con una servilleta mientras se ponía de pie. —¡Bien! Eso ha estado delicioso, ahora si puedo ir a darme el dichoso baño, no quiero llegar sucio para ver a mi tío. Nos vemos.—

Syaoran siguió con la mirada a Kurogane, aún cuando ya había salido del restaurante. —Debe ser genial ir a todos esos lugares y vivir esas experiencias…—

Eriol quiso hacer burla de la manera en la que Syaoran hablaba, parecía un niño ilusionado por conocer a Santa Claus. Por otro lado, no quería quitarle la ilusión al castaño, en especial ahora que era libre de hacer lo que quería con su vida. —¿Y por qué no vas con él a Borneo? Aún no tienes un empleo fijo y estoy seguro que el apreciará la compañía.—

El castaño había pensado en ello, pero no se atrevía a decirlo. Cierto era que tenía tiempo libre como para ir en una expedición. —¿Crees que deba? Es decir yo no-. —

—En un par de días será la última audiencia con Hui Ying ¿Cierto? Sakura no regresara a Japón hasta el otro año, como yo lo veo tienes todo el tiempo para poder ir y experimentar por ti mismo uno de esos viajes. Hazlo, o te vas a arrepentir.—

Syaoran sabía que tenía razón, el deseaba poder irse así como así de expedición con Kurogane, claro, sería un largo y cansado viaje, pero saldría de su zona de confort para vivir algo que jamás había imaginado. Mantuvo su vista en el suelo unos momentos, intentando aclarar su mente con respecto a esa decisión. —Creo que tienes razón, no debo desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta, aunque nunca he viajado a un lugar parecido y en realidad me pone nervioso el solo pensarlo… Después de la audiencia, me decidiré.—

* * *

—Su señoría, mi cliente ha accedido a declarar con detalle todo lo sucedido contra el Joven Li con el fin de poder reducir su sentencia. ¿No veo por qué razón para no darle la oportunidad? —

Syaoran ya no contaba con la ayuda monetaria suficiente como para pagar a los abogados que llevaban su caso, sin embargo, su madre se había encargado de los honorarios, y ellos sin dudar dieron su ayuda al joven, aún cuando el clan se los había negado, ellos no podían dejar al castaño solo en eso, lo conocían desde niño y tenían para él cierto cariño.

Llevaban una hora de aquel juicio. Había sido difícil pero a lo largo de las varias audiencias se había logrado que en el lugar sólo se encontrarán Syaoran, los abogados, Hui Ying, el juez y el representante de la policía. Hasta el momento habían llegado solo a el veredicto: Por adulterio, rompiendo una de las pautas en su acuerdo prenupcial, tres años. Por delito de traición a una entidad como Industrias Li (Brindar información y apoyar a Jiang Xio) serían cinco años. Por intento de homicidio contra su cónyuge, siete años. Por homicidio en primer grado, quince años. En total, Hui Ying tendría treinta años de cárcel sin posibilidad de libertad condicional. Parecían ser pocos los años que estaría en la cárcel, pero tomando en cuenta que esta era la prisión de Guangzhou, para Hui Ying ese tiempo sería una eternidad.

Syaoran alzó una ceja con la propuesta del abogado defensor, si Hui Ying aceptaba su culpabilidad y hablaba de todo lo que había hecho, podía acceder a que su sentencia se redujera. Al castaño aquello no le gustaba en lo absoluto, desde ya sabía que se negaría rotundamente.

Sin un gramo de maquillaje, su pelo enredado en una coleta y con el uniforme azul celeste de la prisión, Hui Ying se encontraba con la vista en el suelo, sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, procurando dar la mayor lastima posible, esperaba que Syaoran sintiera algo de pena por ella y que así le permitiera reducir la condena.

—Ella quiere que su condena se reduzca por lo menos diez años y tener posibilidad de la libertad condicional…— Mientras sus abogados le explicaban Syaoran lo que representaba ese trato, el permanecía en silencio, con una mano en su barbilla, pretendiendo analizar la propuesta.

—No… No hay trato.— No necesitaba alzar la voz para que lo escucharan. El abogado defensor y Hui Ying de pronto volvieron su vista a Syaoran, esta última con un rostro horrorizado, realmente creía que Syaoran tendría piedad de ella… ¡Que equivocada estaba!

—No su señoría, no aceptamos el trato. La acusada no intento asesinar a mi cliente no una sino varias veces como ya hemos demostrado. Mi cliente, nosotros y el Clan Li entero estarán de acuerdo en que la acusada no necesita una posibilidad para salir libre, más bien, lo contrario… La sentencia se queda tal y como se ha planteado.— Dijo el abogado de Syaoran al juez, mientras este último alzaba su mazo, listo para el veredicto.

—No… ¡No! ¡Xiao Lang, por favor!— Hui Ying sabía que eso sería definitivo una vez el juez lo anunciará. Con una voz quebrada debido al llanto, se incorporo desde su asiento, intentando llamar la atención del castaño, aunque sin ningún éxito.

—Entonces no me queda más que declarar a la acusada, culpable…— el juez golpeó la mesa con su mazo dando así por definitivo el juicio. —Cumplirá su sentencia de treinta años en la prisión de Guangzhou, sin posibilidad de libertad condicional.—

—¡No, esperen, por favor tienen que entender!— Hui Ying había estallado, sus gritos resonaban por todo el lugar. Aún con las esposas en sus muñecas, había intentado llegar a Syaoran para pedirle de rodillas que cambiara de opinión. Antes de siquiera poder acercarse, el guardia la tomó por los hombros, jalandola con fuerza mientras comenzaba a encaminarse fuera del lugar. —¡Por favor Xiao Lang, esto no fue mi intención, era idea de Xio! ¡Todo fue idea de Xio!... ¡Tienen que entender, por favor! —

Sus gritos aun se escuchaban a lo largo del pasillo, pero ni uno le hizo a Syaoran remover la conciencia, solo estaba feliz de que todo terminará.Tras la sentencia y que Hui Ying se fuera, Syaoran agradeció a sus abogados por toda la ayuda. Estaba a punto de salir del lugar cuando uno de ellos lo detuvo.

—Joven Li, creo que esto debe tenerlo usted.— El hombre le extendió un sobre de manila, Syaoran lo tomó para sacar de esto una hoja de papel. —Felicidades, esta usted oficialmente divorciado.—

Aquello si había logrado hacer sonreír a Syaoran, guardo la hoja en su maletín muriendo de ganas por mostrársela cual diploma a todo el mundo. Finalmente y sin ningún otro pendiente en Hong Kong, Syaoran por fin pudo irse hacia al aeropuerto. Tenía un vuelo que tomar esa noche y no quería llegar tarde, menos ahora que volvía a su nuevo hogar como un hombre libre.

* * *

Todos estaban felices porque al fin las cosas estaban saliendo bien para Syaoran, las presiones y los problemas parecían que poco a poco desaparecían de su vida.

Por desgracia no podían celebrar aquello a gusto, al menos no de momento, ya que la salud de alguien tendría preocupados a todos en el Hotel.

Llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con té y algunas galletas que sabía eran las favoritas de su padre, se dirigía a la habitación de este para poder ver como seguía. —Buenas tardes, padre ¿Cómo te sientes? El doctor dijo que tenías un mejor semblante que el de hace una semana.—

Después de su cumpleaños, Clow había estado algo mal de salud, pero esa semana había caído en cama y su recuperación parecía ser más lenta. —¿Eso dijo? Menos mal, a mi solo me reprocho por ser tan descuidado.—

—No eres descuidado, es solo que te enfocas tanto en tu trabajo que a veces te olvidas hasta de tu propio bienestar.— Dejo la bandeja en la mesa de noche junto a la cama, para luego tomar la taza y ofrecérsela a su padre. —Eres constante y trabajador, admiro eso de ti.—

Clow le dedicó una tenue sonrisa a su hijo para luego beber con calma su té. —Gracias, hijo. Muchas personas me dicen lo mismo, pero viniendo de ti tiene otro significado, además, se que tu también eres muy trabajador, por eso puedo descansar tranquilo sabiendo que el hotel estará siempre en buenas manos.—

El tono que Clow había utilizado era bastante serio aún cuando mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Eriol no pudo evitar preocuparse por ese detalle mientras hablaba con él, y estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando su padre volvió a hablar. —El doctor tenía razón, he sido muy descuidado con mi salud desde hace mucho y eso ha provocado que el cáncer que tengo en el estómago sea imposible de detener a este punto.—

Eriol no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, su padre ¿Con cáncer? Era imposible que el hombre que siempre le sonreía a las personas estuviera padeciendo de una enfermedad como esa, pero sabía que el no bromearía con algo así. —… ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?— Si en algo Eriol se parecía así padre era en que podía tomar con calma aún los temas más alarmantes, como lo era este.

—Desde hace casi un año. El doctor me dijo que logro avanzar tanto ya que no hice caso en someterme a ningún riguroso tratamiento.— Desde hace mucho, Clow tenía más cansancio que de costumbre. Se saltaba comidas e incluso se recluía en su habitación por varias horas alegando que estaba trabajando. En realidad, todo esa era para esconder el estado de salud en el que se encontraba.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?—

—No quería que una enfermedad definiera mi vida, quería mantenerme de pie y lo más positivo tienes una vida por la cual preocuparte, tus ocupaciones aquí en el hotel y la planeación de tu boda… Mi salud fue un problema que yo mismo busque, quizá si hubiera tomado los tratamientos antes estaría mejor, pero ahora ya es tarde para arrepentirme. De lo que sí me arrepiento es que no estaré el día de tu boda. Realmente quería estar presente ese día pero, ya sabes lo que digo de lo inevitable. —

Eriol retiró sus lentes lentamente para dejarlos sobre la mesa mientras sus lágrimas escapaban sin tregua. Seguía sin querer creer que su padre los abandonaría. Clow tomó la mano de su hijo para apretarla ligeramente, manteniendo aún su cálida sonrisa. —Eriol, quiero que sepas que siempre te he amado, desde el primer momento que te tuve entre mis brazos, luego cuando todo el mundo decía lo parecido que eras a mi, y aún más el día que aceptaste a quedarte como administrador del hotel sin sentirte obligado o forzado a hacerlo. No podría haber pedido mejor hijo y siempre estaré orgulloso de ti. Se que mi tiempo en esta tierra está a punto de terminar y por eso quiero aprovechar a decir todo lo que siempre he querido…—

Eriol quería decirle tantas cosas a su padre, pero en ese momento el llanto no se lo permitía. Por un par de horas, ambos hablaron acerca de todo lo que a cada uno le aquejara ya que aún tenían la oportunidad. El azabache no quería separarse de su padre por lo que por medio de un mensaje pidió a su prometida el dar el aviso a todos.

* * *

Touya y Yukito habían hecho una video llamada para saludar a Clow, lamentándose por su estado, volarían lo más pronto posible a Tokio para despedirse como era debido. Sakura ya había abordado un vuelo hacia el país junto con Yue, quien estaba en América en su primera gira en el continente.

Fujitaka había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su amigo y esperaba a que Yoshiyuki llegará en breves. Kurogane sabía que la salud de Clow había desmejorado aunque nunca imagino que tanto, por eso había retrasado su viaje. Aunque el fuera una persona de carácter explosivo y tosco, sentía un gran cariño por su tío y no podía evitar el preocuparse por él, menos ahora que estaba convaleciente.

Syaoran aún estaba de turno en el comedor, en cuanto acabo, llego a la habitación de Clow en donde Eriol, Tomoyo, Fujitaka y Nakuru, quien había vuelto desde la India, se encontraban platicando con ánimo alrededor de la cama. Fujitaka y Clow compartían viejas anécdotas de su juventud, travesuras y tretas que habían hecho de adolescentes con las cuales todos los presentes quedaron impresionados al ver que, aunque fuera un hombre pacifico, tenía una personalidad traviesa. La plática era tan amena que el tiempo se había pasado volando, finalmente Clow pidió a todos salir de la habitación, a todos excepto a Syaoran.

Syaoran sentía una gran tristeza al ver a Clow tan débil y pálido en cama. Podía recordar a la perfección a aquel hombre que conocía en una víspera de navidad, siempre con su amable sonrisa y su calidad presencia. La noticia de su próxima partida aún lo tenía estupefacto, pero como bien Eriol le había dicho, ya que aún tenían la oportunidad, era mejor hablar con él sobre cualquier cosa que les aquejara.

—¿Cómo se encuentra tu madre?— Mientras se acomodaba en la cama para poder sentarse y hablar con el castaño, Clow realizó aquella pregunta.

—Está más tranquila luego de la condena contra Hui Ying, La Estrella ha estado acosándola un poco, pero dice que no les hará caso. Decidió tomarse unas vacaciones en Estados Unidos y así por fin conocer a los hijos de mi hermana, necesitan tener tiempo juntas. Mis otras hermanas también irán.—

—¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Cómo estás Syaoran?— Clow sentía un gran apego con Syaoran, le era imposible el no tratarlo como si fuera uno de sus hijos, por ello era que le importaba tanto su bienestar.

El castaño guardo silencio unos segundos, no podía dar solo una vaga respuesta a Clow, ese hombre podía leerlo como a un libro por lo que debía ser lo más honesto posible. —A decir verdad han sido meses difíciles. Ahora estoy ayudando en el restaurante, aunque no soy bueno siendo mesero he logrado tomarle el ritmo, pero se que no es la profesión para mi. Fuera de eso todo está bien, he logrado conocer mejor Tokio junto a Eriol y Yamazaki, sin embargo la mayoría del tiempo termino siendo niñera de ellos.—

Clow no pudo evitar reír, haciendo que el castaño también se le uniera. — Me alegro que puedas ver todo desde un lado más positivo. ¿Y que tal está todo con Sakura? ¿Aún hablan diario?—

Ahí fue cuando las risas acabaron. Syaoran aclaro su garganta antes de poder habla, dejando ver un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. —Todo esta bien, no podemos hablar tanto como antes, no sólo por sus clases, también es algo difícil por la diferencia de horarios, no quiero que se desvele por mi culpa así que procuro no hablarle sin que ella me avise que esta libre. Procuro enviarle saludos cada día por mensaje y ella siempre responde. Creo que dentro de lo que cabe estamos bastante bien.—

—Sabes, recuerdo muy bien el día que los vi en aquella reunión. Quizá ninguno se dio cuenta pero ambos se miraban el uno al otro con algo de insistencia.—

Syaoran no sabía que hacer o decir, su rostro se torno completamente rojo. No tenía idea de qué evidente había sido, y menos de que Sakura también lo estaba observando.

—Supuse que algo pasaría entre ustedes pero tengo que admitir que no pensé que fuera algo tan grande como lo de ahora. Me apena decir que estuve muy al pendiente de lo que sucedía entre ustedes, sin embargo tienes que entender que al no estar aquí el padre de Sakura, me correspondía a mi cuidarla, no quería que algún muchacho le hiciera daño y por eso me tome muy personal el ver como se desarrollaba su relación, claro que, siempre hay cosas que no están a nuestro alcance… A pesar de los tropiezos que tuvieron, me alegra ver que estén en un buen momento, y se que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que ambos se encuentren en los brazos del otro, compartiendo una vida llena de dicha. Se que probablemente me estoy apresurando al hablar así de su relación, pero llámalo intuición, presiento que si podrán ser felices juntos.—

Syaoran se sorprendió al saber que había estado siguiendo el desarrollo de la relación entre él y Sakura desde hacía mucho, aunque comprendía totalmente sus razones y por ello no le había molestado en lo más mínimo. —Yo también espero lo mismo...— Syaoran bajó su mirada esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, la idea de compartir sus días con Sakura era algo que le emocionaba y tenía fe en que así sería.

—Ahora, Syaoran, quiero que sepas que tienes todo el derecho de vivir tu vida haciendo lo que te guste. Quizá aún no lo has descubierto, pero cuando lo hagas, no dudes y continúa, antes de poder amar a alguien debes amarte a ti mismo y la vida que tienes, de esa forma podrás compartir tu amor con más facilidad y sabiduría. —

Para ese momento el castaño había comenzado a llorar, aunque aún con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. —Gracias, muchas gracias por todo, por sus palabras, por su ayuda y por cuidar de mi también. Le prometo que daré lo mejor y que buscaré el rumbo de mi vida, uno que yo quiera.—

—No espero menos de ti… Por cierto, Eriol me comentó que consideras el ir a Borneo con Kurogane. Como mi obsequio para ti, te he dejado una cantidad de dinero con Eriol, con eso puedes cubrir los gastos del viaje sin preocuparte y no, no puedes rechazarlo, ni Eriol ni yo aceptaremos un no como respuesta. Ve, vive y si eso no es realmente para ti, aquí estará el hotel con las puertas abiertas.—

Syaoran no era una persona afectuosa, sin embargo se acerco con cuidado al hombre para poder abrazarlo, agradeciendo entre sollozos su gran bondad. Ahora que él le había dado la pauta, no dudaría en ir a aquel viaje.

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **Un capítulo muy triste u.u en realidad tenía la intención de que esto sucediera mucho antes pero no quedaba. Se que puede parecer que Clow nunca hablo de su enfermedad en pos de la historia, pero en realidad las palabras que utilizó fueron las mismas que una persona nos dijo hace un par de años antes de fallecer u.u por eso en cierta forma dedicaré los capítulos a él.**

 **Y bien! Que les pareció el capitulo? Ya estoy por terminar esta historia así ya comencé editar espero terminar de hacerlo antes de subir el último capitulo ^^**

 **Que les pareció el capitulo de Clear card de ayer? La verdad estuvo muy bonito y con algo de feels PERO lo sentí super corto y creo que es mucho relleno para los pocos episodios que faltan y aun no responden dudas! Bueno, a esperar al otro sábado a ver que pasa xD**

 **Dudas, quejas, sugerencias ¡Ya saben que hacer!**


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPÍTULO EDITADO, EXPLICACIÓN AL FINAL**

 **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y esta historia son de mi entera imaginación.0**

 **Capítulo XXIX**

En cuanto puso un pie en el hotel, Sakura corrió por los pasillos, esquivando muebles y personas para poder llegar hasta la habitación de Clow. A lo lejos vio como la puerta se abría y una persona salía de esta. —¡Syaoran! —

El castaño volteo de inmediato al oír su voz, corrió hacia ella para poder alcanzarla y al hacerlo, la estrecho entre sus brazos, escuchando un ligero sollozo salir de ella. —Tranquila, llegaste a tiempo.— Aunque moría de ganas por estar con Sakura con la tranquilidad y libertad que ahora tenía, sabía que tenía que ser paciente pues esa no era la ocasión.

Sakura se alejó de él para limpiar las lágrimas que habían escapado de ella, asintió levemente mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. —Me gusta como se te ve el uniforme de mesero... Voy a saludar a Clow, te veré después.—

Había olvidado por completo que aún llevaba aquel uniforme y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente por el comentario de Sakura. —Gracias, nos vemos después.—

Tras el breve saludo, la castaña se acercó a la puerta, con cuidado entró a la habitación en caso de que Clow estuviera dormido.

—Sakura querida, lamento haberte hecho volar hasta acá pero me alegra mucho verte.—

Sakura terminó de recorrer el tramo hasta la cama del hombre para llegar con él. Aunque sonreía, sus lágrimas no habían tardado en salir, su corazón se había estrujado al ver lo desmejorado que Clow se encontraba. —¡No ha sido ninguna molestia! Jamás me habría perdonado el no venir, además, en la escuela de cocina entendieron y me dieron esta semana libre.—

—Que bueno, no me gustaría que desatendieras tus obligaciones así como así, en especial al saber lo mucho que disfrutas tu trabajo allá.—

La castaña tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama, con su vista puesta en el hombre. Su cálida y amable sonrisa aún iluminaba su ahora pálido rostro, y aunque su voz ahora estaba más débil, aún tenía su tono dulce y pacifico. —No podría hacer eso. Ha sido una gran oportunidad y ellos no paran de decirme que me quedé de forma permanente. Realmente me gusta dar clases, pero también adoro mi trabajo aquí en el hotel, no podría dejarlo de por vida.—

—Siempre y cuando hagas lo que te haga feliz, cualquier decisión que tomes será la correcta mi pequeña.— Clow se acomodó antes de seguir hablando, inmediatamente, Sakura arregló las almohadas tras él para que así pudiera enderezarse sin que su espalda le molestara.

—Lo se, creo que me tomo algo de tiempo entenderlo, pero ahora más que nunca lo tengo presente… Señor Clow ¿Sabe? Quería agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi, siempre me ha cuidado con tanto cariño, luego de mudarme no sentí tanta nostalgia, es decir, quiero mucho a mi padre y mi ciudad natal, pero usted y Eriol me hacían sentir en casa y querida, por eso es que nunca me he sentido triste o vacía estando aquí.— Sakura enjugaba sus lágrimas con cada oración mientras hablaba, ya para ese momento le era imposible no llorar y ya ni siquiera le importaba.

—Me alegra, esa fue siempre mi intención, que te sintieras como parte de nosotros… Tengo que decirte que estoy realmente orgulloso de la mujer en la que te has convertido. Maduraste tan pronto y casi no me di cuenta y lo hiciste sin tener que pasar por tantos innecesarios tropiezos como muchos otros hacemos en nuestra vida. Lo que más me alegra es que hayas comprendido que la felicidad que tienes debe depender de ti y no de nadie más, puedes amar a quien tu quieras pero sin olvidar amarte a ti misma. Estoy seguro de que si tu madre te viera, también estaría igual de orgullosa y no te preocupes, en cuanto la vea, le dejaré saber que su hija es una mujer feliz y bondadosa, tal y como ella lo fue.—

La mención de su madre sólo causó que su llanto creciera. —Voy a extrañarlo muchísimo, el hotel no será el mismo si usted, y no creo… No creo-.— Las palabras comenzaban a agolparse en su garganta por el dolor de pensar en que ya no podría ver a aquel hombre.

—Sakura, debes estar tranquila, se que la vida será distinta luego de que yo me vaya, pero por favor, mantén siempre tu buen ánimo y ayuda mucho a Eriol, el tiene a Tomoyo pero se que de cualquier manera necesitará tu apoyo, y tu también lo tendrás a él para lo que necesites.—

La castaña poco a poco calmo su llanto hasta que al fin pudo volver a hablar. Le dijo a Clow todo aquello que deseaba hasta que fue hora de comer, entonces lo dejó descansar para ella ir por algo. Tras el largo vuelo aún necesitaba reponerse, además sabía que no era la única que quería aprovechar el tiempo con Clow.

* * *

—… ¿Ese no fue el día que nos escapamos de clases para poder ir a ver una película?—

—¡Asi es, fue ese mismo!—

Yoshiyuki y Fujitaka recordaban las anécdotas que habían tenido los tres hombres durante su juventud. Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo estaban con ellos, riendo hasta el cansancio por las ocurrencias que los tres habían tenido en su momento.

—Lo hicieron por mi cumpleaños, nos metimos en grandes problemas luego de que se dieran cuenta, pero fue un muy buen día.— Clow sonreía con gran ánimo recordando lo que sus amigos habían hecho para que él pudiera pasar un buen cumpleaños. Estando lejos de su familia y sin nadie que lo apoyara, tener el apoyo de sus amigos le había ayudado grandemente en su momento, por ello era que estaba tan agradecido con los dos hombres, siempre había estado a su lado en los momentos difíciles y en los de diversión también.

Los relatos continuaron con el mismo ánimo por varios minutos. Esta vez, Fujitaka estaba recordando el día de la boda entre Clow y su esposa. —Fue una ceremonia muy pequeña pero recuerdo lo felices que se veían… ¿Recuerdas a la señora que los casó? Ella fue muy amable en hacer una especie de ceremonia para ambos y que así no se sintieran mal por no tener una gran fiesta.—

Fujitaka volteó a ver a Clow tras el comentario, luego todos volvieron su vista al hombre quien con los ojos cerrados esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

—¿Papá?...— Eriol, quien estaba junto a él, tomó la mano de su padre, esperando que este la estrechara, en cambio, sintió que su piel estaba un poco fría y que no correspondía de ningún modo a su agarre.

No fue necesario para nadie el preguntar lo que había sucedido, basto con ver el tenue sollozo de Eriol, quien tomó entre sus manos la de Clow, para luego recostar su cabeza en el regazo del hombre. Tomoyo se acercó a él para frotar su espalda mientras comenzaba a llorar. Al igual que todos en el lugar. Por varios minutos un silencio se instalo entre ellos, hasta que fue Tomoyo quien les indicó que debían dar aviso al personal del hotel y al resto de los allegados pues debían preparar el funeral.

* * *

En el día del funeral de Clow, se esperaba la llegada de una tormenta, pero no había ni una nube en el cielo. Esa tarde, las flores, los árboles y las aves parecían tener más vida que nunca, creando una atmósfera hermosa para la despedida de aquel hombre.

Eriol había dado un breve pero hermoso discurso antes de que enterraran a su padre, y aunque todos querían decir algo acerca de aquel hombre, realmente no sentían que fuera ya necesario pues ya todo se lo habían podido decir en persona. Prefirieron entonces observar en silencio mientras el féretro descendía lentamente.

El salón principal del hotel había sido reservado exclusivamente para el funeral, todos los allegados a Clow estaban ahí reunidos. Por un lado, Fujitaka estaba disfrutando de la compañía de su nieto mientras Yukito y Yue platicaban junto a él.

—¡No tienes que recordarme lo que paso en esa aldea! Aún tengo pesadillas.— Una mujer de cabello largo y rojizo hablaba con gran ánimo junto con Kurogane. Nakuru y él se habían topado un par de veces en las expediciones por lo que tenían historias en conjunto para contar.

—¡Sólo fueron un par escarabajos gigantes! Te habrías muerto en mi última expedición— las carcajadas de Kurogane eran tan contagiosas que el grupo de jóvenes, conformado por Yamazaki, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Sakura y Syaoran, no pudo evitar reír con él.

Sakura estaba sentada justo al lado de Syaoran, ambos se encontraban tomados de las manos, riendo hasta que sus rostros se tornaron rojos por la fuerza. Aquel gesto había sido inconsciente, tras tener cerca a Sakura y que está entre risas colocará su mano en la rodilla del castaño, el entrelazo ambas manos, y aunque ninguno se había percatado realmente de ello, había alguien que si.

En ese momento Touya había entrado por la puerta del salón. El viaje le había dado más cansancio del habitual por lo que tuvo que recostarse un rato después del entierro. Al ver aquella escena entre su hermana y el joven se molesto notablemente. —Sakura…— a pocos pasos de donde se encontraba, el hombre llamó a su hermana, causando que todos voltearan a ver.

Antes de que hiciera alguna escena, Sakura dejó ir la mano de Syaoran para ir y hablar con su hermano, dejando al castaño un tanto confundido. —¿Qué sucede?— Sakura camino junto a Touya hasta en una esquina del salón, alejados de los presentes para poder hablar.

—Me puedes explicar que es lo que haces con el mocoso ese…—

—No es un mocoso, se llama Syaoran Li y solo estábamos escuchando la conversación de Kurogane y Nakuru.—

Touya fijo su mirada en Sakura, dejando ver una clara molestia. —¿Tomados de la mano?... —

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo siquiera, y es que tener la mano de Syaoran con la suya le parecía algo tan natural, como si el lugar de su mano era entre la suya. —¿Y desde cuando eso es algo malo?— Aunque apreciaba el hecho de que su hermano la cuidara, tampoco podía soportar que la tratara como a una niña.

—¡¿Desde cuando?! ¿Desde que llegaste a mi casa tan triste y decepcionada? ¿O es que acaso se te olvido todo lo que te hizo ese tipo?—

—¡No, no lo olvide! Claro que me sentía de esa forma, estaba tan concentrada en algo que no podía controlar en lugar de velar por mi vida. Ya lo hice, y Syaoran también, ambos estamos felices con nuestras vidas y si quiero estar junto a él, lo haré.—

Desde el otro lado del salón, Syaoran observaba a los hermanos hablar. Podía notarse que la discusión entre ambos no iba nada bien y sabía perfectamente que lo involucraba. Sakura ya le había advertido que a su hermano no le agradaba en lo absoluto que ella tuviera algo que ver con él, aunque ni siquiera lo conocía, lo odiaba y quizá entendía sus razones. Por un momento pensó en no entrometerse, era cosa que Sakura debía resolver, eso hasta que de pronto, el celular de Syaoran vibró avisando la llegada de un mensaje.

— _[Mi hermano quiere hablar contigo… ¿Podrías seguirnos por favor?]—_

Tras leerlo, Syaoran observó a los hermanos salir del salón. Sakura había logrado convencer a Touya de no entablar la conversación que tenía en mente delante de todos. —No hemos sido presentados formalmente. Soy Syaoran Li.— Cuando los tres estuvieron fuera, el castaño decidió que lo mejor era ser lo más amable y calmo posible, no quería atraer más problemas ni a Sakura ni a él. Por ello era que se había presentado, incluso había hecho una reverencia hacia el hombre.

Por un momento Touya no se inmutó, no tenía la intención de corresponder el gesto pero su hermana le dedicó una molesta mirada. Podía estar en desacuerdo si quería, pero eso no le hacía ser maleducado con Syaoran. —Touya Kinomoto… Ambos saben porque les pedí hablar así que dejémonos de rodeos. No estoy de acuerdo que ustedes dos estén juntos, siendo honesto no te quiero cerca de mi hermana.— Con calma pero con clara molestia comenzó a hablar provocando que ambos castaños se tensaran.

Lo más sereno posible, Syaoran asintió levemente antes de hablar. —Creo estar al tanto de ello pero ¿Podría saber sus razones?—

—Está bien… Para empezar, se lo que pasó. Se que le ocultaste tu matrimonio y que le diste falsas esperanzas. También estoy al tanto de tu divorcio, pero mi preocupación ahora no se trata de tu pasado, se trata de lo que eres capaz de hacerle a mi hermana y créeme, lo último que quiero es ver a Sakura llorar o sufrir por un idiota.—

Sakura reprendia a su hermano con la mirada, pero esta vez él no le hacía caso. Syaoran se había mantenido unos segundos en silencio mientras pensaba en que era lo que debía responder, aunque antes de hacerlo, Touya volvió a hablar.

—Si es que ustedes dos llegan a estar juntos, tendrías que jurar con tu vida que no la harás sufrir o llorar, y si en algún momento eso llega a suceder, yo mismo me encargaré de acabar con tu último aliento.—

—No puedo prometer eso…— Ambos hermanos se sorprendieron con la respuesta de Syaoran aunque no permitió a ninguno hacer algún comentario pues pronto volvió a hablar. —En la relaciones siempre existen discrepancias, problemas y demás situaciones en las que ambas partes llegan a discutir, lo sabe mejor que nosotros, usted está casado. No puedo prometer que Sakura no se moleste o llore por algún desacuerdo conmigo. Sin embargo, puedo prometer que no la haré sufrir con intención. Los errores que cometí en el pasado son algo que no quiero volver a repetir, y puedo entender el miedo que siente al verla conmigo, también lo estaría si me sucediera con una de mis hermanas. Lo único que le pido es que me de una oportunidad, de eso modo podré demostrarle que quiero estar con Sakura para bien.—

Touya se quedo en silencio, analizando las palabras del castaño mientras causaba ansiedad en ellos por la espera.

—… Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad ¿No crees, hijo?— Un hombre salió del salón, su sonrisa afable era tan parecida a la de Clow que incluso había apaciguado el ambiente tan tenso del momento. —Sakura me ha hablado muy bien de usted, joven Li, y yo también estoy al tanto de lo que ha sucedido entre ambos. Se que si le damos la oportunidad no la desaprovechara, y si mi hija ya decidió que quiere estar con usted, ni Touya ni yo somos quien para poder impedirlo.— Una vez cerca de ellos, el hombre se inclino para hacer una reverencia. —Lamento no haberme presentado antes, Fujitaka Kinomoto.—

Syaoran correspondió la reverencia, dedicándole también una pequeña sonrisa. El padre de Sakura era tan parecido a Clow, su sola presencia había logrado calmar incluso a su hijo mayor. —Es un gusto por fin conocerlo.—

Sakura al fin había podido sonreír tras escuchar a su padre, le agradecía en silencio el haber aparecido, aunque aun faltaba el veredicto de su hermano.

Touya suspiro con pesadez, aunque odiara admitirlo, su padre tenía razón. —Si el monstruo quiere estar con usted, que así sea, pero mi oferta del asesinato sigue en pie y no es broma…— El hombre alzo su mano frente al castaño, ofreciéndole esta para estrecharla.

Syaoran no dudo en hacerlo, sonriendo ampliamente al hacerlo, aún cuando Touya ni siquiera había hecho por suavizar sus facciones.

—Muy bien ¿Qué tal si ahora vamos por una taza de té? Van a comenzar a servirlo en el salón.— Fujitaka tomó por el brazo a su hijo para que entrará primero con él al salón y así darle espacio a ambos jóvenes.

Tras suspirar con fuerza, Syaoran volvió su vista a Sakura, quien parecía haber estado igual de te da que él esos minutos. —Eso… Estuvo ¿Bien?— Había tenido que presentarse frente a muchos hombres de gran poder en los negocios y ni siquiera había parpadeado al hacerlo, pero enfrentar a Touya Kinomoto en verdad había causado un revuelo de nervios en Syaoran, quien al fin podía respirar con calma.

—Estuvo bastante bien… Entonces.— Sakura estaba feliz porque su familia estuviera de acuerdo con su relación realmente era importante para ella. Sin embargo, ella aún no tenía una relación formal con Syaoran y quizá ya era hora de dejar las cosas en claro. —Esto no cambia el hecho de que aún tenga obligaciones en América ¿Sabes?—

Syaoran sacudió levemente el rostro tras por fin salir del trance nervioso en el que estaba, quedando frente a Sakura, tomó sus manos, sonriendo para ella. —Por supuesto, tu aún debes cumplir con el tiempo que les prometiste, por mi lado encontré algo que hacer mientras espero a que vuelvas, y no me refiero a ser un mesero...—

Sakura lo miro extrañada, no le había mencionado nada en ninguno de sus mensajes o llamadas, aunque en realidad era breves. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle cuando el mismo se adelanto a responder.

—Me iré a Borneo con Kurogane.—

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, realmente estaba sorprendida ya que nunca espero tal respuesta. —¿Es en serio?—

—¡Lo es! Al principio no estaba seguro, pero Clow dijo que si realmente quería hacerlo, debía aprovechar y me dejó una gran ayuda para irme en el viaje, así que básicamente no pude negarme.—

—¡Syaoran, esto es estupendo! Se que te emociona el escuchar a Kurogane hablar de sus viajes y ahora podrás vivir uno. Me siento muy feliz por ti.— Sakura no dudo en estrecharlo entre sus brazos, sabía que ahora su comunicación se vería afectada, pero no sería por mucho tiempo, además quería apoyar al castaño lo más que pudiera en aquello que tanto le entusiasmaba.

Con el rostro entre su cabello, Syaoran dejaba pequeños besos en la cabeza de la castaña, antes de volver a hablar. —¿Sería muy loco si te pido que seas mi novia antes de que nos volvamos a separar?—

Inmediatamente alejó su rostro para poder ver a Syaoran. Había querido escuchar aquello y por un momento pensó que ya no lo haría con él tema del viaje. Sakura comenzó a negar con la cabeza dejando a Syaoran un poco confundido. —No es nada loco… En realidad me gustaría.—

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Syaoran acabó con el espacio entre ellos, atrapando los labios de Sakura para besarla con vehemencia, una que ella correspondió. Por varios minutos disfrutaron del calor de sus besos hasta que una voz masculina comenzó a gritar el nombre de la castaña desde el salón, haciéndoles recordar que debían ir hacia allá.

Aunque ambos tomarían rumbos distintos después de ese día, al menos tenían ya la certeza de que en algún momento volverían a verse y estar como en ese momento, solo debían esperar.

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **Primero que todo quiero pedir UNA GRAN DISCULPA hubo una enorme confusión con respecto al capitulo que subí. Ese no era -' verán, cada vez que tengo ideas para un nuevo capítulo las escribo en un borrador, por desgracia confundi las numeraciones y subí el que no era**

 **Mil disculpas de verdad y aunque ya les hice spoiler de lo que viene, hagamos de cuenta que nada paso(?) XDDD**

 **Perdón en serio -' aquí les dejo el capitulo que si va y espero no decepcionarlos**

 **Aun faltan un par de capítulos para dar por terminado el fanfic así que la edición sigue avanzando y espero terminar de editar todo a tiempo para el gran f** **inal ^^**

 **Dudas, quejas, sugerencias ¡Ya saben que hacer!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y esta historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

 **Capítulo XXX**

 **6 meses después.**

—En serio lo lamento Drácula, créeme que daría lo que fuera por ir a Japón para salvar a Tomoyo de cometer el error más grande de su vida…—

— _¡Aún puedes salvarme! Solo tengo que grabar tu oposición sobre mi boda y yo lo reproducire cuando sea el momento.—_

— _Si, muy graciosos los dos…—_

Syaoran observaba entre risas a Eriol y Tomoyo a través de la pantalla de la laptop. El gran día de sus amigos estaba a horas de llegar, por desgracia para Syaoran, él estaría no presente ya que su viaje se había alargado más de lo que esperaba. Kurogane estaba ayudando a un grupo de científicos a encontrar la cura para un mal que estaba atacando a los animales de esa área. Había tenido suerte de que los científicos llevarán laptops con ellos y que en el pueblo que estaban había señal de Internet.

— _Bueno, tengo que admitir que para este momento creí que ya estarías aquí en el hotel llorando arrepentido por haberte ido con el loco de Kurogane.—_

Syaoran viró los ojos molesto, aunque quizá Eriol no estaba lejos de la verdad —No es para tanto, hemos tenido que dormir en el lodo un par de veces, y los mosquitos me dejaran sin sangre, si. Fuera de eso he tenido la oportunidad de estar en lugares increíbles y toparme con animales salvajes frente a frente… Bueno, quizá no tan de frente, pero si a pocos metros. Sabía que no sería un viaje de placer pero aún así, me alegra haber venido.—

— _Lo sé, Sakura no deja de presumir con todo el mundo acerca de su novio el aventurero.—_ Tomoyo comentó aquello para luego dejar escapar una ligera risilla. No estaba exagerando con lo dicho, Sakura había estado mostrando a todos sus conocidos las fotos de los lugares en donde Syaoran estaba y siempre con una gran emoción en el rostro.

El castaño no pudo evitar el sonrojarse, no sólo por escuchar el como Sakura hablaba de él, también por el hecho de que ahora dijera que era su novio. Y si, lo era, pero aún le seguía emocionando la mención.

—¡Oye galán, es hora de irnos!— La voz de Kurogane pudo escucharse claramente, causando que Syaoran se sobresaltara.

—Bien, ya debo irme. De nuevo, felicidades por su boda y prometo felicitarlos en persona cuando regrese.—

— _Gracias Lobito, ahora ve con tu manada y, Oh ¿Quieres que le digamos algo a Sakura?—_

—No te preocupes, hablé con ella temprano, se que esta muy ocupada con sus obligaciones como dama de honor así que solo mándale mis saludos y buena suerte con todo.— Tras dejar la laptop, tomó su mochila de provisiones para luego correr a alcanzar a Kurogane, antes de que arrancará el vehículo todo terreno en el que se adentrarían a la selva. Cansancio, hambre, suciedad y el miedo a ser devorado por algún animal salvaje le acompañaban a diario, aún con eso debía admitir que disfrutaba de la aventura que vivía. Un mes más pasaría antes de que Syaoran finalmente regresara a Japón.

* * *

—Me alegra tanto que la hayan pasado bien en su luna de miel.—

— _Todo fue tan romántico. Casi lamente no poder quedarnos más, pero Eriol tiene que cumplir con sus obligaciones en el hotel y yo en la boutique.—_ Semana después de la boda, las cosas volvían a la normalidad. Sakura hablaba con Tomoyo por video llamada para ponerse al día sobre lo que había sucedido en esos días con ambas. La castaña estaba por terminar el semestre que le faltaba en América antes de lo que había esperado y aunque moría por decírselo a Syaoran, tenía una idea en mente y necesitaba la ayuda de su querida prima y amiga.

—… Y quiero darle la sorpresa pues se supone que yo llegaría hasta dentro de dos meses.—

— _¡_ Syaoran _estará tan feliz de verte! El no lo admite, pero muere por verte y que lo veas en su nuevo trabajo.—_

—Yo también muero de ganas en verlo.—

De pronto, la sonrisa animada de Tomoyo se torno en una pícara, mientras tomaba su barbilla con una mano. _—¿Sabes que lo sorprendenderia aún más? Si te viera usando uno de nuestros nuevos conjuntos.—_

—¿Nuevos conjuntos? ¿De que hablas? ¿Ya comenzaste otra colección?—

— _Algo así, esta colección es, diferente…—_ Sakura vio como la amatista se ponía de pie para desaparecer de la pantalla un momento, segundos después apareció con una caja azul cielo, tras retirar la tapa de la caja, Tomoyo reveló lo que había dentro. _—Acabo de introducir estas prendas en mi catálogo y creo que si Syaoran te viera en uno, es decir ¡Solo! Usando uno de estos, te aseguro que no podrá jamás olvidar el gesto… Ni dejarte ir.—_

Sakura cambio de color rápidamente al ver lo que si amiga sostenía entre sus manos. —¡Tomoyo, no! ¡Jamás podría usar algo así y menos frente a Syaoran! ¿Cómo? ¿Es que-? Ni siquiera se que decirte…—

— _Vamos Sakura, a Eriol le fascinó verme en uno de estos en nuestra luna de miel y eso que no llevábamos mucho tiempo de no tener intimidad. Syaoran lleva más de una año sin estar con una mujer ¡El pobre hombre debe estar desesperado! Si llegas con él en uno de estos estoy segura que le encantará. Anda ¡Hazlo por e_ _l!—_

Sakura no tenía palabras para expresarse, el ver aquellas diminutas prendas la hacían sentir cohibida y más al pensar el usarlas frente a Syaoran, aunque Tomoyo tenía algo de razón. —Pero… ¿Cómo voy a llegar a él con eso puesto? Es decir-. —

— _Descuida, en cuanto llegues del aeropuerto te ayudare a prepararte y que así estés lista cuando llegues con él.—_

Sakura suspiro resignada, ya tenía pensado en sorprender al castaño, aunque aquel detalle lo sorprendería todavía más. —Está bien, en cuanto tenga mi vuelo, te avisaré…—

* * *

—… Y entonces llegamos a la parte más profunda de la selva. Estábamos tranquilos porque en ese punto se supone que nadie podía seguirnos, pero nos equivocamos ¡De pronto, varios disparos se escuchaban tras nosotros, acercándose cada vez más! Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Cómo diablos lograríamos escapar si estábamos metidos en un barco de vapor que se caía a pedazos? Pero eso es lo interesante de la historia…—

Diez niños sentados en el suelo alrededor de Syaoran se encontraban embelesados con la historia que les estaba contando. Tras viajar con Kurogane durante esos meses, Syaoran había vivido más experiencias que en sus veintisiete años de vida. Kurogane le había rogado que fuera con el a otra expedición, pero para el castaño aquello había sido más que suficiente. Syaoran decidió regresar a Japón y por fin asentarse pero ¿Qué haría? ¿De qué podría vivir ahora que ya no era un empresario? Solo para eso había estudiado toda su vida, o al menos eso creía.

 **Flashback—**

Recostado sobre el mostrador Syaoran veía a Eriol ingresar los programas de ese día en la computadora. —Lobito me impresionas, pasaste de ser un frío niño de negocios cabeza dura a un hombre de aventuras en busca de su destino, podrían hacer películas contigo.—

—Si, como no… La interesante historia de un hombre sin empleo y sin saber que demonios quiere de su vida. Cuando a Van Helsing se le acaban los monstruos para atacar ¿No?— Sabia que no tenía presión de nadie por tomar las riendas de su vida, aún así, el estar sin nada que hacer era algo que le molestaba, continúo ayudando a Eriol en el hotel y siendo mesero en el restaurante un par de veces a la semana, pero aquello solo sería temporal, eso se lo había metido a la cabeza. Mientras miraba a la gente ir y venir en la recepción, observo a un par de niños jugando con unas pequeñas katanas de madera mientras corrían por los pasillos atacándose el uno al otro con estas. Recordaba al niño al cual había ayudado a practicar hacia tiempo, recordaba lo mucho que había disfrutado el enseñar a aquel niño con una de sus mejores habilidades. Y de pronto se le ocurrió. —Oye Drácula…—

Eriol simplemente alzo una mano en señal de que hablara.

—¿Hay alguna academia de artes marciales por aquí? Es decir ¿Alguna cerca de aquí?—

El azabache se quedó en silencio unos minutos mientras pensaba en lo que el castaño le había preguntado. —No, creo que la más cercana está en el centro de Tokio, ahí si hay por doquier… ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Quieres abrir una?—

No lo había pensado del todo. El era bueno en los negocios, tenía cabeza para los números y poseía un gran poder de convencimiento. Fuera de eso Syaoran no tenía otras aptitudes, no sabía tocar ningún instrumento, no era artístico ¡Ni siquiera podía servir bien la comida! Eso era un hecho. Las artes marciales era algo para lo que era bueno, bastante bueno a decir verdad, a lo largo de los años se había convertido en un pasatiempo que se negaba a dejar aun cuando sus obligaciones muchas veces se lo exigían. Y ahí estaba considerando el abrir su propia academia ¿Sería eso otra locura, o lo que realmente debía hacer con su vida?

 **Fin del Flashback—**

El dinero que había guardado durante años no sólo le había servido para comprar un lugar donde poner su academia, con este también había logrado construir una pequeña casa cerca. Le gustaba vivir en el hotel, pero muchas veces se sentía como un huésped más, a veces quería tener un poco más de privacidad y libertad, un lugar al cual llamar su hogar.

Le tomaría un par de semanas para que la academia fuera conocida, y con la ayuda de Eriol, los huéspedes del hotel, así como los oriundos se enteraron del lugar llamaron, logrando así juntar un pequeño grupo para enseñar, su primer grupo.

—Bien niños… ¡Es todo por hoy!—

Los niños se quejaban al unísono ante el anuncio del joven, querían seguir escuchando las historias de él por un rato más pero la clase había terminado minutos atrás y sabía que algunos padres estarían fuera para recogerlos.

—¡Vamos! Prometo contarles otra historia en la siguiente clase. Hasta entonces, sean buenos.— Tras hacer una reverencia, que luego los niños respondieron, los dejo ir observando como poco a poco el lugar quedaba vacío.

Estaba ordenando el equipo de entrenamiento cuando escucho que la puerta corrediza de la entrada se abrió. —La clase terminó hace media hora, no hay ningún niño aquí.—

—No estoy buscando a ningún niño. Aunque el joven que tengo frente a mí alguna vez lo fue…—

Syaoran Alzó su vista inmediatamente para encontrarse como una muy parecida a la suya, la de su madre. Sorprendido, se quedó de pie observando a la mujer mientras está se acercaba a él.

—Bueno ¿Vas quedarte ahí, o me vas a saludar?— con lo brazos abiertos de par en par, Ieran esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al joven.

Había algo diferente en su madre, su cabello estaba más corto, aunque aun le pasaba los hombros, y ahora lo llevaba suelto. Su ropa ya no era la formal que siempre usaba, llevaba un vestido floral de tonos fría mujer de negocios se veía como alguien totalmente distinta, incluso se veía maternal, como jamás en su vida.

Envolviéndola entre sus brazos, Syaoran la estrecho con algo de fuerza. Por un momento se sentía como aquel niño serio que buscaba desesperadamente el abrazo de su madre para sentirse en paz, y ahí estaba.

—Me alegra tanto volver a verte. Meiling me dijo que te buscará en el Clow Hotel, y eso hice. Hace tres meses vine pero me dijeron que estabas en una especie de expedición, así que decidí esperar hasta ahora... No sabes lo feliz que me siento de ver lo distinta que es tu vida.—

—Gracias madre, lamento no haberte dicho nada sobre ese viaje, no quería molestarte y me alegra mucho que estés aquí. Tengo tanto que contarte.—

Una vez cerrada la academia, el castaño y su madre se dirigieron a la sala de estar. Syaoran le contó sobre sus viaje, las expediciones y de cómo se le había ocurrido abrir la academia. Por su parte Ieran le habló de su viaje a América, lo feliz que estaba de ver a sus hija de nuevo y de conocer a sus nietos. —Tus hermanas quieren verte, ellas dicen que pueden viajar hacia acá para poder pasar las próximas fiestas juntos, como hace años…—

Syaoran se había alegrado con la noticia, no pudo evitar sonreír de solo pensar que tendría a su familia de nuevo. —¡Perfecto! Podemos celebrar navidad en el hotel, como hace años.—

La última vez que habían podido celebrar juntos había sido el año después de la muerte de su padre, luego de eso, Fanren se había mudado a América y las cosas no habían vuelto a ser iguales. Sabía que aquella celebración significaría más para su madre que para él, y aunque no demostrará tanto su entusiasmo, sabía la emoción que sentía por dentro.

Durante su platica, ambos se vieron interrumpidos por un par de golpes proviniendo de la puerta del dojo.

—Quizá sea algún alumno, a veces dejan cosas aquí.— dejando su taza de té en la mesa, Syaoran salió de la sala de estar hasta pasar por el corredor que daba al dojo, abriendo la puerta de este sin siquiera ver antes quien estaba tocando. —¿Si?... —

—¡Sorpresa!...— Sakura se abalanzó sobre Syaoran para así abrazarlo con fuerza.

El castaño tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar pero en cuanto lo hizo, la abrazo con la misma emoción. —¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí?—

—Terminé el semestre así que he vuelto, esta vez en definitiva.—

Syaoran no podía creer que fuera cierto, Sakura regresaría a su vida finalmente. Tenía ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla como si fuese la primera vez, pero una voz lo volvería a la realidad.

—Hijo… ¿Todo está bien?— la voz de una mujer se escucho desde el interior de su hogar, haciendo que ambos volvieran su atención hacia ella.

—¡Enseguida voy!— Alzó la voz lo suficientemente como para que su madre le escuchara antes de volver su vista a Sakura. —¡Mi madre esta aquí! Ven, quiero que la conozcas.— Syaoran tomo de la mano a la castaña para comenzar a guiarla hacia adentro.

Sakura tuvo que hacer que se detuviera antes de que avanzará más hacia donde estaba la mujer. —¡No, espera, Syaoran, no puedo!— susurro nerviosa mientras jalaba el brazo del castaño.

—¿Qué, sucede algo?— Syaoran estaba muy confundido por la reacción de Sakura, en especial cuando su rostro se había tornado completamente rojo.

—Es que, verás, yo…—Sakura llevaba puesta una gabardina café larga cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo hasta por debajo de su rodilla. Resignada, suspiro con pesadez mientras desabotonaba esta, revelando debajo un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje en rosa pálido, aunque al hacerlo no se atrevió a ver al castaño.

Syaoran había enmudeció y al igual que ella, su rostro enrojecio por completo sin despegar la vista de su cuerpo.

—Fue idea de Tomoyo… No sabía que tu madre estaba aquí.—

—Si… Ah, también quiso sorprenderme.—

Ambos habían quedado estáticos con la situación pero al escuchar un par de pasos acercándose. —¿Hijo?— La mujer asomo la cabeza por el corredor en busca de su hijo.

Syaoran de inmediato cubrió a Sakura con su propio cuerpo, acercandola hacia él. —¡En seguida voy madre!...—

Ieran había terminado por acercarse y al observar aquella escena tan solo alzo una ceja. —¿Sucede algo?—

—¡No, todo esta bien! Es solo que- Ah... Mi novia acaba de llegar de sorpresa y me emocione al verla, es todo.— Syaoran procuro no verse nervioso, aunque le era inevitable el sentirse así, solo esperaba que su madre no lo hiciera notorio.

Sakura, procuro alejar su rostro del pecho de Syaoran para así poder ver a Ieran. —Señora Li, es un gran gusto conocerla. Ah... Quisiera saludarla pero, ah, necesito ¡ir al baño!— Había sido lo primero que se le ocurrió para excusarse al no dar un saludo apropiado.

—¡Si! Ella también hizo un largo viaje hasta aquí. Déjame mostrarle el baño y luego iremos contigo.—

Ieran no quiso entrometerse más por lo que solo sonrió hacia los jóvenes para luego darse media vuelta y regresar a la sala.

—En aquella puerta están los vestidores del dojo, puede cambiarte ahí o puedes ponerte la ropa que encuentres.— Syaoran murmuró aquello antes de dejar ir a Sakura.

La castaña solo asintió mientras cerraba la gabardina con ambas manos, apresurándose a llegar a donde le había indicado.

—Ah, Sakura…—

—¿Si?— Antes de cerrar la puerta, la castaña volvió a ver a Syaoran, quien la llamaba con la vista puesta en otra dirección.

—¿Podrías usar tu "sorpresa" después?— se había vuelto a sonrojar hasta la orejas. Nunca habría imaginado que Sakura podía ser capaz de un gesto así, pero le había gustado mucho y de no haber estado su madre, sin duda habría sido una muy grata sorpresa.

Sakura asintió para luego desaparecer de la vista del castaño. Por un momento había querido matar a Tomoyo, de por sí estaba nerviosa por conocer a la madre de Syaoran, sin embargo, al escuchar la petición del joven se dio cuenta de lo mucho que aquello le había gustado.

No había sido una reunión como cualquiera de ambos había planeado, aún así, el saber que finalmente estarían en el mismo país, en la misma ciudad, los llenaba de ánimos y algarabía. Su relación por fin podría ser tal y como querían.

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **Ven lo distinta que es la historia del borrador? En serio me sigue dando pena el error que cometí -' pero me voy a reivindicar en los siguientes capítulos, lo prometo ^^**

 **Y bien, ahora si tenemos a la pareja junta! Aunque de principio tampoco les fue tan bien xDDD mi gana de molestarlos, lo sé**

 **Como siempre, gracias por sus Reviews. Ya que estamos a muy poco de terminar quiero contarles que ya tengo en planes otro Fic! Este será totalmente distinto a Espérame. Tendrá más con un poco menos de amor pero con fantasía y magia, y por supuesto, nuestros castaños como protagonistas ^^**

 **Dudas, quejas, sugerencias ¡Ya saben que hacer!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y esta historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

 **Capítulo XXXI**

La vida parecía estar tomando un curso normal tanto para Syaoran como para Sakura. El continuaba con la academia, logrando conseguir no sólo un buen número de alumnos, también había tenido que dividir las clases por horarios para poder atender a todos por igual. Sakura había vuelto a la cocina del hotel, y no podía estar más que feliz con ello pues aunque la escuela de cocina le había brindado otra experiencia, extrañaba su hogar y su trabajo.

Sakura pasaba los fines de semana en la casa de Syaoran, incluso había dejado algo de ropa y cosas personales que usualmente usaba mientras se quedaba. Nunca habían hablado sobre vivir juntos, Sakura creía que con la reciente libertad de Syaoran, era un tema algo innecesario y lo menos que necesitaba era otra mujer quitándole espacio.

Esa tarde ambos disfrutaban del té en la sala de estar mientras miraban una película que Eriol y Tomoyo les habían recomendado. Algo romántica para el gusto de Syaoran, pero al ver que Sakura estaba tan prendada a la trama, no dudo en dejarla. —… ¿Y si tu, ya sabes, vienes a vivir conmigo?— Aunque parecía que el tema había salido de la nada, en realidad era porque en la película justamente, la pareja protagonista acaba de comprar un hogar juntos y al ver esto, Sakura había sonreído.

La castaña volteo de inmediato hacia Syaoran, sin decir nada. En ese momento por alguna razón las palabras no salían.

—Es decir, se que no llevamos mucho tiempo en nuestra relación, y se cuanto te gusta vivir en el hotel pero, yo, realmente quiero convivir contigo, verte cada mañana en mi cama y no solo los fines de semana.— Estaba ligeramente sonrojado al momento de confesar sus deseos, no era fácil, pero si no lo hacía ahora, nunca se atrevería a hacerlo.

—Me gustaría, claro que si, es solo que creí que necesitabas tu espacio. Después de todo es la primera vez en años que eres tan libre y puedes hacer lo que quieras, no quiero incomodarte o algo.—

Syaoran sonrió, acercándose hasta quedar junto a Sakura para así tomarla de la mano. —¿En serio crees que porque tu vivas conmigo me sentiré incómodo o sin libertad? No es así. Verás, quiero que vivas conmigo porque te quiero, me gusta estar a tu lado y se que a ti también. Nuestra vida seguirá siendo la misma, ambos trabajaremos, saldremos con nuestros amigos, la única diferencia será que cada noche vendrás a dormir conmigo en lugar de al hotel… ¿Qué dices?—

Comprendía mejor el punto de vista del castaño, y estaba completamente de acuerdo, no todo debía cambiar, el vivir juntos fortalecería su relación en todo caso. —Siendo así… ¡Por supuesto! Me encantaría vivir contigo.—

Syaoran no espero más y se acercó a besarla con esmero. Ese era un gran paso en cualquier relación pues sabía que vivir con alguien era muy distinto a sólo verse cada tanto. Aún así, estaba seguro de que eso era lo que quería, tenerla a su lado. Sus besos comenzaron a subir de tono y sin darse cuenta, Sakura había terminado recostada en el sillón debajo de él, ambos acariciando sus cuerpos por encima de la ropa. Los labios de Syaoran se deslizaron por el cuello de Sakura, repartiendo besos y una que otra mordida a lo largo de su piel hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos.

—Dijiste que querías verme en tu cama…— Entre susurros y con la voz entrecortada, Sakura dijo aquello, observando al castaño.

—Dije por la mañana… En la noche podría verte aquí.— Despegando su rostro solo lo suficiente para poder hablar con claridad, Syaoran respondió, para luego tomar la camiseta de Sakura, deslizando esta fuera con su ayuda.

Sakura río mientras comenzaba a retirar la ropa del castaño hasta que ambos no tuvieron ni una sola prenda encima. Una nueva etapa de su vida comenzaría, y en lugar de sentirse nerviosa, sentía una gran emoción, incluso quería ir por sus cosas de inmediato, aunque eso tendría que esperar un par de horas.

* * *

Domingo en la tarde. Tras un almuerzo con Eriol y Tomoyo, quienes con un gran ánimo habían anunciado que muy pronto serían padres, Sakura y Syaoran se encontraban de vuelta en su casa. Habían traído un par de cosas del hotel con ellos. Ropa, productos de belleza y algunas cajas con diferentes artículos para así aprovechar el resto de la tarde para ordenar el lugar y así también, hacer el espacio necesario para las pertenencias de Sakura.

—¡Un sobrino! Que hermosa noticia. Tomoyo debe estar diseñando miles de trajecitos desde ya.— Mientras sacaba sus prendas de la maleta, Sakura comentaba con alegría la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia, estaba tan emocionada como los padres por la noticia.

Syaoran tomaba las prendas para doblarlas y luego colocarlas en el mueble que había designado para la ropa de Sakura, sonriendo con las palabras de su novia. —Que no te quepa duda. No me sorprendería que ese bebé llevará puesto un traje distinto a diario ¡Y sin repetir!—

Ambos rieron a carcajadas al imaginar aquello. Entre conversaciones más triviales y una que otra broma, lograron guardar la ropa. Sakura paso a revisar otras pertenencias y a ordenar sus productos de belleza en un pequeño tocador de la habitación.

—Creo que tendremos que conseguir un nuevo juego de muebles para la habitación, se ve algo aglomerado ya con todo.— Syaoran observaba desde la cama mientras Sakura terminaba de colocar unos cuadros con fotografías de ella y su familia que mantenía en una caja.

—Tienes razón, creo que si se ven demasiadas cosas y luego no se verá tan ordenado- ¡Oh! No puede ser… ¡Aquí esta!— dejando a un lado la caja donde estaban sus cosas, sostuvo algo entre sus manos.

Estando tras ella, no podía ver que era lo que había encontrado por lo que gateo hasta la orilla de la cama para acercarse y averiguarlo —¿Qué, que sucede? ¿Encontraste algo-?... ¿Eso es?—

—¡Lo es, mira!— volteando hacia él, Sakura le mostró lo que tenía entre manos, un pequeño prendedor para el cabello con una flor rosa y un pequeño diamante en medio. —Creí que lo había perdido cuando me mude al hotel y estaba muy triste ¡Pero aquí está!—

Syaoran observo el broche por unos segundos, recordando la época cuando se lo dio, realmente le traía buenos recuerdos y se alegraba de que ella lo tuviera tras todos estos años —Perdido ¿Eh? Me alegra saber que cuidaste mi regalo...— Con una mano en su pecho, Syaoran fingió estar dolido tras decir aquello.

Sakura lo empujó de manera juguetona, notando su tono de inmediato. —¡Claro que lo cuide! El problema fue cuando me mude al hotel. Mi hermano me ayudó a guardar mis cosas y revolvió algunas mientras tanto. Cuando no vi el prendedor en mi joyero creí que lo había perdido y me entristeció. ¡Y déjame! Seguro tu ni siquiera tienes la bufanda que yo te di.—

Sin decir nada, el castaño se puso de pie, camino hasta su guardarropas y tras unos minutos moviendo un par de cosas en el, sacó una pequeña caja gris de este, llevándola consigo hasta Sakura. —Esta algo desgastada, solía usarla cuando no había tanto calor en Hong Kong.— Retiro la tapa de la caja, revelando la bufanda verde dentro de esta. —Pero si la guarde, la guarde luego de que comenzará a deshilarse para que no se arruinará por completo.—

Sakura observo la prenda unos segundos para luego observarlo a él. En un punto de su vida, había recordado aquel regalo, muchas veces pensó en que el niño quizá la había desechado poco después de navidad, sin embargo ahí estaba, la misma bufanda, y aún más impresionante, aquel niño frente a ella, preparando su hogar para vivir juntos. Tras colocar el broche en un mechón de su cabello. Sakura se acercó hasta Syaoran para poder rodear su cuello con ambas manos. —¿Quién diría que ese niño tan serio y solitario terminaría siendo tan importante para mí? Tanto para mudarme con él…—

Tras dejar la caja a un lado, Syaoran coloco ambas manos en la cintura de la castaña, observando el broche sobre su cabeza. —¿Y quien diría que la niña que repartía sábanas llegaría a mi vida de nuevo para ponerla de cabeza?—

Ninguno dijo nada más, simplemente se vieron el uno al otro con unas grandes sonrisas sobre sus rostros. El destino había cambiado sus vidas casi por completo, ambos se sentían bastante plenos en aquel momento, aunque había algo que Syaoran moría por hacer, sin embargo, debía ser paciente y esperar al momento ideal para ello.

* * *

 **1 año después.**

La época de fiestas llegó nuevamente al hotel. Los adornos del lugar eran aún más hermosos y enormes que el de hacia años. Todo parecía que Eriol quería que el lugar tuviera la atmósfera de festejos que tanto le gustaba a su padre por lo que no había reparado en los detalles de prácticamente cada rincón y con la ayuda de su ahora esposa, el hotel parecía un lugar mágico sacado de los cuentos.

Como era de esperarse, Sakura había preparado la cena para esa noche, siempre lo hacía, pero esa noche en especial se había esmerado ya que no sólo su familia estaría presente, también la familia de Syaoran y aunque no lo decía, quería que todo fuera perfecto.

—¡Un niño! Tomoyo, me alegro tanto en por fin saber que tendré un hermoso sobrino.—

Con una radiante sonrisa, Tomoyo había revelado el sexo de su bebé a Sakura, quien desde la noticia moría en ganas en saberlo. —Yo también quería saberlo, después de todo, el será el primero en usar mi línea de bebé y debía saber que colores de telas utilizar.—

Frotando con suavidad el vientre de seis meses de su amiga, Sakura no pudo evitar reír con aquello, ya que sabía a la perfección los planes que tenía Tomoyo para la vestimenta de su primer hijo.

Los invitados a la cena platicaban alegremente en las mesas del salón mientras degustaban de los distintos platillos. La familia de Sakura se encontraba en una lugar, compartiendo en una de las mesas. Touya y Yukito aprovechaban a cenar mientras Fujitaka jugaba con Masayoshi y Yue sostenía a una bebé de apenas meses de edad, una niña que Touya y Yukito acababan de adoptar. Sakura se encontraba cerca de la mesa platicando con Tomoyo mientras esperaba a Syaoran, quien había ido al aeropuerto por su familia.

De pronto, las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver cuatro mujeres muy parecidas entrar prácticamente corriendo.

—¡Sakura!—

—¡Que hermosa estas!—

—¡No puedo creer que mi hermano sea novio tuyo!—

—¡Xiao Lang! ¿Cómo la convenciste para esta contigo?

Sin previo avisa aquellas mujeres rodearon a la castaña, haciendo un sinfín de comentarios mientras un grupo de hombres y niños se acercaban con calma hacia ellas, seguidos por Ieran y un muy apenado Syaoran. —Por favor, déjenla, la van abrumar con su palabrería…— Frotando sus sienes, el castaño se acercaba hacia las mujeres y su novia, estaba más que apenado por el escándalo de sus hermanas y el acoso contra Sakura que habían formado en pleno salón.

—Que bueno volver a verte Sakura.— con mucho afán y una gran sonrisa, Ieran saludo a Sakura, quien le correspondió el gesto como pudo entre las cuatro mujeres.

—También es bueno volver a verla señora Li. Por favor, tomen asiento, tenemos una mesa reservada para ustedes junto a la de mi familia.— Sin ser muy ruda, Sakura logró deslizarse entre las hermanas de Syaoran hasta quedar frente a él y su madre, quien luego de ofrecerle una reverencia, se dirigió a tomar asiento, seguida por las mujeres y sus familias.

La cena transcurrió de maravilla. Entre la comida, Ieran y Fujitaka tuvieron la oportunidad de platicar acerca de sus hijos, comentado algunos detalles de su niñez y adolescencia que hicieron que ambos castaños se sonrojaran por completo. Les alegraba mucho el ver que ambas familias se llevarán tan bien, incluso Touya había estado platicando con los esposos de las mujeres. Sakura no podía estar más que feliz por ello pues para ella era muy importante que entre ambas familias se aceptarán, así su relación no sería incomoda. Al cabo de un rato, Syaoran pidió permiso por ambos para retirarse un momento de la mesa.

—Gracias por eso… Mi padre usualmente no revela tanto de mi, pero supongo que el hablar con tu madre lo animo.— Sakura suspiro con tranquilidad una vez que estuvieron fuera del gran salón, caminando sin un rumbo fuera de este.

—Creo que ambos se animaron por igual, mi madre tampoco suele ser así…— La incomoda conversación le había afectado más a él, por ello es que había decidido salir del lugar lo más rápido que pudo. —Ah… ¿El árbol de navidad está cerca de la chimenea o en el vestíbulo este año?—

—Cerca de la chimenea ¡Vamos a verlo! Estuve en la cocina todos estos días y aún no lo he visto adornado por completo.— Sin esperar respuesta, Sakura tomo la mano de al castaño para así dirigirse ambos hacia donde estaba el árbol de navidad. Aquel gran pino decorado con hermosas guirnaldas rojas y doradas. Sakura alzó la vista hasta lo alto del árbol, en donde una gran estrella se encontraba. —Tomoyo se encargó este año de las decoraciones, Eriol no quería que se fatigada con el embarazo a estas alturas no es recomendable, pero ella insistió.—

—Típico de ella, aunque hay que admitir que el árbol quedó hermoso, en definitiva tiene su firma por todos lados.— Syaoran intercambiaba miradas entre el árbol y Sakura. Podía ver la alegría en aquellos ojos verdes, tal y como hace más de quince años vio en ese mismo lugar. —¡Ahora que recuerdo!...— de pronto, el castaño se alejó de Sakura, comenzando a rodear el árbol, pretendiendo buscar algo en especifico entre los regalos que ya se encontraban debajo de la copa.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué recordaste?— Sin moverse de su sitio, Sakura observo a Syaoran recorrer el lugar hasta que al fin regreso a su lado, sosteniendo una caja entre sus manos.

—Esto es para ti, se que aún no es momento pero, quiero que lo abras ahora.—

Sakura se sorprendió por aquello, tardando un par de segundos en aceptar el regalo. —¿Así que este año serás tu el primero en darme un obsequio?—

Con una sonrisa orgullosa, Syaoran asintió levemente. —Anda, ábrelo…—

Retiro el papel de regalo azul con cuidado, esperando así poder ver que había debajo. El papel sólo reveló otra envoltura, esta vez en color rojo. —¿Eh?—

—Tienes que seguir retirando la envoltura su quieres saber que es. — Syaoran procuro no reír por la reacción de su novia. Con un gesto de su mano, le indicó que siguiera abriendo el obsequio.

Sakura nuevamente retiro la envoltura, esta vez para encontrarse con una de color verde. Suspiro con pesadez antes de volver a retirar esa envoltura, encontrándose con otra en color plata. —¡Syaoran! Que mal bromista eres.— no queriendo seguirle el juego, Sakura alzo la caja hacia el castaño.

Syaoran ya no pudo más y dejó escapar una gran carcajada sin aceptar la caja. —¡Lo siento, pero juro que solo te falta una más!—

No muy convencido con ello, decidió seguir retirando la envoltura. Esta vez pudo ver una caja dorada, al ver que no se trataba de otra envoltura, Sakura abrió la tapa, pero en cuanto quiso tomar lo que había dentro, fue interceptada por el castaño. —¡Oye!—

—¡Lo lamento! Es mi turno…— dentro de la caja dorada se encontraba una caja más pequeña, de terciopelo oscuro, con ella en manos, Syaoran se arrodilló frente a Sakura, quien estaba completamente atónita y sin siquiera parpadear. —Nunca tuve la ilusión de un compromiso, ni siquiera un matrimonio. Cuando me case solo lo hice como un requisito, otro protocolo a seguir y nada más. Ahora comprendo lo que realmente significa, por eso, Sakura, quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo.— Tras abrir la pequeña caja, Syaoran dejó ver un hermoso anillo, de oro y con detalles curvados, rodeaban en medio de este un diamante de corte cuadrado.

Sakura había llevado ambas manos a su rostro, cubriendo su boca mientras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Tras retirar sus manos, dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomar la pequeña caja y así observar mejor aquel anillo. —No…—

Syaoran creyó por un momento que había escuchado mal o que era solo una broma, espero a que riera o que dijera otra cosa, pero nada. Se incorporó lentamente, entreabriendo los labios para así preguntarle sus razones. Sin embargo, Sakura habló primero.

—Escucha, se que crees que me debes un matrimonio o una manera de definir nuestra relación a un estado más serio ¡Pero no es así! Claro que me encantaría casarme contigo, es solo que, realmente no siento que sea algo que necesitemos, al menos no en este momento.—

Syaoran se había desanimado completamente, incluso sus hombros se veían caídos.

Sakura tomó el rostro ajeno con una mano, acariciando este suavemente su mejilla con el pulgar. —No es que no quiera pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, es lo que más deseo. Pero no creo que necesitemos de una ceremonia para dejar en claro que nuestro amor es de verdad. Para serte sincera, he pensado en el matrimonio desde hace mucho, aunque no de la manera que piensas. Durante mis viajes pude ver todo tipo de parejas, claro se veían felices, pero la verdad era que la mayoría se divorciaban en un par de años o terminaban siendo infieles el uno al otro. Se que no sería el mismo caso entre nosotros, aún así, no quiero que te sientas presionado a comprometernos por la absurda ilusión que nos imponen a las niñas desde pequeñas.— Cerró la pequeña caja de terciopelo, cubriendo esta entre sus manos y así, pegarla al pecho del castaño. —Guárdalo, así sabrás que en algún momento nos casaremos, en el momento ideal para ambos.—

Syaoran ahora comprendía mejor el punto de vista de Sakura. Por supuesto que el sentía dentro que sí que eso era lo que Sakura estaba esperando, un matrimonio para ella, era poco usual una mujer que no lo quisiera así. Pero tenía razón, no necesitaban casarse para dejarle saber al mundo cuánto se amaban, bastaba con qué ellos lo supieran y se lo demostrarán. Tras guardar el anillo en su bolsillo, rodeo a la castaña entre sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza contra sí. —Te amo, Sakura. Solo quiero estar contigo, pero quiero que sepas que esto no se queda aquí, en cuanto el momento se de, serás mi esposa.—

Correspondiendo a su abrazo, Sakura dejó ver una gran sonrisa con las palabras del castaño. —También te amo, Syaoran. Y cuando el momento llegue será más que un placer ser tu esposa… Hasta entonces, vamos al salón, seguro nuestras familias deben estarse preguntando en donde estamos.— deshaciendo el abrazo, Sakura tomó la mano de su novio para así comenzar a caminar de vuelta a la cena.

Syaoran la detuvo, jalando suavemente su muñeca para que no siguiera caminando. —¡Espera! Yo te di mi regalo antes, creo que merezco el mío.—

Sakura río con aquello acercándose hacia el castaño para murmurarle algo al oído. —No… Tendrás que ser paciente y esperar a que estemos solos.— Tras guiñarle el ojo, continúo con su caminata.

Su relación estaba bien como hasta ahora. El vivir juntos ya era un gran paso de por sí. Estando juntos se dieron cuenta de cuantas cosas desconocían el uno del otro y su convivencia muchas veces no era fácil, algo por lo que toda las parejas en ese situación pasaban.

Quizá si debía esperar hasta que ambos estuvieran lo suficientemente seguros de que eso era lo que querían. Necesitaba hacerle entender a Sakura que pese a su primer fallido matrimonio, el quería que las cosas realmente funcionarán con ella.

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **Y llegamos al final! ¿Que les pareció? Se que muchos esperaban ver al par ya casados pero, siendo honesta, el enfoque que le di a Sakura en la historia simplemente no cuadraba con esto. Además ¿Quien dice que no pueden ser felices juntos sin estar casados? Los tiempos cambian y creo que muchos podemos darnos cuenta más y más de lo distintas que son las relaciones ahora que hace veinte años.**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS QUIENES HAN LEÍDO HASTA AHORA MI HISTORIA. Este es el final oficial de la trama, pero habrá un prólogo para poder agregar algo, aunque será más que todo una especie de obsequio para ustedes en agradecimiento por haber estado conmigo hasta ahora, créanme que sin su aceptación y apoyo no habría podido seguir con esta historia ^^**

 **El siguiente capítulos tendrá dedicatorias especiales además de el nombre del nuevo fic que tengo en proceso (si, ya empece otro xD)**

 **De nuevo, muchas gracias y nos leemos en la próxima!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y esta historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

 **Capítulo XXXII**

 **Epílogo**

—… ¡Arriba! ¡No descuides tu defensa!... ¡Rápido!— Syaoran movía de un lado a otro la katana con gran presteza, verificando los movimientos de su oponente mientras lo hacia.

Aunque llevaban un par de años entrenando, el castaño siempre tenía algo más que agregar a sus lecciones. Presionaba a la joven hasta sus extremos, aún cuando ella muchas veces le reñía pues parecía que nunca era suficiente cuanto entrenará, para Syaoran su desempeño nunca era el máximo.

La joven resoplo con molestia al ver que aún no perfeccionaba aquella técnica, y tomando nuevamente una posición de combate, le indicó que estaba lista para seguir con la lección.

Ambos empuñaban las katanas con fuerza, moviéndose con agilidad por todo el dojo. Syaoran había tenido la suerte de que en esos años no sólo sus alumnos se habían pulido como aprendices de las artes marciales, el también había mejorado en cuanto a las técnicas de enseñanza, por ello era que sabía muy bien a qué alumno desafiar y de qué manera.

—¡Tu defensa!—

—¡La estoy cuidando!—

Los movimientos de la joven se tornaron violentos y precipitados, se dejaba ver el gran enojo que había en ellos, algo que Syaoran en lugar de reprenderle tomaría como ventaja. Tras girar sobre sus pies, Syaoran agacho medio cuerpo, esquivando el ataque que venía contra él para luego responderlo con un certero golpe que lanzaría la Katana de su contrincante fuera de las manos hacia el suelo.

Podía notarse la clara molestia en la joven mientras recuperaba el aire tras su derrota, observando fijamente al castaño.

—No está mal, se que puedes mejorar, pero necesitas exigirte un poco más y no dejar que tus emociones controlen tu batalla.—

La joven no dijo nada, simplemente se limpio el sudor de la frente para luego salir a prisa del lugar.

—¡Ran! Por favor ¡Espera!...— Últimamente los arranques de ira de su hija eran comunes y continuos, cada día la joven se le parecía más, por ello es que era él quien trataba de apaciguarla en cada arranque. Culpaba tanto el carácter heredado por él, así como también el inició de la etapa de la adolescencia en la joven, quien tenía poco menos de dos meses de haber cumplido quince años y parecía que con ello, aquella niña seria y callada comenzaba a desarrollar otra partes de su personalidad.

Fuera de la casa, en el jardín que Sakura y él habían cuidado desde que se mudaron juntos, la joven se encontraba sentada junto a las distintas flores del lugar, intentando así conseguir algo de calma. Su cabello castaño claro cubría gran parte de su rostro. A diferencia de su madre, su cabello era largo, un poco por debajo de los hombros, contrastando a la perfección con sus ojos color ámbar, idénticos a los de su padre. Estaba realmente frustrada por no poder avanzar más en sus lecciones, siempre parecía que para su padre no era suficiente por más que entrenará.

En silencio, Syaoran llegó hasta donde la joven se encontraba. —Se como se siente el querer demostrar la capacidad que posees para hacer algo y que luego todos te admiren. Se que sientes que te exijo demasiado pero no es así, no lo haría si supiera que no eres capaz. Eres la mejor de tu clase, si, pero eso no significa que no puedas seguir aprendiendo.— Finalmente se acercó hasta quedar sentado junto a la joven, ella aún no volvía verlo y él quería saber que más hacer.

—Nunca puedo complacerte, haga lo que haga parece que no es suficiente.— la voz de la joven se quebró al decir aquello último, sus lágrimas amenazaban por salir cada vez más y a ese le punto le sería imposible detenerlas.

—Eso no es cierto.— aunque ella no quería verlo, Syaoran tomó la mano de su hija con la suya, estrechándosela suavemente. —¿Qué crees que sentí cuando tomaste la katana con gran destreza cuando solo tenías cinco años? Sentí una gran emoción y orgullo al verte tan pequeña y audaz, supe que debía explotar tus habilidades al máximo… Pero creo que tienes razón, no es suficiente.—

La joven volvió a verlo con cierta molestia y sorpresa en el rostro, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir.

—La katana de madera es un método de entrenamiento efectivo, pero de un nivel inferior, y me parece que ya es momento de pasar a utilizar un arma distinta… Algo como la espada de mi familia.—

Ran no creía lo que escuchaba, el gesto en sus rostro era tan parecido al de su madre que Syaoran no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo mientras ella aún intentaba asimilar lo que había dicho. —¿En serio?... ¿Vas a entrenarme con una espada de verdad?—

—Es lo justo, yo aprendí a usarla mucho antes que tu. Se que debí haber cambiado el método hace mucho pero siendo sincero, tenía miedo. Siempre tendré miedo cuando algo se trate de ti o tu hermano… Pero si te sientes lista, entonces yo también, aunque debes saber que voy a exigirte el doble de ahora en adelante y no puedes frustrarte por ello en cada lección ¿De acuerdo?... Asi que ¿Qué dices?—

—¡Por supuesto! Me emocionaba la idea de portar una espada ¡Claro que quiero aprender!— la joven se abalanzó sobre su padre para poder abrazarlo, enjugando sus lágrimas en el proceso. Syaoran correspondió a su abrazo, aprovechando a besar la frente de su hija. —Prometo tener más paciencia y concentrarme en el entrenamiento como se debe.—Sakura, desde la ventana que daba al jardín, observo lo sucedido sin querer entrometerse. Sabía muy bien los problemas que su hija y su esposo tenían desde hacía un tiempo y esperaba con todo el corazón que pudieran arreglar las cosas. —… Hien ¿Terminaste de poner la mesa?—

—¡Si mami, ya termine!— Con entusiasmo respondió el niño mientras se acercaba hasta Sakura. Con siete años, aquel niño de hermosos ojos esmeralda se había convertido en el asistente de cocina de Sakura, a diferencia de su hermana, el había demostrado gran gusto por cocinar y siempre que tenía oportunidad ayudaba a su madre. —Mami ¿No es hora de sacar la tarta del horno?—

—¡Tienes razón!— Sakura se apresuró a tomar sus guantes y correr al horno. Ya se encontraba apagado, solo tenía que sacar la tarta para que se enfriara. En cuanto estuvo fuera, ambos se acercaron para disfrutar del delicioso aroma que está desprendía. —Buen trabajo Hien, tu tarta se ve hermosa, no puedo esperar a probarla.—

—¡Lo dices en serio! Espero que el bizcocho haya quedado suave y que la cantidad—de azúcar haya estado bien.— el niño alegremente entrelaza ambas manos frente si mientras veía la tarta que su madre le había ayudado a hacer. No existía mejor elogio que el de ella en cuanto a la comida.

—Por supuesto que es en serio, seguiste mis instrucciones al pie de la letra así que no veo porque no deba estar deliciosa. Ahora ve y lava tus manos mientras yo llamo a tu padre y hermana.— Viendo como el niño corría hacia el baño, Sakura dejó la tarta en el mesón antes de volver a acercarse a la ventana. Pudo presenciar aquel abrazo entre su esposo e hija y supo que ya el ambiente se había calmado. —¡El almuerzo esta listo, vengan ya!...—

* * *

Sakura miraba su reflejo en el espejo mientras terminaba de maquillarse. Los años no habían pasado en vano para ella y Syaoran, quienes con más de cuarenta años, cuidaban de la familia que tenían juntos. Su vida era menos que un cuento de hadas ya que la convivencia entre ellos muchas veces se tornaba difícil, justo como Syaoran había predicho, sin embargo, por más problemas y peleas que tuviera con Sakura, le era imposible el estar molesto con la castaña por mucho tiempo, o viceversa. La dificultades siempre existirían, pero siempre se tendrían el uno al otro para apoyarse y sobrellevar el día al día.

—¿Otra vez estas buscando arrugas en tu rostro?—

Aquella voz masculina la saco rápido de sus pensamientos, obligándola a voltear tras escucharlo. —Creo que tengo dos nuevas en la frente…— con una sonrisa dijo aquello mientras veía a Syaoran acercarse.

—Hmm… Así es, creo que esas dos son nuevas.— estando cerca, señaló a la frente de la castaña, fingiendo estar impresionado con el descubrimiento y aunque ella le había empujado ligeramente, se acercó hasta poder envolverla en sus brazos, dejando un suave beso en su frente. —Para mí sigues siendo hermosa, con arrugas y todo. Además ¡Mírame! Soy todo un viejo con canas, de alguna forma combinamos. —

Sakura comenzó a reír con fuerza, tomando el cabello de Syaoran entre sus dedos. —No tienes tantas, además, creo que hacen que tu cabello se vea más brillante, no se, te ves más guapo así.—

Sin decir más, Syaoran besó los labios de Sakura con calma, aún después de todos esos años si algo no había cambiado era el gusto que tenia por besarle. Tras unos segundos, se separo lo suficiente para poder hablar. —Vamos, los niños nos esperan y si seguimos así, voy a cerrar la puerta con llave y no saldremos aquí en un par de horas…— finalmente y entre risas, los dos salieron de la habitación.

Esa tarde, habían sido invitados al hotel para almorzar con Tomoyo y Eriol, mientras sus hijos realizaban actividades en la nieve para entretenerse y que no estuvieran involucrados en la plática de los adultos. La noche anterior había caído una gran Nevada, y los niños morían de ganas por salir a jugar en ella.

Para Tomoyo y Eriol las cosas también habían cambiado. Con tres hijos y el hotel aún siendo uno de los sitios más populares para visitar, se habían llenado de ocupaciones. Aún asi, encontraban un momento para que ambas parejas pudieran compartir como los buenos amigos que eran. Tras el almuerzo, los hijos de Tomoyo y Eriol regresaron al Hotel junto a Ran, Sakura y Syaoran iban de la mano de su pequeño hijo, quien moría por mostrarles lo que había hecho ese día.

—¡Me tomó toda la tarde hacerlo pero al fin lo terminé! ¡Vengan, vengan!— llegando a la parte trasera del hotel, en donde aquellos pinos seguían aún imponentes y hermosos bajo la nieve, el pequeño Hien guiaba a sus padres hasta el fondo del lugar, en donde podía verse la silueta de un hombre de nieve.

—¿Tu hiciste ese hombre de nieve, Hien?— Sakura se encontraba ya frente a aquella figura, observando con cuidado los detalles del muñeco. Su cuerpo estaba compuesto por tres esferas, una más grande que la otra. Aunque su forma era bastante simple, los detalles en el muñeco resaltaban ya que prácticamente estaban esculpidos, tales como los ojos, nariz, boca incluso un par de brazos que se entrelazan en la esfera media en donde tenía esculpido una especie de corazón entre las manos. —¡Es muy hermoso, hijo! Me impresiona que lo hayas hecho tu solo.—

Syaoran por su parte iba un poco más atrás, observando el lugar con gran tranquilidad. Trayendo a su mente algunos recuerdos. —¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos aquella guerra de nieve, Sakura?—

—¿Aquella donde te gané?— respondió la castaña con una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios.

—¿Hicieron una guerra de nieve? ¡¿Sin mi?!— interrumpió el pequeño castaño que claramente ofendido observaba a ambos padres.

—Tu aun no habías nacido Hien…— Cuando al fin Syaoran estuvo cerca, se quedó a un lado del muñeco observando los detalles en él. —Fue hace mucho, tu mamá y yo éramos sólo unos niños. A mi no me gustaba la nieve porque en donde yo nací siempre ha habido mucho calor, pero tu madre me convenció de salir a jugar y cuando me di cuenta, terminamos lanzándonos bolas de nieve.—

—¡Tu papá era un niño muy aburrido! Tuve que rogarle para siquiera salir y creí que iba a matarme cuando le lancé la primera bola.— Sakura y Hien rieron al unísono tras aquello.

—¿Por qué eras tan aburrido, papi?—

Arrodillándose frente a él para estar a su altura, Syaoran esbozo una pequeña sonrisa antes de responder. —No era aburrido, es solo que yo solía ser muy serio y reservado. Antes de conocer a tu mamá no tenía muchos amigos… Digamos que mi corazón era algo frío. —

—¿Cómo el de mi muñeco?— Alzando su dedo índice, Hien señaló hacia el corazón que su muñeco tenía en medio de sus manos.

Syaoran comenzó a retirar su guante mientras asentía lentamente. —Así es, como el de él ¿Pero sabes que pasa con los corazones fríos?— posando su cálida mano sobre el corazón de nieve, Syaoran frotaba esta ligeramente hasta que la nieve debajo de su mano comenzó a moverse. —Con la suficiente calidez puede derretirse, puede que al hacerlo tu corazón cambie y se convierta en algo especial…— La nieve terminó por ceder ante el calor y al hacerlo, Syaoran retiro un poco los trozos del corazón para sacar de en medio una pequeña caja de terciopelo oscuro algo descolorida.

Hien al ver la pequeña caja se hizo a un lado, quedando en medio de su madre y padre mientras Sakura intentaba comprender que era lo que sucedía. —Tu madre siempre ha sido esa calidez que mi corazón necesitaba para ceder y cambiar. Yo siempre he querido estar a su lado, y siempre lo querré, pero quiero sellar nuestra relación como se debe… Por eso espere tanto tiempo para poder volver a pedírselo y espero esta vez un "si" como respuesta.— al abrir la caja, reveló aquel hermoso anillo con el que una vez le pidió matrimonio y fue rechazado.

—¡Anda Mami! Dile que si…— Con sus manos entrelazadas frente si y de rodillas en la nieve como su padre, Hien pedía casi en un ruego que la castaña aceptara la propuesta.

—Si mamá, dile que si. No creo que tengas dudas de que papá quiere estar contigo para siempre.— apareciendo por detrás de los pinos, Ran alzo la voz. Hacia unos minutos que estaba en el lugar pues sabía muy bien las intenciones que su padre tenía ese día y no quería perdérselo.

Sakura limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo mientras reía. —¡Así que todos son parte de esto! Eso no me lo esperaba.— Sakura retiro el guante de su mano izquierda, para luego alzar esta hacia el castaño. —Y bien ¿Harás la pregunta?—

Syaoran esbozo una gran sonrisa para luego hablar. —Sakura ¿Te casarías conmigo?—

—¡Si!— Entre los gritos y aplausos de sus hijos, Syaoran le colocó el anillo e inmediatamente después, ella se abalanzó para poder besarlo.

Sakura había llegado a pensar que luego de todos esos años Syaoran ya no pensaba en el matrimonio ¿Para que? Tenían dos hermosos hijos y casi media vida juntos, pero se alegraba de haberse equivocado. Ahora el matrimonio terminaría por afianzar los lazos que ya ambos habían forjado el uno con el otro. Y en esa próxima navidad, aquel niño que sólo buscaba un refugio lejos de sus hermanas, por fin sería el esposo de la niña con la amable sonrisa que alguna vez le dio una manta. Ninguno habría adivinado lo que la vida les depararía, pero, por suerte, la vida estaba llena de las cosas más inesperadas, que finalmente terminaban siendo parte de un mismo destino.

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **Ahora si, oficialmente esta terminado!**

 **Se que muchos esperaban qu este par se casara o algo así que decidí dejarlo para el final^^**

 **Por falta de tiempo aun no he terminado de editar todos los capítulos, pero en cuanto los tenga marcará el fic como terminado y así lo sabrán ^^**

 **Y bien! Quiero agradecer a todos y a cada uno de aquellos que me leyeron durante este tiempo. Sus reviews siempre me daban ánimos para seguir con la historia y ahora me dan los ánimos suficientes para subir mi nuevo fic titulado "Lo que hacemos bajo la luna llena." ya adivinan la temática? XD**

 **Este nuevo fic será muy distinto a espérame, habrá mucha más fantasía y menos romance pero aún así espero que sea de su agrado ^^**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Atte. RenPen**


End file.
